Minerva en Jaque
by Malena-sama
Summary: Ser subcomandante de un Jardín no es fácil, y menos cuando tus amigos te envían a una misión con el SeeD más insoportable de todo Balamb. Pero ni todas las misiones son tan fáciles como parecen ni todos los rubios tan inconvivibles. SeiferQuistis
1. Busy

**MINERVA EN JAQUE**

.-.-.-.

**Notas iniciales:**Al principio solo quería hablar un poco de Quistis y no sé como la cosa se fue liando y liando hasta que se convirtió en esto. Tiene poco romance, mucha acción y su toque de humor, avisados quedáis.

A pesar del romance obligado que todo fic que se precie debe tener, todo esto es una excusa para homenajear a mi personaje preferido de todos los Final Fantasy: Quistis Trepe. Como Trepie obsesa que soy, no habrá fallos de carácter, personalidad o físico descritos aquí XD Todos se los lleva Seifer, el pobre.

Del primer capítulo al último pasaron la friolera de 8 años, así que mi recomendación es que os leáis los tres primeros en diagonal (Sin fijaros en la prosa horrenda). Luego la cosa mejora, lo juro XD

.-.-.-.

**01. Busy**

En la nueva clase de novatos del jardín de Balamb se respiraba un ambiente de murmullos y expectación mientras el alto profesor entraba, pavoneándose, hacia su mesa.

Irvine estaba en una burbuja de felicidad. ¡Así debía ser la vida! Notaba las miradas admiradas y sorprendidas de sus alumnos y oía los chilliditos emocionados de varias chicas.

_'Así es pequeñuelos... yo soy el famoso Irvine Kinneas, uno de aquellos que derrotó a las brujas e hizo del mundo algo pacífico y maravilloso.'_ Pensaba él mientras se acercaba a la mesa. _'Y así es, pequeñuelos, vais a tener el increíble honor de tenerme como vuestro profesor en vuestro primer curso de preparación como SeeDs. '_

- Buenos días, peque...uhm... alumnos. Soy vuestro instructor de este año, Irvine Kinneas – como por arte de magia, los grititos de las alumnas se multiplicaron y subieron de volumen, engrandeciendo aún más el ego del tirador. ¡Así debía ser todo siempre!

De repente unos toques en la puerta lo despertaron de su planeta feliz de admiración y respeto. Murmuró un extrañado 'adelante' y la puerta se abrió.

- Instructor Kinneas – Una mujer vestida en el uniforme del Jardín se acercó, toda digna, y le dedicó una larga mirada antes de levantar la ceja. – No creo que pueda empezar la clase sin esto. – y le dejó un montón de papeles que Irvine recordó como las guías para los alumnos. La rubia hizo un gesto de despedida a él y a la clase y se marchó tan digna como había venido.

Entonces Irvine se dio cuenta de que el ambiente de admiración había cambiado. Más bien, se había redirigido. Los alumnos estaban siguiendo con los ojos como platos a la SeeD que había entrado y ahora salía. Solo cerrarse la puerta los murmullos y chilliditos se hicieron tan estruendosos que Irvine tuvo que poner orden de alguna manera, todo malhumorado.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Me quitó mi momento de gloria! – gruñía mientras caminaba a largas zancadas - ¡Y deja de reírte!

Selphie Tilmitt acompañaba a Irvine dando saltitos para seguirle el ritmo. Aunque casi no le podía seguir el paso de las ganas de reír.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te lo mereces! – y soltó otra risita. – Parece mentira que necesites que una clase de novatos te admire. Además, sabes que la subcomandante impone más que tu. – Eso pareció gustarle a un menos a su acompañante que se cruzó de brazos y Selphie ladeó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara – Además, ella fue la que... ¡Auch!

- Señorita Tilmitt – dijo una voz detrás de la bajita SeeD mientras retiraba los papeles de su cabeza - ¿Cuántas veces he de decirle que no me llame subcomandante?

- ¡Quistis! – Selphie se aguantó la risa al ver la cara de Irvinne ponerse de todos los colores y se giró rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre la rubia - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Le cogió un brazo a la SeeD y miró de reojo a Irvine a ver que hacía. Oyó a Quistis soltar una risita por lo bajo, tan característica suya.

- Vaya, vaya... Irvine... – Y por la voz, el SeeD supo que Quistis también se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse como Selphie – Así que un puñado de impresionables alumnos de primero te están dando problemas? – _'Muy graciosa_' pensó el tirador – Quizás sería mejor que me encargara yo de ellos si tan problemáticos son.

La mitad de la indignación de Irvine era, por supuesto, mentira. Una manera más de su amplio abanico para divertir a las chicas.

- Oh vaya, se me hace tarde – la rubia miró su reloj y recogió su papeleo – He de irme corriendo, nos vemos chicos.

- ¿Ya? – Selphie puso unos morritos que Irvine conocía muy bien. – ¡Pero si ya casi es hora de comer! – Entonces, recordó que Quistis los había encontrado saliendo del comedor. – No me digas que ya... – la rubia levantó una bolsa con un bocadillo y una manzana mientras seguía caminando sin girarse - ¡Igualmente es malo comer eso siempre, sabes? –gritó antes de verla desaparecer por el portal y poner morritos otra vez.

- Déjala Selphie – intervino el hombre guiándola al otro extremo del pasillo – Sabes que desde que la nombraron subcomandante ha estado más ocupada que nunca.

- ¡No la nombraron subcomandante para que dejara de vivir! – gruñó ella. Era extraño como habían cambiado los papeles, ahora la enfadada era Selphie – ¡Esta ha sido la primera vez que he podido hablar con ella desde hace un mes! ¡Me está preocupando!

- Oh, vamos a comer y deja ya el tema – suspiró él mientras agarraba una bandeja – Este Jardín no funcionaría de ninguna manera si ella no estuviera ayudando a Squall. Es la más indicada, y lo sabes.

- ¿Quién es la más indicada? – una voz aguda apareció delante. Zell Dincht mordía despreocupadamente una manzana mientras no paraba de echarse comida en uno de sus platos.

- ¡Hola Zell! – saludó la chica alegremente mientras agarraba un plato – Hablábamos de Quistis. ¿No te parece que desde que la nombraron subcomandante no la vemos nunca? Me da la impresión de que trabaja demasiado...

- Hombre, yo también estoy muy ocupado desde que me nombraron instructor, ¿sabes? – dijo él frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba sitio en el atestado comedor– Enseñar artes marciales no es nada fácil.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – la bandeja evitó que pusiera los brazos en jarras.– ¿A eso le llamas tu estar ocupado? ¡Di lo que quieras que sé muy bien que te has escabullido más de una vez en misiones que no te tocaban! – añadió rápidamente cuando su amigo fue a protestar.

El Jardín Balamb se había convertido en todo un hervidero de actividad desde que se pusiera al frente de él como director el famoso SeeD Squall Leonhart (aunque a él no le gustaba nada ese título y prefería que lo llamaran por el título que había tenido antes, comandante). Casi directamente, Quistis había sido nombrada subcomandante con Shu como su ayudante, ya que estaba bastante familiarizada con todo lo que significaba llevar el Jardín.

Como eran los SeeDs más experimentados que habían quedado después de las terribles batallas acontecidas hacía un año, los amigos y compañeros de Squall también tuvieron que ponerse al frente en muchos cargos para llevar el Jardín: Selphie había sido nombrada organizadora de misiones, mientras que Zell y Irvine se habían hecho instructores aunque de vez en cuando participaban en las misiones más importantes del Jardín.

Y sí, el Jardín seguía haciendo misiones, pero de una manera más controlada que antes. Todos tenían claro que no querían convertirlo en un centro de mercenarios como antes, pero el dinero debía seguir entrando para poder seguir formando a guerreros.

Conscientes de todo esto, los famosos SeeDs de Balamb se habían puesto manos a la obra. Había muchas cosas que reorganizar y reparar, además que gente como Selphie o Irvine sentían que debían ayudar a sus otros jardines de origen. Hacía poco que la alocada organizadora de misiones acababa de regresar de las reparaciones del Jardín de Trabia.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – saltó la castaña mientras tragaba un trozo de espinaca – De aquí una semana es su cumpleaños ¿verdad? Podemos hacerle alguna fiesta o algo para que se olvide un poco del trabajo.

- ¡La organizadora Tilmitt en acción! – jaleó Irvine con una sonrisa blandiendo su tenedor - ¡Me parece genial!

- ¡Una fiesta! – Zell también parecía animado – Creo que nos hace falta a todos. Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido.

- El que habla... he oído rumores que te lo pasaste muy bien destrozando ese carro de guerra en Tímber – rió Selphie.

- ¡Eh, eso es mentira!

.-.-.-.-.

Las luces del patio ya estaban encendidas, iluminando el atardecer.

- El cuadro de luces del segundo piso ya está reparado, pero he hecho que también revisen los de la otra aula – el murmullo ininterrumpido estaba empezando a atacar los nervios de Squall - ... además Shu ha hecho los nuevos planos para la remodelación de la zona de entrenamiento. Aquí está el horario para la instrucción de los no-académicos, y además... – La voz se calló un momento. _'¿Se habrá parado a respirar? Porque dudo que lo haya hecho en estos 5 minutos...'_pensó mientras se sobaba la sien. – Squall... ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Desde hace 5 minutos – dijo él frunciendo el ceño molesto – Quistis... ¿de verdad me tienes que pasar estos informes en medio del patio?

- Es cuando te he podido pillarte – replicó ella cruzando los brazos – Eres muy caro de ver, Squall.

- ¿No serás tú a la que no se le ve el pelo? He oído por ahí que la Dra. Kadowaki lleva varios días persiguiéndote para que te hagas una revisión. – miró a Quistis mientras trataba de organizar el montón de papeles que la subcomandante le había pasado.

- No le digas que me has visto. –suspiró ella cansada mientras descruzaba los brazos. – No tengo tiempo para pasarme. Y si aún me encuentra algo malo...

- Está bien. Pero no te olvides de ir algún día. También ella te debe echar de menos.

La chica le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Squall la volvió a llamar.

- Oye... ¿Esto del plan de misiones no tenía que hacerlo yo? – dijo él moviendo la hoja dónde estaba todo escrito - ¿Por qué estás haciendo trabajo de mas?

- ¿Cuándo llega Rinoa? – preguntó ella.

- Pues... pasado mañana. –Squall arqueó una ceja.

- Pues, disfruta. – sonrió cálidamente y le hizo otro gesto de despedida. Pronto ya había desaparecido dejando a Squall sorprendido.

De repente, el SeeD notó que algo se le colgaba del cuello con mucha fuerza haciendo que los papeles se le cayeran al suelo de la impresión. Trató de respirar, mientras la alarma le invadía. De repente se calmó, reconociendo las manos de quién le agarraba.

- ¡Cariñoooooooooo! – Una aguda y conocida voz le habló al oído - ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Rinoa soltó al muchacho y escondió las manos en la espalda en ese gesto coqueto que tanto gustaba a Squall. - ¿Me has echado de menos?  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo él conteniendo una sonrisa – ¿No tenías que llegar pasado mañana?

- Aaaaaah... ¡Eso es un secreto, comandante! – y le guiño el ojo mientras dejaba que su novio la rodeara con sus brazos – ¿No estás contento de verme antes? Tres meses han sido muy largos para mí...

No pudo seguir hablando. Pronto comprobó que él también la había echado terriblemente de menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminar por el enorme vestíbulo del Jardín siempre era un poco abrumador. Ahí es dónde se concentraba la mayoría de los estudiantes, que siempre iban de un lado para otro.

Quistis paró en seco a medio pasillo. Remiró entre los papeles que tenía y pegó un pisotón en el suelo frustrada.

_'Squall me va a matar…'_ pensó mientras daba media vuelta _'… pero tengo que darle esto antes de que caduque el plazo del contrato.'_

Cuando el portal dejó paso a los verdes y frondosos árboles del patio, los pies de la ex-instructora se quedaron helados.

Ausentes de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor Squall y Rinoa se besaban apasionadamente. Las manos de Rinoa se agarraban con fuerza a la espalda del SeeD como con miedo a caerse por el ímpetu del chico. Pero era la cara de Squall lo que pedía toda la atención de Quistis. El muchacho estaba completamente perdido en los labios de su novia. Era extraño ver una cara normalmente tan inexpresiva decir tanto solo con un beso. Quistis sintió un dolor muy extraño al verlos así.

Como más ironías de la vida, los papeles e informes que le había pasado estaban en el suelo. Bonita metáfora de su moral en esos momentos. Dio media vuelta rápidamente y se apoyó unos momentos en la parte oscura del portal a recogerse.

_'Que tonta eres. Siempre te pasa lo mismo.' _Se recordaba a ella misma mientras caminaba hacia la "rueda central" de nuevo, esta vez sin tanto ímpetu y con la cabeza gacha._'Tu misma dijiste que lo que sentías era amor de hermana mayor. ¿O es que diciéndolo te lo habrías creído hasta tu? _' Apretó sus papeles contra su pecho. _'Dedícate a las cosas con las que sí puedes hacer algo. '_Y apretando los dientes como si lo que estaba sintiendo fuera auténtico dolor físico, levantó de nuevo la cabeza y se apresuró a alejarse de ese lugar.

- ¡BASTA! ¡HACED EL FAVOR DE DETENEROS! – El grito resonó por el vestíbulo y los gritos que lo acompañaron fueron más que suficientes para alertar a la subcomandante que volvió a revestirse de su piel de orden y organización para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de la entrada no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor le recorriera la sien. Esto no iba a ser fácil. Y su humor en esos momentos no le iba a ayudar a lidiar con esto.

- ¡SEIFER, PARA YA! – Shu estaba que sacaba fuego por la boca. En medio del pasillo, rodeados por un montón de estudiantes, el SeeD Seifer Almasy y un estudiante del Jardín se batían en lo que parecía... ¿Un duelo?

- Te voy a enseñar yo a ser tan gallito, niñato – la sonrisita suficiente de Seifer apareció enseguida y movió su sable pistola para dar fe a sus palabras – Vamos a ver si después de esta tienes ganas de vacilarme.

El alumno parecía muy enfadado por alguna razón y se levantó del suelo limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz. Alguien le había un doloroso puñetazo por lo que se veía. Y a nadie le hacía falta ser muy listo para deducir quién.

- ¡El único que es gallito aquí eres tú! – gritó el chico, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su miedo. Estaba claro que ya se había dado cuenta que pelear contra un SeeD de verdad no era muy buena idea. Y más uno tan conocido como Seifer. - ¡Ser SeeD no te da derecho a abusar de los demás!

_'Así que es eso..' _Quistis se llevó la mano a la sien, sintiéndose aún más cansada que antes. _'Lo único que me faltaba para terminar el día es a este buscapeleas rondando por el Jardín. ¿Cuándo ha vuelto de su misión?'_

- ¡Ser SeeD me da más derechos de los que te crees, niñato! ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? ¡Con el gran Seifer Almasy! ¡Jefe de equipo SeeD en las más altas misiones! – levantó la cabeza, orgulloso – Y, ahora... prepárate para morder el polvo... – se puso en posición de ataque.

_'Te hicimos Jefe de equipo para que no te quejaras cuando te enviáramos lo más lejos posible en misiones.'_ Pensó ella cada vez más molesta. _'Los pobres de tu equipo deben estar descansando ya, porque no los veo por ningún lado.'_

- ¡Quistis! – de la muchedumbre que la escondía apareció Shu, angustiada - ¡Tienes que parar esto! ¡Va a acabar haciéndole daño de verdad al chico! ¡Y a mí no me hace caso! – como por arte de magia, la simple mención de su nombre hizo que varios estudiantes le dejarán espacio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me lo hará? – replicó malhumorada – Además, si le hace algo serio tendré la oportunidad de ponerle un parte de conducta.

La subcomandante miró a la chica pelirroja que parecía querer replicar a eso y que no podía dejar de observar la pelea con preocupación y suspiró, rendida.

Dentro del círculo las cosas se veían bien negras para el pobre cadete. Ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevía a poner un píe más allá del corro no fuera que Seifer también la tomara con ellos. Seifer era demasiado rápido para el muchacho, y en un pis pas lo tuvo delante y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó absolutamente fuera de aliento y lo obligó a retorcerse de dolor.

- Debería dejarte una marca por este descaro – dijo acariciando morbosamente el filo del sable pistola – ¿Otra preciosa cicatriz en la frente? Uhm… no te merecerías tal honor… - con un rápido movimiento puso la punta del arma en la nariz del herido alumno, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo. – Pero… ¿qué…?

De la nada, un látigo apareció de la multitud y con un par de vueltas se enredó en el filo del sable pistola, apartándolo de su objetivo. Seifer frunció el ceño al ver salir de la multitud a la ex-instructora que conocía tan bien. Ambos mantuvieron su vista fijada en el otro hasta que Quistis habló en voz bien alta.

- ¡Todos fuera! ¡Pronto será hora de cenar! – y al ver que todos aún estaban un poco reticentes, frunció el ceño y puso una cara de enfado que dio mucho miedo - ¿No entendéis cuando os hablo? ¡FUERA! – El corro se disperso de inmediato, mientras Shu y dos alumnos ayudaban al muchacho a levantarse.

- Venga chico, la Dra. Kadowaki ha de verte estas heridas – dijo Shu amablemente al ver que el chico cada vez estaba más asustado. Sobre todo después de semejante grito. – Vamos, vamos.

- Whoa… subcomandante… - Seifer parecía también muy sorprendido ante esa muestra de la chica - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tienes a nadie en la cama? – rió ante su propia ocurrencia.

¡PLAS!

La bofetada le había girado la cara de la fuerza y Seifer se quedó helado mirando al suelo. No solo él. Shu y los alumnos que la acompañaban también se giraron y abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Parece mentira que siendo tan mayor… - pese a la fuerza de sus acciones, la voz de Quistis se mantenía fría como el hielo - … hagas tantas tonterías, Seifer. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre batirte en duelo con un estudiante? ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Pero el SeeD no parecía estar escudándole. Se sobaba la mejilla y miraba fijamente a la ex-instructora como si fuera de otro planeta. Movió violentamente el sable pistola para que el látigo se soltara, y sin mediar palabra con ella, se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Quistis lo vio marchar y después suspiró cansada. 'Quizás me haya pasado un poco…'  
De repente se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba con los ojos como platos y atemorizados. Enfadada, se marchó de ahí casi corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente del incidente la oficina de Squall en el tercer nivel era escenario de gritos. Nida se erguía todo enfadado, perdiendo su tan bien conocido temple.

- ¡Y eso te pareció suficiente para romperle la nariz, verdad?

Seifer Almasy estaba al otro lado con una postura bastante despreocupada. Ese tema le estaba aburriendo mucho. Cuando esa mañana lo habían llamado al tercer nivel suponía que era para felicitarlo por la misión, para darle otra nueva, o como mucho para que Squall le volviera a advertir sobre algo. Pero parece ser que el alocado muchachito que le había faltado tanto al respeto era el hermano de ni más ni menos que de Nida, el piloto del Jardín.

Aún así no entendía que eso hiciera falta una reunión a esas horas intempestivas de la mañana. Si le querían hacer un parte de conducta, adelante, pero que al menos le dejaran dormir. La misión no había sido algo fácil.

- Si lo que buscas es que me disculpe, vas listo. – respondió, al fin, gritos más tarde – No soy SeeD de este Jardín para que me venga un niño a enseñarme sobre el bien y el mal.

- Te veo muy seguro de saber distinguir entre ambos. – habló por fin el comandante que había estado escuchando todo sin decir ni pío.

¿Eso era una indirecta? Seifer era consciente de que aún mucha gente lo tomaba por un traidor al Jardín y que se hablaba a sus espaldas. Le importaba un comino. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso hiciera que los demás le pudieran faltar al respeto. Ya veía como todos los del Jardín besaban el suelo por dónde pisaban los otros SeeD.

Y lo que terminaba de sacarlo de sus casillas era el tema de la bofetada de Quistis Trepe. Eso había sido… no había palabras. ¿Cómo había podido levantarle la mano? El problema es que más que furioso estaba a cuadros. La ex–instructora no era alguien que recordara como una persona agresiva. Solía ser muy comedida y hablar en pro de la razón. La lógica del grupo, vamos.

- Squall, ¿No me irás a decir que esto quedará así? – Nida vaciló al ver que el castaño no dejaba de observar a Seifer.

- No te preocupes. Puedes irte ya, Nida. Gracias por venir en defensa de tu hermano.

Con un gruñido final, el piloto recuperó su compostura y se marchó todo digno.

- Bueno, papaíto, a ver, ¿Qué me tocará hacer? – se burló el rubio como hacía siempre que veía a Squall tomando alguna decisión - ¿Limpiar los lavabitos?

- Vas a estar dos meses sin misiones. – Squall lo miró fijamente para encontrarse con que Seifer no parecía tener ninguna reacción.

- Estas flipando. ¿Me relevas dos meses? – la sonrisa de negación se le pegó a los labios - ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? Hago parte de las misiones más importantes para este Jardín, Leonhart.

- Entonces, les pediré a Selphie, Irvine y Zell que se ocupen de las que tú dejarás. – no había emoción en su voz, pero Seifer hubiera jurado que el cabrón se lo pasaba bien.

- Estas enfadado porque ayude a Rinoa a volver antes, verdad? – estalló, furioso - ¡Eres un jodido celoso! ¡Solo me la encontré de camino y me la traje conmigo! – vio que Squall levantaba una ceja.

Era evidente que Rinoa no le había dado ese pequeño detalle.

Mierda.

- No es eso. –dijo sin emoción.

- ¡Ah no, claro! – respondió Seifer, algo molesto porque el saber que su novia había viajado con su rival no le afectara lo más mínimo – Entonces, ¿Qué es? Ah, ah, ah… espera… ¡es esa maldita mujer! ¡Te ha dicho algo más verdad! ¡Pues que sepas que fue ella quién me levantó la mano a mí! ¡¿No debería ser yo quién se quejara?

- Estoy al tanto de eso, pero considero que fue un incidente sin importancia comparado con lo que hiciste tu.

- Estas al tanto… - repitió – o sea, ¡Que si que ha venido a quejarse! Pero… ¡Será la tía…!

- Fue Shu quien vino a informarme del incidente si tantas ganas tienes de tomar represalias – comprobó como eso hacía que Seifer se tranquilizara un poco – Parecía preocupada por todo el asunto…

- Como para no estarlo. - el rubio arqueó una ceja – Esa chica tiene un problema, te lo digo yo.  
Vio como Squall levantaba la vista y lo miraba, molesto.

- El que tiene un problema eres tú, Seifer. No te metas en más líos de estos o verás lo que es bueno. Y ahora, vete… Ya he visto tu cara suficiente por hoy.

- Te digo lo mismo… - replicó él, molesto – C-o-m-a-n-d-a-n-t-e – dijo con retintín y se marchó abriendo la puerta con violencia. Squall oyó que hacía un gruñido y se subía al ascensor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando Rinoa? – De detrás de la otra hoja de la maciza puerta de madera apareció una bonita cara con pelo moreno que conocía muy bien.

.-.-.-.-.

El sonido del teléfono se acabó haciendo tan insistente que no tuvo más remedio que casi tirarse de la cama para cogerlo. La habitación estaba con las cortinas corridas y tuvo que ir a tientas para encontrar el aparato.

- Habitación 102. Quistis Trepe – respondió mientras se tapaba la boca al bostezar - ¿Si? Ah, hola, buenos días Shu. ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – se dio cuenta de que tenía una voz muy adormilada y de que se estaba enterando más bien de poco pero dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando – Aha… ¿Qué? Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Ya hablaré yo con el comandante. No, tranquila. Después vengo a verte… Si… si… vale adiós.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Quistis se dedicó tranquilamente a su tarea matutina de abrir todas las cortinas del minúsculo habitáculo preferente que tenían sus amigos y ella que no solo contaba con habitación individual, sino con baño aparte y una habitación central con una cocina que sabía que nadie utilizaba excepto para los desayunos.

Para una persona que no podía vivir sin el café matutino, era una bendición, pues no tenía que hacer como antes de arrastrarse hasta el comedor para poder despertarse. Ahora que era subcomandante, podía salir de su habitación preparada para todo.

Sólo cuando hubo desayunado y estaba arreglando los platos le vino con toda claridad lo que Shu le había estado diciendo.

- Oh… Hyne bendito… - se apoyó dramáticamente en la mesa tratando de asimilar la gravedad de los hechos.

Shu estaba enferma. Y enferma en serio, de esas gripes letales con mucha fiebre que te hacen estar una semana en cama sin poder moverte. Esto en otras circunstancias no hubiera sido tan grave, si no fuera porque el volumen de trabajo y responsabilidad que Quistis y ella llevaban era demasiado grande para que pudiera hacerlo sola. Ella llevaba casi literalmente todo el Jardín, mientras que Squall se dedicaba más a los aspectos de relaciones externas.

Además, después de una batalla como la que habían pasado, sabía que Squall y Rinoa se tenían una bien merecida época de descanso para estar juntos. Y ahora que Rinoa había vuelto de esa gira como Embajadora de Paz por cada ciudad importante, se había propuesto descargar al chico de tanto trabajo.

- A ver, tranquilicémonos – pero sabía que poco podía decirse a sí misma para consolarse.

La Dra. Kadowaki montaría guardia en la puerta de la habitación de Shu si hacía falta para que nadie se le acercase hablando de trabajo hasta que no estuviera completamente curada. Tampoco es que ella quisiera forzar a su ayudante si se encontraba tan mal. Lo que debía hacer era descansar.

_'Pues yo seré la siguiente en cama, me parece'_. Aspiró aire y lo dejó ir muy lentamente para ordenar sus ideas. No había nada que hacer: le esperaba una semana infernal. Solo esperaba que no acabara como la pobre Shu.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿De verdad hizo eso? – La muchacha parecía muy interesada en el tema – ¡Zell, basta ya!

- ¡Es que no lo puedo evitar! – y volvió a reírse a carcajadas moviendo la silla dónde estaba sentado con él – ¡Hubiera pagado cualquier cosa por ver el careto de ese idiota de Seifer después de esa hostia! Hyne, entonces no volvería a enlazarme un G.F. en la vida para no perder nunca ese recuerdo.

En la enfermería Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine y Zell habían acabado reunidos, buscando un lugar tranquilo para contarse los cotilleos de la semana. El más importante, sin duda, el del incidente de Seifer y Quistis.

- De todos modos, no es normal en Quistis perder los estribos de esa manera. – dijo Irvine, apoyado en la ventana.

- ¿Verdad, verdad? – Selphie parecía contenta de que alguien, al fin, comprendiera sus palabras – Yo creo que todo esto es porque va demasiado estresada. Rinoa, porque tú has estado fuera todo este tiempo, si no seguro que también estarías de acuerdo conmigo. ¡La vi más por esa cena que hicimos todos juntos de lo que la veo normalmente!

- Uhm… - Rinoa parecía pensativa – la verdad es que yo solo la veo cuando estoy en el nivel 3 y ella pasa para dejar o recoger cosas. – de repente frunció el ceño - ¡Si ni siquiera le he conseguido sonsacar ningún cotilleo! ¿Cómo es posible?

- Porque-no-hay – dijo Selphie lentamente – ¡No tiene tiempo ni para escucharme a mí!

- ¡Y eso es bastante difícil! – añadió Zell antes de ganarse un golpe y risas por parte de Irvine, Rinoa y la Dra. Kadowaki que rondaba por ahí.

- A Quistis le ha caído mucha responsabilidad y trabajo encima. –la voz serena y segura de la doctora los acalló a todos. – Y no quiere volver a ser un fracaso como cuando fue instructora. Está dispuesta a trabajar lo que haga falta. Tenéis que entenderla, chicos.

- ¿Fracaso? ¿Qué fracaso? – Rinoa miró a los demás extrañada pero solo recibió miradas igual de sorprendidas que la suya.

- ¿No lo sabíais? – la mujer sonrió levemente y sorbió un poco del té que tenía encima de la mesa – Dejó de ser instructora después de que os hicieran SeeDs. Recuerdo que alguna vez me contó algo de que se lo había dicho a Squall. No le gustaba mucho recordarlo.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron un momento, quedándose un rato callados. ¿Cómo debían interpretar eso?

.-.-.-.-.

Rinoa se apartó de la charla con algunos de los SeeDs del Jardín en cuanto vio una conocida cabeza rubia meterse en el ascensor. Cuando llegó al segundo nivel, tuvo que dar alguna vuelta hasta por fin encontrarla caminando con energía saliendo de un aula.

- ¡Subcomandante! – el grito tuvo efecto enseguida, ya que la figura se paró en seco y toda rígida se giró a ver quién la llamaba. Solo cuando vio la sonriente cara de su amiga, pareció relajarse un poco.

- Rinoa, sabes que no me gusta nada que me llaméis así… - sonrió, cansada, mientras la veía acercarse. – Y si vas a preguntarme algo sobre el incidente de la bofetada, te digo ahora que mi boca está sellada.

- Ya debes estar tan acostumbrada al título que seguro que no respondes a tu nombre – rió y con un gesto la invitó a caminar junto a ella. – No venía por eso. Es que estos días te veo poco, y estaba algo preocupada…

- ¿Cómo? Oh, bueno, no todos estamos de vacaciones… - y dándose cuenta de que había sido grosera, añadió rápidamente – aunque si alguien se las merece eres tú. Tienes que contarme que tal por Galbadia. Y creo que no te he dado aún las gracias por el encargo de los monstruos.

- Creo que he contado todo tantas veces que ya se me ha olvidado – respondió, sonriente – Además, conté muchas cosas en la cena, ¿recuerdas? Y no pasa nada por lo de los monstruos, para los SeeDs que me acompañaban fue cosa fácil.

- Ehm, si, supongo que debía estar un poco metida en mis cosas – se sonrojó levemente – La verdad es que me viene de perlas habernos encontrado. Necesito un favor, ¿Crees que podrías prestarme un poco de tu tiempo?  
La muchacha morena parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. No es que Quistis no fuera de pedir favores, pero si había alguien con quién quizás tenía menos confianza era con ella. Le agradó comprobar que quizás ahora podrían estrechar su amistad. (Y de paso enterarse de sus cotilleos)

- Claro, ¡Lo que quieras!

- Ehm, soy consciente de que ahora estas de vacaciones y lo que quieres es tomarte tiempo en tus cosas, pero… ¿Podría pedirte que alguna de las sesiones con los pequeños las hicieras tú? Será muy bueno si alguien que ha viajado tanto les cuenta cosas de los continentes. Eso ayudará a ampliar sus conocimientos.

- Oh, bueno… - Rinoa se rascó cortada la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojada ante el cumplido – No soy tan viajada, ¿sabes? No más que tú.

- Pero para hablar con los pequeños se necesita tener encanto y paciencia. Y eso no es precisamente mi fuerte. – dijo con gesto irónico. – Además, nadie mejor para inculcarles el respeto entre naciones que nuestra Embajadora de Paz, ¿no crees? No te pediré que lo hagas a menudo, pero mientras estés aquí…

- No te preocupes. – Contestó rápidamente – Lo haré.

- ¿De veras? – y sonrió – Vaya, eso es genial. Mira, estos son los horarios de los dos grupos. Las horas libres están marcadas aquí, ¿lo ves? Hablaré con las encargadas para que sepan que vendrás, aunque me vendría bien que me dijeras que días te irían mejor para poder organizar mejor el horario.

- Eu… si… claro – Rinoa flipaba un poco en colores con el papelito.

De repente unos rápidos pasos llamaron la atención de ambas provocando que Quistis se pusiera rígida y a Rinoa se le iluminara la cara.

- ¡Seify! – saludó alegremente la morena haciendo que tanto Seifer como Quistis arquearan una ceja ante el nombrecito. La gota de sudor vino después cuando Rinoa la agarró del brazo sin avisar y la arrastró a dónde estaba el SeeD. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Iba a entrenar un poco al patio… - respondió no muy convencido – Y Rinoa, no me llames así, ¿quieres? – dijo algo secamente echándole una mirada a Quistis que no le gustó nada.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué todos me decís lo mismo? – y sin aviso tomó a Seifer también por el brazo haciendo que Quistis se pusiera aún más rígida. – Estábamos hablando de que Quistis dice que no es encantadora ni paciente, ¿Tu qué crees?

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por el pasillo mientras los dos SeeDs registraban lo que la chica acababa de decir.

- ¡Rinoa! – la muchacha rubia frenó en seco toda sonrojada y miró a Rinoa como para pedirle explicaciones.

Antes de que Rinoa pudiera decir nada, Seifer estalló a carcajadas. Rinoa los había soltado ya de los brazos, asustada ante las reacciones de ambos. Quistis estudió al rubio, tan sorprendida como la morena de ver al SeeD riendo sin tapujos. No sabía si quedarse sorprendida u ofenderse, pues ignoraba si se reía por la situación o por el hecho de que le hubieran preguntado algo tan absurdo.

_'Voy a matar a Rinoa'_. Pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. _'¿A quién se le ocurre preguntar eso? Y a nada más ni nada menos que a Seifer… Trágame tierra…'_

- Lo siento Rinoa, tengo que irme. – y haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y echándole una última mirada de desaprobación a Seifer, se marchó como alma lleva al diablo por los pasillos.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – Rinoa pegó un pisotón en el suelo mientras la miraba marchar para dedicarle una mirada disgustada a Seifer que se estaba secando las lágrimas – Todo iba muy bien… ¿Por qué lo has estropeado?

- ¿Qué todo iba muy bien? Rinoa, mira más allá, por favor. ¡Iba tiesa como un palo! – Y al decir eso, volvió a reírse sin poder aguantarse – ¡Hyne, que bueno! – dijo una vez se había vuelto a calmar, aunque la risa le seguía bailando en los ojos - ¿Se puede saber que pretendías? Porque si era algo así como relajar la tensión… deja que te diga que necesitas un poco de práctica…

- ¡Bueno qué pasa, alguien tenía que hacerlo, no? – Puso los brazos en jarras, toda ofendida – He hecho que dos amigos míos traten de llevarse bien, no creo que sea tan malo.

- Te has equivocado de amigos. – le reprendió él, recuperando la compostura – No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos.

- Menos lobos, caperucito – respondió – El otro día te vi hablando con Selphie la mar de tranquilos, ¿Qué me dices a eso?

- Hablaba con ella porque es la organizadora de misiones, cabeza hueca – le pegó suavemente en la frente – Y por hablar no me voy a hacer amigo del alma como haces tú. – Vio que Rinoa seguía mirando por dónde había venido Quistis – No te recomiendo que la molestes mucho… podrías acabar con una bofetada.

- ¡Seifer! – y el muchacho rió ante su contestación – Te merecías esa bofetada, y lo sabes. Sin embargo… - y apoyó su mano en la barbilla – me preocupa un poco verla tan absorbida. Se pondrá enferma.  
- Como su ayudante.

- ¿Shu? ¿Está enferma?

- ¿No lo sabías? Oí a la Dra. Kadowaki cuando salía de su habitación para llevarle las medicinas. Esta con una fiebre altísima y no saldrá de la cama en una semana, como mínimo. Supongo que para la subcomandante ha sido un golpe bajo. – sonrió levemente mirando hacía donde se había ido Quistis – Seguro que tiene la agenda tan llena que ni ir a visitarla puede…. ¿Rinoa?

La muchacha estaba mirando al suelo muy seria y Seifer se sorprendió ante la reacción.

- No lo sabes, no lo sabes, no lo sabes… ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? Podríamos haberla ayudado en algo o lo que fuera! – El rubio se echó un poco atrás. Rinoa parecía enfadada - ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó interesado. No le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a la ex-instructora pero le divertía ver a Rinoa tan decidida. Siempre salían problemas cuando eso ocurría.

- De primero me ocuparé que la fiesta sea un éxito – y le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

.-.-.-.-.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.-.-.-.-.


	2. Hurt

**Minerva en Jaque**

**02. Hurt**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de la tela de las suaves cortinas y hacía suaves reflejos en el pelo de los dos jóvenes tendidos en la cama. El joven castaño parecía dormir tranquila y relajadamente mientras que su novia miraba el techo bien despierta.

- Squall – susurró después de unos instantes - ¿Estás despierto? – se puso de lado para observar si había alguna reacción.

- Mmmm… -fue la única respuesta, que la chica decodificó como un sí.

- Oye, ¿alguna vez Quistis te dijo algo sobre ser un fracaso como instructora? – le preguntó sin rodeos.  
Silencio.

Squall enterró un momento su cara en la almohada antes de frotarse los ojos y mirar a Rinoa arqueando una ceja. ¿Estaba oyendo bien?

- Tienes una idea bien poco romántica de despertarme por las mañanas – y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando ella rió divertida ante su comentario. Cerró los ojos una vez más, pero fue despertado de nuevo.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

Silencio de nuevo.

- ¿Me explicas a qué viene esto ahora? – preguntó después de enterrar por segunda vez la cabeza en la almohada.

- El otro día me enteré. Quistis nunca nos había dicho nada de eso – hizo una mueca de tristeza ante eso. Squall sabía cuán importante era para sus amigos que los problemas, preocupaciones y fracasos se contaran al grupo.

- Me lo dijo la noche que te conocí. – dijo acariciándole el pelo. El comentario hizo a la chica sonreír a su pesar – Me contó que lo había dejado. Le habían dicho que no valía como instructora, que no sabía leer a sus alumnos.

Silencio.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? – Squall arqueó de nuevo la ceja.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Sólo te dijo eso? – Rinoa lo estudió un momento mientras el chico hacía memoria.

- Eu… bueno, creo que habló de algo más, de cómo se sentía y no sé qué…

- ¡¿No se qué? – Se apartó de él, incorporándose con un codo - ¿Qué significa "y no sé que"? Ella te estaba explicando un fracaso en su vida y… y… Squall, ¿La apoyaste en su decisión?

Uh-oh. La cosa no estaba yendo bien. _'Con lo bien que se veía la mañana.'_ pensó él molesto. _'¿Por qué tenía que salir Quistis en escena?'_

- No hice ni lo uno ni lo otro – dijo él, sin rodeos – Le dije que para hablar conmigo que mejor que lo hiciera con una pared.

Una almohada fue directa a su cara un segundo después de decir eso. Seguido de los rabiosos puños de la chica.

- ¡Insensible!

- Ow, ow, ow… - dijo él cuando por fin se la pudo quitar de encima – Vale, vale, me rindo. En esa época me daba igual todo, Rinoa. Y que me viniera mi instructora a contarme las penas de su vida, sinceramente me importaba bastante poco.

Pero Rinoa no parecía escucharle. _'Pobre Quistis, convivir con un indeseable como este en un momento tan importante. No me extraña que después no nos diga nada, con semejante experiencia.'_

- Aunque bueno, luego se lo cobró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hubo un momento – e hizo una mueca de dolor al recordarlo – en que no sabía qué camino seguir y le pedí ayuda. Me preguntó si hubiera preferido hablar las cosas con una pared como decía yo. Entendí lo que me quiso decir.

Rinoa abrazó al muchacho, quién se había sentado después de la pelea con el almohadón. Por un momento se quedaron así, estrechándose fuertemente y consolándose por todos los malos tragos que se habían hecho pasar.

De repente, alguien llamó.

Malhumorado por la interrupción, Squall se vistió como pudo y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al tema de conversación que le había fastidiado un tranquilo sueño delante de él.

- Quistis.– dijo Squall con el ceño fruncido, antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada – hoy es mi día libre, y lo sabes. Sólo espero que tengas la decencia de contarme algo de lo que dependa la vida entera del Jardín o de lo contrario ya puedes estar dando media vuelta, porque no tengo ninguna intención en escucharte.

La chica rubia lo miró sorprendida de un monólogo tan largo viniendo de él, aunque pronto se revistió de algo que Squall no pudo leer.

- Venía a traer el traje que Rinoa había pedido. Me encargué personalmente de él para que lo tuvieran listo cuanto antes. Sé que le haría ilusión ponérselo hoy que iba a ver a los pequeños del Jardín. – Le puso el traje con sus complementos y zapatos a juego en las manos, bruscamente – Buenos días, comandante.

El SeeD notó que alguien volvía a agarrarle por los hombros y lo apartaba de la puerta.

- ¿Quistis? ¡Quistis! – La llamó pero la chica ya había tomado el ascensor, dejando a Rinoa algo disgustada - ¡Oh vaya! – Miró a Squall y se fijó en lo que llevaba en los brazos - ¡Es mi traje!

Squall se lo pasó y mientras miraba a Rinoa toda ilusionada dando vueltas con el vestido, tuvo la fuerte impresión de que la había cagado.

.-.-.-.-.

Seifer estaba de mal humor. No es que eso fuera raro en sí, sino que eso le hacía desconcentrarse de su actual misión. Matar al maldito bicho que había conseguido rasgarle la manga de la chaqueta. No era muy amplia pero eso había bastado para cegarlo de rabia.

El oso movió sus afiladas garras superiores hasta que el ataque que Seifer le había hecho momentos antes hizo efecto y cayó fulmine al suelo.

- Tsk… que manera de resistirse… - murmuró sacudiéndose el polvo de su adorada chaqueta gris. La miró disgustado y suspiró. _'No voy a tener más remedio que arreglarla.'_

De repente un silbido le hizo mirar al cielo cubierto de la zona de entrenamiento. Algo que parecía salir del otro lado venía en parábola directa hacía él. Se apartó rápidamente, asustado, antes de que el bicho cayera, aplastando un árbol en su camino de lo grande que era.

Seifer lo estudió un momento antes de darse cuenta que era otro oso. ¿Cayendo del cielo? Oyó otro silbido y bastantes metros más allá cayeron unas plantas carnívoras fulminadas en el acto. Tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Sólo cuando llegó al otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que más que volar los monstruos casi estaban huyendo del huracán destructivo que los atacaba. Vio con sorpresa una conocida figura estrangulando sin piedad a un arqueosaurio de enormes proporciones.

- Whoa, subcomandante, ¿Otro día malo? – arqueó una ceja al ver la cantidad de monstruos liquidados que había alrededor. Pronto desaparecerían pero parecía que la rabia asesina de la mujer no. Por si acaso, Seifer se hizo a un lado, no fuera que recibiera otra bofetada.

Cuando Quistis se giró, respirando pesadamente, c on el pelo despeinado y la cara y la ropa llena de polvo, el SeeD comprendió que algo malo fuera de lo habitual le acababa de pasar. Podía leerlo, podía sentirlo.

- Seifer… - murmuró ella antes de girarse de nuevo y deshacer el látigo del cuello del monstruo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Probando la flamante nueva zona de entrenamiento por supuesto. – abrió los brazos con fingida admiración. – Excelente proyecto esta remodelación, sí señor.

- Me alegro – dijo secamente mientras bajaba de un salto al suelo y se sacudía un poco la ropa, siempre de espaldas a Seifer.

El chico la estudió unos instantes antes de dejar escapar su típica sonrisita al venirle la idea a la mente. _'Puede ser muy interesante…'_

- Ahora que estamos aquí tan solitos, subcomandante… - dijo mirando su sable pistola - ¿Qué te parecería un duelo? – La pregunta detuvo los movimientos de la SeeD. – Pero no estoy hablando de peleítas por las que tanto me riñes, hablo de una pelea de verdad, de SeeD a SeeD. Ni siquiera G.F.s, solo nosotros y nuestras armas. ¿Qué hay más romántico que eso?

Hubo un largo silencio. Quistis giró la cabeza y el cuerpo levemente y con una extraña sonrisa habló.

- Acepto.

La sonrisa puso los pelos de punta al guerrero. Quizás porque iba acompañada de unos ojos que ardían en furia. Unos ojos… que habían llorado. Tapadas por el polvo, Seifer vio las marcas de las lágrimas.

_'Así que la subcomandante también siente la presión.' _Seifer sonrió a su pesar. Este iba a ser un encuentro muy interesante. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad en duelo con ninguno de los amigos de Rinoa, exceptuando a Squall. Y la verdad es que encontrarse a su ex–instructora dispuesta a pelear en serio también era algo que valía la pena aprovechar.

Quistis se giró por completó haciendo restallar su látigo y acercándose lentamente al soldado, quién no tardó en blandir su sable pistola en modo defensivo. Empezaron con calma, estudiándose mientras giraban en círculos.

Seifer fue el primero en mover ficha, atacando de frente. Debía saber hasta qué punto la SeeD era capaz de parar sus ataques. No estaba seguro si alguna vez había peleado contra un látigo, pero suponía que no debía ser uno corriente. Veía las articulaciones metálicas acabadas en punta y el afilado triángulo macizo al final y supo que eso tenía que doler.

La sorpresa vino cuando en el momento del sablazo, Quistis le sorprendió con una agilidad inmejorable. El látigo se enganchó a su muñeca y agradeció llevar guantes cuando vio el cuero retorcerse y romperse ante la presión de los dientes del arma.

Con un tirón consiguió llevar a la mujer a nivel del cuerpo a cuerpo y le pegó una fuerte patada en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento. Aprovechó ese momento para deshacerse del látigo y mirar los resultados: un guante al garete. Trató de pillarla con el sable pistola pero solo pudo rozarle ligeramente el cuello antes de que ella se apartara a toda velocidad.

- Un corte. – susurró el levantando el dedo índice mientras veía como Quistis se llevaba la mano a un lado del cuello y miraba el guante ensangrentado – En tres te habré ganado.

- ¿Tantos? – e imitó su sonrisita, haciendo que el SeeD sintiera aún más interés en el duelo.

Seifer apuntó el sable pistola a ella. La ventaja de un arma de estas características es que podía ser arma de corto y largo alcance… o ambos.

La rubia levantó el brazo dónde llevaba el látigo totalmente vertical y empezó a hacer movimientos cortos y circulares haciendo que el látigo se moviera de una manera extraña, como una serpiente encantada por la música. Al ver el polvo y los pequeños levantarse, comprendió que trataba de hacer una barrera.

Disparó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las balas se perdieron en un remolino de tierra que… ¿Parecía moverse?

_'¡Mierda!'_ Trató de moverse pero el torbellino parecía desplazarse y expandirse en todas direcciones. _'Solo me va a quedar enfrentarme de lleno'. _Tomó aire y empezó a correr a toda prisa hacia el centro, dónde sabía estaría Quistis.

Pero no podía ver nada, y el polvo le entraba por todas partes. Alargó la mano y notó un montón de latigazos. _'Así que está aquí dentro.' _Apartó la mano dolorido y blandió rápidamente el sable pistola contra el objetivo. Eufórico, notó como había conectado con algo y que la tierra ya no pegaba tan fuerte.

Cuando por fin, pudo abrir los ojos, vio como el látigo gemía bajo el pelo del sable, pero parecía resistirlo, haciendo fuerza hacia el otro lado. Seifer estaba admirado, nunca había pensado que el dominio de un látigo le hiciera capaz de hacer estas cosas.

Como un choque, ambas partes se separaron y Quistis y Seifer dieron un paso atrás. Respiraban pesadamente y ambos se sonrieron a la vez.

- No está nada mal subcomandante. Estoy admirado. – dijo mientras se secaba el sudor que le corría por el mentón.

- Lo mismo digo, jefe Almasy.

Quistis sentía que con esta pelea podía realmente sacar toda la rabia que sentía dentro. Con la remodelación de la zona de entrenamiento había mandado especialmente que en los viajes lejanos, los SeeDs trajeran monstruos de todos los continentes para realmente hacer del sitio un lugar completo. Sin embargo, aún faltaban muchos monstruos y apenas había tenido para empezar con ellos.

Pero con Seifer las cosas se saboreaban reales. Sentía su mente corriendo a más velocidad que ella misma, toda llena de adrenalina para sortear las dificultades del duelo.

Para el tercer asalto, Seifer estaba lo suficientemente cansado para dejarse de delicadezas técnicas e ir al sablazo ungido de fuerza bruta. Quistis aprovechó para desconcertarlo, y en vez de separarse, decidió hacer un auténtico cuerpo a cuerpo y pegó su frente a la de Seifer. Este se quedó unos instantes sorprendido que fueron vitales que la rubia aprovechó para mover su látigo y engancharlo de nuevo al filo del sable pistola.

Seifer no pareció darse cuenta y la empujó lejos de él. Cuando Quistis se separó, tuvo un instante de lucidez y agarró con las dos manos el mango del arma, evitando que ésta se la llevara. Empezó un forcejeo inútil que parecía bastante igualado.

- ¡Vosotros dos! – La voz potente de Squall los despertó de su mundo y miraron alrededor para quedarse flipando.

Alrededor suyo estaban sus amigos más algunos SeeDs y alumnos del jardín mirando completamente absortos el duelo sin cuartel. Parecían muy impresionados y ambos contrincantes se hicieron la misma pregunta.

- ¿C-cuanto tiempo lleváis ahí? – preguntó Seifer que fue el más rápido en salir de la sorpresa.

- Suficiente. – en un arranque de iniciativa inusitado para Squall, se acercó y separó las dos armas él mismo, cogiendo a Quistis del brazo para separarlos. – No me puedo creer que hayáis decidido saldar vuestras diferencias de esta manera. ¡Se supone que fue un incidente sin importancia!

Para sorpresa de todos y él mismo, Quistis apartó bruscamente el brazo del agarre del chico con gesto displicente y añadió con voz fría.

- Vuelves a hablar sin saber, comandante. – dijo secamente – Esto no era ninguna batalla para saldar nada. Solo era un duelo entre SeeDs. ¿Verdad, Almasy?

Seifer comprendió enseguida. _'El que la ha puesto de este humor de perros ha sido el listillo de Squall. Me preguntó si Rinoa sabrá de que se trata.'_

- Por supuesto, subcomandante. – respondió Seifer, divertido ante el comportamiento rebelde de la chica. Con tal de enfadar a Squall, le daría la razón hasta a una mosca. Vio como la gente se empezaba a marchar menos los compañeros de Rinoa.

- En ese caso, os quiero a los dos en el nivel 3. Ya. Ven conmigo, Quistis. – Y sin añadir nada más, se marchó, seguido de una SeeD malhumorada.

- ¡Seifer! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Rinoa se le acercó y levantó su mano – Mírate, si estás sangrando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Rinoa? – preguntó mirando por dónde se habían ido – Cada vez que me la encuentro esta de peor humor.

- Ha sido culpa de Squall…

- Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

- Le habló de manera desagradable esta mañana. – continuó ella haciendo caso omiso del comentario mientras sacaba un pañuelo – Y bueno, la pobre Quistis solo se había tomado la molestia de subir hasta arriba para traerme el vestido. Le sentó bastante mal, con lo ocupada que está…

- ¡Lo sabia! – Selphie se añadió a la conversación – Todo esto es por ese estrés que me lleva….  
- ¡Que fijación tienes con eso Sel! – dijo Irvine mientras miraba la herida que Rinoa curaba – Si te hubieran hablado a ti así también te hubieras enfadado, estuvieras o no estresada.

- Pero… ¿no lo entendéis? – Cada vez hablaba más deprisa – ¿No sería lo normal soltarle a Squall cuatro verdades bien dichas en vez de venir aquí y buscarle las cosquillas a Seifer?

- Eh. – trató de hablar Seifer.

- Como está acostumbrada a aguantar, a cargar con todo, a llevarse todo para adentro, pues ya lo hace con todo… y no no no, no se puede ir retando a duelos a diestro y siniestro cada vez que estás enfadado.

- EH. – repitió el rubio tratando de llamar la atención.

- Es evidente que no – habló Zell – si todos los SeeDs hiciéramos lo mismo, estaríamos listos.

- ¿Verdad? Es evidente que Quistis se ha dejado llevar. – añadió Selphie.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Escuchadme! – gesticuló Seifer, haciendo que Rinoa se apartara de la mano que se movía enfadada.

Todos los miraron, como dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Silencio.

- Fui yo quién la retó a un duelo.

- ¿Qué? – Zell arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué tu qué?

- No puede ser. – Selphie se tapó la boca sorprendida.

- Me parece que no me sorprende. – añadió Irvine.

- Estaba en la zona de entrenamiento matando monstruos a diestro y siniestro y moviendo tuberías y árboles a lo salvaje. – Se explicó Seifer ante tanta falta de credibilidad – Decidí retarla en duelo, a ver si así se calmaba un poco. Además, no es que no le tuviera ganas. – Se quedó mirando las caras de alucine de todos - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sólo es retarla a duelo!

- Pero estamos hablando de Quistis, amigo – Irvine sonrió como no creyéndose que Seifer verdaderamente no entendiera su sorpresa.

- Si, ni yo pude ganarle una vez que peleamos para practicar. – Añadió Zell – Fue un visto y no visto.

- Eso no es nada raro, gallina. – La sonrisita suficiente de Seifer no se hizo esperar – hasta el niñato del otro día te ganaría en un visto y no visto.

- ¿Qué-has-dicho? –contestó Zell lentamente poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- El caso es que Quistis es muy buena en batalla, - añadió rápidamente Rinoa para evitar un enfrentamiento - no entiendo cómo se te ha ocurrido retarla en duelo… más si estaba enfadada.

- Es muy fácil, cabezahueca – dijo acentuando su sonrisita pero de una manera más cariñosa para Rinoa – Porque yo también soy muy bueno. Estoy al mismo nivel que vuestro querido comandante.

Selphie, Irvine y Zell se echaron a reír a coro. Solo Rinoa supo mantener la compostura. Enfadado, Seifer agarró su arma sin mucha ceremonia y se marchó a grandes zancadas mientras por la zona de entrenamiento se seguían oyendo las risas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron al tercer nivel, Squall se quedó quieto en la puerta central y antes de abrirla, se apoyó levemente en ella. Se giró para encarar a Quistis, quién lo miraba desafiante.

- Supongo que, seguramente, esto se habría ahorrado si te hubiera pedido perdón antes. – dijo él, estudiándola.

La visión de esta nueva Quistis era curiosa. Normalmente siempre se presentaba impecable, hasta en la más dura de las batallas. Pero verla ahí de pie, con el pelo despeinado y la cara y las ropas manchadas de polvo y sangre era una visión única. Suponía que los alumnos del Jardín se deberían estar tirando de los pelos por no haberse traído una cámara para capturar este momento tan 'alternativo' de la subcomandante.

- Seguramente – dijo ella, bajando la vista. No quería mirarlo, si no sabía que cedería sin remedio.

- ¿Quistis? – Squall se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Cuando ella levantó la vista habló muy suavemente – Lo siento.

Otra vez. Esa mirada que Squall no sabía leer. Siempre estaba de trasfondo con algo, en este caso con sorpresa. Pero estaba ahí.

- Yo también – dijo ella tragando saliva – No debería haber montado ese desastre en la zona de entrenamiento – Aparto la vista rápidamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Squall había leído "esa" mirada. – Acaba de ser remodelada – y rió sin ganas.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Rinoa apareció después de que la puerta transparente del ascensor se abriera revelando a un muy incómodo Seifer rodeado de Selphie, Irvine y Zell. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Reunión en el pasillo?

_'¿Qué demonios pasa entre estos dos?'_ Seifer miró extrañado el cambió corporal de Quistis de desafiante había pasado a huidiza y en sus ojos ya no había fuego sino hielo derretido. De repente sintió mucha curiosidad y deseó haber escuchado parte de esa conversación.

- Pues parece que ya no hay más que hablar, verdad? – la voz de Selphie lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Habían estado hablando todo el rato? – Lo importante es que todo se ha arreglado hablando.

_'¿Arreglado?' _Miró a su contrincante y vio que parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar excepto ese. Sonreía sin ganas y se veía nerviosa. _'Hyne me salve de tener amigos como estos. '_

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya. – la frase mágica. En esos momentos, Quistis agradeció tener tantas cosas para hacer y tener una excusa para salir de ahí.

- Ah, ah, ah, espera un momentito, Quistis – Selphie la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la hizo mirar a todos los demás. – ¿Ya recuerdas que pasa de aquí tres días, no? ¡Nos tienes que reservar esa noche!

La rubia se la quedó mirando con una cara de absoluta interrogación. Era evidente que no lo sabía. Irvine, Zell, Rinoa y Selphie pusieron cara de desespero a la vez.

- ¿Mi cumpleaños? – Se quedó un momento mirando a Selphie después de que le hubieran dado una buena bronca – Ah… ¡mi cumpleaños! – se cruzó de brazos y se quedó un momento pensativa.

- Puedes… ¿Verdad?

- Sí, claro. – y por primera vez en ese día, sonrió de verdad – Esa noche estaré libre.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijeron al unísono Rinoa y Selphie – ¡Ya verás que fiesta más genial tenemos montada! ¡Más te vale que llegues puntual, eh?

Quistis las miró, enternecida. _'Que diferencia conmigo'_ el sentimiento de angustia no parecía haberla abandonado del todo. De repente se fijo en el chico castaño y vio que no la estaba mirando. En realidad, miraba cualquier cosa, excepto a ella.

- Tranquilas. Allí estaré.

Dicho esto, Quistis se apresuró a volver a la salvación del ascensor. Sin embargo, justo antes de picar, alguien se metió en él con ella. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Quistis se quedó mirando a Seifer como si fuera de otro planeta. Giró rápidamente la cabeza, maldiciéndose a sí misma.

_'No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.' _Pensó angustiada mientras se mordía el labio. Las ganas de llorar la sobrecogían de tal manera que respiraba a trompicones y la nariz le picaba de mala manera. Vio como Seifer la miraba interrogante y decidió mirar hacia otro lado para buscar una diversión.

Cuando vio su reflejo en la puerta las ganas aumentaron. _'Que visión más terrible, señorita Quistis Trêpe.'_ Pensó, e inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pelo tratando de arreglárselo de alguna manera.

- Que desastre – murmuró desesperada, mientras se atusaba como podía los mechones que se le soltaban de la pinza.

- Tampoco está tan mal. – se quedó helada al oír esas palabras y no pudo evitar volver a mirar a Seifer con los ojos como platos. El rubio seguía mirando al frente, más exactamente al reflejo de Quistis.

Cuando la mirada de la chica se hizo demasiado insistente, Seifer la miró directamente y vio con terror como la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. _'¿Se va a poner a llorar aquí?'_

Y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico la chica empezó a reír suavemente. Seifer la miró confundido.

- Tú tampoco – dijo al fin, y supo a que se refería. No es que él hubiera salido muy bien parado tampoco de la batalla. Tenía los guantes llenos de su propia sangre y estaba lleno de polvo y el pelo cada uno para un lado.

Como si fuera la "magia del ascensor", al abrir las puertas, si alguien les hubiera visto, habría podido observar la extraña conjunción de astros que habían hecho a Quistis Trêpe y a Seifer Almasy reír tranquilamente, juntos.

.-.-.-.-.

Desde la habitación se podía oír el murmullo de los estudiantes en el patio yendo y viniendo. Había unas pocas nubes, y el aire se respiraba frío debido a la llegada de la noche. Las luces de la habitación se veían cálidas sobre las paredes y telas de la estancia.

- Y al final conseguí ayudar meter al Unipladio en la zona este, aunque le metió una coz a Sora que tuvo que ir directo a la enfermería. Según los cálculos que tenía estimados, hemos conseguido meter el cuarenta por ciento de los monstruos en la zona de entrenamiento. - La mujer pasó la hoja y siguió hablando – El encuentro con Rinoa y los niños fue un auténtico éxito, las responsables están muy contentas pues los pequeños han demostrado tener mucho más interés en los estudios de geografía. Y… - se quedó un momento callada, tratando de recordar algo.

- ¿Y te batiste en duelo con Seifer Almasy delante del comandante y compañía? – Shu rió ante la anotación de la Dra. Kadowaki.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eh, eso no me lo habías contado! – se tapó la boca, sorprendida.

- Tenía que salir el tema. – suspiró, cansada, la rubia.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es la comidilla de todo el comedor – siguió contando la mujer – Parece que tuvieron un _'tête a tête'_ en la zona de entrenamiento.

- Y yo que pensaba que solo hacías que meter monstruos como una condenada… - comentó Shu, con una mezcla de diversión y envidia en la voz. – Y luego me extraño de verte tan cansada.

- No pasó nada, ni siquiera llegamos a saber el ganador – trató de pararlas pero no pareció surtir mucho efecto.

- Claro, porque Squall decidió que ya estaba bien de tanto 'juego de manos' – rió la doctora.

- Elma, ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que todo lo que dices puede tener un doble sentido? – y ante su propia voz de indignación, las tres tuvieron que reír.

- Por hoy ya es suficiente, Quistis. – le riñó la Dra. Kadowaki – Ya has "informado" bastante a Shu. Estamos muy contentas de que ya esté mejor, pero no te permito que me la maltrates mal.

Quistis y Shu rieron ante la sobreprotección de la mujer y la rubia le dio la razón con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por pasarte, Quistis – dijo Shu con la voz gastada por la enfermedad – ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

- Quistis es muy olvidadiza cuando quiere – la mujer morena se permitió hacerle un repaso cuando la subcomandante se levantó para marcharse – hace dos meses que la estoy persiguiendo para que se haga la obligatoria revisión.

- Oh, vamos, Elma. – trató de aplacarla usando el nombre de pila de la doctora. Quistis y ella habían tenido una muy buena relación desde siempre, y la SeeD era una de las pocas personas a quién la mandona mujer dejaba llamar por su nombre – Sabes que ahora, más que nunca, me es imposible. Deja que Shu vuelva a trabajar y entonces, hablamos.

- Pues yo creo que deberías hacértela, Quistis – añadió Shu, en defensa de la doctora – Te veo muy pálida. Y menudas ojeras. ¿Ya comes bien?

_'No hace falta que me recuerdes eso.'_ pensó la rubia, incómoda. Sabía que tenía un aspecto enfermizo. Apenas había dormido nada, quedándose cada día hasta las tantas repasando proyectos y ese horrendo papeleo del Jardín que estaba empezando a odiar. Comía cualquier cosa que pilaba en el comedor y estaba todo el día arriba y abajo.

Y luego estaba el humor, tan variable como los días que se sucedían. Ni siquiera los miembros más osados de su "club de fans" se atrevían a ponerse en su radio de visión no fuera que la subcomandante hiciera algo imprevisto.

- Es estos días solo – y recogió sus informes y les hizo una reverencia de despedida a las dos mujeres. – Portaos bien.

- ¡Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotras! – dijo la doctora antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, echó otro suspiró cansado. Parece ser que entre la bofetada y el duelo, la comidilla de esos días eran ella y Seifer. Que idea más incómoda. Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas ya, como para encima tener que preocuparse por que la emparejaran con ese niñato.

Y sí, porque de las peleas siempre la gente deducía lo que quería. La misma Elma Kadowaki había hablado de ello como si fuera otra cosa y eso ya había bastado para intranquilizarla.

_'Creo que tengo que comer algo'. _Pensó al darse cuenta que le temblaban las piernas y que tenía que apoyarse en la barandilla para bajar las escaleras. Miró el reloj. Faltaba poco para que empezara la fiesta de esa noche.

¡Que fastidio!

Automáticamente, se reprendió por semejante pensamiento… ¡Sus amigos estaban cuidando de ella! Pero era un mal momento… todo era un mal momento… lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dormir.

Sin embargo, antes quería mirar un problema que había habido en el MD con el sistema de calefacción. No le gustaba bajar sola al MD pero todo el mundo estaba ya muy liado con la fiesta de esa noche.

- ¡Quisty! – una voz aguda la sobresaltó cuando llegó a la puerta del ascensor. Vestido más elegantemente que de costumbre, Zell se acercó a ella cargando con una caja con enormes marcas de peligro – ¿Dónde vas? ¡De aquí nada empieza la fiesta!

- Tengo que bajar un momento al sótano a mirar la calefacción – dijo con la mejor sonrisa despreocupada que supo poner. Esperaba que, al menos con Zell, funcionara.

- ¿Eso no es un poco peligroso? – respondió parándose en seco a mirar el ascensor que esperaba la entrada de Quistis – Mejor será que baje contigo.

La rubia levantó una ceja y señaló la caja que el chico cargaba.

- ¿Con eso? – y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de entrar en el ascensor – No gracias, prefiero volver viva de ahí abajo antes de que exploten todos esos petardos. – Vio que Zell iba a replicarle, pero afortunadamente las puertas se cerraron a tiempo.

Sólo sería subir y bajar… no pasaría nada.

.-.-.-.-.

- Eh, te prometí que vendría, no hacía falta que vinieras a buscarme como a un niño pequeño, ¿sabes?

- No me fío de ti – replicó Rinoa mientras daba largas zancadas para seguirle el ritmo. Los largos pasillos exteriores del Jardín estaban desiertos y los pasos de ambos resonaban haciendo eco – Me dices que sí, me lo prometes, me lo aseguras y al final… habrías acabado por pasar.

Seifer calló ante la pura verdad. ¿Tan previsible era? Le importaba bien poco esa 'fiesta de la amistad' que se habían montado el grupito, y tenía la extraña sensación de que él había sido invitado solo porque todos los demás SeeDs también lo habían sido.

Había oído que Raijin y Fujin, que también habían conseguido pasar los exámenes de SeeD como él, estarían presentes, con lo que la perspectiva de la fiesta se hizo un poco más alentadora. Si tenía suerte podría tomarle el pelo a la homenajeada para que explotara e hiciera alguna cosa imprevisible que últimamente le daba por hacer.

- ¡Rinoaaaaa! – El grito los detuvo cuando vieron que desde el final del pasillo, enfrente de ellos, llegaba Zell corriendo. Parecía haberse vestido para la ocasión como Rinoa, y Seifer se preguntó si él también habría tenido que ponerse algo más elegante que no la ropa de siempre - ¡Tenemos problemas! – dijo una vez hubo recuperado el aliento de la carrera

- ¿Qué te has cargado ahora, gallina? – dijo Seifer sonriendo con suficiencia – ¿El cordón de tu chupete?

- ¡Cállate! – Zell enrojeció de rabia, pero pareció volver a sus cabales con relativa rapidez. El tema parecía ser urgente – Es… ¡es Quistis!

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se ha ido sola al nivel MD, ¡Y acabo de recordar de que aún no han reparado la máquina para que pueda bajar hasta ahí! – gesticulaba y parecía muy nervioso.

Rinoa pareció registrar lo que Zell implicaba con lentitud. El ascensor podría quedarse atascado o cualquier otra cosa peor si lo obligaban a ir hasta abajo.

- ¡Oh! – se tapó la boca con las manos de la sorpresa - ¡Tenemos que avisar a Squall!

- ¡No tenemos tiempo! – Zell la agarró del brazo instándola a acompañarlo - ¡Tendrá suerte si lo único que hace ese ascensor es atascarse! ¡Recuerda que ahí abajo todo está hecho un desastre! ¡Y aún quedan monstruos!

Viendo que no quedaba otra opción, Rinoa echó a correr junto a Zell llevándose a Seifer consigo, agarrado de una manga.

- ¡EH! ¿Yo que pinto en todo esto? – aulló él, indignado. No le gustaba nada esa manía que tenía esa gente de arrastrar a los demás sin permiso.

- ¡Hemos de ayudar a Quisty! – replicó ella enfadada, sin dejar de correr.

Seifer supo que no le dejaría replicar.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba con una lentitud hasta los niveles inferiores, Quistis empezó a notar como la máquina empezaba a hacer unas sacudidas muy extrañas. Sin apenas fuerzas, los bruscos movimientos la llevaban de un lado a otro del habitáculo, mareándola.

_'Lo que me faltaba.' _Pensó mientras se sobaba la sien cuando el ascensor se paró por completo en un estruendo. ¿Qué podía ir peor? _'No sé si me siento con fuerzas ni de tirar de la compuerta.'_ Pensó en esperar a que le volvieran las fuerzas o alguien se diera cuenta de que no iban los ascensores, pero sabía que todo eso requeriría bastante tiempo.

Miró la compuerta de emergencia. No era muy buena idea. En su estado sabía que en caso que consiguiera abrirla, no tenía ni idea hasta que nivel el ascensor se había parado, y aún recordaba que el sótano no había sido limpiado de monstruos. Perfecto de ejecución.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Quedarse ahí? Ni pensarlo. No sabía si había algún respiradero y no le seducía la idea de comprobarlo. Tampoco es que la idea de encontrarse cara a cara con un Tricéfalo le hiciera mucha gracia.

En cualquier caso, eso es lo mejor que se podría encontrar ahí abajo.

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que debía hacer, el ascensor empezó a moverse de nuevo. Quistis se puso pálida enseguida.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Y dices que lo ha cogido hace menos de cinco minutos? – Rinoa apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas respirando pesadamente.

- Justo cuando se ha metido es cuando me he dado cuenta. – respondió Zell mientras presionaba la cara contra el cristal protector del ascensor a ver si veía algo.

- Mira que eres lerdo – dijo Seifer con gesto de hastío mientras él también ladeaba la cabeza para solo ver negrura y más negrura – Dejarla subir ahí sabiendo eso.

- ¡Te digo que no me acordaba! – chilló el muchacho, dolido ante ese recordatorio - ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

- No sé… -y le hizo un repaso con cara de desprecio – en realidad nunca pensé que superases el nivel de gallina.

- ¡Te voy a…!- alzó el puño directo pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar su amenaza.

Un ruido terrible de golpes y metal se oyó, ahogado por el vidrio. De repente, un aullido de dolor se oyó por todo el vestíbulo.

La voz de Quistis.

.-.-.-.-.  
**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas**: Según la FF8!enciclopedia, el Oso de Trabia es un bicho bastante fuerte, así que lo considere apropiado para que rasgara la chaqueta a Seifer. El tricéfalo es ya conocido por todos los que han jugado al juego como ese monstruo relativamente fácil de matar pero que puede hacerte un game over de la nada si no vas preparado contra los estados.

Os tengo que contar un secreto: odio las escenas Squall/Rinoa XD Separados me caen bien, pero cuando me toca ponerlos juntos… vamos, casi casi como en el juego, giro la cara para ver sólo de reojo.


	3. Jailed

**Minerva en Jaque**

**03. Jailed**

No sabía qué hacer. Justo en el momento en el que la alarma de ser incapaz de salir de ahí por su propio pie fue sumada con una creciente claustrofobia, las luces de emergencia parpadearon ante la terrible sacudida que el ascensor dio, enviando a Quistis al suelo al instante.

_'¡Maldita sea!'_ pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza. _'Si tan sólo no me sintiera tan débil… ¡Podría salir de aquí en un santiamén!'_ Justo cuando trataba de volverse a ponerse en pie, las sacudidas se volvieron de una violencia impresionante, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se levantara del suelo.

_'Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Los monstruos nunca llegan hasta tan arriba!'_

La compuerta de emergencia del suelo saltó por los aires, y de ella salieron un par de ojos blancos y una hilera de dientes afilados que harían poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Quistis sabía a qué se enfrentaba y, aunque eso no fuera nada comparado con lo que había tenido que pasar anteriormente, temía que en su estado las pasaría canutas.

El tricéfalo empezó a apretar con más fuerza abollando toda la estructura y haciendo volar las junturas. Pronto una de las cabezas ya podía pasar con facilidad por la obertura y el tricéfalo parecía ir a por más. Antes de que Quistis pudiera echar mano de su látigo, la cabeza fue directa a ella. Trató de esquivarla, pero sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente lentos como para que las potentes y venenosas mandíbulas se cerraran sobre su pierna.

El aullido de dolor que lanzó resonó por todo el conducto.

Dolía, dolía, dolía… ¡Dolía! Hacía casi un año que no sentía un dolor semejante. La adrenalina le subía directa al cerebro buscando una salida, pero al girarse hacia el monstruo vio que esta se hallaba algo lejos de su alcance.

Su pierna sangraba con abundancia y el tricéfalo había decidido no dejarla escapar manteniendo las mandíbulas cerradas en su pierna como un perro de presa. Las otras cabezas mientras tanto, empujaban salvajemente abollando aún más el gastado metal.

- ¡QUISTIS! – Gritaron al unísono Zell y Rinoa al oír el chillido de dolor reverberando por el hueco del ascensor.

Seifer frunció el ceño. Parecía que la cosa ahí abajo se estaba poniendo negra. ¿Pero cómo podía ser que la subcomandante, una de las heroínas de la batalla contra las brujas, tuviera problemas para salir de un ascensor atascado?

- ¡Seifer! – El grito apremiante de Rinoa lo despertó. La muchacha lo miraba angustiada como si él tuviera la respuesta a su problema. - ¡Has de hacer algo!

El rubio se la quedó mirando.

- Estás flipando. – dijo, finalmente al comprobar que su amiga, verdaderamente hablaba en serio - ¿Por qué demonios tengo yo que bajar ahí a salvarle el culo a esa? ¡Como si no tuviera más cosas que hacer!

- ¿Las tienes? – Zell fruncía el ceño, como dolido ante las palabras de Seifer. Al ver que no contestaba, se puso a gesticular cada vez más furioso - ¡Pues entonces lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarnos a salvar a Quistis! ¡Tú eres uno de los culpables que ahora este así!

- ¿YO? – El SeeD se puso a la defensiva de inmediato – Escúchame bien, gallina…

- ¡Basta ya los dos! – chilló Rinoa fastidiada. No estaban las cosas para peleas de gallos.

Los dos rubios la miraron con la misma cara de circunstancias, aunque Seifer parecía el más molesto de todos. Al fin y al cabo lo habían arrastrado a esta aventura 'Squalliana' sin su permiso. Y encima con Rinoa haciéndose la líder. Ya sabía cómo eran sus liderazgos.

Nuevos ruidos de metal y choque se oyeron a través del cristal.

- ¡Mierda! – y sin pensárselo mucho agarró la caja que Zell había dejado ahí y la abrió sin muchas ceremonias para empezar a rebuscar entre la pirotecnia. No pasaron dos segundos que el susodicho ya había saltado encima de él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Estos son los fuegos artificiales para la fiesta!

- De poco servirán si a la que se le hace la fiesta está criando malvas en el fondo del hueco del ascensor. – y con un rápido movimiento agarró a Zell de la camisa y lo sacudió – Y escúchame bien gallina, si quieres que os ayude a salvar a la rubia, hazle un jodido favor al mundo y cierra la boca!

Zell se apartó bruscamente pero hizo caso.

- Ahora vamos a ver si eres tan bueno con tus puños como dices – fijo su vista en la puerta del ascensor – ¿Has tratado de abrir la puerta de cristal?

- Si – y se rascó la nuca, incómodo– pero tiene un mecanismo de seguridad que solo deja abrir cuando el ascensor está en planta. Y con mis manos solas sólo puedo abrirlo un palmo.

- Está bien, hazlo.

- No vas a poder entrar con sólo un palmo…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazlo! – Y Zell salió directo a la puerta. Puso las manos en la raja central y apretó. La puerta con esfuerzo empezó a abrirse.

Más de un palmo.

_'Debe estar imaginándose mi cabeza.'_ pensó Seifer de pasada mientras agarraba uno de los tubos de la caja. Ese pensamiento le animó un poco.

Antes de que Zell soltara las puertas, metió varios tubos en la puerta. Agarró el sable-pistola, se apartó unas zancadas y disparó varias balas, haciendo que las mechas se encendieran.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡¿Quieres que vuele yo con la puerta o qué? – Zell se apartó escopeteado una vez entendió que es lo que pretendía Seifer.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste esa pregunta? – respondió con una sonrisita haciendo que Zell enfureciera.

Afortunadamente, no pudo hacer nada ya que una tremenda explosión los obligó a cubrirse para evitar que los fragmentos de cristal y fuego les hirieran. Una vez la barrera de cristal fue rota, el sonido de golpes y rugidos se hizo mucho más claro y terrible.

- ¿Qué demonios hay ahí abajo? – Rinoa, a quién Seifer había cubierto con su abrigo, saltó a otear por el borde del hueco.

- Parece un tricéfalo – Zell parecía preocupado – Pero no entiendo que hace tan arriba.

Ambos parecían muy preocupados mirando desde arriba, pero no parecían muy dispuestos a bajar a ayudar a su amiga. Seifer, quién se había añadido al lado del borde, los miraba estupefacto.

- Eh. – Los dos se lo quedaron mirando - ¿Vais a bajar o qué?

Zell y Rinoa miraron el hueco del ascensor y volvieron a mirarlo a él. No parecían muy convencidos de bajar ahí abajo. Con una mirada de complicidad, ambos sonrieron débilmente haciendo que al rubio le diera un escalofrío. Cuando empezó a deducir que significaban esas sonrisitas ya fue demasiado tarde.

- Buena suerte Seifer – dijeron al unísono antes de empujarlo al vacío.

Las palabrotas de éste se oyeron por todo el hueco.

- Hay que ver lo mal que habla el condenado – dijo Zell mientras se sacaba el polvo de las manos. Miró a Rinoa seriamente – Voy a buscar a Squall.

- Si – asintió ella con seguridad. Estaba convencida que con Seifer no abría de que preocuparse. Pero Squall debía estar aquí. Las cosas ya se estaban poniendo demasiado problemáticas.

.-.-.-.-.

_'Muy bien Quistis.'_ pensaba ella, a punto de perder el conocimiento. _'Después de haberte pasado toda tu vida persiguiendo a un hombre que no te hacía maldito caso, pelearte con cientos de alumnos, huyendo de chicos con hormonas más veloces que las neuronas de su propio cerebro y haberte jugado la vida en más de una ocasión… Vas a acabar tu mísera vida en el hueco de un ascensor…' _Se volvió a mirar la bota empapada de sangre (y en los rasgones desde dónde podía ver su piel, ésta estaba poniéndose de un escalofriante color verde y morado producto del veneno) para continuar con sus pensamientos fatídicos. _'…envenenada y desangrada por un mísero tricéfalo del cual estabas más que harta de matar pero que ahora te pilla desprevenida por haberte pasado una semana durmiendo menos de…'_

¡CLONG!

- ¿Mm? – miró hacia arriba, molesta ante la interrupción de su propio testamento mental. Oía a alguien (o algo, pensó asustada) pegando golpes encima del ascensor, aunque eso casi no se notaba por los esfuerzos del monstruo de acabar su trabajo. El látigo gemía ante la presión que Quistis hacía para mantener la cabeza del monstruo a raya enrollado en su cuello.

En la mínima posibilidad que había que sobreviviera, no quería perder su pierna de un mordisco.

Pensó que soñaba cuando un trozo de metal desapareció de su vista y una cara demasiado conocida manchada de hollín y sudor apareció en ella. Despareció de golpe, y sólo cuando vio el sable-espada atacar de nuevo el metal, los ruidos le hicieron comprobar que aquello era real.

De todos sus sueños de salvación, el único que no aparecía nunca era Seifer.

Una ironía más de la vida.

Vio la cara del SeeD volver a aparecer como estudiando la situación y por su expresión, parecía que su estado estaba peor de lo que ella pensaba. El rubio apremió su movimiento. Pudo ver poco más de lo hacía, haciéndose todo cada vez más y más borroso.  
Cuando la presión en su pierna se hizo más leve, la chica se permitió relajarse, dejando resbalar sus manos del mango del látigo y cayendo pesadamente su espalda en el suelo. Oía ruidos y rugidos, pero le sonaban lejanos y distorsionados. Estaba al borde de la conciencia.

Lo sabía pero no podía evitar desear que aquello pasara. Se sentía tan cansada…

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! – unas molestas sacudidas seguidas de alguien levantándole la espalda la consiguieron mantener un momento más en vela. Notaba una cansada respiración en su cara - ¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte!

_'Que te voy a hacer caso…' _pensó con fastidio. Después todo se hizo negro.

.-.-.-.-.

En ese soleado día en el Jardín de Balamb, los rumores que esas semanas se habían ido esparciendo esta vez se habían hecho oficiales: la subcomandante Quistis Trêpe estaba en la enfermería debido a su estrés. O eso es lo que todo el mundo decía. Después venían cosas más surrealistas como que un monstruo la había atacado mientras estaba en el nivel MD y que ella no le había podido hacer frente. Pero… ¿quién se creería algo así?

_'Claro, ¿Quién se lo creería? Sólo los que la hemos visto empujarse hasta el límite.'_ pensaba Shu mientras caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos del Jardín tratando de sortear a los grupitos de preocupados admiradores de la SeeD.

Aún cuando no lo fueran, allá dónde iba las miradas se posaban sobre ella, ansiosas de que les contara la verdad sobre el asunto. Estaba tan cansada de ser "perseguida" que se dirigía con su comida al único lugar dónde nadie la asaltaría a preguntas sobre rumores.

Al lugar de dónde nacía el rumor.

Cuando llegó, esperó encontrarse a toda la comitiva que solía estar a esas horas al lado de la cama de la inconsciente Quistis pero, sorprendentemente, sólo estaba Selphie… y dormida como un tronco. Cada vez que Shu llegaba a la parte de darle la primera repasada para ver si se veía mejor a Quistis, se daba cuenta de cuán descuidada había tenido a su amiga. ¿Había estado todos esos días tan blanca y desmejorada como ahora? Miraba su cara pálida y delgada y se sentía muy culpable.

- ¿Está mejor? – apoyó la mano en el hombro de Selphie para despertarla de su pequeña siesta y se sentó en una silla al lado suyo.

- Hmm… hola Shu – sonrió suavemente la chica, aceptando con un gesto de la cabeza la comida que la chica le pasaba – Pues sí, pero la Dra. Kadowaki dice que ya tendría que haber despertado.

- Bueno, estará recuperando el sueño perdido – respondió la SeeD poniéndose a comer – hacía una semana que dormía lo mínimo para mantenerse en pie. Lo que más me preocupaba era su pierna. El tricéfalo tiene un veneno muy potente si te pilla bien. Y la pierna de Quistis estaba verde cuando llegó.

- Ha recuperado su color normal, pero ha de estar una semana sin moverla. – añadió Selphie – Eso no le hará ninguna gracia a Quistis cuando se despierte.

- Si, ya me la imagino - dijo rápidamente Shu y puso cara de seria con las manos al cielo – "¡Díos mío, Shu! Que voy a hacer? ¡No puedo controlar a nadie con esta pierna!"

- ¡Espera que encima le digan que fue Seifer quién le salvó la vida!

- ¡Se tirará a la primera que el Jardín se ponga en movimiento!

Era de locos, y rieron como tal. Quistis necesitaría moverse y sentirse útil y valorada o se tiraría por un puente. Eso era lo que siempre se decía. Tal era la necesidad que nadie se había atrevido a molestarla a pesar de saber que estaba en el límite. ¿Cómo no iba a saber Quistis, la mayor del grupo, cuando estaba bien pasarse y cuando no?

La súbita humanidad y debilidad de la "hermana mayor" era una píldora difícil de tragar para Selphie, que siempre había estado al cuidado de la rubia. Pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que nadie se había preocupado de cuidar de Quistis.

Pero claro, ella tenía ese sentido de la responsabilidad tan estúpido que le hacía creerse que ella tenía que aguantar más que los demás.

_'Despierta de una vez, Quisty.'_ pensó Selphie mientras agarraba suavemente la mano de su amiga con ambas manos. Echaba de menos a alguien que le echara las broncas y reírse de las ingeniosas contestaciones de la única persona que podía dejar a Irvine sin nada que decir.

- Como siempre, esto parece más un funeral que no una enfermería – un cáustico comentario rompió el tranquilo silencio haciendo que ambas chicas se giraran con cara de circunstancias.

Ahí estaba Seifer, recién levantado por lo que parecía, pues aún llevaba el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Selphie se quiso enfadar con él, por estar durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Quistis estaba en la cama inconsciente, pero no se atrevió. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quién había salvado a su amiga.

- Si tan poco te gusta, da media vuelta – espetó Shu.

- ¿Bromeas? – y puso su Sonrisita™ haciendo que ambas rodaran los ojos antes de que él dijera nada – Este Jardín es el santuario de la subcomandante. La puerta de mi habitación está rodeada día y noche por chiflados de esos preguntándome por ella. – Parecía fastidiado, pero Selphie hubiera jurado que aquella situación le gustaba.

Fue a soltar la mano de Quistis cuando oyó a Shu aspirar aire suavemente y vio a Seifer abrir los ojos sorprendido.

- Eso sólo demuestra que en este Jardín hay buen gusto, Seifer – dijo una débil y ronca voz con firmeza.

Quistis lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules.

Los tres se la quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos, como tratando de analizar si lo que veían era un sueño o pasaba realmente. Quistis arqueó levemente una ceja ante tanta atención y sonrió muy suavemente.

- ¡QUISTY! – chillaron Shu y Selphie a la vez. Ésta última, no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al cuello de su amiga, haciendo que esta lanzara un 'OW' de dolor que no hizo efecto en la castaña.

– ¡Doctora! ¡Doctora! - Shu salió disparada, haciendo que Seifer tuviera que entrar del todo en la salita y enfrentarse con Quistis que lo miraba fijamente, acariciando la cabeza de Selphie suavemente.

Fue entonces cuando Seifer se fijo de verdad en que la mujer había estado mal desde hacía tiempo, porque aún despierta mantenía esa palidez y delgadez. Sólo los ojos parecían haber recuperado su brillo.

- ¿Eras tú el del ascensor o formaba todo parte de mi pesadilla? – dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa de sorna.

- Si salgo yo en tus pesadillas he de decirte que tienes los mejores sueños de todo Balamb. – respondió él mientras se apoyaba indolentemente en el marco de la puerta – Pero esta vez tus bravos amigos que tanto han llorado por ti me hicieron ir a mí al rescate.

- Mi héroe. – respondió ella siguiéndole el juego. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que dejar de sonreír y cerrar los ojos un instante. Parecía terriblemente cansada. – Gracias. – dijo quedamente.

Seifer se la quedó mirando un momento y cuando esta volvió a abrir los ojos supo que lo decía de corazón. Éste solo asintió, aceptándolas.

- ¡Quistis! – sabiendo lo que venía, Seifer se apartó a tiempo para la avalancha de gente que vino en tropel.

De la marabunta, una persona más pequeña que las demás se hacía sitio bruscamente. ¿Elma Kadowaki parecía tener problemas para controlar a los SeeD? Debían estar realmente preocupados para ignorar sus órdenes de esa manera.

- ¡DEJADME A MI PRIMERO! – rugió finalmente haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás. El problema vino después para tratar de desenganchar a Selphie del cuello de Quistis. La castaña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Estás bien?– Zell fue el primero que logró decir algo cuando todos la miraron fijamente, asimilando que por fin había despertado.

- Creo que sí – volvió a sonreír débilmente, y ahora que ya estaba liberada, movió la sábana para verse la pierna. Estaba llena de vendas, pero la piel se veía bien – Al menos creo que no me quedaré coja… ¿Qué? – y de repente volvió a tener a gente encima suyo. – Eh, que necesito respirar! Oh, vamos…– dijo con la voz ronca mientras Irvine, Zell, Selphie y Rinoa se apartaban de ella, con lagrimitas en los ojos – ¡Dejad de comportaros como niños!

Todos los que estaban en la enfermería rieron, incluido Squall.

- Dios, ¡echaba de menos esto! - Rió Irvine.

- Menuda bienvenida – dijo tratando de fruncir el ceño.

.-.-.-.-.

- Volved a hacerme una pregunta relacionada con esto – gruño sin ninguna consideración – Y os rompo los huesos uno a uno.  
Los presidentes del club de fans de la subcomandante tragaron saliva y se fueron tratando de parecer los más dignos posible.

- Héroe.

- Y una mierda.

- ¡Vamo' Zeife'! No te quejabah siempre de que no t'acian caso? ¡Aquí tieneh un primer momento de gloria!

Seifer miró indistintamente a Raijin y Fuujin tratando de ver si realmente le estaban tomando el pelo. ¿Se lo parecía o este temita les estaba divirtiendo?

Reconocía que en un principio tanta atención le había hecho sentir como en los viejos tiempos, cuando era estudiante del Jardín y la gente le respetaba. Luego volvió al Jardín y todos trataban de ignorarle lo más posible.

Y ahora, como era el supuesto hombre que había encontrado a la Reina del Hielo en su caída, todos los alumnos más cotillas (y valientes) lo cercaban día y noche para saber la verdadera historia. Y los rumores absurdos con los que le venían los aguantaba un día, pero cuando empezó a ver que los demás sorteaban las preguntas enviando a la gente a preguntarle a él, se sintió tan ofendido y enfadado que ahora mordía a cualquiera que le interrogara.

En esos momentos, mientras descansaba en el patio después de una sesión de entrenamiento con sus dos amigos, se sentía más burlado que nunca con Raijin y Fuujin mirándolo con los ojitos sonrientes.

Cabrones.

- Dime que esto es para ti un momento de gloria. – bajó la voz a un susurro – y serás el siguiente nombre en mi lista…

- Ah, ¿E' que aún apuntamoh a gente? – El moreno se rascó la cabeza contrariado y Fuujin la bajó para contener una risita.

Las cosas debían irles bien a estos dos en el Jardín, pensaba Seifer mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Fuujin riendo? Eso sí que era una novedad. Supuso que había sido toda una restauración para su ego conseguir pasar el examen de SeeD (junto a él) por sus propios medios hacía seis meses. Les reconocía que volver al Jardín con un rango como ese era toda una diferencia. Y no solo por la habitación individual y atención preferente.

- Primer paso – le aseguró la mujer. Habían empezado a caminar hacia el comedor.

- Pues no necesito ninguno en realidad – contestó él frunciendo el ceño – Antes estaba todo bien claro: yo los odiaba, ellos me odiaban, ambos nos ignorábamos. Y ahora, por alguna extraña razón sienten que han de hablarme y hacerme caso. Y no hay cosa que me dé más arcadas que ver a Squall tratando de ser amigable conmigo.

- ¿No me diga' que el comandanteh ha charlao' contigo? – Raijin parecía impresionado. Después de Seifer, el siguiente SeeD al que más admiraba era el jefe del Jardín.

- A ese ni que le amenaces con raparle el pelo. – y rió ante la imagen mental mientras cogía una bandeja una vez llegaron al comedor.- Pero parece que ha hablado con Nida para calmarlo, porque el otro día incluso me saludó al pasar.

De repente un pitido sonó. Fuujin extrajo un aparatito del bolsillo y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

- Marchar. Ahora. – se giró a Seifer y le dio una palmadita en el codo – Lo siento.

- Tranquilos – se veía de lejos que la situación le fastidiaba – Disfrutad que aún podéis hacer misiones. Como tengáis la mala suerte de pisar las cacas de Angelo vais a ir listos.

Fuujin y Raijin rieron a la vez con el comentario.

- El relojito' de Fuuj ez implacableh Zeife' – y con otra palmadita en el codo, la pareja se marchó con la mujer de pelo gris liderando el paso y Raijin, todo grande y moreno corriendo como un cachorrillo detrás.

_'Estos dos… tienen pinta de acabar juntos.'_ Miró a ver si tenía toda la comida que necesitaba. _'Bah… tampoco es que me importe'. _Ahora mismo sentía que tenía más cosas de que preocuparse. Estaba empezando a sentirse cada vez más nervioso. Aunque el Jardín era amplio, llevaba demasiado tiempo metido ahí dentro sin misiones. Y para alguien tan inquieto como Seifer eso era un castigo. Squall lo conocía demasiado bien.

Cabrón.

Y ahora los locos fanáticos esos persiguiéndolo hasta en los confines de la zona de entrenamiento para comprobar que él y la subcomandante no tenían nada que ver y si ésta se encontraba bien. ¿Quién en sus cabales relacionaría a la estrecha esa con él?

- ¡Eh Seifer! – algo le golpeo en el lado que le hizo soltar el tenedor de golpe. A esto le siguió una risita - ¿Muy concentrado?

- Lo estaba – contestó, hastiado, mirando a la chica que se había sentado a su lado de reojo – Y quisiera estarlo, organizadora.

- Uh-oh… debes estar de mal humor. – dijo ella sonriéndole descaradamente – A mí, como a Quistis, no me gusta que me llamen por mis cargos. Aunque a ella no le queda mal, ¿verdad? – Mientras mordía ruidosamente su ensalada vio que Seifer seguía mirándola de reojo, desconfiado. - ¿Quieres que me marche?

- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad que lo hicieras si te lo pidiera? – preguntó, aunque ya se sabía la respuesta.

Selphie sonrió ampliamente al ver que al menos, el rubio le contestaba.

- Por supuesto que no,. ¿Y perder esta publicidad de comer con el salvador de la reina? – Divertida, vio como él rodaba los ojos y la miraba de frente, enfadado – Uy uy, te han dado mucho la tabarra, eh?

- ¡No me la darían tanto si vosotros – y marcó mucho el "vosotros" – no me enviarais a todos los curiosos a mí! ¡Llevo días huyendo!

- Bueno, todo terminara cuando Quistis pueda salir de su habitación. Le quedan unos días más de reposo adicional.

- ¿Adicional?

- Con tres días habría tenido suficiente – Seifer saltó al notar a alguien sentarse delante suyo. Molesto, comprobó que era otro de la "pandillita feliz".

- Si, pero la doctora le dijo una semana para obligarla a reposar más. – Selphie le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida a Irvine para dedicarse a seguir mordiendo su crujiente ensalada.

El SeeD no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo. ¿Qué demonios hacían sentándose todos a su lado? Podría entender hasta cierto punto que Selphie, con lo extrovertida que era, se sentara con él si le molestaba comer sola. Pero una vez los amiguitos hubieran llegado, ella se tendría que levantar e irse a la mesa con ellos, no? Le estaba cortando la digestión ese ambiente de 'amistad feliz' que se respiraba. ¡Él no tenía nada que ver!

Y ahí estaba, atascado con Selphie, Irvine y Zell, el trío de la alegría parloteando incansablemente. Sólo cuando una cuarta voz que conocía muy bien se les unió, se permitió levantar la cabeza de su plato.

- ¡Rinoa! – la saludó Irvine, haciéndole sitio - ¿Qué pasa? Menuda cara traes…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Dejó bruscamente la bandeja sobre la mesa y se apartó la melena negra de la cara – No os vais a creer de lo que me he enterado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Seifer al ver que las palabras mágicas salidas de la boca de la chica habían hecho a los tres tirarse para adelante instantáneamente.

- ¡Me he enterado de que Quistis ha estado trabajando estos días a nuestras espaldas! – bufó indignada. Todos abrieron los ojos y Selphie se llevó las manos a la boca, de la sorpresa.

Aunque el más sorprendido era Seifer. Sorprendido de que estuvieran sorprendidos. ¿De verdad esperaban que alguien como ella se esperara dócilmente y sin quejarse una semanita de reposo? Si él al primer día ya estaría destrozando media habitación. (Aunque reconocía que no era lo mismo una habitación con sala y lavabo que no la individual que tenía él), y sabía que la subcomandante era de estas que si había que trabajar lo hacía aunque estuviera en agonía.

¿Cómo podían no prever algo así cuando había bajado medio muerta al nivel MD ella sola para arreglar algo?

- Parece ser que uno de los asistentes le entregó un reparto de misiones a Squall. Pero los asistentes no tienen acceso a información privada de los SeeDs. Presionando un poco a los tres asistentes descubrimos al que había entregado el trabajo y nos confesó que Quistis lo había llamado y le había pedido que lo entregara por ella. No contábamos que el chico era miembro del club de fans.

Los tres amigos enterraron la cabeza en las manos una vez Rinoa hubo contado su historia.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puede haberlo hecho si no ha salido de la habitación? – dijo Selphie un rato después.

- Es verdad, tendría que haber salido de la habitación para llegar a las computadoras, y nosotros ya nos encargamos de que no lo hiciera. – añadió Irvine, extrañado.

Fue el suspiro de Zell el que rompió el pensativo silencio.

- Eso ha sido culpa mía – dijo rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad, un gesto muy suyo, mientras los demás lo interrogaban con la mirada – Hace unos meses me pidió si podía ayudarla a instalar una central en su habitación, que tenía un proyecto que acabar y necesitaba continuar por las noches. Me prometió que no la usaría más allá de esos días. – Todos volvieron a enterrar la cabeza en las manos con las nuevas noticias - ¡No pensé que lo usaría estando enferma!

_'Es que tu no piensas, idiota.'_ Tuvo ganas de decir Seifer, acabando rápidamente su plato. _'Y no está enferma, sino encerrada. No tenéis maldita idea de vuestra amiga, pedazo de mulas.'_ Trató de controlar la risa, al verlos tan preocupados.

- Pues esto no va a seguir así. – Rinoa, como leyendo el pensamiento de Seifer, se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. No había tocado su plato. – Ahora mismo voy a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y con un gesto brusco, se levantó. Los tres amigos se miraron, muertos de curiosidad, y se levantaron tras ella para seguirla a ver que se disponía a hacer.

- ¡Seifer! – Selphie se giró y lo llamó ruidosamente haciendo que todo el comedor se girara - ¿No vas a venir?

El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras se limpiaba las manos.

- Estas flipando.– dijo, y se levantó agarrando la bandeja para dejarla dónde se ponían las sucias. – Yo no tengo nada que ver.

- ¿Qué? Pero si…

- Yo-NO–tengo-nada-que-ver. – remarcó en un amenazante gruñido al pasar al lado de Selphie mirándola con centelleantes ojos verdes – No tengo nada que ver con vosotros, no tengo nada que ver con ella. Punto y final.

Selphie se giró para verlo marchar, aún sorprendida ante la contestación del SeeD. Sabía que Seifer había marcado suficientemente bien sus palabras para que los que habían escuchado y ahora la miraban en el comedor se hubieran enterado. En realidad, dudaba que alguien no se hubiera enterado de una contestación semejante.

Todo el mundo la miraba y Selphie sonrió débilmente, no sabía si para disculpar la reacción de Seifer o para aligerar el tenso ambiente que había quedado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cualquiera que en ese momento estuviera pasando por el vestíbulo del Jardín de Balamb disfrutaba en esos momentos de la imponente visión de la Embajadora y tres de los legendarios SeeDs detrás caminando a paso ligero con decisión.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, los SeeDs que pasaban por ahí ni se atrevieron a preguntar ni a decir un saludo, de lo directos que iban los cuatro.

- ¿Quién hay? – la voz de Quistis se volvía a oír fuerte y melodiosa al contestar los decididos toques en la puerta.  
Cuando abrió la puerta arqueó la ceja, confundida al verlos ahí plantados. Le preocupó ver a Rinoa con los brazos cruzados y mirada decidida. Malo.

En realidad no sabía cuánto.

- Bueno, es evidente que venís por alguna razón. – dijo una vez todos se habían sentado, exceptuando Rinoa. Quistis la miraba expectante a través de las gafas - ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

- ¡Has estado trabajando mientras estabas convaleciente! – saltó Selphie antes que nadie, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Rinoa - ¡Eso está mal!

Quistis los miró a todos y después suspiró. La cara le estaba recuperando el sonrosado normal, y el pelo le caía suave recogido en su eterna pinza. Además, la cara ya no se la veía tan chupada.

- Está bien. Tenéis razón. Pero es que ya estoy bien y me tenéis aquí, encerrada sin nada que hacer. Quería aprovechar el tiempo. Y os juro que no me he esforzado ni nada, en cuanto me cansaba un poco lo dejaba, lo he ido haciendo poco a poco…

- Déjate de excusas, Quisty – la paró Irvine. – Di lo que quieras, te has estado en la enfermería más de tres días con todos muertos de preocupación por ti, y ahora te dedicas a hacer lo que se te ha prohibido a escondidas.

- Si me tenéis aquí sin hacer nada… ¿Qué queréis que haga? – bufó la SeeD, empezando a enfadarse. – Entiendo que os di un buen susto a todos, y lo siento, pero he aprendido de mis errores.

- Oh sí, claro, que bien lo demuestras – le soltó Zell, frunciendo el ceño. Quistis lo miró contrariada.

- Oh, vamos, solo queda un día y medio antes de que vuelva a trabajar – levantó los brazos, exasperada. - Es mejor que vaya adelantando trabajo para no ir tan de bólido después, ¿no?

_'¿Es que no se está oyendo?' _pensaba Zell sorprendido. _'¡Está hablando de "ir de bólido", de aprovechar el tiempo, de… de… de volver a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo antes! ¡Rinoa, dime que se te ha ocurrido una buena idea!'_ Esperanzado, miró a la morena que mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensativa.

- Pues no. – dijo al final, cuando todos se habían callado, expectantes de lo que la chica iba a decir – Porque no vas a empezar a trabajar de aquí a dos días.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que es evidente que necesitas una desintoxicación seria de este Jardín y sus alrededores. Eres la única que no ha salido de aquí en meses, demasiado ocupada en tu nuevo puesto, organizando todo el papeleo. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a los orígenes. – dijo, solemnemente, como metida en un papel.

- ¿Y con eso me quieres decir…?

- Que de aquí una semana te vas de misión – dijo Rinoa – Tienes este tiempo para prepararte para ella.

- ¿QUÉ? – Quistis, Zell, Selphie e Irvine preguntaron de golpe, mirando a Rinoa con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Espera un momento, Rinoa, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Quistis parecía muy fuera de lugar - ¿Y quién se va a ocupar de mi trabajo entonces? Si pretendes hacer que Squall cargue con todo eso, vas a ver que lo vas a tener poco en casa.

- ¡No va a ser Squall quién se ocupe! - respondió con seguridad – No te preocupes por ello, que ya nos las apañaremos.

Quistis parecía confundida. ¿La relevaban de su lugar?

- Eso quiere decir… qué es como si me estuvieras despidiendo, no? – miró al frente y se puso bien las gafas. Estaba empezando a encontrarse mal de nuevo.

- ¡Eso nunca! – respondió rápidamente, Rinoa, temiendo haberla cagado. – Piensa en ello como un complemento a tu trabajo. Al fin y al cabo eres una de las mejores y más capaces SeeDs que tenemos, también hemos de aprovecharte.

- Y en una oficina, no lo hacíamos – añadió Irvine, tratando de ayudarla. – Estabas haciendo un trabajo que no te correspondía. Eres genial organizando este Jardín, pero también eres muy buena soldado, y al fin y al cabo es para ello para lo que te entrenaste, ¿no?

Todos miraron expectantes a la SeeD, a ver si el discursito la había convencido. Ésta parecía pensativa y al cabo de unos instantes los miró a todos.

- ¿Esta decisión viene de arriba? – dijo, refiriéndose claramente a Squall. Si él había decidido este hecho, Quistis acataría más dócilmente.

- Por supuesto – mintió Rinoa, sonriendo ampliamente. Irvine, Zell y Selphie la miraron con gotas de sudor.

- Entonces lo haré. – y los cuatro amigos dieron un hurra de alegría ante el sí de su amiga. La idea de apartar a Quistis del trabajo de papeleo con una misión no era tan mala al fin y al cabo. – Pero que sepáis que va contra mi voluntad.

- ¡Oh, no será en contra de tu voluntad cuando sepas quiénes serán tus compañeros de viaje! – añadió Rinoa sin pensárselo mucho.

Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:** Todo esto es súper predecible, como buen fic de novato, pero a partir de aquí las cosas remontan, lo prometo XD

Me hace gracia que la gente me diga que se ríe mucho con este fic… ¡No pensaba que tuviera facilidad para el humor! En realidad los fics Humor/Romance son mis favoritos y los que siempre prefiero leer. Algo se debe pegar, supongo.

Poca Quistis en este capítulo. Se ve que me es más fácil escribir a Seifer XD Al final he decidido transcribir los nombres de Trueno y Viento por sus originales Raijin y Fuujin.


	4. Assigned

**Minerva en Jaque**

**04. Assigned**

Cuando Squall oyó unos rápidos pasos fuera del despacho principal, supo lo que le venía encima. No se molestó en contestar a los golpes en la puerta, ya que la persona en cuestión no se molestó en esperar a que él lo hiciera.

- Squall. – Quistis entró rígida como un palo vistiendo su impecable uniforme de SeeD – Quiero hablar contigo. – parecía que su pierna mala había curado del todo.

_'Yo también quisiera tener unas palabras con Rinoa.' _Pensó exasperado mientras trataba de no hundir la cabeza en sus manos. _'No sé de dónde ha sacado semejante y desquiciada idea pero la verdad es que ahora me ha metido en un buen aprieto con Quistis.'_ Aún no se podía creer como había aceptado dócilmente la iniciativa de Rinoa de apartar a la SeeD de su puesto de trabajo. Un puesto en el que era muy necesitada, por mucho que sus amigos insistieran en que apuntando a cualquiera de los asistentes conseguirían más o menos los mismos resultados. Squall veía claramente que las cosas iban a ir muy desorganizadas todo el tiempo que ella estuviera fuera.

Pero quizás esa parte no era la peor de la "alocada" idea de su novia… más bien era hasta la parte decente del asunto.

No, lo peor venía después.

- Puedo entender hasta cierto punto que yo te dé tantos problemas que quieras tenerme una temporadita fuera.- se veía claramente que se estaba conteniendo por no alzar la voz, mirándolo fríamente a través de sus gafas – pero asignarme a… ¡a ese indeseable como compañero! Eso roza el sadismo.

- Quistis, déjame recordarte que fue él quién te salvó la vida y además… – y apartó la vista de ella para buscar un fajo de papeles - ¿Ves esto? Son las quejas de los compañeros de equipo de Seifer en cada misión que ha hecho. No en todas, ni todos tienen quejas, pero los valientes que lo hacen, me piden que las guarde top secret para que Seifer no se entere. En la mayoría se quejan de que él los trata como niños de primaria, como gente que no sabe nada más allá del Jardín.

- ¿No se quejan de que los deje tirados? – preguntó ella tratando de ignorar el tema de los buenos actos del SeeD para con Quistis. Ese tema debía ser olvidado cuanto antes.

- Te sorprendería saber que ha mejorado en cuanto a trabajo de equipo se refiere desde la última época. Esa fue la razón que le permitió aprobar el examen de SeeD. Él también parece haber aprendido de los errores del pasado.

- ¿Toda esta defensa pro-Seifer tiene como fin hacer que lo acepte como compañero? – dijo la SeeD, arqueando una ceja. No era muy común ver a Squall hablando bien de alguien, mucho menos de Seifer.

Sin embargo, también sabía que Squall no odiaba a Seifer. Y estaba casi seguro que Seifer no odiaba a Squall. Aunque demostrar todo eso podía llevarle la vida entera.

- Viene a que entiendas que lo asigno con alguien a quién él considere un igual para que vea que no hay tanta diferencia con sus compañeros - respondió, contrariado con las preguntas de Quistis.

_'Delicadísima manera de decirme que estoy al mismo nivel que un SeeD común'_ pensó la chica, algo herida. El día que Squall la reconociera…

¡Qué mala suerte estaba teniendo últimamente! Primero quedarse atascada en el ascensor, después que le pillaran ese informe y ahora esto...

- Primera noticia de que considero a la ex-instructora como una igual – dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta que se había quedado abierta – Me parece que esta conversación me interesa… venía a gritarte lo mismo c-o-m-a-n-d-a-n-t-e.

Quistis y Seifer se miraron fijamente unos instantes, como midiéndose las fuerzas. Sabían que ambos querían el mismo objetivo, así que debían esforzarse para olvidar las diferencias para poder convencer a Squall de que todo aquello era una locura.

- Mira Squall, insisto que no me importa que me envíes en una misión. – La rubia se giró rápidamente a seguir atacando, ignorando la acidez de su futuro compañero de misiones.– pero es evidente que la compatibilidad de mi supuesto acompañante conmigo es lo suficientemente baja como para replantearse lo de asignarnos juntos.

_'Ni que esto fuera el horóscopo del amor.'_ pensó Seifer, pero decidió callarse porque sabía que pelearse con la subcomandante ahora no serviría de mucho. ¿O quizás si? ¿Podría ayudar a ver a Squall que aquello no tenía futuro?

Squall parecía pensativo. Sacarse argumentos absurdos de la manga para hacer creíble una asignación como esa no era definitivamente su fuerte, pero Rinoa ya le había dado una clase obligada de ellos (más un grupo convincente de amenazas si no los usaba) y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

- Escuchadme bien – dijo cuando el silencio se había hecho en la habitación – La asignación de Seifer a la misión tiene un objetivo bien claro. Sabemos de algunas quejas del comportamiento altamente agresivo de Seifer Almasy durante los días de 'castigo' que se le han asignado. Es evidente que es demasiado inquieto para estar dentro del Jardín durante otro mes más, así que se ha decidido que pueda hacer una misión conjuntamente con un Jefe de equipo capaz y con el que haya una relación de jerarquía de antemano. Pero como…

- No sé qué te has tomado esta mañana, Leonhart – le interrumpió el SeeD con el ceño fruncido – pero no has dejado de soltar estupideces desde que he llegado. ¿Considerarla como un igual? ¿Relación de jerarquía de antemano? ¿Me puedes explicar que tonterías son esas? El día que acepte a Quistis Trepe como superior mío, será el día en que crea que sabes hacer algo más que atarte los cordones de los zapatos. – e ignoró la mirada fulmine que la rubia le lanzó. – Acepta simplemente que me necesitáis para seguir haciendo misiones de alto rango y acabaremos antes.

- …es evidente que el castigo debe seguir aplicándosele de alguna manera, - continuó él, impasible una vez Seifer se hubo callado. El gesto hizo reír a Quistis por lo bajo y a poner a Seifer de muy muy mal humor - y conociendo que el rango de la misión de la SeeD Trêpe es C, se ha decidido asignarle como subordinado a la Jefe de Equipo en ella.

- ¡¿QUÉ?¡ - soltaron los dos a la vez en el momento en que absorbieron claramente el significado del discursito del comandante.

- ¿Misión de rango C? – Quistis parecía en shock. Contuvo el gesto de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Me relevas de mi trabajo como subcomandante – y marcó mucho lo de 'subcomandante' – del Jardín para enviarme a una misión de rango C?

- Ha sido sugerencia de Rinoa. – respondió suavemente Squall tratando de calmar los ánimos. Tener enfadada a Quistis no era algo que le conviniera.– Y no creo que esté tan mal, de vez en cuando es conveniente repasar los básicos en misiones como estas. Creo que no te habían dicho de qué iba, esta es la información primera.

_'¿Los básicos?'_ sintió que le subía la sangre a la cara. _'Después de haber peleado contra brujas sangrientas llenas de terrible poder mágico me mandas a repasar… ¿LOS MALDITOS BÁSICOS?'_. Notando que estaba a punto de empezar a gritar, respiró hondamente y cruzó y descruzó los brazos varias veces, tratando de no arrugar la ficha que Squall le había pasado.

Seifer se puso a reír como un histérico.

- No veo que hay de gracioso - Squall se adelantó a Quistis, que ya se había girado con los brazos cruzados para pedir explicaciones.

- ¡Esto es tan surrealista! – y se tapó la boca para contener la risa – Sinceramente, si guardas algún terrible rencor contra alguno de nosotros, te digo ahora que no cumplirás con tu venganza – calmándose, apoyó la espalda en la pared – Me niego a hacer esta misión, simplemente.

- No puedes – le contestó Squall, flemático.

- ¿Ah no?

- Digamos que si lo haces, te estarás seis meses sin misiones. Y si recibiera más quejas te anularía el rango de SeeD – Decidió volverse a la rubia. - ¿Tu también te niegas a hacer la misión?

Quistis parecía pensativa. Había estado mirándose el papel de la misión, y una vez terminado, suspiró, como rindiéndose.

- Nunca me negaría a una orden directa. – y miró fijamente al castaño – Está bien. Lo haré.

_'Traidora'_ Fue el pensamiento herido de Seifer.

- Así vas. – gruñó Seifer, nada conforme con la manera cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos – Sé que estás deseando que yo sí me niegue para quitarme de tu vista, así que seguiré el camino del cachorrillo obediente de la subcomandante e iré en ese ridículo proyecto de misión SeeD que has montado. Me gustará ver las caras de los Trepies cuando descubran lo que le has hecho a su reina.

Squall permaneció impasible, pero parecía evidente que ni él ni Rinoa habían pensado en ello. Aunque en realidad, ese era el menor de los dolores de cabeza que tendrían con todo esto.

Cuando Seifer cerró la gran puerta de madera roja cuando salió junto a Quistis, sintió ganas de hacer muchas cosas: romperle la cabeza a alguien, tirar cosas por las ventanas y así. Le sorprendía que Quistis no hubiera montado un escándalo ahí en medio. Eso, hasta que recordó que la chica ya había pasado su 'estapa estrés' que le hacía saltar a la primera. ¿Volvía entonces a ser la de siempre?

Sin embargo, seguía sin entender como había podido aceptar tan fácilmente algo como eso. ¡Una misión de rango C! Esas misiones las hacían los inútiles o muy al principio, los novatos, para aprender, y se trataba sobre todo de disolver pandas de matones callejeros que molestaban comercios o espiar a "posibles terroristas" que solían ser viejas solitarias o cambiantes de giles falsos como máximo. Misiones que hasta un SeeD del más bajo nivel vería fáciles.

Y ahí estaba él… ¡Un excaballero de la bruja! ¡Un SeeD que había peleado contra armadas! Relegado a lidiar con viejas y proyectos de mafioso. Y atascado con su ex-instructora para más inri. ¡Y el listillo del comandante vacilándole!

Cuando estaban esperando el ascensor, viéndola tan callada y resignada, no se pudo aguantar más.

- ¿Me puedes explicar a que ha venido rendirse tan fácilmente? ¡¿Te das cuenta de que te han enviado a una misión de preescolar? – no podía evitar ir subiendo la voz a la vez que ponía en palabras la realidad de su situación.

Quistis volvió a suspirar, cruzando los brazos para hacer frente a un Seifer furioso. Aún mantenía la ficha plastificada en la mano.

- Me doy cuenta. – Y al llegar el ascensor entró sin mediar palabra, dejando al SeeD muy confundido.

- ¡¿Y…? ¡– Seifer entró rápidamente detrás de ella.

- ¡Pues que lo han hecho por mí! – respondió, moviendo el papel de arriba a abajo – En realidad todo esto es una excusa para que yo me tome una temporada de vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es fácil deducirlo viendo las características de la misión. – Y evitando la mirada fija y acusante del chico, empezó a releer la hoja - Hemos de desarmar a un grupillo de mafiosos de poca monta que se han instalado por Tímber. La duración de la misión es de alrededor de un mes, mientras que es evidente que para cumplir con ella nos hacen falta solo un par de días.

- Un par de horas querrás decir. – apuntó él, molesto porque la chica no pareciera hacerle caso.

- Bueno, pero todo el tiempo que esté allí lo he de pasar "comprobando que no haya más disturbios relacionados", casi una invitación en voz alta.

- ¿Y se puede saber que pinto yo en todo este maravilloso plan? – dijo, con enfado.

- Confían en que esto sirva para entretenerte a ti de paso. – soltó, devolviéndose el ataque. Era evidente que a ella tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea – Parece que no eres lo suficiente mayor como para estar en un lugar sin destrozar nada y me han escogido a mí de niñera. Si a eso le llaman vacaciones…

Seifer hundió la cara en su mano, como desesperado.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que voy a estar atascado contigo un mes en una birria de misión? – Sin moverse, suspiró como momentos antes lo había hecho ella – Hyne, espero que nadie se entere de esto o mi reputación caerá por los suelos.

- Has de saber que el panel de misiones es público para todos los SeeDs que se conectan a la terminal. – Aunque no era una idea que le gustara mucho, le divertía poner a Seifer aún más nervioso. - En pocas horas todo Balamb sabrá lo nuestro.

- ¿"Lo nuestro"? Primero lo de la compatibilidad y ahora esto… ¿estás tratando de insinuarte o algo? – soltó bruscamente. – No contemos con nuestros románticos encuentros estos últimos días.

Quistis lo miró con los ojos como platos antes de echarse a reír sonoramente.

- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que tratar de ligarme a un exalumno, Almasy – y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro antes de salir del ascensor – Anda, mira quién está aquí… Buenos días Raijin, Fuujin. Justamente Seifer os andaba buscando.

Al salir del ascensor, vio exasperado como los ojitos de ambos brillaban de esa manera tan terrible y escalofriante. Déjalo todo en manos de Quistis Trêpe para poner a tus amigos en modo 'vas-a-contarnoslo-todo'.

_'¡Será…!' _Pensó con ira mientras veía a la rubia sonreír subrepticiamente mientras abandonaba la escena caminando con su altivez de siempre. _'Se ha recuperado rápido, la maldita…'_

- Zeife', que eh lo que queríah decinnos? – preguntó Raijin acercándose junto con Fuujin.

El rubio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

El silencio de la biblioteca en esos momentos era muy relajante. Había tenido algunos días de asignación de misiones y, como siempre, la gente se había quejado por algo o había puesto pegas. ¡Casi se lamentaba de haber transformado a los SeeDs en máquinas pensantes con voz y voto en sus acciones!

¡Nunca había manera de hacer los trámites suavemente!

Aprovechaba para buscar algún libro sobre la historia de Tímber. Había visto a Quistis hacía una hora, documentándose sobre el tema y tenía ganas de ayudarla un poco. De paso, podría enterarse de las noticias en primera mano.

De puntillas, trató de alcanzar el libro en cuestión, pero no pudo.

- ¿Organizadora Tilmitt? – miró a su derecha y se encontró acorralada por tres personas que reconoció como alumnos. El que le hablaba, un chico alto y con gafas mantenía los brazos cruzados y expresión solemne – Querríamos hablar con usted.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo balanceando sus caderas, juguetona. Era bajita pero no tonta, y no le impresionaba nada el aire serio y respetuoso que los alumnos querían dar. - ¿De qué, chicos?

- Ha de saber que estamos completamente en contra de la asignación de una misión de rango C a la subcomandante Trêpe. Ella peleó valientemente hace un año, salvando muchas vidas, y creemos que merece...

- Espera... ¿creemos?

- Soy el presidente del club de fans de la subcomandante, Organizadora Tilmitt – y levantó el mentón como si realmente eso fuera un título intimidante. Selphie trató de aguantar la risa. – Y hablamos en nombre de aquellos que miran por el bien y la reputación de la señorita Trêpe. Es impensable para alguien de su categoría ir a ese tipo de misiones, y más acompañada por... por ese...!

- Seifer Almasy es Jefe de Equipo de misiones especiales y de rango A. – Puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño. – Si con alguien puede estar protegida es con alguien como él.

- ¿Alguien como él? – el muchacho hizo una mueca de incredulidad, acompañado a coro por sus dos acompañantes, un chico y una chica. - ¿Quién sabe si no podría dejarla tirada? No creo que sea conveniente que le asigne a alguien con un pasado de traidor como él a alguien tan importante para el Jardín como es la señorita...

- No he sido yo quién lo ha asignado a la misión con ella – interrumpió Selphie y puso cara de inocencia, antes de volver a mirarlo, retadora – Pero si por mi fuera, Seifer sería uno de los primeros en la lista como alguien de confianza.

- No ha sido usted. ¿Entonces...?

- El comandante Squall Leonhart en persona les dio la misión a ambos – la simple mención de el nombre del admirado (aunque a él no le hiciera mucha gracia) comandante del Jardín hizo que los tres dieran un paso atrás, aún más sorprendidos. – Y ambos la aceptaron.

- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! – masculló la chica, olvidándose de hablar en tono bajo.

- L-Le dio... una misión de rango C... – dijo el de gafas, dramáticamente mirando al suelo. Selphie se tapo la boca con la mano. ¡Estaba a punto de reírse en serio! El muchacho la volvió a mirar y se ajustó las gafas con nueva resolución - ¡Sentimos haberla molestado! Iremos a hablar inmediatamente con el comandante, en ese caso! – y con gesto marcial hizo que los dos acompañantes se le pusieran al lado y los tres se giraron al unísono.

- Que tengáis suerteee... – canturreó la castaña divertida, mientras les hacía un burlón gesto de adiós con la mano. Si de verdad creían poder llegar a Squall con esas pretensiones...

- ¿Ya te has divertido bastante? – Selphie se giró y cuando reconoció la persona que le hablaba, escondió las manos detrás de la espalda en un gesto pícaro – Parece mentira que hayan venido...

- ¡Vamos, Quisty! – rió suavemente la castaña tratando de no hacer ruido. Vio como la rubia se ponía de puntillas y alcanzaba el libro que había querido coger antes – Se preocupan por ti, y ellos si pueden quejarse libremente.

- Porque nadie les va a hacer maldito caso. – y arqueó una ceja antes de pasárselo – Aunque envidio que tengan esa decisión. Yo no pude decir nada y acepté como una boba.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa que Seifer vaya contigo?

- ¿No te preocuparía a ti? – y cruzó los brazos – Es difícil tratar con él, sabes? No acepta órdenes tan fácilmente, y lo del rango de la misión le ha afectado mucho el orgullo. Temo que se rebele una vez lleguemos a Tímber y no tenga las presiones del Jardín encima.

- ¿Qué quieres decir... rebele? – preguntó Selphie, preocupada.

- No lo que te imaginas – y sonrió para tranquilizarla. Aún, inconscientemente, todos estaban recelosos con Seifer y que no volviera a traicionarlos – sino que vaya por su cuenta y decida acabar las cosas sin mí. Ya lo hizo una vez, y en la misma ciudad.

- Pero ha cambiado, no? Te salvo la vida, no?

- No es que tuviera mucha opción – volvió a cruzar los brazos, nada cómoda que se volviera a mencionar el tema de su hospitalización – No es tan tonto como para negar ayuda a un compañero de Jardín, sabiendo lo que se juega...

- Vaaaya, no perdonas una, Quistis... – silbó la castaña – parece mentira que seas tan dura con él.

La chica suspiró.

- ¿Crees que me he pasado? – Quistis se rascó la sien, algo incómoda – Es que no quiero que nada me pille desprevenida, sabes? Le di las gracias en su momento, él aceptó, todo debe volver a la normalidad, incluidas mis reservas. Fue un acto aislado.

Selphie la estudió atentamente y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Pero podría no serlo, verdad? Quiero decir... ¡no lo es! – y se tapo la boca al sentir que lo había dicho con demasiada vehemencia. Como viniera la bibliotecaria, las molería a palos - ¿Por qué no aceptar que quizás él esté tratando de cambiar para mejor? Monta líos y peleas como antes, es cierto, pero su carácter es diferente a cuando dejó el Jardín, verdad? Tu misma me lo comentaste una vez. – Trató de hacer que la rubia la mirara a los ojos – Yo creo que lo del ascensor es suficiente para que tú le des una mínima posibilidad.

- ¿Por qué solo yo? – le preguntó, bastante impresionada por la pasión de Selphie. Sin duda era toda una defensora de los derechos, y eso a la subcomandante, le gustaba mucho en su amiga.

- Pues porque es contigo con quién va a hacer la misión. Y de alguna manera... – apoyó una mano en el mentón pensativa, un gesto que hizo llamar la atención a Quistis. Una vez convencida de que la rubia estaba atenta, levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente– pareces ser tú la única a la que él acepte y haga caso.  
- Oh-oh, no, no, no, no... – la SeeD frunció el ceño mientras Selphie no podía evitar dejar escapar una risita ante su reacción - ¡No me digas que tu también estás con esos absurdos rumores! Te prohíbo pensar que él y yo...

- ¡Eso sí que sería una sensación! – exclamó, divertida – No haríais tan mala pareja. Con ese látigo seguro que... – y calló para esquivar un manotazo suave de una enfurruñada Quistis.

- ¡Selphie!

- ¡SHHHHHHH! – se oyó de lejos, y ambas chicas se taparon la boca, conscientes de que se habían dejado llevar demasiado. Quistis parecía sonrojada, pero más por la posibilidad de que con esos gritos alguien se hubiera enterado de la conversación que no porque le hubieran llamado la atención.

- ¡Mira quién habla! – susurró la rubia fulminándola con la mirada – No debería ser yo con Seifer la próxima pareja del año, sino tu y...

- ¡No lo digas!¡No lo digas! – Selphie se acercó rápidamente tratando de taparle la boca, mientras Quistis reía suavemente - ¡Eres mala!

- Ahahaha... así que hay posibilidades con Irvine, eh? – y le pinchó la nariz con los dedos. – Luego soy yo la que no cuenta nada...

- Sabes que él me gusta – se rascó la cabeza, incómoda. – Pero él siempre parece tener la cabeza en otras partes. ¡El otro día me estuvo hablando durante horas de ti! ¡Y lo guapa que se te veía ahora que te has recuperado! – de repente, dándose cuenta de que estaba volviendo a gritar y de que podía herir a su amiga añadió – Que, vaya, no es que no lo estés, hasta yo estoy impresionada del cambio, pero...

- Selphie, ¿Desde cuándo Irvine hablando de mujeres es una novedad? – y reprimió los deseos de revolverle el pelo como a una niña pequeña. En ciertos temas, Selphie parecía aún muy inocente. – Es parte de su personalidad, deberías saberlo.

- Si ya lo sé. – suspiró la SeeD – Pero no puedo evitar sentirme, ya sabes... como aislada, como que no me hace suficiente caso y fija la vista en todas las chicas menos en mi, no me gusta, me siento...

- Mi diagnóstico son celos. – puntualizó, pícara, sacando a Selphie de su propio discurso mental en voz alta.

- ¡Quistis! – replicó la otra, ofendida.

- ¡!

.-.-.-.-.

Las estanterías metálicas resonaban con el ruido de sus botas al tocar el suelo. Miraba perezosamente entre las filas interminables de objetos útiles mientras mordía una manzana, descuidado. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos venir aquí para coger material!

- A ver... –susurró mientras sacaba la lista de cosas que quería llevarse. No es que tuviera que llevarse mucho material de SeeD para esta misión, pero nunca estaba de más comprobar. – Bombas de humo, conseguidas. Prismáticos D-30 en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda.

Empezó a recorrer el pasillo L cuándo reconoció el parloteo de dos chicas en el pasillo adyacente. Eran las dos cadetes que habían entrado con él en el almacén y parecían muy metidas en una interesantísima conversación ya que ni se molestaban en bajar la voz. Seifer, sin ganas de seguir oyendo sus gritos, pensó en pasar de largo hasta que oyó algo que la hizo parar de golpe.

- ¡No sabes que rabia me da ese Seifer! – dijo una con voz aguda – Mira que tratarme de esa manera. ¡Tampoco es que me estuviera insinuando o algo! – Seifer sonrió para sí al oírla.

- ¿No lo hacías? – contestó la otra con voz cáustica. Parecía tener una voz un poco más grave que su amiga – Siempre has tenido un nosequé con los rubios.

- ¡Pues claro que no! – dijo la otra toda ofendida - ¡Nunca le quitaría el ligue a la subcomandante!

La manzana se le quedó atragantada en medio esófago al oír eso.

_'¡Está flipando!'_ Pensó mientras se agarraba el cuello. _'¿¡Cómo se atreve a llamarme a MI el "ligue de la subcomandante"!'_

- ¿Estás segura de que esos dos están liados? La subcomandante no parece de esas.

- Bueno, ya sabes, la misma organizadora de misiones estaba hablando de ello el otro día en la biblioteca, y se dice que se batieron en duelo en la zona de entrenamiento, no?

- Si, ¿Y qué? – _'¡Eso mismo pregunto yo!'_ Pensó Seifer mientras trataba de ahogar los tosidos para escupir los pedazos de manzana.

- Pero... ¿a que no sabes dónde los encontraron peleando como perro y gato? – la chica de la voz aguda le puso un toque misterioso que no le gustó nada al chico.

- ¿Dónde? – la otra parecía completamente absorbida en el relato.

- ¡Cerca del Rincón Secreto! Si, si, ya sé que me dirás, "eso no prueba nada" – _'¡Es que no lo prueba!' _– pero, ¿verdad que nadie sabe la razón por la que se estaban peleando? ¿Y verdad que vieron al comandante hecho una furia al pararlos? ¿No podría ser que estuviera celoso?

- ¿Celoso? – la otra aspiró aire de repente dejando a Seifer contrariado. _'Niñas, vuestro comandante no siente, ¿Cuántos discursitos suyos aburridos suyos tendréis que escuchar para daros cuenta?'_– No querrás decir... ¿por eso?

¿Por eso? ¿Qué demonios significaba "por eso"? Seifer pegó la oreja a la estantería.

- ¡Pues claro, tía! – la de voz aguda se estaba emocionando junto a su amiga – La subcomandante siempre ha bebido los vientos por Squall, verdad? Pero, de repente, su mayor admiradora empieza a fijar su vista en otro hombre... y claro, ¡Él se pone celoso!

- ¿¡Pero qué dices! – rió la otra – ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el comandante está loco por la Embajadora!

- Bueno, pero uno nunca quiere que las personas que le admiran dejen de hacerlo! – insistía la otra.

- Eso también cuenta para ti, no? Me dijeron lo tonta que te pusiste cuando Sora dejó de hacerte caso. – como movidas por un resorte, las chicas volvieron a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo.

_'La subcomandante siempre ha bebido los vientos por Squall, verdad? Pero, de repente, su mayor admiradora empieza a fijar su vista en otro hombre... y claro! ¡él se pone celoso!'_

_'La subcomandante siempre ha bebido los vientos por Squall'. _Esa frase empezó a rebotar por toda la mente de Seifer a velocidad imparable, olvidando rápidamente la conversación que las dos chicas hubieran podido tener. Beber los vientos... ¿significaba eso que Quistis estaba enamorada de Squall?

De repente, todas las partes que alguna vez le habían intrigado de la SeeD se pusieron en su lugar.  
¡Quistis estaba enamorada de Squall! Siempre había supuesto que en las peleas de ambos, ella se ponía en defensa del castaño porque era Seifer quién lo provocaba para ello.

Y esa reacción después del duelo... Era evidente que Squall le había dicho cuatro palabras dulces y a ella se le había derretido enseguida. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más claro lo veía. Si recordaba momentos de interacción entre ellos y Rinoa, Quistis siempre se mantenía extraña, como incómoda.

Tanto pensamiento revelador, le había dejado mareado y apoyó su espalda en las estanterías, pensativo. ¡Cuántas cosas acababa de entender! Era increíble... siempre había considerado a la SeeD como una pesada y una mandona, pero era, desde lejos, la que tenía más dedos de frente del grupito. Y sin embargo, había estado "estúpidamente" (y nunca mejor dicho, dado que Squall nunca había visto ninguna chica hasta que apareció Rinoa, y después solo la veía a ella...) colgada del listillo del subcomandante desde hacía la tira de años.

Sin poderse contener, Seifer se puso a reír. ¡Qué surrealista era todo el asunto! En realidad... ¿Qué parte de todo lo que había pasado últimamente no lo era? Era ya la tercera vez en lo que iba de mes que reía tan fuertemente y hasta él estaba francamente sorprendido.

Y de repente, tan fuerte como le había agarrado la risa, se paró de golpe. Miró su manzana, y decidiendo que ya no tenía nada de hambre la lanzó detrás del hombro mientras se dirigía a la salida.

No la oyó caer al suelo. Se giró.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que las cosas no se tiran al suelo? – la conocida voz pareció sorprenderlo más que de costumbre.

Quistis frunció el ceño, extrañada. Seifer parecía no estar escuchándola, porque no era propio de él no contestar a una pregunta, aunque fuera con un comentario tonto de los suyos. No, se dedicaba a mirarla como si algo estuviera mal con ella.

Se acercó unos pasos a él, pero no hizo ni un movimiento. Le agarró el brazo haciendo que él se pusiera todo rígido y rápidamente le puso la manzana en la mano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Levantó la cara para mirarlo y sólo hizo que empezar a asustarse.

- Tírala cuando salgas en una papelera. – y pasó al lado del rubio, mirándolo extrañada.

Con brusquedad, Seifer dio un paso al lado, girando todo el cuerpo en un rápido movimiento como para abalanzarse sobre ella. Quistis pegó un salto de la impresión.

- ¡Madre mía! – soltó, nerviosa - ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

Seifer apretó inconscientemente la manzana, destrozándola y haciendo que un poco de líquido rebosara de su mano. Quistis, también inconscientemente, puso una mano en su flamante 'Save the Queen', que había ido a recoger especialmente ese día.

- Con él todo era que si, ¿no? –susurró de repente.

Con otro movimiento brusco se giró y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas, dejando a la rubia sorprendida y confundida. Su mirada se fijo en la pequeña mancha verde claro del suelo y volvió a mirar la figura que desaparecía entre los pasillos.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jardín a punto de aterrizar. Faltan 00.30 horas para finalización. Posición actual: Isla de Nanchucket" la formal voz de Nida se oía por todo el Jardín despertando a los dormidos, y haciendo que alguna cabeza muy concentrada de la biblioteca levantara la vista en el Jardín.

- ¿Sabes cuales son las ordenes? – le preguntó Squall. Hablaba con Quistis, pero parecía más preocupado en mirar que Seifer no hiciera ninguna tontería. Estaban en la rama central del vestíbulo.

- Si, Squall. – respondió ella, sin muchas ganas. – En cuanto aterricemos, iremos al pueblo de Lotha para coger una embarcación que nos llevará hasta Tímber. Ahí buscaremos a nuestro contacto. Él nos llevará hasta el cliente que nos dará toda la información necesaria y órdenes más específicas – recitó, siguiendo de cabeza el ritual de marcha a misiones.

- Siento no haber podido dejaros más cerca, pero hemos de partir inmediatamente a Centra y después ir a Balamb. – explicó él, y Quistis sólo hizo un gesto para hacer que no se preocupara.

- ¿Llevas todo, Quisty? – Selphie, tan saltarina como siempre, salió de detrás de Squall y se acercó alegremente a su amiga – No te olvides de nosotros y manda información de tu paradero de vez en cuando, eh?

- Diciéndolo así esto cada vez parecen más unas vacaciones, Selphie – sonrió ella con sorna, haciendo que Selphie se sonrojara ligeramente y huyera de su mirada.

Mientras todos los amigos se despedían efusivamente de la rubia, Rinoa se acercó a Seifer y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo preparado? – dijo, divertida de ver a Seifer tan incómodo.

- Sé que todo esto es culpa tuya, sabes? – y la miró de reojo. La diferencia de altura era considerable y Seifer tuvo que ladear la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos, ¡que ganas de exagerar tienes! – rió ella, dándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro – Da gracias que puedes largarte de aquí aún estar castigado. – de repente Rinoa lo miró fijamente. _'Uh-oh'_ pensó Seifer al ver cómo le brillaban los ojitos. _'Peligro, peligro, miradita suplicante en acción'_ – Seifer, quiero que me prometas una cosa...

- No lo voy a hacer. –trató de interrumpirla.

- Quiero que te portes bien con Quistis y que cuides de que no le pasa nada. – dijo seriamente.

- Te he dicho... –Seifer la miró fijamente - ¿Qué quieres que haga qué? Oye, puedo recordarte que es ella la Jefe de Equipo? – balanceó la cabeza como para dar más fe a su negativa - Aunque, sinceramente, es totalmente inadmisible que...

- Prométemelo.

- Rinoa, estás siendo tozuda como siempre – soltó él, cada vez más exasperado. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar que era débil ante este tipo de suplicas, estaba muerto. Y ya había pasado bastante vergüenza con las risas de sus dos impresentables amigos – Lo que me pides no tiene...

- Seifer.

- ¡AGH! – soltó, como a punto de perder los nervios, mientras Rinoa le agarraba suavemente el brazo y le echaba la mirada más perdida y suplicante que nadie hubiera podido hacer nunca. _'Esta chica las entrena, ¡estoy seguro!' _pensó mientras trataba de quitársela de encima, incómodo ante las miradas que le estaban empezando a echar después de lanzar el grito - ¡Está bien, está bien!

- Dilo – lo presionó ella, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

- Te lo prometo... – dijo lentamente como si fuera un niño al que le obligan a decir gracias y no quiere.

- ¿Me prometes...?

- ¡Oh, por favor! .–dijo en un mini susurro y rápidamente, rogando a Hyne todopoderoso que nadie a parte de Rinoa se enterará de esa cursilada infame que acababa de salir de sus labios. En estos momentos, recordaba porque lo suyo con Rinoa no hubiera podido llegar a nada. ¡Estas cosas eran insoportables!

La chica, ignorando el gruñido y los movimientos bruscos de él, sonrió ampliamente y se marchó, después de despedirse efusivamente de él, haciéndole pasar más vergüenza todavía. Ya podía notar las miradas fulmines que el comandante le estaba echando y decidió ir tirando hacia la salida sin esperar a Quistis.

Afortunadamente, Rinoa no se había dado cuenta de cómo había cruzado los dedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.  
**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas:**De los muchos clichés que nos presentan de Seifer, el oscuro y angustiado es el que menos me convence. No es que no vaya a tener sus momentos, pero Seifer es joven y una persona fuerte, no es de las que se dejaría vencer por los recuerdos. Y, por qué no decirlo, creo que su instinto de supervivencia es demasiado poderoso para demasiado angst.

El otro cliché que he decidido no usar es el conocimiento de Seifer del crush de Quistis. Pocas veces vemos como sería si lo descubriera más tarde, así que decidí probar a ver qué tal salía.

Sobre el título del fic, que hay gente que pregunta: El "Minerva" me vino a la mente a partir del nombre de una preciosa web sobre ella. Considero que es un apodo muy acertado, Quistis me recuerda en fuerza y inteligencia a esa diosa romana. Lo de "en Jaque" viene a que durante este fic, Quistis verá su posición, su mente y su vida en amenaza y cambio (como por ejemplo la aparición de Seifer).


	5. Fighter

**Minerva en Jaque**

**05. Fighter**

Siempre que llegaba a Tímber le daba la impresión de que el tiempo en esa ciudad no pasaba de la misma manera que en el resto del continente. Había más gente que la última vez que estuvo, pero todo parecía relativamente igual que antes. Arriba de todo de las escalinatas de la estación, miraba la tranquila ciudad de aspecto rústico iluminada por los tenues rayos del atardecer.

Seifer la miraba con cara de circunstancias desde la pared de la tienda de animales, esperando impaciente que la SeeD saliera de su trance y ella bajó rápidamente, antes de recibir cualquier comentario.

No entendía exactamente qué demonios pasaba con él, pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Volvía a ser el rubio listillo encantado de conocerse a sí mismo. Pero aún seguía confundida por los acontecimientos de hacía dos días. Hubiera jurado que lo había oído reírse como un loco en el almacén, y de repente, se convierte en una especie de psicópata.

- ¿Quién dices que es nuestro contacto? – soltó él una vez ella hubo bajado, mientras escaneaba los paseantes de la calle. No parecía haber nadie esperando.

La gente caminaba poco a poco. Había un viejo al que le costaba subir los escalones y rápidamente una mujer fue a ayudarle; unos niños jugaban a pelota y otro estaba jugando con su mascota. La gente de a pie ni los miraba al pasar.

¿Se habrían equivocado de tren? No, estaba segura que los horarios y la fecha eran los correctos.

- ¡Kyu! – de repente, el Mumba que había estado jugando con un niño en la puerta de la tienda de animales saltó al pie de Seifer que pegó un bote del susto. El niño se los quedó mirando, como decepcionado.

- ¿Es vuestro? – preguntó con una gota de sudor, mientras Seifer movía la bota bruscamente tratando de quitarse al animal de encima. Quistis reía por lo bajo – Lleva aquí en la puerta bastante tiempo. Pensé que era de la tienda, pero parece que no. Debía estar esperando a sus dueños... – dijo por lo bajo. Era evidente que había estado esperando llevárselo a casa.

- ¿Cómo va a ser este bicho, nuestro? – respiró pesadamente mientras fulminaba al Mumba con la mirada, una vez éste hubo bajado del pie de Seifer y se dejaba camelar por las caricias de una divertida Quistis. De repente, el rubio pegó un gruñido, mirando calle abajo – Y ni se molesta en esperar que le contesten... condenado niño.

Vio que los niños habían parado de jugar a pelota para mirarlos, curiosos, y decidió acuclillarse con Quistis, como tratando de no llamar tanto la atención. Sólo les faltaba empezar a provocar sospechas. La subcomandante parecía muy entretenida rascando el mentón del Mumba que estaba la mar de contento con tantas atenciones.

- Creo que he encontrado a nuestro contacto – Quistis había dejado de acariciarlo de golpe y miraba interesada el collar que el animal llevaba.

- ¿Esto? Subcomandante, estás mal de la cabeza – rió él sin humor.

- No me llames subcomandante – lo miró fijamente – No es bueno que nadie conozca mi posición del Jardín, aquí. –Volvió su atención al collar. - Fíjate bien. – y señaló la chapa que llevaba en el collar. En ella había grabada una T. – Nuestro cliente se llama Señor T. Voy a probar. – Haciendo que el Mumba la mirara, dijo lentamente - ¿Dónde están los bosques?

- ¡Te! – contestó el bicho animado y empezó a palmear sus patas superiores.

- ¿Nos indicarías el camino? – y satisfecha vio como el Mumba movía afirmativamente la cabeza. Se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Seifer para que la siguiera.

- ¿Eso era la contraseña? – preguntó, incrédulo, pero Quistis no le contestó, ya que ya había echado a correr detrás del bicho. Rodó los ojos y la siguió.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido?

- Por supuesto. – afirmó la rubia mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita. El hombre puso una mueca extraña que Quistis dedujo que podía ser una sonrisa.

Pese a las quejas de su acompañante, la rubia había seguido el Mumba hasta el Tímber Hotel, un lugar tranquilo en la parte más comercial de la ciudad, al lado de la armería. Allí les esperaban un grupo de personas, en su mayoría comerciantes, con un nivel de tensión y nerviosismo que incomodó a los SeeDs. Era evidente, que para un lugar tan guerrero como Tímber, tener que pedir ayuda de fuera era el último recurso.

Sólo cuando los detalles de la misión se empezaron a poner en claro, Quistis entendió porque les habían llamado: había dinero por proteger en medio, y cuando eso pasa, se llama a quién haga falta, y si son profesionales, mejor.

No podía evitar sentirse avergonzada por la displicente actitud de Seifer, que parecía como ausente y desinteresado con el tema, y esperaba que no fuera por el hecho de haber acertado en cuanto a lo del Mumba... ¡Eso sí que sería una niñería!. Sin embargo, como era ella la responsable, las miradas y la atención estaban bien dirigidas, haciendo que semejante impresentable no se notara mucho.

- Cuando llegaron de Esthar para ayudarnos en las luchas de independencia contra Galbadia los recibimos con los brazos abiertos. – seguía contando el hombre – Nos aseguramos que conocían bien la ciudad para que todo fuera bien con los planes.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo les enseñé todo el sistema de alcantarillas! – chilló una mujer que estaba de pie – Esos... ¡malditos!

- Queremos que los echéis, nada más. – Su cara se ensombreció – Pero si se niegan tenéis carta blanca, ya lo sabéis.

- Lo sabemos. – asintió Quistis con igual gravedad, aunque la cosa casi daba risa.

El plan era simple. El grupo de Esthar que había venido se habían acabado tomando demasiadas confianzas, y una vez la paz y la independencia habían vuelto a la ciudad se habían acoplado como una especie de "mafia" pidiendo tributo a las tiendas por protegerlos de "otros ataques". Por supuesto, no dudaban en destrozar las tiendas que se negaban.

Y eso estaba provocando inseguridad en el barrio comercial. Afortunadamente eran pocos, y parecían muy jóvenes para estar bien organizados. Sólo había habido un par de tiendas atacadas y otro grupo de amenazadas. Si sus cálculos eran correctos debía ser una pandilla de 5 hombres, de una edad entre 15 y 25 años.

Apuntaba incansablemente todos los detalles en la libreta pese a tener ficha mecanografiada con la mayoría de los datos. Aún la facilidad de la misión (¿5 hombres? Menuda risa de batalla iba a ser eso...) no quería descuidarse.

Los acomodaron en el propio Hotel Tímber, un lugar céntrico del área comercial, desde dónde tenían acceso a todas las tiendas con rapidez.

- Esto es ridículo. – murmuraba Seifer sentado en la ventana abierta de par en par – Ya me estoy aburriendo. ¿Qué demonios hace Jefa de Equipo Trêpe? – preguntó con retintín.

- No uses ese nombre. – la chica volteó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo – suena ridículo y poco útil.

- Vaya, no puedo usar ni subcomandante ni Jefa de Equipo… ¡oh! ¿Quizás tendría que usar... Quistis? – Abrió los ojos y puso cara de fingida sorpresa – Hyne, creo que no estoy preparado para dar ese paso en nuestra relación, Q-u-i-s-t-i-s.

- Eres aún más niñato cuando estás aburrido, Seifer. – gruñó, molesta, mientras se ponía los auriculares para utilizar el aparato. – Uhm... no sé si esto no va o es que no hay señal.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo rápidamente con exasperación. - ¿De veras crees que un grupo de 5 tíos van a usar la radio? ¡Baja a tierra! ¡Esto es una misión de grado C!

- ¡Nunca está de más asegurarse! – dijo ella, probando frecuencias – Sabes que el rango de las misiones fluctúa a medida que se descubren datos.

- Oh, sí, claro, espera... ¡podría ser que no fueran 5 hombres! ¿Y si fueran 10? – Contestó, dramático mientras se ponía las manos en la cara - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¡De momento algo útil! – con un gesto brusco y sin dejar de mirar la radio le lanzó unos prismáticos que él agarro al vuelo, aún riéndose de su propia burla – Mira fuera y dime detallado que ves.

- Hyne... – se acomodó mejor en el marco de la ventana mirando al horizonte nocturno – A ver, todo oscuro a derecha e izquierda a excepción del mismo hotel, se ve que esta parte no es el alma de la noche en esta ciudad... Veo las luces del Tímber Maníacs, y las calles comerciales están alumbradas en posiciones centrales e intersecciones con vías de anchura y frecuencia de paso semejante... – hablaba idioma de manual y, cuando todo empezó a parecerle igual, empezó a aburrirse enormemente - ¡Aquí no hay nada sospechoso!

Se giró y comprobó que Quistis no había oído nada de lo que estaba hablando, con los auriculares puestos y completamente absorbida en la escucha de frecuencias de radio. Se dio cuenta, furioso, que lo había camelado para tenerlo entretenido un rato.

_'¡Esta es la gota que colma el vaso! _' pensó mientras se levantaba bruscamente apretando los prismáticos en su mano, dispuesto a estampárselos _'Podría haberle perdonado lo de la bofetada por lo de su estrés... pero ¡hasta aquí llego!'_

TOC, TOC

Con una agilidad sobrecogedora, Quistis se lanzó a por la puerta dejando a Seifer a medio camino de su puño. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura cuando vio a la dueña del hotel en la puerta.

- Buenas noches – dijo, seriamente. – Tomad, os he traído esto. Por las noches, en Tímber, suele refrescar – Y les pasó dos capas gruesas a ambos.

- Muchas gracias, pero... – la chica las recogió con cuidado comprobando que eran impermeables. -...esto, exactamente...

- Bueno, supongo que vuestras patrullas nocturnas serán hasta bastante tarde, no? – sacó pecho como retándoles a negarla – y veo que vuestros trajes son buenos sí, pero mucho tiempo en la noche os hará falta eso. No os lo cobraremos, forma parte de las facilidades de la misión.

_'¿Patrullas nocturnas? ¿Qué creen que somos? Qué vergüenza.'_ pensó exasperada al darse cuenta de que la mujer hablaba en serio. ¿Tendrían que pasearse por Tímber cada noche? No es que fuera una perspectiva demasiado agradable…

- Vaya, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos – Quistis arqueó una ceja y agarró la puerta, invitándola a salir – No dude que los usaremos, buenas noches.

- ¿Tenéis la llave de la entrada verdad? – interrumpió la mujer – No me gusta que me despierten en mitad de la noche por tonterías, así que procurad no hacer ruido cuando volváis.

- Si, señora – dijo la rubia mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta del todo – Trataremos de que así sea. Buenas noches, señora.

Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró pesadamente. ¡Esa era una de las grandes diferencias entre las misiones de rango C y A! Miró a Seifer y vio que estaba en una mezcla de estupor y diversión y que no sabía en cuál de los dos quedarse. Al verle así, se relajó y rió abiertamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Esa era la cuarta noche que pasaban al raso, sentados en algún cajón abandonado entre tiendas o callejones. La mujer no había mentido cuando había dicho que por las madrugadas refrescaba, más si encima las pasabas sin un mínimo de acción para calentar el cuerpo.

- Hace frío. – se quejó por doceava vez y por doceava vez, Quistis le ignoró – Esto está mojado.

- No está mojado – gruñó ella tratando de embutirse más la capa – Es la humedad del aire que se condensa en...

- Como quieras llamarle – le interrumpió él. No estaba para discursitos.

En ese lugar no pasaba NADA. Nada de nada. Se habían recorrido todas las calles una vez, buscando sospechosos, siguiendo pistas inútiles para matar el rato. Y nada. Seifer estaba más que harto del húmedo frío que se le metía a través de la ropa, helándole los huesos.

Y en ese mismo momento los tenía congelados. Podía adivinar, por mucho que ella no se quejara, que la SeeD también estaba cansada y helada. Sentada junto a él, temblaba de vez en cuando y no paraba de removerse en la capa para tapar cualquier punto imaginario de entrada del frío.

Y él no podía aguantarse. Movía las manos y tamborileaba en sus rodillas, no solo para calmar el frío, sino de pura inquietud. Siempre le perseguían los recuerdos cuando paraba. Cuando lo hacía, entonces, tenía tiempo para pensar.

Y pensar era algo que no quería hacer por nada del mundo.

Había pasado un año desde los terribles hechos. Había decidido no mirar atrás, luchar por un grado de SeeD decente y pasar sus días tranquilo, montando peleas superfluas y haciendo misiones para calmar su hiperactividad.

Todo menos pensar. Porque de los pensamientos venían los recuerdos, de los recuerdos venían las pesadillas y de las pesadillas venía el dolor. El dolor, la culpa o como se llamara aquello que le hacía pesar el corazón.

Antes siempre llevaba el corazón ligero, fuera a dónde fuera, con su seguridad y su fuerza. Quería seguir así. Rinoa una vez le había dicho cuanto lo admiraba porque siempre parecía capaz de todo. Esa frase, en su momento, lo había hecho muy feliz.

Sintió que le pesaban los ojos, no sabía si del frío, de pensar demasiado o del puro aburrimiento. Empezó a cabecear sin darse cuenta.

- Seifer... ¿no te estarás durmiendo? – advirtió Quistis por lo bajo.

- Mmm... no. – y como si su voz le hubiera guiado, se apoyó en su cuerpo para estar más cómodo.

La rubia se puso rígida de golpe al notarlo, y empezó a mover el hombro suavemente para despertarlo del trance.

- Seifer, Seifeeeeer... ¡Seifer! – susurró ella tratando de levantarlo, pero él había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda e ignorarla - ¡No te duermas en medio de una misión! Sé que es aburrido, pero...

Se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente se había dormido. Calló. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo?

Fuera como fuera, Quistis se acercó suavemente a él sin que se notara. Podía odiarlo, podía ser la persona más insufrible de la tierra, pero hacía frío, y ya había hecho esfuerzos por no pedirle que se acercara más antes. _'El chico es una fuente de calor muy útil...'_ pensó, acurrucándose junto a él. Pesaba bastante y la postura no era muy cómoda pero la diferencia de calor fue sustancial.

Justo en el momento en que estaba empezando a amodorrarse ella también (quizás contagiada por su acompañante), le pareció oír unos ruidos lejanos. Hubiera querido pensar que era un gato o algo, pero su propio instinto ya se estaba despertando sin avisar. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la oreja atenta y los ojos muy abiertos, vigilante a cualquier ruido o movimiento.

Fue el ruido de varios vidrios al romperse lo que la hizo levantar de golpe, mandando a Seifer y la capa al cajón dónde estaban sentados.

- ¡OW! – murmuró él, frotándose la sien - ¿Qué demonios...?

- ¡Shh! ¡Es por esa calle! – señaló la calle principal, instándole a callar – Yo iré a investigar, tú ves por el otro lado para cercarlos.

- ¿Eh? Pero de qué...? – pero ella ya había saltado a la luz y doblado la esquina. Seifer se levanto de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza para acabar de despertarse. El frío nocturno lo ayudó - ¡Mierda! ¿A quién se le ocurre marcharse sola?

Quistis, con años de entrenamiento a sus espaldas, ya estaba a mitad de la calle en un santiamén. Se acercó lentamente al sitio de dónde venían los ruidos. La luz de la farola llegaba justo hasta el límite de los primeros aparadores y aprovecho para cobijarse en la oscuridad.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? – Voces. La que hablaba parecía ser más de mando, y supuso que era el jefe. Era una voz segura y tranquila, cosa que extrañó a Quistis para ser la de un chaval.

- Se negaron en rotundo y nos echaron fuera – oyó que el que hablaba escupía en el suelo y se encogió para acercarse más.

A través de la puerta llena de cristales rotos le pareció distinguir tres figuras. Una llevaba una especie de linterna en la mano y alumbraba las estanterías llenas de libros y el mostrador de madera. Hablaban sin demasiada preocupación por si alguien les oía, y no necesitó hacer esfuerzos para entender lo que decían.

- Pues quémala. – dijo la figura del centro haciendo un gesto arrogante. – No creo que necesites la gasolina con la cantidad de papel que hay aquí dentro.

Horrorizada, vio como el de la izquierda lanzaba un poco de gasolina por las estanterías y como el jefe se encendía un cigarrillo. No hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar que haría después.

_'¡Eso sí que no!'_ soltó rápidamente el látigo y miro a su alrededor. Sólo parecían estar ellos tres. _'Hora de ponerse en marcha, Trêpe'. _

El de la derecha, el más bajito, parecía bastante interesado en lo que estaba haciendo su jefe hasta que notó una extraña corriente helada que pasaba por la puerta. La miró, extrañado. Estaba seguro de que no hacía tanto frío hacía unos minutos.

El instinto le hizo mirar arriba, para encontrarse una figura veloz cayendo justo encima de su jefe con algo que parecía una cadena enrollándose en él y le obligó a encogerse dejando a la mujer a la altura del bajito. Algo le dijo que se apartara, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Quistis aprovechó la propulsión que le había dado el movimiento de bajada-subida del cuerpo para apoyar las manos en sus hombros y propinar una dolorosa patada en la cara a cada uno de los subordinados. Cayeron al suelo, pero no desmayados. Sin embargo, Quistis sabía que los había dejado lo suficientemente atontados para encargarse del cabecilla. Si podía con este, los demás no se rebelarían.

Una sacudida fuertísima le hizo saber que el hombre no tenía más ganas de seguir siendo burro de carga. Parecía tener mucha fuerza, y Quistis se bamboleó sobre su espalda. A la segunda sacudida tomó impulso para llegar de un salto hasta el mostrador.

¡BANG!

Había desenvainado rápido. Pese a la penumbra que había con solo una linterna tirada por el suelo, la bala le había pasado rozando. Quistis se escondió detrás del mostrador rápidamente, esquivando una segunda bala.

Un chico listo. No malgastó más balas una vez la SeeD se puso fuera de su vista. Se dedicó a patear a sus dos acompañantes para despertarles de su atontamiento. Sin embargo, la rubia sabía que tenía toda la pared que alcanzaba el mostrador bien vigilada… podía notar su mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó uno con voz adormilada. Calló de inmediato cuando el hombre lo miró de reojo y se puso un dedo en los labios.

_'¿Desde cuándo un grupo de matones tienen tiradores profesionales?' _pensó mientras se movía silenciosamente enrollando su látigo. _'No creía que tuviera que utilizarlo.'_ pero era necesario si quería tener a los dos que se despertaban, inmóviles. Además, parecía que el hombre tenía buena puntería.

- Aquí pasa algo. –murmuró uno de los que estaba en el suelo con voz débil. Se notaba entumecido e incapaz de levantarse. La mente se le ponía en blanco a ratos y sobretodo… sentía frío.

Un frío glaciar.

El jefe parecía no haberse dado cuenta de eso, demasiado centrado en mantener la vista en el mostrador, aunque inconscientemente se había encogido en su gabardina. Sólo cuando escuchó un extraño crepitar en sus manos, se dio cuenta, asustado, que las pistolas eran ahora bloques de hielo que estaban extendiéndose a sus manos. Sin embargo, no soltó las armas.

- ¡Está usando un G.F.! – gritó enfurecido mientras movía las manos cómicamente - ¡No os dejéis adormecer! – Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Las piernas de sus acompañantes estaban enganchadas al suelo con voluminosos bloques de hielo y se iba expandiendo lentamente hacia sus rodillas.

De repente, notó una presencia delante de él. Ahí estaba la mujer otra vez, blandiendo su látigo. Pero era y a la vez no era ella. Se movía con rapidez hacía él, y parecía volar sobre sus pies. Hubiera jurado que veía otra figura encima de ella.

El látigo restalló un segundo y antes de que pudiera alcanzar el cuello del hombre, éste usó su mano y pistola que ya se habían convertido en un gran bloque de hielo para parar el golpe y con un movimiento de muñeca lo enredó hábilmente en él. Quistis frunció el ceño y él sonrió.

- Una señorita muy violenta. – dijo de una manera tan melosa que Quistis arrugó la nariz – Le he quitado su arma de ataque, ¿Cómo piensa atacarme ahora? – y se dedicó un instante a mirársela de arriba abajo, interesado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, la rubia estiró del látigo bruscamente llevándose al hombre con él, que paro de golpe cuando la bota de Quistis impactó un poco más abajo de su estómago. El jefe dejó escapar un siseo de dolor, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la rubia, aún cuando esta le cogió el brazo con la otra mano, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

- Es extraño que un matón de poca monta dispare tan bien. – entrecerró los ojos para estudiar a su oponente, que había empezado un inútil forcejeo – Y esta gabardina… -murmuró mirándole la ropa. Esto no era lo que ella se esperaba. ¿Podría ser que los mafiosos fueran unos niñatos vacilones? - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Pero el hombre se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras la observaba atentamente. Era evidente que el ataque de Quistis lo había cogido por sorpresa porque parecía aún estar asimilándolo todo. _'Tengo que saber quién demonios son.'_ pensó ella mientras hacía cada vez más fuerza para evitar que el hombre se le escapara. _'Antes de que…'_

- Lo siento, señorita – dijo de repente el castaño, sacando a Quistis de sus pensamientos.

Con brusquedad y haciendo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento, pegó un golpe seco a la única pierna que mantenía a la SeeD, enviándola al suelo. Antes que pudiera incorporarse del todo, una mano le aprisionó la nuca y la levantó de golpe. El hombre parecía muy molesto.

Quistis gritó y la mano la soltó. Después le pegó un doloroso golpe seco con la culata de la pistola que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

- Una mujer de espíritu. – arqueó una ceja mientras se la cargaba al hombro – Todo esto por una librería… - Les dio un golpe con la pierna a sus acompañantes, rompiendo el hielo que ya se estaba empezando a derretir. - ¡Vamos, arriba!

Tardaron unos minutos para volver a ponerse en pie. El hielo desapareció pocos segundos después, pero aún se encontraban mareados por el golpe y el frío. Cuando empezaron a recuperarse, sólo hizo falta un gesto del jefe para que salieran disparados a la calle a ver si había más enemigos. El hombre se giró y con una sonrisa de sorna encendió el mechero que tenía en el bolsillo y lo lanzó al mostrador que prendió fuego en segundos.

Fue el crepitar del fuego lo que llamó la atención de Seifer, que había estado corriendo por la calle paralela por la que se había ido Quistis para rodear el terreno. No parecía haber nadie a la vista y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores. Si eran un grupo de mafiosos de poca monta, Quistis no tendría ni para empezar. Pero una emboscada ya era otra cosa.

_'¡Yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto!' _pensaba molesto mientras se sacudía el rocío de la chaqueta. _'Maldita misión de mierda, maldita ciudad de mierda… maldita subcomandante de mierda!'. _

Seifer no era de los de buen despertar. Y se había quedado de veras dormido en ese cajón, aunque solo hubiera sido un rato. Aún le dolía la cabeza del golpe que se había dado al caer en él, cuando la rubia se había levantado de esa manera. Y después… había desaparecido como alma lleva al diablo.

Sólo cuando cruzó la esquina y vio las llamas salir hambrientas del local, se le sacó la pereza de encima y blandió el sable pistola ¿Podría ser que hubieran podido con ella? El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño, incrédulo. Corrió hasta la puerta y trató de vislumbrar si había alguien dentro.

- ¿Subcomandante? – gritó, pero solo oía el crepitar de las llamas - ¡¿Quistis?

Nada.

Agarrando aire se propulsó dentro de la tienda en un gran salto, tratando de evitar las terribles llamas. El humo y el calor eran insoportables, y tuvo que ponerse a gatas para no ahogarse. Trató de gritar de nuevo el nombre de la SeeD, pero sólo podía toser. Decidió reservárselo para encontrarla… si es que estaba aquí.

En cierta manera, no quería encontrársela. Por mal que le pesara, era su Jefa de Equipo y habría caído en combate no estando él para poder ayudarla. Por otra parte, tampoco le apetecía mucho ver un cadáver carbonizado. No era muy agradable.

Sólo cuando llegó al mostrador, se atrevió a levantarse para pegarle una patada a la puerta del almacén que saltó en chispas y pedazos. Ahí solo había fuego, miró el suelo y no vislumbro nada. ¿Pero si no estaba ahí, dónde estaba?

Trató de dar la vuelta, justo cuando una de las estanterías caía estrepitosamente delante de él. Pudo esquivarla por poco, cayendo encima del mostrador. Lanzando un grito de dolor, salió como pudo de ahí arriba pero el brazo y la espalda de su chaqueta prendieron en llamas y tuvo que sacársela antes de que el calor le quemara la piel.

_'Oh, esto es perfecto.'_ pensó con sufrida ironía mientras se secaba el sudor y volvía a ponerse a gatas para poder respirar. _'Encima me destrozo la chaqueta. Juro que si Quistis está viva en algún lugar, yo mismo me encargaré de estrangularla.'_ Justo cuando pensó que caería desmayado por falta de aire, vio una cosa brillante en el suelo que llamó su atención.

Agarró el mechero sin pensárselo mucho, antes de volver a levantarse tosiendo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo más negras de lo que él pensaba. Era imposible superar la barrera de fuego que tenía delante.

Solo Shiva podría apagar semejante cantidad.

Pero había sido Quistis quién se la había enlazado, así que de poco le servía a él eso.

Ya cuando pensaba que moriría quemado ahí dentro, la idea le brilló en la cabeza, haciéndolo despertar de golpe. _'¡Claro! Alguien mejor que Shiva…'_ Movió el brazo con el movimiento estudiado de una invocación, tratando de no toser.

Con un haz de luz, una lluvia de agua clara empezó a caer en toda la tienda. Seifer vislumbró al enorme monstruo marino envolver las llamas, ahogándolas. Una vez el camino se hubo despejado, Leviathan se enroscó en su mismo, desapareciendo en una bola de agua que acabó por apagar definitivamente el fuego.

Tosiendo y escupiendo, Seifer sonrió cansado pero victorioso. Aunque luego pensó que si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido antes, no hubiera tenido que montar este follón y su querido abrigo seguiría intacto. Salió de la tienda a tropiezos, bamboleándose y con la piel dolorida. Sólo esperaba que ninguna de las quemadas fuera de gran gravedad (ni que le dejara marca). No había sido muy buena idea, mojarse con agua, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Fue entonces, cuando le vino todo a la cabeza de nuevo: Quistis, los mafiosos, la tienda, el mechero… ¡el mechero! Lo sacó bruscamente del bolsillo para examinarlo cuidadosamente. La plata estaba quemada, pero solo hizo falta rascar un poco para notar claramente el relieve del metal. Llevaba un extraño logo que no logró reconocer y las letras grabadas en la parte de abajo.

- Vaya, vaya – y sonrío para sí mismo – Si esto no es una pista… - se guardó la prueba rápidamente en el bolsillo y agarró su chaqueta para inspeccionarla. Arqueó una ceja al ver su lamentable estado – Aunque quizás lo mejor sería que la lanzara al mar y me olvidara de ella.

.-.-.-.-.

La espalda la estaba matando, pero no mucho más que la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y notaba la sangre latir en cada vena de su cráneo. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y notó una suave luz y el sonido del terciopelo debajo de él. La idea de 'Jaula de Oro' le vino inmediatamente a la mente.

Al tratar de moverse oyó un reconocible sonido a metal y rodó los ojos. _'Oh, perfecto'_ pensó mientras miraba malhumorada las esposas que la mantenían sujeta a una de las barras del largo diván de terciopelo morado. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en una bonita y pequeña habitación con dos enormes ventanas herméticamente selladas. Lo más singular de la habitación era, quizás, que no había ni una sola puerta.

Ni una.

Quistis pensó que aún estaba dormida y trató de enfocarse. Había estudiado este tipo de sitios. Solían tener una puerta escondida en algún lugar, sin contar con micrófonos o incluso (y lo pensó mientras miraba un bonito y labrado espejo colgado en una de las paredes) puestos de observación escondidos. Se encontraba dentro de un flamante lugar de interrogaciones y aún se estaba preguntando qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

Las cosas no cuadraban. Quiso repasar todos los detalles de su ficha, pero, por lo que había visto la habían desplumado convenientemente de todo su equipo. Ni látigo, ni fichas, ni medicinas… supuso que le habían dejado la ropa por decencia, aunque tampoco convenía provocarlos demasiado.

_'Muy bien. Si se suponía que esto eran unos matones de poca monta, ¿Cómo puede ser que tengan una sala de interrogaciones de este nivel?' _pensaba mientras se sentaba. Por suerte le habían dejado un poco más de cadena para que esto lo pudiera hacer con facilidad. _'Parece evidente que eran más de lo que imaginábamos. Lo que no comprendo es que demonios ganaban con ese intento de mafia… Y menos con el hecho de que me hayan dejado vivir… hubiera sido más fácil matarme…'_

- ¡Estoy despierta! – gritó bien alto.

Espero unos minutos, hasta que del centro de la sala apareció una plataforma metálica que salió del techo. En él, había dos hombres que reconoció como los subordinados de la librería. Como para confirmar sus sospechas, ambos llevaban sendos hematomas en el mentón resultado de su golpe. Quistis trató de evitar sonreír.

El más alto y de mirada más adusta, llevaba el pelo rapado y gafas, mientras que el bajito era más delgado y con un tupido pelo negro cortado y repeinado hacia atrás.

- Buenos días, señorita Trepe– dijo el más bajito con una sonrisa. No parecía molesto en lo más mínimo y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación con tranquilidad. Parecía disfrutar con el hecho de que la persona que le había hecho la marca estuviera encadenada e indefensa. – Sólo para confirmar nuestras sospechas, se comporta como si ya supiera de que va todo esto. Es evidente que no es una habitante de Tímber bien preparada como al principio suponíamos.

- Ya deben de haber mirado todas mis pertenencias – no se molestó en saludarlos. Era evidente que querían ir al grano – ¿Para qué me lo pregunta?

- Prefiero extraer la información de primera mano, señorita. – y amplió más la sonrisa al ver que la chica colaboraba. – Aunque sí, es cierto que hemos requisado sus efectos personales y… uhm, pegado un vistazo. ¡Oh, por Hyne! ¡Qué maleducado soy! – lo dijo con tanta afectación que la rubia dedujo enseguida que estaba haciéndose el elegante con ella. Hasta el hombre alto parecía mirarlo con curiosidad. – Mi nombre es Zankos y éste es Tíboros. Un placer señorita Trepe.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo. ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

La sonrisa de Zankos se borró rápidamente y la escrutó con sus ojos negros. Sacó las fichas que Quistis había llevado consigo, juntamente con su documentación.

.-.-.-.-.

Con solo tres horas de sueño, Seifer se lanzó a la búsqueda por las calles de Tímber. Hacía sol, cosa que agradeció después de una nochecita como la que había pasado. Muerto en combate su abrigo, había tenido que pedir prestada una chaqueta de cuero del "difunto marido que en paz descanse" de la dueña del hotel, no sin pocas reprimendas acerca de su estado y de la inutilidad de sus patrullas.

_'Almenos tendré el abrigo como nuevo cuando llegué.'_ O eso le habían asegurado en la armería. ¿Una armería que cosiera abrigos? No era su problema eso, y la mujer del hotel se lo había asegurado, aunque bien poco se fiaba de eso.

Afortunadamente, las quemaduras no habían sido nada grave, y con un buen bálsamo contra ellas, la piel había dejado de picarle y recuperaba su color normal.

Había estado caminando por todo Tímber y nadie parecía sonarle el símbolo del mechero. Cosa extraña, cuando él habría jurado que había visto ese símbolo redondo en alguna parte. Se sentó, cansado, en las escaleras del Tímber Maníacs a ver pasar a la gente. Estaba también la cosa del nombre, aunque dudaba que un matón de poca monta estuviera registrado en la ciudad.

De repente, algo le rascó la pierna y vio al Mumba que los había guiado al hotel, mirarlo con cara de pena.

- No sé que buscas, bicho – dijo con hastío mientras movía la pierna para apartarlo – Pero no está Quistis para protegerte.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Quistis! – saltó el animal pegando botes animado.

- Si que te has aprendido su nombre rápido – gruñó él moviendo la pierna más bruscamente a ver si el Mumba pillaba la indirecta. No tenía ganas de lidiar con animales. – Y ahora vete, que tengo que buscarla.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Quistis! – el animal esquivó con facilidad las patadas de Seifer y se subió a su pierna, cada vez más animado. De repente, se quedó callado, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Seifer, lo señaló con la zarpa y se abrazó a si mismo haciendo carita de felicidad - ¿Quistis?

Una gota de sudor rodó por la cabeza de Seifer y escrutó al Mumba unos segundos mientras seguía abrazándose.

- Estás flipando.– dijo con expresión de no poder estar creyéndoselo. - ¿Qué nosotros dos…? – Frunció el ceño airado cuando el Mumba asintió con la cabeza - ¡Escúchame bien bicho! ¡En tus sueños! – Trató de atraparlo, pero el Mumba lo esquivó. Se levantó, furioso – ¡Sólo estoy haciéndome el rescatador de princesas porque si vuelvo sin ella al Jardín esa gente me abrirá de lado a lado y me estrangulará con mis propios intestinos!

La gente que pasaba por ahí se quedó mirándolo unos instantes antes de seguir con su camino a toda prisa. Eso consiguió calmar al rubio que se sentó de nuevo soltando un suspiro de exasperación. Volvió a mirar al Mumba que estaba escondido detrás del poste del inicio de las escaleras, observándolo con los ojitos asustados.

Decidió ignorarlo, a ver si así se lo sacaba de encima. Ya le hacía poca gracia estar en esa ciudad buscando a la mandona de la subcomandante, como para encima tener a un animal rojo y pesado pisándole los talones. Sacó una vez más el mechero y lo observó fijamente. ¿Dónde había visto ese símbolo?

- ¿Quistis? – notó el morro del bicho olisqueando el aparato apoyado desde su hombro y le sobrevino un acceso de furia asesina. ¿El bicho no pillaba las indirectas?

- Si bicho, este mechero es lo que me va a llevar a ella. – y lo apartó de las zarpas del Mumba mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima - ¡Y si no me dejas seguir investigando no la encontraré nunca!

- ¡Kyu! – el Mumba se puso delante de Seifer y se picó el pecho en gesto orgulloso después de señalar el mechero - ¡Quistis! ¡Kyu!

- ¿Tú? ¿Sabes dónde está este símbolo? – la sonrisa de incredulidad se le pegó en la cara – Vamos a ver, bicho, si nadie en la ciudad lo reconoce, como vas tú a saber lo que es?

El Mumba lo miró y Seifer hubiera jurado que fruncía el ceño. Con un zarpazo, le quitó el mechero de las manos y se fue corriendo por las empedradas calles a una velocidad endemoniada.

- ¡EH! – Seifer saltó detrás inmediatamente. ¡Sólo le faltaba eso!

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Es usted SeeD?

- Eso es lo que dice ahí.

- Bonita respuesta, pero vamos a centrarnos en 'Sí' y 'No', ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.

- Muy bien, ehm… - pareció muy extrañado de la docilidad de la rubia. La miró con sospecha - ¿Es usted SeeD?

- Sí.

- ¿Estaba de misión en Tímber?

- Sí.

Quistis suspiró hastiada y trató de ponerse más cómoda en el diván. No es que no estuviera nerviosa, en realidad le temblaban las piernas, pero no era esa la imagen que quería dar. Era evidente que los descolocaba estando tan tranquila y displicente. Rió para sus adentros al recordar que esta era la postura que había puesto Seifer cuando los habían citado para la reunión.

Seifer…

¡Seifer!

Un rayo de conciencia la irguió levemente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Seifer? ¡Se había olvidado por completo de él! ¿Sabría él dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué la habían capturado? ¿O lo habían capturado también a él?

…

¿Estaría verdaderamente Seifer buscándola en primer lugar? Nunca había sido muy de fiar, y ni siquiera había llegado a tiempo para ayudarla en la pelea… si es que había ido a ayudarla. Eso esperaba, pero y si Seifer estaba simplemente enviando una nota de pésame al Jardín por una compañera caída en combate? _'No, imposible…'_ pensó sobándose la sien. Si Seifer llegaba sin ella al Jardín, sus amigos lo abrirían de par en par y lo estrangularían con sus propios intestinos.

- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer aquí?

Silencio.

- ¿No va a contestar?

- No – dijo secamente Quistis arqueando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, le habían dicho que solo contestara 'Sí' y 'No'.

- No se haga la listilla conmigo señorita Trepe – el moreno parecía perder los estribos con facilidad y apretaba insistentemente la ficha de la misión – No está en posición para ello. Sabemos que vino aquí con misión de detener a una mafia local que amenazaba los negocios de Tímber. Parece ser que los comerciantes de la zona pagaron por una misión al Jardín de Balamb para que enviara un equipo a ayudarlos. ¿Me estoy equivocando?

- Escúcheme bien – y frunció el ceño, molesta ante los aires que se daba el hombre. Era evidente que para ella, tratar con un subordinado de poca monta era algo que le hacía perder la paciencia. – Si ya sabe todo esto, ¿para qué demonios me está interrogando sobre ello?

Era consciente de que jugaba con fuego, pero debía presionarlos. Si lo hacía bien, puede que revelaran más cosas sobre su paradero o quiénes eran. Además, si tenían a Seifer, podrían amenazarla con hacerle algo malo sino hablaba. Debía arriesgarse.

- ¿Cree que para mí esto es divertido? Ya tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer con el traslado y usted solo hace que entorpecer mi trabajo.

- Pues suélteme… - cruzó los brazos retándolo, contenta de que el plan estuviera dando resultado – o máteme.

El hombre iba a decirle cuatro cosas, cuando el brazo de Tíboros se cerró en su hombro en un movimiento mecánico que le hizo parar de golpe. Quistis y Zankos se lo quedaron mirando extrañados, hasta que un movimiento en el techo hizo que los tres miraran la metálica plataforma bajar con alguien dentro.

.-.-.-.-.  
**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas**: Todas las escenas de acción de este fic están patrocinadas por la BSO de Utena, especialmente las canciones de los duelos XD

Los fans incondicionales de _todos_ los FF habrán reconocido el nombre de la mafia y del enemigo de Quistis. ¿Serán parientes dimensionales? No sería raro que la LeBlanc del X-2 fuera pariente de esta gente.

.-.-.-.-.


	6. Kidnapped

**Minerva en Jaque**

**06. Kidnapped**

Parecía mentira, pero ni con las largas zancadas de él, podía acabar de alcanzar al Mumba que corría a grandes saltitos delante de él. Lo único que lo consolaba un poco es que parecía bastante asustado por si Seifer lo pillaba. Y tenía razones para estarlo, pensó furioso.

-¡Ven aquí!

Cuando volvieron a llegar a la plaza del Tímber Maníacs por tercera vez, el rubio decidió que ya estaba bien de hacer el idiota. La gente ya lo estaba mirando verdaderamente extrañada: No era muy normal ver a un hombre hecho y derecho persiguiendo furioso a un Mumba por toda Tímber.

-¡Me parece… - bufó mientras respiraba pesadamente, apoyándose en una farola – que ya te has divertido bastante, animalucho!

Los ojos oscuros e inteligentes del Mumba lo escrutaron unos instantes y abrió la garra lentamente para mostrarle el mechero, como asegurándole que aún estaba en su poder. Se volvió a golpear el pecho y a hacer su comparsa de nuevo. Después sin dar mayor explicación, se puso a caminar a paso ligero hacia uno de los extremos de la plaza. Seifer decidió que él tampoco se iba a estresar y lo siguió.

-¡Kyu!

-¿Esto? – El SeeD miró atentamente la protegida puerta que tenía delante. Ya la había visto antes, era uno de los múltiples accesos a las vías de tren. En este caso esta parecía eternamente cerrado al público pues los haces eléctricos que protegían la entrada se veían gastado. Tampoco es que recordara nunca haberla visto abierta en todas las veces que había ido a la ciudad. – No sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres, bicho, pero ahora mismo me vas a dar… ¡eh!

El Mumba, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de Seifer, se subió a su hombro y pegó un salto increíblemente ágil hasta superar el haz superior y quedar al otro lado de la barrera. El rubio hubiera jurado que el animal sonreía burlón mientras tocaba hábilmente con sus grandes zarpas los controles y hacía que la electricidad desapareciera. Acto seguido, dejó el mechero en el suelo y se apartó unos pasos, invitando a Seifer a entrar.

-No me lo puedo creer – gruñó cuando por fin tubo el mechero en las manos. – Lo has rallado especie de bufón con zarpas. – se giró para comprobar que el animal había vuelto a encender la protección de la puerta y se volvió para escrutar el camino que tenía delante.

_'No me hará daño ver que hay al final…'_ pensó mientras daba unos pasos lentos hacía el fondo de la empedrada calle. Entrecerró los ojos al acordarse de algo y se giró para ver al Mumba diciéndole adiós con la mano. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-Estás flipando. – con dos rápidas zancadas, agarró al bicho del cogote y desoyendo sus protestas tiró adelante. – Tu te vienes conmigo amiguito.

.-.-.-.

Cuando la plataforma bajó del todo en el centro de la sala, Zankos y Tíboros se levantaron para saludarle con gesto informal. Ahora que lo podía ver con luz y de frente, Quistis se sorprendió que "El Jefe" tuviera poco más que su edad.

Parecía ir siempre de punta en blanco con un gabán ajustado sobre un traje claro. Tenía una nariz recta y delicada que parecía estar siempre erguida y el pelo suave y castaño tenía pinta de ser muy lacio, pues no había un solo pelo fuera de lugar en ese look repeinado hacía atrás de señorito que llevaba. Cuando la miró, comprobó, turbada, que una sonrisa que adivinaba eternamente condescendiente le cambiaba (para bien) muchísimo los rasgos.

-Podéis marcharos – dijo suavemente mientras les daba unas palmaditas en los hombros y se dedicaba por entero a la SeeD. Ni siquiera miró cuando la plataforma se fundió con el pecho – Me sorprende que no parezca sorprendida, señorita Trepe.

- Lo estoy más de lo que cree. – respondió con sinceridad mientras le echaba una ojeada a la habitación. De repente, una sombra le oscureció la visión. El Jefe se arrodilló delante de ella tocando sus rodillas con su pecho, pero Quistis no se movió ni un milímetro – ¿Qué demonios hace?

-Vaya, toda una mujer de hielo. –sonrió, sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo - ¿Cree que no sería capaz de hacerle nada a una prisionera? ¿Tan caballeroso me cree? – Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Zankos.

Quistis se tomó su tiempo para sobarse las muñecas, ahora libres de esposas.

-¿Y usted? ¿Cree que no sería capaz de matarle si me pusiera una mano encima? ¿Tanta docilidad aparento?

-Creo que sí lo sería, y sin embargo la suelto estando los dos solos en una habitación acorazada. Si quisiera matarme ahora ya habría tenido la oportunidad. – se removió en su asiento al sacar dos pistolas de sus costados y dejarlas encima de la mesa que tenía al lado – Y que sepa que no confundo su inteligencia por docilidad. Yo llevo las armas, y lo sabe.

Y tanto que lo sabía. Ya había probado esas balas hacía pocas horas, y sabía el hombre era rápido y certero. ¿Pero que hacía un hombre tan joven haciendo de jefe en un lugar que parecía el de una mafia bien organizada? Sería el hijo del jefe. Por sus maneras de hipócrita caballeroso casi lo hubiera jurado.

.-Y ahora que han quedado las cosas claras, señorita, es justo que me presente. Soy Gilbert LeBlanc, de LB Company.

-¿Hijo de Anbus LeBlanc? – sugirió ella, sin estar demasiado segura si recordaba bien el nombre.

- Muy acertado. Se ve que es una señorita de mundo y todo srta Trêpe – y antes de que ella pudiera contestar nada, él rió – aunque no crea que no conozco sus méritos pasados. Es casi un insulto llamarla "persona de mundo" cuando usted ha visto lo que ha visto.

_'¿Qué sabe él de lo que yo he visto? ¿Y por qué me hace tanto la pelota?' _El pensamiento la tranquilizo un poco . _'No me la harían si no quisieran algo de mí, y mientras quieran algo de mí aún me quedará tiempo de vida.'_

.-.-.-.

En la oscuridad del largo pasillo, el SeeD seguía preguntándose si realmente había hecho bien en seguir a semejante proyecto de mascota hasta tan lejos. Había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba nada.

Nada de nada.

En primer lugar, el hecho de que fuera tan terriblemente complicado encontrar el edificio con el emblema de la compañía que había visto en el mechero y sin embargo, la entrada a él había sido tan fácil y sencilla como entrar en un almacén abandonado.

Seifer sospechaba. _'Aquí hay algo que no encaja.'_

Por décima vez, sacudió la pierna para hacer que el Mumba, que lo había agarrado fuertemente desde que entraran, se soltara. Sin éxito por supuesto. Nunca había tratado con las metamorfosis de los sumis, pero habría jurado que había oído que eran feroces y valientes.

_'O este es un renegado.'_ y el pensamiento le hizo sonreír tristemente a su pesar. _'O nos han timado a todos desde el principio'. _

Cuando llegó a una de las múltiples intersecciones decidió que o conseguía sacarle el valor a golpes o se deshacía de él.

-Eh, amigo – lo agarró de cogote, y después de tirar con fuerza, consiguió dejarlo delante de él. – Ya es hora de ponernos serios. Va a ser muy difícil encontrar a Quistis en este lugar sino pensamos con la cabeza. Y queremos encontrar a Quistis cuanto antes, verdad?

El Mumba asintió con vehemencia. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía un transmisor detrás de la oreja y Seifer lo empujaba dentro del conducto de ventilación. Enseguida trató de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Si... quieres encontrarla... – gruñía mientras hacía fuerza hacía dentro – tenemos... que separarnos! – Cualquiera que hubiera estado presente en ese momento, en un pasillo oscuro de un supuesto edificio abandonado, hubiera encontrado casi cómico a un SeeD como Seifer empujando con malas palabras a un Mumba cobardica dentro del conducto de ventilación.

De un segundo a otro, la predisposición del animal cambió. Como si hubiera escuchado o notado algo, paró sus largas orejas y de un brincó se escabulló dentro de la oscuridad del túnel sin decir una palabra.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas? Aún no te he dicho lo que tienes que... – dejó de gritar en un momento cuando oyó un pitido y un retumbar afuera. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese lugar? No supo porqué pero tenía la extraña sensación de que había llegado la hora de usar el transmisor que le había puesto en la oreja. – En verdad no imaginaba que lo usaría tan pronto – murmuró mientras lo programaba para localizar al animal.

Otro retumbar. Empezó a caminar a paso ligero por los pasillos vacíos hasta que algo le hizo parar en seco. El Mumba se movía rápido, pero estaba a punto de sobrepasar el radio de alcance de una máquina que había costado millones de giles¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese idiota?

Como por arte de magia llego al rellano de las escaleras por dónde se veía el exterior. Se puso pálido de golpe.

.-.-.-.

Quistis lo miró preocupada, aún sobándose las muñecas.

- También usted parece saber mucho – contestó con seriedad, escrutándolo. – Juraría que es quizás eso lo que le lleva a ser tan cortés.

- ¡Oh! – se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda para pasearse tranquilamente por la habitación – Yo siempre soy cortés, señorita Trêpe. Ehm... ¿Le importa que la llame Quistis?

La SeeD reprimió un escalofrió. _'Para ser tan cortés, trata muy pronto de tomarse confianzas'_. Por alguna extraña razón, la pregunta le hizo recordar a Seifer y tardó un rato más en contestar.

- Usted pone las reglas, señor LeBlanc – cruzó los brazos en gesto neutro.

- Gilbert, por favor. Como decía... – hizo un gesto amanerado con la mano, que a Quistis le pareció ridículo y poco adecuado para él – no vas muy desencaminada en eso que acabas de decir. De momento solo puedo decirte que es para mí un placer y un honor darte la bienvenida a LB Co.

- ¿Perdón?  
- Al contrario que el pequeño edificio que tenemos en Tímber, en Deling contamos con muchísimos más recursos. Afortunadamente para ti, los podrás disfrutar dentro de pocas horas.

- ¿Dentro de pocas horas? – se sentía ridícula repitiéndole la última frase, pero es que ya no podía ocultar más su sorpresa – Deling está más lejos que "unas pocas horas", y nosotros no nos hemos movido de aquí.

- Nosotros no. – sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción y accionó un pequeño mando que había cerca de las ventanas. – Pero el tren sí – Cuando la pantalla de protección se esfumó, Quistis abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que el paisaje de fuera se movía a toda velocidad.

- ¿Estamos en un tren?

- Una de las pequeñas tonterías que tenemos cuando no queremos malgastar nuestro tiempo. Como se habrá dado cuenta no es un tren normal, ¿Pero qué cosa hecha en Esthar no parece increíble a los ojos de aquellos que no están acostumbrados? – dijo con afectación, disfrutando de la mirada anonadada de ella mientras veía los árboles transformados en una marea de verde.

- ¿Para qué voy a Deling? – preguntó Quistis una vez se hubo repuesto.

- Ya te he dicho que no es ahora el momento ni el lugar. Tu función la descubrirás en el momento apropiado – y la miró detenidamente como estudiándola. _'Parece que disfruta con todo esto. Supongo que debo ser como un juguete nuevo en sus manos'_

- ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a cumplirla? – dijo, retándolo. Estaba harta de verle la mirada de poder y condescendencia todo el rato.

Él sólo sonrió ligeramente y alargó el brazo para mostrar su muñeca. Parecía un reloj, pero Quistis vio claramente que más bien eran unos mandos.

- Está claro que aún no entiendes tu posición aquí – apretó un botón y la rubia oyó un pitido demasiado cerca de su oreja. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Otra maravilla de la técnica sólo para ti. – Y la señaló.

La SeeD tardó un poco en darse cuenta a que se refería, pero cuando lo hizo, el propio objeto pareció adquirir presencia y forma en su cuello. Palpó, temblorosa, el ajustado collar metálico que rodeaba su cuello y comprendió que estaba jodida.

Terriblemente jodida.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que ni el pánico ni la aprensión jugaran en su contra. Nunca había dejado que tales sentimientos la controlaran, y no iba a hacerlo ahora, cuando tenía un interesado espectador.

Tocó con más seguridad el sólido metal y comprobó que tenía unas ligeras protuberancias.

- Me imagino exactamente que hace esto, señor LeBlanc. También es conocido en los Jardines.

- Lo sé, y hasta estaría seguro de que sabrías decirme las piezas básicas y su funcionamiento. Eso hará más fáciles las cosas y te hará saber hasta qué punto es imposible para ti salir de ésta, verdad? – Mientras hablaba, se acercó suavemente para volver a sentarse – Un paso en falso y apretaré el botón rojo sin contemplaciones.

-Le creo suficientemente caballeroso para hacerlo. – dijo con ironía, pero Gilbert no contestó.

.-.-.-.

El fastuoso tren llegó a la capital de Galbadia de noche. Cuando Quistis salió no había nadie en la estación, excepto la comitiva que había ido a recibirles. La gente de LB Co. parecía sentir un gusto especial por los trajes, pues casi todos iban uniformados de esa manera. Se permitió el placer de observar la increíble maquinaria que la había llevado hasta allí y tuvo que reconocer, pese a sus escasos conocimientos en esa rama de la técnica, que verdaderamente era un tren insuperable.

Como no parecía haber nada que hacer para ella por el momento, la SeeD (por orden expresa del Jefe) andaba justo detrás de Gilbert, quién estaba flanqueado por Zankos y Tíboros en lo que, bajo la mirada de soldado experta de Quistis, le parecía un burdo intento de guardaespaldas. Se dedicaba a mirar con detenimiento todo cuanto pasaba, pues ella aún seguía en misión, por mucho que la hubieran despojado de sus ropas y armas.

Llevar ropa de paisano nunca le molestaba, pero estaba claro que no era así como quería hacer las misiones. ¿Haciendo de perrito faldero a un mimado ricachón? No gracias. Ya había tenido bastante lidiando con Seifer. Perderlo para encontrarse con semejante elemento, lo hacía añorarlo un poquito.

Sólo un poquito.

Y sin embargo, podía ver porque había llegado a jefe siendo tan joven. El chico tenía carisma. Parecía algo inherente en él y apenas tenía que hacer esfuerzos para controlar a los demás. A diferencia de cierto comandante que conocía, Gilbert LeBlanc sabía usar y sacar provecho de sus dotes de líder.

Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando la llevaron al edificio de la compañía. Justo al lado del Hotel Galbadia dónde no hacía tanto había tenido sueños con el presidente de Esthar y una hermosa cantante. Se preguntó cómo era posible que una mafia pudiera ocultarse en la calle comercial más bulliciosa de Deling.

Como disfrutando de tenerla de nuevo juguete, Gilbert no le dirigió la palabra hasta que no la hubo mareado pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo mientras comprobaba que todo estaba en orden. Cuando por fin se dejó caer en un sillón de la habitación más alta del edificio, Quistis pudo hablarle.

- ¿No es hora ya que sepa que tengo que hacer? – dijo fríamente, de pie, al lado de la puerta.

- Toda una soldado. Eficiente y directa al grano. – Echó un suspiro cansado mientras estiraba las piernas – Sabía que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de preguntarme. Es por eso que he hecho marchar a Zankos y a Tíboros – y añadió después, mirándola fijamente, valorando su reacción. – Estamos los dos solos.

Quistis trató de no arquear la ceja ante el comentario, y decidió ignorarlo.

- Entonces... – y se acercó a dónde él estaba - ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- Dime Quistis... ¿Hay algo en todo lo que has visto que no te convenza?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Oh vamos, no te hagas la humilde conmigo. Has hecho el trabajo de soldado durante largo tiempo al fin y al cabo, no? Tus conocimientos en ese campo son extensos... y útiles...

_'¿Me quiere hacer creer que me ha traído en un tren hasta Deling para preguntarme cuatro cosillas sobre seguridad?'_ Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. _'O este Jefe es muy tonto o se creen que la tonta soy yo'. _

- ¿Es para eso para lo que me necesitáis? – contestó con frialdad cruzando los brazos - ¿Tan escasos de guerreros estáis que necesitáis secuestrar a uno de fuera?

- No me gusta que tengas la lengua tan suelta, Quistis – sonrió pero el ceño estaba fruncido – No está bien visto que un subordinado hable de esta manera al Jefe. Es un mal ejemplo.

- Entonces no trates de engañar a un subordinado de esa manera – inquirió, sin dejar que la pequeña amenaza le afectara lo más mínimo.

- Te cuento un problema grave y privado de mi organización... ¿Y tú me llamas mentiroso? – con otro de sus movimientos exagerados, abrió el cajón de la mesilla que tenía al lado y sacó el arma – Dime entonces, ¿Para que necesitaría a alguien como tú?

- ¡Ese es mi látigo! – se quejó ella al ver como toqueteaba inexpertamente un arma que le había costado gran esfuerzo conseguir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase se vio envuelta en la Save the Queen y tirada hacía adelante.

No se atrevió ni a parpadear cuando cayó en el regazo de Gilbert y este le paso un brazo por la cintura.

- ¿Vas a cobrarte el derecho de pernada, oh amo y señor? – trató de que la voz no le saliera venenosa, pero no lo consiguió - ¿Es para esto para lo que me has subido aquí arriba?

- Es lo primero que una mujercita como tu pensaría al verme, verdad? – Desenrolló el látigo de sus brazos mientras miraba la cara inexpresiva de ella – Seré joven y, como seguro estás pensando, un malcriado. Pero no dejes que todo eso te nuble, no soy idiota. No me pondría en una cama con alguien tan peligroso como tú ni loco. Para eso me reservo a mujeres más simples... y por supuesto, más ardientes.

- Entonces, suéltame – gruñó, tratando de que esas palabras no le afectaran lo más mínimo. Estaba lista si después de todo se sentía insultada por esa imitación de mafioso.

Gilbert controló una risita mientras se incorporaba con ella aún cogida. De la cintura pasó al hombro y la acompañó con fuerza hasta la puerta.

- Tu trabajo empieza mañana. Zankos y Tíboros te llevaran hasta tu habitación, y allí... – abrió la puerta con suavidad – quiero que pienses detenidamente en lo que te he contado hoy. Por supuesto, recuerda que sigues teniendo el detonador en tu cuello. – Y con una sonrisa condescendiente la dejó en manos de su intento de guardaespaldas. – Buenas noches.

Quistis no le contestó.

.-.-.-.

''Tren con destino a Deling. Faltan 4.00 horas para la llegada. '' La femenina voz despertó a Seifer de su duermevela junto a un pequeño golpe en su costado seguido de unas risitas y un perdón. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos chicas riéndole con los ojos que parecían comérselo. Se removió inquieto.

_'Si no fuera porque estoy de misión, quizás me daría libertades...'_ pensó mientras las miraba de reojo. _'Pero una es rubia y la otra es pelirroja... demasiado parecidas a esas dos criaturas infames que me están haciendo la vida imposible'_ Supuso que Quistis y el Mumba podrían sentirse ofendidos ante semejantes pensamientos perturbadores, pero Seifer estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera sentir remordimientos.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Aún recordaba haber tenido que buscar información a punta de Hyperion en esa maldita base destartalada de LB Company para darse cuenta que en verdad la subcomandante tenía razón cuando decía que el rango de misiones fluctuaba a medida que se encontraba información.

De los muchos carroñeros que podían haber sacado tajada de la guerra de las Brujas, la organización LeBlanc era uno de los más experimentados. Se habían extendido por Galbadia de manera muy efectiva, con pequeños negocios y "sucursales" en las ciudades más importantes. Por supuesto la central estaba en Esthar, la lujosa capital de la tecnología, pues se decía que estaban muy apegados a cualquier cachivache psicodélico que saliera de allí. Después venía Galbadia, dónde se decía que el negocio del alquiler de transportes (uno de los más lucrativos) estaba enteramente controlado por ellos.

Y Quistis Trêpe como buena miembro del equipo 'Squalliano' había ido a parar el centro neurálgico de ese lugar.

Simplemente perfecto.

Por si las cosas no acababan de estar suficientemente mal, había sido espectador del traslado de su superior por segundos. En su vida había visto semejante máquina sobre raíles, pero estaba seguro de que llegaba a asomarse un minuto después y ya no lo hubiera visto. Lo peor de todo es que dentro de ese tren no solo estaba Quistis. El Mumba había decidido tomarse en serio eso de salvar a la damisela en peligro que ni siquiera había esperado. Había saltado a toda velocidad al último vagón.

Y Seifer se había quedado solo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para volver al hotel, recoger su abrigo de la armería y sus cosas, pelearse con la dueña y mandarla a freír puñetas y coger el primer tren hacia Deling que saliera.

Cansado de tanto flirteo adolescente que le estaban echando, huyó hasta el rellano dónde estaba el ordenador de entrada. Por alguna razón, se sentía muchísimo más mayor que la gente de su edad desde hacía un año, por mucho que Quistis le repitiera lo niñato que era. De alguna manera siempre solían tocarle los SeeDs más jóvenes en su grupo y eso no hacía sino reforzar esa sensación.

_'Y hablando de mi grupo...' _Sabía que no podía seguir huyendo para siempre. Hacía una semana y media exacta que habían salido del Jardín y no habían dado señales de vida todavía. En cuanto se pusieran a investigar un poco, lo matarían por no buscar refuerzos.

¡Pero es que él no los quería! Le parecía casi una afrenta personal eso de que le hubieran birlado a la compañera en sus narices, por mucho que le fastidiara que esa compañera fuera Quistis Trepe y no alguna damisela en apuros de verdad.

A su pesar, empezó a teclear los números de la centralita del Jardín en el teléfono público del tren. Cuando por fin dio los códigos e identificaciones necesarios, hasta a él le sorprendió lo rápido que le contestaron.

- ¡Seifer! – reconoció la voz alegre y chillona de la Organizadora Tilmitt enseguida. De fondo le parecía oír algo de barullo - ¡Ya era hora de que dijerais algo! Os lo estáis pasando bien, eh?

- Quistis ha sido secuestrada.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se hizo tan largo e intenso que Seifer pensó que tendría que repetirlo.

-Estás flipando. – Seifer se iba a quejar de que no le robara las frases cuando Selphie continuó atropelladamente - ¿Cómo va a dejarse Quistis dejarse secuestrar? ¿Pero tú sabes de quién estás hablando? Además, esto era una misión de rango C, ¿Cómo demonios iban a secuestrarla? ¡¿Y dónde estabas tú, entonces?

- ¡Whoa, whoa, Tilmitt! ¡Cálmala! – trató de pararla, él – No llegué a tiempo, vale? Como tu bien dices se suponía que era una misión de rango C, pero subió varios niveles en una noche sin que yo me diera cuenta y...

-Excusas. – dijo una voz seca desde el otro lado del auricular, haciendo que Seifer se apartara de él un instante, sorprendido.

- ¿Squall? – el SeeD no se lo podía creer. – ¿Qué demonios…?

- Hacía tiempo que estaba esperando una llamada de vuestra parte, Seifer – prosiguió él sin inmutarse – Y parece ser que no habéis aprovechado muy bien el tiempo que se os ha dado. Dónde estás.

- Camino a Deling en un tren, del cual me vais a pagar la factura – se había puesto de mal humor sólo oír la voz del comandante, pero su tono de mando aún le había hecho ponerse más borde. – Se la han llevado los hombres de la LB Company, y no me preguntes el cómo ni el porqué.

- Está bien. Te enviaré alguien a Deling para que te ayude en la misión. Quizás sería conveniente que enviara a otro grupo también, por si acaso.

- Ni un grupo ni dos, ni refuerzos ni hostias, comandante. – gruñó Seifer. Déjalo en manos del subcomandante para pedir la opinión a los que están en el ajo – No necesito ninguna imitación de SeeD de esos que entrenas para recuperarla. Puedo hacerlo solo.

- Lo mejor será que vaya uno de nosotros. Avisaré al contacto que tenemos en Deling para que te vaya a buscar. – Prosiguió, como si leyera, pasando, como siempre, de todo lo que dijera el otro – Allí esperarás a que llegué tu compañero para empezar la misión. Mientras tanto, contactarás con el jardín cada seis horas para recibir instrucciones y dar informes de la situación.

- Estás flipando de verdad – dijo mientras sonreía con tirantez – Y de paso os hago una tarta de queso y os la envío con un ramito mientras espero, no?

- Si está la cocina entre sus aficiones... – Si Squall hubiera sido capaz de hacer broma, Seifer quizás se hubiera sentido un poco más furioso. Aún así, no pudo soportarlo más y colgó de sopetón.

- Maldito engreído. – murmuró mientras miraba el teléfono – Aun no puedo entender como la subcomandante puede sentir nada por ti.

.-.-.-.

Lo primero que hizo el SeeD nada más entrar en Deling esa mañana fue encender el transmisor. Como esperaba, la señal apareció débil, pero apareció. El Mumba no estaba lejos.

La siguiente misión era apartarse cuanto antes de la estación, pues las chiquillas le estaban empezando a poner nervioso con tanta risilla y mucho más cuando hubiera jurado que las había oído echárselo a suertes. Siempre podría alegar que no quería encontrarse con el contacto de Deling si le decían algo por largarse. Quedaría más creíble.

- Hace un bonito día en Deling hoy, verdad? – la pregunta le hizo soltar un escalofrío involuntario y cuando se giro, lo hizo algo pálido.

La voz no pertenecía, afortunadamente, a ninguna mujer sino a un hombre ya mayor que parecía estar tomando el sol en las escaleras de la estación apoyado ligeramente en su bastón. Lo miraba afablemente.

- Sí, claro... – gruñó él sin muchas ganas mientras se disponía a seguir el rastro del transmisor.

Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, algo se le metió entre las piernas y le hizo caer de manera estrepitosa. Ardía su mirada cuando sacó la cabeza de los escalones y se medio incorporó.

Casi le pareció increíble volverse a encontrar al viejo sentado pero esta vez con mirada dura y una mueca de enfado. Pudo comprobar que su bastón seguía entremezclado con sus piernas. Fue a decirle cuatro cosas, pero el hombre fue más rápido.

- A ver si contestamos a las claves correctamente, niño – esta vez su voz era grave y su acento irreconocible. Seifer se reincorporó bruscamente mirándolo alucinado – Llevo esperando más de una hora y la mañana no es tan cálida como parece.

- ¿Quién demonios...?

Cuando el viejo se incorporó también Seifer comprobó que de ninguna manera necesitaba bastón ni nada que se le pareciera. Era más bajo que él (incluso un escalón más arriba), con un cuerpo cuadrado y algo corpulento. Sus facciones eran duras, con un pequeño bigote que le daba un aspecto marcial que no había aparentado segundos atrás. Parecía un buen enmascarador de emociones.

- Normand Baeser, el contacto de Deling. – jugueteó con el bastón mientras le echaba una repasada apreciativa a Seifer – Se suponía que tenías que esperar mi llegada y contestar bien a la clave, niño. ¿Dónde se supone que tienes tu cabeza?

- Deja de llamarme niño, abuelo – respondió Seifer cada vez más furioso. ¿De dónde había salido este viejo listillo cabeza-cuadrada? – Mi nombre es...

- Seifer Almasy. – respondió bruscamente con ojos endurecidos – No te confundas, aún sigues siendo muy conocido aquí. Y para los míos eres casi un criminal de guerra.

- ¿Los suyos? – frunció los labios. No es que tuviera miedo a enfrentarse con su pasado, pero nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo en una fría mañana de Deling en medio de las escaleras de la estación.

- Yo era profesor de SeeDs en el Jardín de Galbadia antes de que Edea apareciera – si Seifer pudo encontrar dolor en los ojos negros e insondables de Baeser desapareció a los pocos segundos para volver a mostrar la mirada dura y fría – pero tuve que marcharme cuando tomó posesión de él... y de todo el país.

- Creo recordarle que la misma Galbadia ayudó a que eso pasara.  
- También sé que la bruja controlaba a todo el mundo como un títere. Todo eso lo sé, niño. Es lo que ha evitado que te partiera en dos nada más verte.

-Me gustaría vérselo intentar – y levantó el mentón con desafío.

- Eres tan arrogante como dicen, Almasy. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa de sorna mientras entrecerraba los ojos – No te preocupan ni tus superiores ni nadie. Aún me estoy preguntando qué demonios haces aquí para rescatar a tu compañero.

- Le veo demasiado informado para ser un simple contacto, Baeser. Usted ya no es SeeD

-Tengo mi propia fuente de información y sigo siendo valioso aún sin ser SeeD. Sé más de todo de lo que tú nunca lo harás.

- No soy el único que peca de arrogante, aquí. – el rubio arqueó una ceja.

Y como movido por un resorte, toda la cara de Baeser se contorsionó en una risa potente y atronadora que sorprendió a Seifer.

.-.-.-.

A los cinco días de su llegada a Deling, si Gilbert esperaba ver a Quistis desesperada, furiosa o subiéndose por las paredes, no pudo menos que quedarse decepcionado. Mientras era evidente que no se sentía especialmente feliz en aquella situación, apenas podía leer nada más.

Cuando la llamó mujer de hielo, no esperó verdaderamente encontrarse con alguien tan arrogante y frío como ella. La rubia no parecía alterarse por nada, y siempre que alguien le contestaba con un desplante ella solo arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba como si fuera un vulgar insecto. Como mucho, le devolvía la pelota con un comentario elegante y certero que le hacía callar. Y eso bastaba. Nadie le subía el tono de voz por muy prisionera que fuera, y habían empezado a tratarla con un respeto fuera de lugar.

La situación le hubiera hecho reír si no fuera porque ocurría lo mismo con él. Y así no era divertido. Aunque demostraba cierto interés en su persona, apenas podía distinguir si era porque era guapo, por ser el Jefe o por ser el que más le hablaba.

El caso es que siempre que podía trataba de pillarla desprevenida con nuevas noticias.

- Vas a tener más suerte de la que me esperaba, Quistis. – dijo de sopetón estando en su despacho.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó con desidia.

- Mi padre va a venir a Deling. Aunque no es extraño que lo haga, teniendo en cuenta de que ya ha pasado un año desde su última visita.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Bueno, no todos los días se conoce a un ilustre caballero como mi padre, Trepe, y eso te lo puedo asegurar. – sorbió un poco de su bebida antes de contestar al gesto de desconfianza de ella – Lo entenderás en cuanto le conozcas.

- ¿Y eso va a ser pronto?

- Los preparativos para la cena y la fiesta están casi hechos. – de repente vio un destelló de sorpresa en su cara y decidió tirarse a él de cabeza - ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías? Es tradición que todo Deling le dé la bienvenida al Jefe LeBlanc cada vez que viene. Es todo un magnate aquí en Galbadia. Y por si te lo preguntas, tú vas a estar en esa fiesta. Es justo que te presente como mi nueva asistente.

Quistis trató de no tocarse el pañuelo que le decoraba el cuello, tapándole el collar metálico. _'Bonito nombre para una esclava.'_

- No creo que sea mi lugar estar en esa fiesta, sr LeBlanc. No pinto nada allí.

- Oh, pero YO quiero que estés, Quistis. – parecía haber encontrado algo que la incomodaba, y si eso era ir a una fiesta de sociedad, por todos sus trajes que la iba a hacer ir .– y ya sabes que aquí mi palabra es sagrada.

- No lo he dudado un instante, señor LeBlanc. – contestó mirándole a los ojos sin el menor asomo de temor o respeto.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que insistirte en que me llames Gilbert?

.-.-.-.-.-.  
**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:** Este es el capítulo de los personajes nuevos. No pretendía presentar a dos de golpe, incluso Baeser salió en el último momento cuando necesitaba a alguien para enlazar a Seifer con Deling. El Mumba sigue ganando adeptos sin que yo me dé cuenta.

A veces me preguntó cómo no mandé FF-net a la mierda con las tonterías en el formato que hace siempre *abraza a LJ*

.-.-.-.-.


	7. Puppet

**Minerva en Jaque**

**07. Puppet**

La primera vez que Seifer vio al Mumba en Deling, creyó que estaba soñando. La noche era terriblemente oscura y la ronda que siempre hacía de inspección estaba envuelta en risas y jaleo lejanos de las calles comerciales de la ciudad. Vio a un coche aparcar en la calle transversal y a los pocos segundos, cuando el conductor se hubo alejado, un movimiento en la parte de abajo le hizo ponerse en guardia.

Tenía la cara manchada de hollín y suciedad pero definitivamente era él. Ningún Mumba llevaba collar ni ninguno pegaba esos saltitos característicos hacia Seifer.

- ¡Kyuuuuuuu! – Hubiera jurado que tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se abalanzó sobre el SeeD en un salto peliculero.

- P-pero… - estaba bastante sorprendido de que el animal hubiera llegado hasta él cuando ya lo daba por perdido. Lo miró fijamente mientras frotaba cariñosamente su morro contra el pecho de Seifer - ¿Qué estás haciendo mierda peluda? ¡Me vas a manchar el abrigo! – Trató de sacárselo de encima pero el animal había cerrado sus poderosas garras en su abrigo (quizás sabiendo la reacción de Seifer) y el rubio lo dejó estar por miedo a cargárselo. – Veo que sigues vivito y coleando. Pensaba que no habrías llegado a pasar de ese tren.

De repente, el Mumba dejó las carantoñas y se quedó mirando al Seed para ponerse como un loco después, con saltos y grititos. Seifer trató de agarrarlo para calmarlo, pero lo único que consiguió es ponerlo más nervioso.

- ¡KYU! ¡Quistis! ¡Quistis! ¡Te! ¡Kyu! – Chilló excitado, señalándose a sí mismo.

- Puede ser… - olvidándose de la ropa o la calle, Seifer puso rodilla en suelo para agarrar al Mumba y calmarlo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Sabes dónde está Quistis?

- ¡Kyu! – asintió volviendo a señalarse con insistencia.

Seifer se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de darse cuenta de que algo le colgaba del cuello que no era el colgante. Cuando acercó la mano, el Mumba se quedo quietísimo y empezó a asentir, contento de que por fin se hubiera dado cuenta.

¡Un mensaje! Soltó el trozo de papel con brusquedad y fue a abrirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una pareja lo miraba con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la calle y Seifer se avergonzó de haberse dejado llevar tanto. Dio un salto, se puso de pie, y se alejó a toda velocidad.

El Mumba frunció el ceño y se largó detrás de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Irvine encendió el cigarrillo nada más salir del tren mientras le echaba una repasada a una ciudad tan fulgurante como Deling. La guerra apenas la había mancillado y la paz la había alegrado, haciendo que ya no sólo hubiera cuatro gatos por las calles.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aún se le torcía algo en el estómago al recordar esa noche de fiesta y algarabía en la que un magistral tiro había fallado estrepitosamente. _'A veces se gana y a veces se pierde…'_ pensó para animarse. _' Y no se puede decir que hayas perdido…'_ y miró un par de chicas sonrientes que estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la estación. Ya se había fijado en cómo lo miraban, interesadas y les devolvió la sonrisa multiplicada por diez y con su brillo especial de ligón.

_'Aaaah, si Selph me viera ahora...'_ pensó mientras se recostaba en la baranda apurando la última calada. La SeeD odiaba verlo fumar, y aun odiaba más verlo ligar. Haciendo las dos cosas Irvine se resarcía del carácter de su compañera, aunque ya estuviera añorando las noches de cháchara con los amigos en el Jardín y las risas de ella.

El hecho de que le hubieran enviado desde el Jardín para ayudar a Seifer aún le inquietaba. Conocía los detalles de la misión, pero no sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para tratar con alguien como él. En realidad era quizás el que menos carga llevaba contra Seifer de todos los del grupo. Si Selphie no hubiera perdonado su culpa en la destrucción del Jardín de Trabia seguramente él se hubiera negado a venir, pero también conocía las circunstancias y sabía que ella había hecho bien en dejar las culpas atrás. Pero de rebote todo esto le había tocado a él, que siendo el más moderado en posturas hacía Seifer había sido el pringado designado por Squall para ayudarlo.

- Hola. – como por un resorte y reconociendo la voz femenina, Irvine levantó la cabeza lentamente con aire seductor mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo indolentemente. Esto nunca fallaba. – No eres de Deling, verdad? – una de las chicas que había visto hablando animadamente se le había acercado.

- Pues no, en realidad acabo de llegar con el último tren. – Vio de reojo como la otra chica rubia se acercaba algo más tímidamente y la abarcó también en su amplia sonrisa al contestar – No sé muy bien dónde ir, y estaba contemplando la belleza de Deling... y sus mujeres. – Les guiñó un ojo haciéndolas sonreír. _'Estas ya están en el bote'_.

- Bueno, nosotras ya íbamos para casa y si es cierto que no tienes dónde dormir podemos hacerte un sitio. – le contestó la pelirroja que parecía la portavoz de la pareja. El peinado y los rasgos de ambas eran parecidos, e Irvine dedujo que eran hermanas. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

_'En el bote rebote'_ Seguía pensando Irvine que no se podía creer su suerte. ¡Al final iba a ser verdad esa leyenda de que los SeeDs ligaban más hasta sin decir que lo eran!

- Irvine Kinneas, bellas damas – se levantó y dobló los brazos para que las chicas los tomaran. Se sintió glorioso cuando empezó a caminar con dos chicas guapas a cada lado – ¡Y para vuestra información soy SeeD del Jardín de Balamb!

Como si fueran alumnas de su clase cogidas en el momento oportuno, ambas chicas hicieron una 'o' con la boca de sorpresa.

- ¿De veras? – soltaron fascinadas.

Echaron a andar por las calles nocturnas de Deling con el ego del chico subido a su máxima potencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La ceja de Seifer temblaba sin que él mismo se diera cuenta dándole un aspecto más cómico del que él mismo creía. Normand Baeser, pese a ser alguien a quién le gustaba considerarse controlado, aguantaba la risa ante la situación.

Hacía poco que había llegado a la casa del exSeeD después de su ronda con el Mumba pisándole los talones hambriento, sucio y cansado. No estaba en la parte más bulliciosa de la cuidad, pero como buen soldado estaba perfectamente comunicada con dos calles y en un lugar estratégico desde dónde se veía el Arco de Triunfo fácilmente.

- ¡Bienvenido! – Ahí había empezado todo. Al ver a aparecer a una de las obsesas que lo habían estado depredando durante todo el tren dentro de la casa dónde se suponía que se alojaba fue un golpe bajo que le hizo retroceder. – Te estábamos esperando – La chica no parecía advertir la sorpresa e incomodidad de Seifer y lo pilló de un brazo arrastrándolo imperiosamente dentro de la casa.

Una rubia, otra pelirroja e Irvine. Si a todo eso le sumaba el Mumba que acababa de rescatar y el listillo de Baeser que lo mantenía, el rubio estaba seguro que en realidad todo esto era un plan maligno de Squall para enloquecerlo. _'Si es que no se les puede dar poder a los retorcidos!'_ pensó indignado, cada vez más convencido de que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. _'¡Como pretenden que salve a Quistis si me tengo q salvar antes a mi mismo!'_

Irvine tampoco estaba muy contento. ¡Lo habían engatusado como a un tonto! Las chicas habían sido mandadas por Baeser para que lo esperaran y lo trajeran hasta la casa y las muy pérfidas le habían hecho creer que no había capturado a una sino a dos mujeres de un golpe. La sola perspectiva de poder fastidiar a Seifer fue lo único que le animó un poco.

- Hola, Seifer. – dijo levantando un brazo – Soy tu nuevo compañero de equipo. – Y le levantó un pulgar en un gesto de tal sana camaradería que a Seifer se le revolvieron aun más las tripas.

- Estás flipando. – iba a contestar con una palabrota cuando notó un empujón por detrás. – ¿Pero qué...?

- Tienes que quitarte el abrigo. – las dos chicas le estiraron de los brazos para desprenderle del pesado abrigo gris – Y siéntate por ahí que ahora te traeremos té.

- ¿Quién demonios...?

- Mis nietas, Almasy. – le contestó rápidamente Baeser que ya había superado sus espasmos de risa y sonreía paternalmente a las dos chicas que se fueron danzando hasta la cocina – Mandy es la pelirroja, y Sandy la rubia. Vienen de vez en cuando a Deling a visitarme y esta vez me han sido de mucha ayuda. No podía cuidar de dos hombrecitos como vosotros solo.

- Ni yo de una guardería, abuelo. – replicó el rubio cada vez más mosqueado. Además, el Mumba se había quedado retozando en su regazo y el ambiente de tierna familiaridad había aumentado hasta grados insoportables. – ¡No puedo tener a un capullo sobrehormonado y a dos niñas de preescolar cuando tengo una misión que cumplir!

- Menudos ánimos traes. – le contestó Baeser, antes de que Irvine pudiera hacer el movimiento de patearlo – ¿No ha ido bien la ronda?

- No es de eso de lo que... ¡Hyne! ¡El mensaje! – de repente se acordó de lo que acababa de pasarle y se extrajo el trozo de papel rápidamente leyéndolo a toda velocidad mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más y más pálido. Cuando levantó la mirada había conseguido la atención de toda la habitación que lo miraba expectante. De pálido pasó a rojo como la grana y miró furioso al Mumba - ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MENSAJE ME HAS PASADO!

Estuvo a punto de hacerle tragar el papel al pobre animal sino hubiera sido por el rápido movimiento de Irvine que se lo arrebató de las manos. Seifer no se inmutó esperando al menos una reacción igual de indignada que él por parte de Irvine, así que cuando se echó a reír a carcajada limpia la irritación se Seifer subió y subió.

- ¡Esto no tiene precio! – se sentó bruscamente en la silla mientras miraba a Seifer y a la nota con la mirada brillante – Quistis es un auténtico genio, nos ha dicho muchas más cosas de las que podríamos esperar con solo este método.

- ¿Método? –Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza del SeeD - ¡Está cifrado! Pero... ¿Por qué demonios iba a utilizar un poema de amor como método?

- No sólo es un poema de amor, sino que... – se paró para releer la nota y recitó - "tu mi doncella de rubios cabellos" - se aguantó la risa un poco más echándole una ojeada al pelo de Seifer y continuó – "yo, tu soldado" ... vamos, que te ha cambiado de género, amigo – y se volvió a echar a reír ante la cara de pura molestia de su compañero.

- Está claro que es una chica lista. Debe estar en continua vigilancia y ha cifrado el mensaje por si era descubierto. – dijo Baeser una vez se hubo hecho con el papel – Además, esto de usar un poema de soldado nos dice que hay bastantes de ellos armados y preparados dónde quiera que este. Y usando el tema del amor... hay muchos hombres, seguramente esté metida en algún negocio o sucursal o algo parecido.

- Si el mensaje lo hubieran interceptado, al ver un poema como este seguramente lo habrían dejado estar pensando que es de algún compañero que le envía cartas de amor secretas a su novia. – Irvine sorbió su café meditabundo – Ahora tendríamos que descifrarlo a ver que nos dice más y empezar a buscar los lugares posibles dónde debe estar.

- Eso no creo que haga falta. – y cogiendo del cogote al Mumba que había vuelto a dormitar sobre sus piernas lo miró con interés por primera vez en la velada – El amigo aquí presente nos puede llevar fácilmente. Ha estado en el tren, y también ha llegado hasta Quistis y ha salido ileso.

- Ahora que me fijo, ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – Irvine, que se había sentado a horcajadas con la silla al revés, se levantó para mirar mejor al animal que lo olisqueó curioso – Nunca había visto un Mumba con collar, no parecen bichos demasiado aptos para domesticar.

- Rondaba por Tímber, era una especie de mascota del que nos contrató. – y acercó más al Mumba a Irvine a ver si hacían buenas migas y se sacaba de encima a ambos. Aún estaba pensando por qué de todos los SeeDs tenían que enviarle al vaquero, aunque no era ni de lejos el peor de todos. Haber tenido que tratar con Squall o el gallina hubiera sido su suicidio mental.

- ¿Y de veras crees que el Mumba sabrá volver a ese lugar? – preguntó Baeser, y el Mumba empezó a asentir rápidamente lanzando un "¡Quistis!" emocionado.

- Le pilló un cariño inusitado a la subcomandante y ha llegado hasta aquí... – tenía que reconocer que aunque idiota, el bicho este era valiente a su manera. – Creo que él, más que nadie, sabe dónde se encuentra.

- Sigue pareciéndome increíble que la hayan capturado... – Irvine volvió a sentarse agarrando su taza de café por el camino – Una misión de rango C se ha convertido en una Especial delante de nuestros morros. No era lo que habíamos planeado.

- No creo que la señorita tampoco lo planeara, hijo. – el exSeeD le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras recogía la mesa llena de papeles y platos. – Suelen haber misiones así, y a veces es más culpa del propio SeeD que no de la misión en sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Seifer a la defensiva.

- Vuestra compañera era buena peleando, estoy seguro de que si no lo hubiera sido Gilbert LeBlanc no le hubiera hecho demasiado caso. Además, siendo SeeD con experiencia se tomó la confianza de atacar a tres hombres armados contra los cuales no habría tenido ningún problema si no fuera porque superaban el nivel establecido de su misión. Lo vio rápido y sobrevivió. Es buena, Gilbert también lo vio y se la llevó.

- Lo que no me explico... es para qué demonios quiere a alguien como Quistis – de repente se tensó - ¿No será algún tipo de vicioso o algo así, no?

- Para saber eso – Seifer se levantó de repente y cogió la nota – hemos de descifrar el maldito poema. Ya.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la parte de atrás de la lujosa prisión había un pequeño patio decorado recargadamente con plantas de todos los tipos y colores. Gilbert no era de animales a menos que no fueran imponentes y seguros perros de presa capaces de protegerle.

Esa mañana, la mirada de Quistis se iba más allá de los confines del muro con demasiada frecuencia. _'Podría saltar y estaría fuera en un momento.'_ Y enseguida la voz del señorito se le metió en la conciencia para contestarle: _'Y harías BUM en lo que canta un gallo'_.

Hasta hacía un día, el simple pensamiento habría frustrado a la SeeD más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a dejar ver. Pero sólo hasta hacía un día. El pseudo-caballero andante que la había rescatado de su prisión era un animalillo a la altura de sus rodillas de ojos brillantes y movimiento nervioso.

Aún no estaba segura cómo había conseguido el Mumba llegar hasta ahí dentro, pero su sola presencia había hecho crecer las esperanzas de la chica. Muchas preguntas se vieron contestadas, y gracias al animal, un nuevo plan se había formado en su mente.

Seifer no había sido capturado, y le gustaba creer que en realidad ni sabían de su existencia, pero no era un pensamiento que pudiera acunar mucho tiempo conociendo el alcance de la organización. Por lo que pudo entender del Mumba, el chico la estaba buscando y parecía seguir una buena pista.

Para cuando pudo interrogar al Mumba suficiente, había pasado más tiempo del adecuado en el patio y decidió arriesgarse a enviar una nota. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa mientras la escribía, aunque más bien deseaba que Seifer hiciera caso de lo que ponía en ella. Solo y a su libre albedrío casi era más peligroso un Seifer tratando de salvarla que uno que pasara del tema.

- ¿Instructora Trepe?

La simple mención de ese nombre le hizo poner los pelos de punta, pero se esforzó en girarse al hombre que la llamaba y le contestó forzadamente. No sabía cómo se las había apañado Gilbert para meterla de instructora de sus hombres, pero le parecía la estrategia más estúpida del planeta. ¿Cómo iba a entrenar a soldados para que no fueran idiotas descerebrados si el mismo jefe y líder era el más grande de ellos? Dejar en manos de un rehén algo semejante dejaba bien claro hasta qué punto confiaba Gilbert en la tecnología esthariana. Y pese a que no le gustaba reconocerlo, ese era el único punto en el que admitía su nivel... el collar era la base de la docilidad y obediencia de Quistis. Esperaba que ya no por mucho tiempo.

Aún después de una semana ahí metida algo seguía oliéndole muy raro en toda esa historia. Temía especialmente encontrarse con ese famoso "caballero" del cual el señorito estaba tan orgulloso: Anbus LeBlanc. Había oído hablar de él, y aun recordaba esa cara adusta con una melena blanca como la nieve tirada hacía atrás y un bigote a juego. Un hombre peligroso.

- Estás algo ausente... ¿ha pasado algo? – dijo como saludo Gilbert mirando a través de la puerta del vestíbulo - ¿Estás nerviosa por el baile?

- Conocer a un "gran" hombre como su padre podría ser la causa de mis nervios. – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza al hombre. Si quería que jugara al juego de muñecas que el mismo se había montado, lo haría, especialmente culminándolo con :- Señor LeBlanc.

- Gilbert, por favor, ya hay confianza – _'Tu madre confianza'_ pensó ella con rencor. Cada vez le era más difícil a la rubia no partirle la cara al guaperas condescendiente que le había tocado. – He pensado que sería interesante escoger tu vestido.

- ¿M-mi vestido? – y lo miró alucinada. ¿Iban a ir de compras o algo parecido? - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- ¿No te apetece dar una vuelta por Deling después de estar tanto tiempo aquí? Tengo ganas de sacarte a pasear, para que no me odies de esta manera. A veces no creo que pueda soportarlo.

- Mi odio o lo que crea usted que tengo no se cura con vestidos ni paseos, señor. – respondió arqueando la ceja – Preferiría verme libre del collar y de usted.

- No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere. De momento te puedo dar un paseo. – Y se puso elegantemente su gabán – Y a una mujer, por muy fría que sea, siempre le gusta ir de compras. Créeme.

Salir por las calles de Deling a plena luz del día sabiendo que Seifer podía estar por ahí la lleno de una malsana mezcla de euforia y miedo que luchó por evitar traslucir. ¿Qué pasaba si se encontraban cara a cara? ¿Lo reconocería? Gilbert, ¿Apretaría el botón sin miramientos antes de que ambos pudieran parpadear?

Notó las miradas curiosas de algunas personas cuando salió del coche y agradeció profundamente el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello. Al meterse en la tienda que se olía la más cara de toda la ciudad en cuanto a ropa de mujer, la rubia arqueó una ceja mientras una pequeña idea malévola se le plantaba en el cerebro. Haría que Gilbert LeBlanc se arrepintiera para siempre de haber querido hacerse el gracioso con ella.

- Creo que este vestido es el más adecuado. – Gilbert tomó el primer trapo que vio y con un medido movimiento soltó el vestido para que cayera grácilmente hasta el suelo. - ¿No te parece?

- En realidad creo que para saber el más adecuado debería probármelo. – y sonrió azucaradamente.

- Bueno, pues pruébatelo.

- Pero no me puedo probar solo uno, ¿Y si hubiera otro perdido por ahí que aún me sentará mejor? Porque he de llevar el mejor, cómo sino me presentaré ante una "gran caballero" – y marcó mucho esa palabra con sarcasmo en su voz y en sus ojos – como Anbus LeBlanc?

Gilbert abrió los ojos sorprendido, oliéndose la trampa. Había esperado fastidiar a Quistis hasta el máximo tratándola como una querida barata y acompañándola a comprar vestidos caros. Ya había visto lo orgullosa que era, toda una dama, que no podría consentir el insulto. Pero ni él mismo habría caído que solo para fastidiarlo a él, ella se pondría los zapatos de su forzado papel voluntariamente. Quiso sonreír pero estaba demasiado molesto.

- Sí, claro, por supuesto. – dijo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la silla delante del probador, oliéndose lo que le esperaba.

Y Quistis atacó sin piedad. No se probó ni uno, ni dos ni diez vestidos, sino que se probó todos y cada uno de los vestidos de la lujosa tienda, incluso algunos dos veces, siempre pidiendo opinión y consejo a un cada vez más malhumorado jefe que se hundía en el sillón por momentos del puro hastío que sentía.

Dentro del probador, Quistis no estaba mucho mejor. El último vestido que se estaba probando había ya pasado al calificativo de 'trapo molesto' en su propia mente. Había estado fascinadísima al principio por semejantes joyas textiles que se usaban solo para una noche indicada y cerraba los ojos a cada precio que veía. Y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansada. ¡Probarse ropa era peor que una misión de supervivencia a campo través! Hasta ahora, las veces que había ido de compras, sentía que debía su cansancio a que Selphie y Rinoa solían acompañarla.

Habían pasado horas, y esperaba que Gilbert hubiera tenido su merecido por tratar de jugar demasiado a las muñecas con ella. Nunca había sido demasiado encantadora con nadie (bueno, quizás solo con una sola persona) pero nunca había querido molestar a nadie tampoco. Ahora sentía unas ganas terribles de hacerlo.

El vestido que ahora se probaba era de color vino oscuro con matices rojos y una rosa hecha de tela con perlas como gotas de agua anudada a su cuello. Era el tipo de ropa que a Quistis le gustaba llevar, con los hombros desnudos y pegada a ella como un guante en la cintura. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada hubiera sonreído brillantemente como siempre hacía cuando algo le quedaba simplemente perfecto. Pero no estaba el horno para bollos.

Fue entonces cuando notó unas manos subirle la cremallera del vestido delicadamente y toda ella se tensó de repente al comprobar que eran de hombre. Y podía deducir muy bien cual aún sin mirar a través del espejo que tenía delante. Con el mismo movimiento suave, soltó delicadamente la rosa de tela de su cuello, dejándolo sólo adornado con su invención.

Gilbert le echó una sucia mirada de venganza y diversión a través del reflejo y aprovechando que ella mantenía el pelo recogido en su eterna pinza, la agarró fuerte de los hombros desnudos y aplicó los labios sobre su cuello, justo encima de la banda metálica. Al notar la lengua húmeda entendió muy bien que pretendía y se puso aún más rígida.

El hombre la soltó, admirando la pequeña marca que le había dejado en la piel y sonriendo con condescendencia le dijo:

- No hay que hacer esperar tanto a los hombres, Quistis, se vuelven impacientes. – y ató suavemente la rosa otra vez alrededor de su cuello – Sin duda, este es mi preferido de todos los que he visto. Nos lo quedamos.

Ella no dijo nada. En realidad no le salían palabras de la boca y se giró dignamente hasta que su furiosa mirada se clavó en la de él

¡PLAS!

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que Gilbert dio un paso al lado para sostener el equilibrio y giró rápidamente la cara para mirar a Quistis de frente con una enrojecida mejilla y del pelo habitualmente pulcro y repeinado hacía atrás se había escapado un mechón.

- No me gusta que decidan mi ropa por mí. – Y sin decir nada más, salió a paso ligero del probador.

_'Marca por marca, capullo'_ pensó al salir, aunque le temblaban ligeramente las piernas. Sabía que Gilbert no había querido decir nada con ese gesto, más que devolverle la pelota, pero... se había dado cuenta en ese momento más que nunca, que si el hombrecito hubiera querido ir más allá lo hubiera tenido muy mal para negarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estoy en un edificio al final de la calle comercial principal adornado con un símbolo hecho con las letras L y B. Esperan una recepción el día doce por la noche en el Hotel Galbadia. He pensado ya una manera de salir de ahí ese día, pero necesito que te quedes fuera para cubrirme la retaguardia. Llama al Jardín y contesta mediante Tamba, él sabe cómo llegar a mí."

_'Quédate fuera, llama al Jardín, me dice... qué gran confianza que me tiene.'_ Seifer releyó el mensaje decodificado por décima vez y miró al Mumba de soslayo.

- ¿Tamba? ¿Ella te ha puesto semejante nombre? – y cuando el animal asintió alegremente, Seifer pensó que verdaderamente a Quistis se le había secado el cerebro dentro de ese lugar.

- Anoche cuando llamamos al Jardín lo vimos. – le explicaba Irvine a Baeser mientras miraban un mapa de la ciudad. – Es un típico edificio de negocios, completamente camuflado en una calle como esa. Creo que lo habríamos pasado de largo aún con las indicaciones si no fuera por el símbolo. – Al oír eso, Seifer extrajo el mechero y lo remiró.

- Vamos a tener que entrar ahí – dijo después de un silencio en la sala. Baeser y Irvine se lo quedaron mirando. – No me fío para nada que Quistis no se confíe demasiado. Ya lo hizo una vez y la pillaron...

- Seifer, no creo que sea buena no hacer caso de su plan, ella mejor que nadie sabrá como están las cosas ahí dentro. – Irvine se levantó el sombrero por delante para mirar mejor al SeeD. – Si nos metemos en la boca del lobo y nos atrapan también a nosotros vamos a ir listísimos.

- ¿Quién te ha incluido a ti en el grupo? – Dobló las piernas para sentarse recto en el sillón – No voy a usarte de compañero ni ahora ni nunca Kinneas. Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre ya que estamos.

- Ooooh, así que quieres lucirte tu solo ante ella eh? – con una risita enervante se apoyó en la mesa para estudiar al Seifer – Si en el fondo te entiendo, S-e-i-f-e-r, unos días con ella y no has podido evitarlo... sabía que os llevabais un rollo raro los dos...

- De-qué-demonios-estás-hablando – puntualizó él con una mirada asesina. La sonrisa pícara bailaba por la cara de Irvine, de los labios a los ojos, poniendo a Seifer de mal humor.

- Sin duda esta chica debe ser especial, si hace que un arrogante egoísta como el muchacho – rió Baeser – se ponga las pilas para salvarla. ¡Al final hasta mis deducciones iban a ser acertada!

- ¡Vaya, Baeser, tiene buen olfato! Estos dos han estado haciendo el tonto desde que Seifer volvió al Jardín. La verdad es que no es la mejor elección que yo habría escogido, pero es mejor que nada.

- Claro, hubieras sido mejor tu, no? – contestó él con un gruñido.

- Ahaha, así que no lo niegas eh? ¡Lo sabía! – y rió a gusto cuando vio a Seifer sonrojarse y levantarse de golpe amenazadoramente. – ¡Venga hombre, sino pasa nada! ¡Quistis es muy guapa!

- O dejas de decir tonterías o te corto en cuatro. Como se nota que no has estado cerca de ella cuando tiene que dar órdenes o cuando está enfadada. Nunca iría por alguien como Trepe.

Un ruido llamó la atención de los tres hombres hacía la puerta de entrada. Las dos chicas Baeser miraban a Seifer con sorpresa.

- ¿Es cierto lo que hemos oído Seifer? – lo miraron ansiosas, como si no quisieran creer sus palabras - La chica, Quistis, es tu novia?

_'¿Pero que le ha agarrado a todo el mundo con las confianzas!'_ pensó cada vez más frustrado y decidió ignorar las preguntas de las dos chicas para seguir lidiando con Irvine.

- Lo siento chicas, parece que Seifer tiene el corazón robado. Si es que se veía claro. - sonrió ampliamente al ver que al SeeD empezaba a temblarle la ceja y a las chicas aspirar aire nerviosas ante la revelación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, ¿no es evidente? Primero la bofetada de ella, luego el duelo en la zona de entrenamiento y luego cuando él la salvó de una fiera en el ascensor. Sólo faltaba la asignación para que lo de estos dos se hiciera casi oficial. – gesticulaba ampliamente - ¡Hasta se dice que Squall, nuestro comandante, hizo de padre de ceremonias en esto!

La simple mención del nombre del castaño en alusión a ambos, le hizo perder a Seifer todas las ganas de batalla. Se le relajó la cara de repente y solo quedó un ceño leve. Esta respuesta corporal tan radical sorprendió a todos.

- Dudo mucho que ni ella ni yo nos dejáramos casar por alguien como Squall – dijo con una sonrisa forzada antes de recoger su taza de café. _'Ella menos que nadie'_ pensó mientras pasaba de largo las dos chicas y subía de dos en dos los escalones a la habitación.

El cerrar de la puerta los despertó del trance que se habían quedado y el silencio se rompió con la cháchara de las dos chicas ante semejantes noticias.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Baeser mientras compartía la mirada de sorpresa con Irvine. – A este chico no hay quién lo entienda.

- Aquí hay algo más de lo que se ve a simple vista – Irvine se sentó en la silla mientras se ajustaba el sombrero inconscientemente. Miró al Mumba y sonrió - ¿Tú qué opinas?

Te lo miró ladeando la cabeza, se abrazó a sí mismo y con gran felicidad en su carita y en su voz dijo "¡Quistis!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Ya me he enterado de la hora! – Llegó al día siguiente Sandy excitadísima mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero - ¡Y va a ir un montón de gente! ¡Las más grandes personalidades de toda Deling estarán ahí!

Seifer, que había estado estudiando unos papeles junto a la amplia ventana abierta de par en par se levantó de golpe para coger el periódico que había traído la pelirroja, y sin prestar atención alguna a lo que la chica estaba diciendo a los demás, se puso a remirarlo de arriba abajo.

- Hemos de conseguir una invitación para entrar ahí. – murmuró de repente.

- No creo que a Quistis le hiciera mucha gracia vernos ahí dentro si tiene algún plan preparado.

- Me da igual lo que le haga gracia o no, voy a entrar en esa maldita recepción, pillarla y largarme y olvidarme de esta misión de una vez por todas. – gesticuló enfadado hacia Irvine.

- Se ve que aún te queda por conocer a la damisela en apuros, tío. – se sonrío el SeeD mientras veía a Seifer lanzarle una mala mirada antes de volverse a sentar. – Y acuérdate de que no estamos tratando con los matones que os pensabais. Para entrar no solo necesitamos un contacto, sino también tendría que pedir refuerzos por si las cosas se ponen feas.

- No tenéis tiempo para llamar a refuerzos del Jardín, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los enemigos, llegado el caso – dijo Baeser tranquilamente

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntaron Seifer e Irvine a la vez.

- Si, nosotros – y se puso delante de las dos chicas que les sonrieron encantadoramente con un batir de pestañas. – ¿U os pensáis que mis nietas solo sirven para hacer el café?

- No es por desanimarte viejo, pero tú estás algo mayor y ellas están algo verdes

Sin mediar palabra Baeser se puso delante de la librería antigua que había a un lado del salón y moviendo un mecanismo de al lado de este, el armario se giró haciendo ruiditos metálicos. De la pared habían desaparecido los libros y las estanterías y solo había una colección inmensa de armas de fuego de todo tipo, desde enormes escopetas a cañones portátiles. Casi como si fuera una demostración, las dos chicas agarraron ambas un arma pesada y con demasiada facilidad la cargaron y las pusieron en posición de ataque. Baeser las miraba, orgulloso.

- La edad tiene poco que ver cuando tienes ayuda como esta, muchacho. – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

.-.-.-.  
**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:** El ganador de la encuesta que hice en FF-net en su momento para ver que amiguillo aparecía fue Irvine, e Irvine toca ^^

En cuanto a las dos nietas de Baeser… otra sacada de la manga como pocas porque en realidad no pensaba utilizarlas más allá del tren. ¡Los nombres tienen hasta historia! ¡Eran los nombres que mi hermano les ponía a Tifa y Aeris cada vez que jugaba al FF7!

.-.-.-.


	8. Princess

**Minerva en Jaque**

**08. Princess**

Era el día y en el gran salón del Hotel Galbadia las cosas iban de arriba para abajo. ¡Anbus LeBlanc ya había llegado! Estaba en la sucursal descansado del viaje y aunque aún había que esperar a la noche, el solo hecho de saber de su presencia ponía más prisa a los preparativos.

Zankos lanzaba órdenes aquí y allá con gritos y aspavientos mientras Tíboros revisaba que todo estuviera en su sitio. Grandes personalidades se iban a presentar esa noche y lo menos que querían era al dueño subido por las paredes por cualquier contratiempo. Gilbert, como buen señorito, odiaba los contratiempos.

Esos días habían sido toda una experiencia. Los hombres de LeBlanc se paseaban de aquí allá con más humos de los que podía mantener su cabeza. ¿La razón? No solo era el hecho de tener una preciosa señorita rondando por el edificio sino que esa misma encantadora señorita les había puesto las cosas en su sitio y les había enseñado más en esos días que en toda su vida. Ahora se movían más confiados por campos de los que antes andaban inseguros, y la instructora Trêpe era siempre amable y comprensiva con aquellos que tenían dudas.

Todos estaban encantados con ella.

Gilbert, que solo tenía ojos para su propio ombligo poca cuenta se daba de eso. Se presentaba a las clases más que nada para tener controlada a su rehén, pero se aburría enseguida. Él, que era más un luchador que no un soldado, quizás nunca entendería la emoción del sutil arte de la estrategia en la defensa.

Quistis, completamente metida en su papel de secretaria, se mantenía un día más detrás de Gilbert siguiéndole todos los pasos con cara de póquer. Esperaba que Seifer hubiera hecho caso de su advertencia y no tratara de hacer ninguna tontería en la fiesta. Su plan estaba todo a punto y preparado.

.-.-.-.-.

- Vuélveme a repetir lo que quieres hacer – le pinchó Irvine mientras comprobaba su transmisor.

- Tú repite de nuevo la pregunta y te tragas los cascos – gruñó Seifer liado con las frecuencias. Normalmente esto lo hacía Quistis y la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea cómo funcionaba la maquinita.

- ¿No estás nervioso?

-...

- Me pregunto si Quistis está bien. – gimió teatralmente.

- ¡KINNEAS! – Saltó el rubio, de los nervios.

- Vaya, estabas nervioso. Tranquilo hombre – sonrió dándole una palmadita amigable en el hombro. – Ya verás que Quistis está perfectamente, no tienes porque preocuparte de nada. Lo que no tengo claro es... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Irvine se lo estaba pasando bomba. En realidad pasárselo bomba era poco. No se había esperado nunca descubrir esta faceta tan encantadora de Seifer... ¡se picaba enseguida! Estaba seguro que era más bien por los nervios, pues no lo recordaba tan gruñón antes.

Metidos en una de las calles más cercanas al Hotel y amparados por el crepúsculo, los SeeD se preparaban para el combate.

- ¡Encontrado! – Ignorándolo, empezó a toquetear con mucho cuidado las ruedas hasta conseguir conexión perfecta – Esos perros estharianos... tenían que escoger la última frecuencia. Muy bien – y se levantó tirándole los cascos a Irvine en el pecho. – Mantén esa frecuencia intacta, nos servirá para saber sus movimientos. – Se puso el pequeño receptor debajo del cuello de la camisa y cogió la cinta negra para anudarse la pajarita.

- Muy guapo, sí señor. – se burló el tirador mientras él también se ponía el aparato y le daba uno a Tamba que estaba quietísimo. – Quistis va a quedar muy impresionada. Es una lástima que no tengáis tiempo para un baile bien romántico con la cantidad de vigilancia que tendrá la chica.

- Te veo muy listillo hoy, Kinneas. – respondió Seifer, ya harto de tanta broma. Algo le decía que todo lo que soltaba el SeeD eran los murmullos más moderados que se debían oír en el Jardín. _'Panda de marujas con escopeta...'_ pensó fastidiado mientras se apretaba más de la cuenta la pajarita.

- Es culpa tuya, que me pones con ese esmoquin. – y rió con ganas cuando el SeeD lo miró pálido y con una mueca de horror en la cara.

- Si te has cansado de las mujeres no es mi culpa. – respondió aún mirándolo con recelo mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta negra – A mi aún me gustan mucho.

- Sobre todo si son rubias y llevan látigo, eh?

- Y a ti si son castañas y llevan nunchakus. – afirmó él, dejando a Irvine sorprendido.

Seifer miró su reloj y comprobó que se acercaba la hora. Se abrochó los botones y se repeinó. Se giró y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento al Mumba que de lo nervioso que estaba solo pudo que contestar balanceándose como un robot de atrás a adelante.

Irvine lo vio marchar a paso tranquilo hacía el Hotel Galbadia y suspiró dramáticamente. A Quistis no le iba a gustar nada ese plan que ese gruñón les había forzado a hacer. Miró al Mumba que tenía una mirada triste al ver marchar a Seifer y sonrió un poco para sí.

- Aún no están casados y ya tienen perro. – murmuró mientras se ponía los cascos.

.-.-.-.-.

Estaba algo nerviosa. Lo notó cuando se le escaparon varias veces las cintas para atarse la rosa de tela al cuello y ésta caía para dejar ver ese odioso collar metálico. Le hacía parecer un perrito y el enfado hizo que se lo apretara más de la cuenta.

Si todo iba como ella había planeado, estaría libre esa noche.

Gilbert entró después de picar varias veces vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro y el pelo aún más tirado hacia atrás si se podía. La miró de arriba abajo con un gesto de aprobación. Estaba guapo.

- Sin duda este vestido era el mejor de la tienda. – y miró la rosa del cuello con toda la intención. Quistis sabía que él sabía que la marca de su cuello no se había ido y supuso que se regodearía en ello tanto como pudiera. Decidió ignorarlo y sonreírle lo más falsamente que pudiera.

_'En cuanto tenga mi látigo voy a hacerte morder el polvo.'_ pensó mientras aceptaba la mano del hombre con toda esa ceremonia que a él le gustaba tanto.

- Me da la impresión que no es conveniente entrar juntos en la fiesta, señor LeBlanc.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Siendo usted el anfitrión, presentarse con una mujer puede dar a habladurías.

- ¿Eso te molestaría? –dijo con un tono sugerente que puso la piel de gallina a Quistis. Lo miró para comprobar si hablaba en broma, pero Gilbert solo le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente que no le resolvió nada. _'¿A qué estás jugando?'_

Pese a estar a pocas calles del Hotel fueron en el coche más lujoso, con Quistis sentada en el asiento de atrás como si fuera una princesita. Le estaban dando mala espina tantas atenciones con una prisionera. No sabía si había alguna razón oculta o es que Gilbert LeBlanc simplemente era así.

En el corto transcurso que tuvo para mirar al exterior, del coche al edificio, se alivió de no ver nada raro. Ese era el momento que más había temido. La seguridad era más débil ahora que no había nadie y Quistis solo tenía el brazo de Gilbert que le apartaba de la libertad. Si Seifer hubiera querido hacer algo, sin duda ese habría sido el momento.

Respiró aliviada. _'Por fin está aprendiendo a hacerme caso.'_

En realidad, Seifer acababa de darse cuenta de que maravillosa oportunidad había desperdiciado. Cuando la vio salir del coche ataviada como una princesa se le cayó el cigarrillo al suelo de la impresión. ¡Y él que pensaba que la habían estado maltratando todo ese tiempo! _'¡Mírala que buena cara tiene! Y ese pelo... ¡Ha ido a la peluquería! ¡Y como se atreve a llevar esos abrigos de ricachona mientras yo estoy aquí, con el frío?'_

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberse preocupado tanto por su bienestar. Estaba claro que Quistis verdaderamente sabía cuidarse solita. Ahora no le extrañaba nada esa petición de no entrometerse... _'¡Si es que a lo mejor hasta le ha gustado esta vida de lujo y me va a decir que no se vuelve!'_ Se imaginó la cara de sus amigos ante la noticia y estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y cancelar la operación, pero se obligó a calmarse mientras terminaba a grandes caladas su cigarrillo.

_'No eso no. Se merece que la devuelva a ser una miserable subcomandante de Jardín si se atreve a escoger semejante vida.'_

Dos segundos después veía el objetivo con el que se desahogaría de su frustración. Aún de lejos, reconocería al famoso Gilbert LeBlanc con los ojos vendados. Tenía un aire de superioridad que no trataba de ocultar y había tomado la mano de Quistis para enlazarla en su brazo.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando giró levemente la cabeza para decirle algo y le pudo ver el rostro.

_'N-no puede ser…'_ se pasó la mano por la cara. _'Han de ser imaginaciones mías, a esta distancia no lo puedo ver bien, pero… Ese tipo de pelo… '_

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos a ver si había traído prismáticos o algo que le sirviera. No hubo resultado.

_'Ese tío me recuerda mucho a Squall.'_

.-.-.-.-.

El lugar nunca había necesitado ningún embellecimiento para ser un escenario digno pero esa noche parecía aún más brillante y lujoso que nunca. Ya había empezado a llenarse y todas las cabezas se giraron cuando la pareja entró por la puerta grande, sin abrigos ni nada que pudiera deslucir sus trajes. El de Quistis, especialmente, parecía la admiración del lugar, porque no le sacaban la vista de encima.

_'No tenía suficiente con las habladurías del Jardín, ahora las empezaré aquí…'_ echó un suspiro de hastío que hizo feliz a su acompañante.

Bajaron las escaleras hacía ese segundo salón con ese piano que siempre le traía recuerdos de una dulce canción. El ambiente ya estaba caldeado ahí abajo y, con la pista despejada, las parejas bailaban por todas partes mientras bebidas de todo color se paseaban por las manos de los invitados. La gente que había ahí ya conocía a Gilbert y la SeeD vio la oportunidad de escabullirse de sus zarpas en cuanto empezara a saludar.

- Querida, tenemos que ir a saludar al homenajeado. - Notó un tirón en el brazo. Gilbert parecía intuir sus intenciones – No puedo esperar a que lo conozcas.

Si conseguía arrastrarla hasta Anbus LeBlanc estaba lista. Tendría a los dos, padre e hijo, cercándola y no habría manera de escapar. Miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, y cuando esta llego, trató por todos sus medios de ignorarla. _'Por favor… NO.'_

Laguna Loire sonrió sorprendido al verla. Se había perdido el peliculero descenso por las escaleras y sólo cuando el revuelo se calmó pudo echar un vistazo al anfitrión. Y a su acompañante…

- ¿Quistis?

Afortunadamente para ella, en ese momento Gilbert estaba demasiado ocupado dando conversación a una estirada anciana (tanto como él) y no se dio cuenta de Laguna parando en seco y sonriéndole con alegría. Se veía incómodo vestido de traje y contento al ver una cara conocida. Quistis trató de ignorarle a ver si se daba por aludido pero eso solo hizo que se acercara a paso decidido ante ellos.

- Ah presidente Loire. – el castaño desvió rápidamente su atención cuando él se acercó. La SeeD se encogió imperceptiblemente, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida – Es la primera vez que atiende a una de nuestras fiestas. Nos sentimos muy honrados.

Había algo en su tono que Quistis encontró altamente insultante. No es que no fuera fácil perderle el respeto a Laguna, con ese carácter despistado y bonachón, pero si ella no se lo había perdido a pesar de lo bien que lo conocía… el remirado de Gilbert LeBlanc definitivamente no podía. Aunque no es que Gilbert le tuviera mucho respeto a nada que no fuera a sí mismo. O a su padre por la manera en la que hablaba de él.

Pese a todo, Laguna no parecía prestarle atención. Toda ella estaba dedicada a Quistis.

_'Mira para otro lado. ¡.!'_ Frunció el ceño, tratando de hacerle entender algo de lo peligroso de la situación.

- ¿Qué est…?

- Encantada de conocerle, presidente Loire. – le cortó ella extendiendo su mano. Si, había sido descortés al hacer algo así pero esperaba que ese acto desconcertara lo suficiente a Gilbert para que no notara que, no solo su invitado había pasado olímpicamente de él, sino que encima la conocía. – He oído hablar mucho de usted. – Como añadido, pestañeó coquetamente como la acompañante frívola que se suponía que tenía que ser.

Ambos hombres la miraron alucinados.

- Encantado señorita. – dijo Laguna alegremente una vez salió de su trance. Le sacudió la mano con fuerza y le guiñó un ojo de manera demasiado visible. Quistis retuvo un suspiro y un rodar de ojos. Era evidente que el hombre se había emocionado al pensar en todo eso como una obra de teatro. – Siempre es un placer conocer a damas tan encantadoras como usted.

_'Al menos no me ha delatado.'_ Era evidente que, aún Gilbert sabiendo quién era ella, seguía conociendo solo los cuatro datos que habían escapado a la seguridad de las oficinas. No conocía el papel de Quistis en la guerra, ni su relación con el presidente.

En principio, el peligro había pasado. Ahora debía pensar una manera, y rápido, de deshacerse de las zarpas de su acompañante. Cuando pensó que el intercambio de saludos había terminado entre su amigo y su captor, el destino decidió sonreírle. Gilbert la soltó y le dio un pequeño empujón hacía Laguna.

- Estoy seguro que mi acompañante estaría encantada de bailar con usted, señor presidente. – Perdiendo a su juguete preferido, Gilbert demostraba cuanto le importaba mantener a su invitado contento. Miró a Quistis un momento, entre molesto y desconfiado, e hizo una reverencia.

- Laguna, ¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó ella una vez estuvieron solos. Se habían dirigido a la barra a través del corro de invitados. Quistis miraba de lado a lado para comprobar que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. ¿Pero desde cuando el presidente de Esthar y la acompañante del anfitrión de la fiesta NO llamaban la atención?

.-.-.-.-.

A medida que el salón del Hotel se llenaba, el murmullo de las conversaciones y las risas se hicieron más altos. La gente que entraba dejaba sorprendidos a la gente de a pie que pasaba en esos momentos por la calle comercial. Joyas, trajes, coches, vestidos de todo tipo y color. Se notaba que ahí regía el vil metal y ni ellos mismos iban a tratar de esconderlo.

Cuando creyó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, Seifer decidió jugar sus cartas. Había visto entrar al general Calway que era quién le había facilitado la entrada y aunque sabía que debía callarse sobre ello, se sintió más seguro sabiendo que él estaba allí. Se arrebujó en su abrigo y tiró para adentro.

- ¿Lleva algún arma? – preguntó un hombre vestido de negro una vez entregó su invitación y se metió en el pasillo del guardarropía. Debía tener pintada la palabra "amenaza" en la cara porque mientras el hombre le preguntaba, otro había llegado del otro lado. Por si acaso.

Y es que aún con esmoquin, Seifer no había perdido la tensión de la misión que hacía que pareciera una fiera en alerta.

- Ninguna. – dijo mientras hacía ademán de abrirse el abrigo. Lo estaban a punto de cachear cuando alguien le agarró del cuello.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo un animada voz bien cerca de su oreja. Se había puesto tan tenso que cuando el brazo que le había agarrado, lo soltó, se quedó en la misma postura como un muñeco.

Se giró y forzó una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa. Más impresión le dio al hombre de negro que hizo una apurada reverencia y dejó que Seifer dejara su gabardina en la guardarropía con mil excusas.

Laguna Loire le sonrío pícaramente y le dijo por lo bajini.

- ¿Te he salvado eh? Seguro que llevabas el sable pistola por algún lado. – y rió, contento.

- En realidad no. – contestó el SeeD sin mucha ceremonia. Precisamente por esa razón, Irvine y él se habían tenido que separar para encontrarse de nuevo dentro. Ya se temía que no podría meter dentro a Hyperión así por las buenas. Gruñó un poco para sus adentros al pensar que en realidad tantas precauciones no le habían servido de nada.

- Entonces... ¿has dejado al Jardín para meterte en la vida política? Ui, no te lo recomiendo. Aún teniendo un nombre tan conocido como el tuyo es un palo. – Dijo animadamente el presidente de Esthar mientras llevaba a Seifer escaleras abajo - Aún recuerdo cuando empecé yo, que más bien lo hice por obligación.

_'Y blablablablabla...'_ pensó Seifer, que aun seguía flipando con las confianzas que se había tomado el tío con él, tan de repente. No solo eso, ¡el hombre no lo soltaba! Llegaron al salón, que ya estaba lleno de gente y nadie parecía querer interrumpir al presidente en su perorata, aunque vio algunas caras ansiosas por hablarle. _'¡Hacedlo! ¡Yo sólo quiero sacármelo de encima!'_

El alcohol hizo que Laguna se pusiera aún más charlatán y la verdad es que el SeeD hubiera estado dispuesto a escucharle si no sintiera que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de mala manera. En realidad estaba rondándole varias preguntas desde hacía un rato.

- ¿No me pregunta para que estoy aquí en realidad?

- No, porque ya lo sé. – Laguna sonrió y bebió otro trago. – En cuanto Quistis me dijo que tenías orden de no entrar sabía que aparecerías por esa puerta enseguida.

- ¿Sabia…? – No es que él y el presidente hubieran sido nunca demasiado íntimos.- ¿¡Ella está por aquí!

- ¿Ves? Por cosas así sabía que no serías capaz de dejar que ella hiciera el trabajo. Yo tampoco podría dejar a mi chica sola ante el peligro.

Seifer iba a decirle cuatro cosas sobre no juzgar a los demás antes de hora cuando registró la última parte de la frase y el alcohol le entró por mala vía. Tosió unos instantes y se lanzó sobre el castaño con la cara enrojecida.

- ¡Oiga! – dejó el vaso violentamente sobre la mesa, haciendo que el barman se sobresaltara. Bajo la voz al darse cuenta de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención – Ella no es nada mío, ¿comprende? Nada de nada, solo mi jefa de equipo.

- Cuando no es nada tuyo, supongo que eres capaz de abandonarlo sin más. – No hablaba a Seifer sino más bien… al piano que acompañaba el baile del salón y que Laguna miraba con ojos melancólicos – Pero tú no la has abandonado, has vuelto a por ella.

Seifer no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero sintió una punzada de complicidad con él. Algo del pasado también parecía atormentarle. Y Seifer era un experto en pasados atormentadores. Bebió a su salud.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para escuchar su discurso sobre posesiones y amores sabiendo que Quistis podía estar a pocos metros de ellos. El simple pensamiento le puso la carne de gallina y se concentró en escanear al gentío a ver si destacaba alguna cabeza rubia entre las mujeres. _'Como la pille cebándose o lamiendo el culo a ese indeseable es que le retuerzo el pescuezo.'_

No se dio cuenta de que Laguna había dejado de hablar y lo miraba curioso. La amalgama de expresiones de Seifer había dado un giro, de intensa concentración y fiereza de repente se transformó en una de completa sorpresa.

Si Seifer había sospechado que en realidad Quistis lo que quería era quedarse a vivir entre las riquezas, la idea se borró de su mente cuando de entre un grupo de personas salió ELLA, vestida en un asfixiante vestido color vino y su mirada le alcanzó.

La vio contener la respiración mientras la cara de póquer se le caía en una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio que lo dejó sin aire. Nunca había visto esa expresión tan tremendamente vulnerable en su ex-instructora. ¿Quién coño la había llamado la Reina del Hielo? Esa mirada era puro calor.

Seifer se vio arrastrado a ella como un imán. Antes de que las piernas obedecieran su furioso mandato de moverse y llevársela de allí cuanto antes, ella cruzó el espacio que los separaba en lo que él quiso pensar que eran pasos ansiosos.

- Presidente Loire, creo que le estaban buscando. – Ahí estaba de nuevo. Tan pronto como lo había visto se había marchado, y la cara de póquer había vuelto a su sitio. Tan fuerte le pareció el cambio que volvió de golpe a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Quistis no había querido que se notara que se conocían. _'Siempre jodidamente en su puesto.'_pensó, algo enfadado.

- Para ti siempre será Laguna, Quistis. – respondió el presidente mirándola cariñosamente pero con un ojo siempre en Seifer. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la SeeD se acercó a él y le susurró en la oreja. Cuando escuchó lo que le decía, sonrió – Supongo que ya conoces a Seifer Almasy.

Tragó saliva cuando por un momento le pareció notar algo de ese fuego escondido cuando Quistis posó su mirada en él. Con un delicado movimiento le ofreció la mano que él aceptó algo incómodo. No todos los días te presentaban a una chica que conoces desde los cinco años.

- Un placer, señor Almasy, he oído hablar mucho de usted. – dijo con una sonrisa completamente maliciosa.

_'Muy graciosa...'_ pensó mientras forzaba otra sonrisa. Le daba la impresión, por el comportamiento de ella, que la debían tener bastante vigilada sino se permitía ni un fallo.

- Creo que me reclaman en otra parte. – Laguna, que parecía muy contento, se despidió con un apretón en los hombros de ambos. – Sácala a bailar, Seifer. O si no, suéltale la mano. – y se fundió entre la multitud con un guiño.

Seifer y Quistis se quedaron mirando las manos entrelazadas un momento, azorados. Fue a soltarla cuando ella lo estiró hacía dónde la gente bailaba. Parecía muy decidida a hacer caso al consejo de Laguna.

_'Que el vaquero no nos esté mirando en este momento o no acabará nunca la broma…'_

- Oye, ya sé que no puedes resistir la tentación, pero de verdad que puedes bailar conmigo en otro momento. – dijo mientras ella llegaba a un lado de la pista.

- Siempre tan creído, Almasy. – y contra su voluntad, ella sonrío de verdad mientras guiaba sus manos hacía su cintura. Empezaron a bailar lentamente sin que Seifer se diera cuenta.

Estaba un poco confundido. Aún no había bebido lo suficiente pero sentía la piel arderle suavemente, como si la borrachera le hubiera llegado sólo notar los ojos de Quistis sobre él. Al bailar con ella se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, pero algo no cuadraba. Tenerla cerca nunca había significado acercarse un poquito más o ver a qué olía. Estaba demasiado poco instructora, demasiado poco subcomandante, demasiado poco segura para él con ese vestido y esa mirada llena de cosas por descubrir.

Suponía que esto era todo lo que las chicas pensaban mientras bailaban con un chico pero tampoco ayudó a que se sintiera menos estúpido. ¿Sería Quistis de esas chicas soñadoras que buscaban un hombre para bailar hasta el amanecer? Un pisotón le dejó bien claro que no.

- Te dije que no te metieras dentro. – gruñó ella mientras giraban. Seifer pensó que se estaba volviendo loco cuando se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos sus broncas - ¿Por qué demonios no me has hecho caso?

- Porque mi Jefa de Equipo despareció sin dejar ni rastro y tuve que apañármelas solito, sabes?

- No lo hice por gusto, Seifer. No llegaste a tiempo y resultaron no ser unos novatos en esto. – Parecía algo nerviosa, mirando de un lado para otro. – Tenemos que salir del salón. Podría salir al vestíbulo sola, pero estando tu...

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Puedo salir de aquí mucho mejor que tú, si me dejas recordarte. – _'Eso es, enfádate. Si te enfadas no piensas cosas raras'_

- ¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz! – dijo pisándolo otra vez sin interrumpir la fluidez de su baile. El SeeD se estaba preguntando como conseguía hacer eso. – Si Laguna ha entendido bien lo que le he dicho, eso nos va dejar una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Escúchame bien. Vamos a movernos hasta el borde de la barra. Ahí vamos a pedir unas copas y yo me iré escaleras arriba. Tú me cubrirás, vigila que nadie venga detrás de mí.

- Oye, recuerdas quien es el rescatador y quién el rescatado? – se quejó él – Porque, como siempre, estás mezclando conceptos.

- Seifer. – y le echó una mirada de advertencia – Vas..ya.

No sabía como la habían echado de instructora. En esos momentos, Seifer era incapaz de negarle nada. Seguro que ella misma estaba notando que se quejaba por vicio.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Seifer decidió pedir algo fuerte para ambos, aunque hiciera nada que hubiera bebido una copa con Laguna. Sentía que necesitaba más valor del que había tenido antes de entrar. Parecía que Quistis también, porque se lo acabó de un limpio trago, dejándolo alucinado.

- Quistis, eres un saco de sorpresas. – y sonrió con sorna al ver como se le encendían las mejillas por la bebida. _'Pero no te pone para nada eso, eh Seifer? Para nada. Tu tranquilo, tío.'_ – Yo te espero aquí, ves al baño tranquila.

Ella solo se permitió una media sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Sólo cuando la vio subir subrepticiamente las escaleras, mimetizándose con la gente que bajaba y subida se permitió desesperarse un poco. Algo había tenido que pasarle para que de repente se convirtiera en un capullo sobre hormonado como Irvine. Eso es... ¡la culpa era de Irvine! Todo el día arriba y abajo con mujeres había acabado por trastocarle también. No había sentido más que fastidio desde que se embarcara en esta misión Squalliana de salvamento, solo eso. Y de repente, zas! La volvía a ver y todo era de color de rosa... perdón, de color rojo. Rojo sangre. Rojo vino. Vino como el vestido que le quedaba... _'No, ¡Por ahí no vas bien! Volvamos. Fiesta, salvamento, Quistis.'_

_'Eh, o puede que la culpa no fuera solo mía...'_ Ese vestido era sospechoso en toda su infinita caída. ¿Y si había pasado algo estos días con ese tal Gilbert? ¿Y si era realmente un enfermo vicioso como él había estado temiendo? Ella no lo diría nunca, no. Quistis siempre se lo callaba todo. Podía callarse que ese animal la había forzado. Si se había callado durante años estar coladita por Squall...

Ese pensamiento no le hizo sentir nada bien, pero al menos hizo que la sangre no le hirviera tanto. Se levantó y echando una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que todo estaba en calma y con paso largo se dirigió al vestíbulo dispuesto a seguir con su misión.

Había bastante gente ahí, pero el ambiente era menos animado, con el suave rumor de la música lejana y la gente hablando y riendo. Dio un par de vueltas y empezó a ponerse nervioso al no verla. Pensó en dirigirse a recepción a ver si la habían visto pero no había nadie allí. Cuando se cerró una mano sobre su boca y lo empujaron, verdaderamente no se lo esperaba.

Estuvo a punto de contraatacar cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró y Quistis apareció, respirando pesadamente.

- ¡Joder! ¿Es así como te llevas a los tíos a la cama? – dijo, aún asustado. Realmente lo había pillado por sorpresa – Porque entonces no me extraña...

- ¡Calla de una vez! – Le interrumpió ella apretando el botón del segundo piso - ¿Te ha visto alguien?

- No – contestó mientras se aflojaba la pajarita - ¿Esto significa que es la hora de la acción? – y sonrió casi malévolamente. Necesitaba MUCHA acción.

- No si podemos irnos de aquí sin que se den cuenta. Tenemos que pasar por la sucursal de LeBlanc. Ahí están mis cosas.

- Estás flipando. – replicó él - ¡A la mierda con tus cosas, Quistis! Ya conseguirás otro vestidito, ¡Ahora lo que hay que hacer es salir de aquí!

Sonó un timbre anunciando el piso y el ascensor se paró, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Solo cuando un horrible pitido salió del auricular de Seifer, dejaron de discutir.

"SEIFER, ¡SEIFER! ¿ME OYES? ¿ESTAS AHÍ?" sonó la voz de Irvine tan alto que se quitó el auricular rápidamente. "¡Contesta tío!"

- ¿Quieres dejarme sordo? – rugió él, cada vez más alterado, al micrófono que tenía metido en el cuello de la camisa - ¡Baja el volumen de esa mierda!

"Por fin respondes, ¡Llevo un buen rato queriendo contactar contigo pero estaba lleno de interferencias!" la voz de Irvine sonó más flojo esta vez.

- Eso es porque estábamos en el piso de abajo. Las ondas no debían llegar bien ahí. – comentó la SeeD enseguida.

"¿Esa que oigo es Quistis?" sonó un chillidito del Mumba por ahí "¡Dime que la has encontrado! ¡Quistis, dime algo!"

Ella rió suavemente y se acercó al micro para darles palabras de ánimo a los dos amigos. _'Eso, pégate a mí y habla al lado de mi cuello. Es lo que necesito en estos momentos'_pensó Seifer, frustrado.

Pero fue exactamente ese movimiento lo que les salvó de ser descubiertos cuando unos invitados, que habían subido a una de las habitaciones, abrieron la puerta del ascensor dispuestos a continuar con la fiesta después de una sesión de "manitas". Dos segundos antes se habrían encontrado auriculares, espías y gritos, pero una pareja arrejuntada en un ascensor parado era la cosa más normal en estas fiestas.

Esta vez fue Seifer el más rápido en reaccionar, que pillo a Quistis por la cintura y la sacó del ascensor con una sonrisa indecente y un "Permiso" que sugería una cama y una buena botella de champán. Ambos les sonrieron y se metieron en el ascensor con otro guiño.

- De guiño en guiño y tiro por que me toca – dijo satisfecho una vez el ascensor hubo desaparecido. – Eh, Kinneas, dónde has metido a Hyperion? Se acerca la hora de la fiesta.

"Esta en las cocinas, en planta, en la parte izquierda saliendo de las escaleras. Busca un tiesto y ahí estará. Nosotros estamos en los baños del primer piso, los más apartados del..." Irvine fue a decir algo más, pero Seifer lo cortó de inmediato. No estaba el horno para que le pillaran charlando vía micrófono.

Había oído unos pasos y reconoció hombres armados. Trató de arrastrar a Quistis a un rincón, pero ella no se movió y se limitó a empujarlo fuera del camino. Fue a soltarle un insulto cuando los hombres aparecieron de frente y ya pensó que tendría que darlo todo por perdido. Parecían bien preparados y sin Hyperion lo tenía muy crudo.

- Instructora Trepe, está todo en orden. – dijo el primero de los hombres con un gesto de respeto. – Hicimos lo que nos dijo, y creo que está todo tranquilo.

- Nunca lo creas. – le dijo, como recordándole una vieja lección – Nunca está todo lo suficientemente tranquilo. Y ahora escuchadme – y cambió el tono de voz a uno tan severo que Seifer recordó inmediatamente las clases del Jardín hacía unos años.- algo no esta yendo tan bien como quisiéramos. He podido enterarme antes que el señor LeBlanc y creo que no le hará mucha gracia si no se soluciona antes de que se dé cuenta.

Seifer estaba flipando. ¿A qué venía esa deferencia? ¿No era ella una rehén? ¿Qué demonios hacía dando órdenes como una comandante? _'¿Instructora Trêpe?'_

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron algunos, preocupados.

- No estoy muy segura, pero hay motivos para pensar que son más de cinco. No parecen peligrosos, sino más bien gente de calle dispuesta a divertirse más de la cuenta. Imaginaos lo que pasaría si los LeBlanc se los encuentran. – Y todos tragaron saliva a la vez. - Buscad en los baños, es dónde es más fácil esconderse.

- Entendido.

- Suerte, chicos. – y les dio una sonrisa que pareció animarlos de verdad. Se fueron a paso ligero, dándose ordenes los unos a los otros.

Cuando Seifer salió de su escondite, parecía visiblemente admirado. Quistis le sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Me vas a explicar qué mierda has estado haciendo aquí?

- No hay tiempo, Seifer, hemos de salir de este lugar. Ahora es el momento. –y le agarró de la chaqueta para pegarse a él. Como si hubiera sido lectora de todos sus pensamientos esa noche le sonrió y metió el dedo en el cuello de su camisa, haciéndole tragar saliva. Notó un 'click' y enseguida entendió todo el teatro.

- Chicos, lo siento.

"¿Quistis? Suerte que has pillado tu el mando, ese desagradecido me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca después de..."

- Os he enviado las tropas directas a por vosotros.

"¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUE?"

- Buena suerte. – y cortó la comunicación sin más dilación. Echando una mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse, se fue directa a las escaleras con Seifer detrás.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.-.-.-.

**Notas:** Toca reencuentro … ¿apasionado? Seifer quizás haya bebido de más o quizás es que sienta demasiado alivio después de haber pasado una semana buscándola como un loco. El caso es que va a mirarla con otro ojos a partir de ya *chasquea los dedos*

.-.-.-.


	9. Rescued

**Minerva en Jaque**

**09. Rescued**

El callejón que transcurría por detrás de los lujosos edificios de la calle comercial era, como todo buen callejón que se precie, oscuro y húmedo, y los bordes del largo vestido de Quistis hacía tiempo que se habían teñido con la suciedad del suelo.

- Tendremos que escalar la tapia del jardín. – dijo una vez hubieron llegado a la parte trasera del edificio LeBlanc. – Si Tamba pudo subir no puede haber mucha seguridad… y están casi todos en la fiesta… - Hablaba más para sí que para su acompañante, pero Seifer escuchó cada uno de sus murmullos.

- Repíteme porque estamos entrando aquí en vez de salir escopeteados, sanos y salvos, a un lugar seguro.

- No voy a irme sin mi látigo, mis informes y una solución para mi collar, Seifer. Si tenemos suerte, Gilbert no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia hasta que haya conseguido la llave de repuesto.

Le echó una ojeada al apropiadamente oculto cuello. Si lo que decía Quistis era cierto y realmente tenía uno de esos anclado ahí, debían ir con mucho cuidado con sus oponentes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que hay llave de repuesto?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no? – Y volvió a poner esa sonrisa de lado que solía provocar dos reacciones en él: o sonreír con ella o quedarse sorprendido. No tuvo tiempo a hacer ninguna de las dos, porque ella ya había empezado.

A arremangarse el vestido. Evidentemente era para poder escalar el muro con más facilidad. _'Evidentemente.'_

Optó por quedarse convenientemente callado y entre ambos, escalaron el grueso muro de piedra que daba al jardín. Como Quistis había planeado, casi todos los guardias estaban haciendo el panoli en el hotel persiguiendo a Irvine y ellos dos tenían vía libre. Como entrarían en las habitaciones del último piso era algo que aún no tenía muy claro.

El camino se les iluminó cuando, después de dejar noqueado al guardia de la entrada y esconderlo, encontraron un panel de control en su cabina dónde podían abrirlas sin ningún problema.

- Esto es casi demasiado fácil, jefa. – dijo Seifer mientras subían en ascensor – No me puedo creer que la jugada te esté saliendo tan bien. Los LeBlanc me están decepcionando.

- Lo que te está decepcionando es no haber tenido que usar tu sable-pistola. –contestó, echándole una mirada a Hyperion – No te preocupes. Cuando consiga quitarme este collar no dejaremos títere con cabeza.

Lo decía muy en serio. Seifer notaba esas cosas y Quistis parecía definitivamente furiosa. Suponía que ser un juguete y tener que aguantar órdenes durante una semana no le había gustado nada. Qué propio de ella.

- Veremos si 'Gilbert' – y dijo el nombre con tanto retintín que la mujer rodó los ojos. – se deja ganar esta vez, Trêpe.

Quistis no contestó. Se movió con la fluidez que le daba el prospecto de una batalla balanceando con elegancia su vestido hacia la puerta blindada del último piso. Esta se abrió sin una palabra y los dejó entrar a la lujosa habitación dónde había tenido más de una situación embarazosa con el dueño. Trató de no hacer caso a esos recuerdos.

_'El 'Save the Queen'. Ya.'_

Empezaron a buscar y Seifer descargó más de una vez su frustración contra algún pobre cajón bajo llave que se negaba a abrirse. No había nada.

- Miremos en la habitación.

El SeeD se fijó muy bien si Quistis reconocía la habitación de haber estado antes y para su enorme alivio ella se quedó tan impresionada como él de la cama de madera trabajada con dosel y las cortinas de terciopelo.

_'Jodido pijo esthariano.'_ Pensó. _'Al menos no ha podido tocarle nada más que el brazo para llevarla de paseo.'_ O al menos eso es lo que él quería imaginar ya que su jefa no soltaba prenda. Que fuera o no sospechoso que ahora se preocupara tanto de dónde o cómo habían tocado a Quistis Trepe, a Seifer no se le pasó por la cabeza. Había cosas más importantes a las que atender.

- Seifer, ven aquí.

Como por ejemplo, que hacer si un sugerente vestido está sentado en una amplísima cama y te ordena que te acerques. Eso no salía en los libros de clase, aunque él había leído con mucha atención los capítulos de "La seducción como arma" como todo buen adolescente con hormonas que se precie. Trató de no comportarse como uno, babeando la moqueta, y se acercó refunfuñando.

Quistis miraba con atención el cuadro que había en el frontal de la enorme cama. Ni las cajoneras, ni los postes, ni el colchón habían dado demasiados buenos resultados.

- ¿Qué piensas de este cuadro? – le preguntó una vez lo tenía, de rodillas, al lado suyo.

- Que no le pega. El pijo de LeBlanc solo tendría encima de su cama un retrato suyo o de su difunta abuela.

- Iba a decir que no encajaba con la decoración. – y rió suavemente – Pero también tienes razón.

El cuadro en cuestión representaba un caballero con espada batallando con un dragón. El dragón, amenazante, se alzaba sobre el caballero que miraba la luz que dominaba la parte superior del cuadro como si fuera su salvación.

- Si todo está en una caja fuerte detrás del cuadro, mis puntos de decepción aumentarán. – se acercó y cogiendo el marco con las dos manos, lo levantó. Cuando Quistis miró, solo había pared lisa. - ¿Algún interruptor secreto o una ilusión? Ya sabes cómo les gustan estas cosas…

Pero no había nada. Palpó la pared en su totalidad, giro las lámparas y buscó cualquier mecanismo secreto que la abriera. Para cuando hubo acabado la infructuosa investigación, Seifer respiraba pesadamente. El cuadro pesaba lo suyo.

- LeBlanc se ha salvado de mi implacable bajada de puntuación.

Pero Quistis no parecía escucharle. No quería pensar que quizás su búsqueda estaba siendo equivocada desde un buen principio. Que los papeles no estuvieran aquí le producía urticaria nerviosa. Miró el cuadro perdida en sus pensamientos.

No era un mal cuadro, aunque no era el estilo que a ella le gustaba. Parecía hecho a brochetazos que, aunque ayudaban a dar una expresión más siniestra al momento, le hacían perder la belleza de una batalla noble. Especialmente, la cara del caballero daba demasiado miedo, mirando al techo como si fuera a morir en ese instante.

Al techo.

- No está mirando a la luz… -murmuró de repente tocando el cuadro delicadamente.

Cegada por una iluminación repentina, se levantó de sopetón encima del colchón. Tanto ella como Seifer sabían lo que pasaba cuando te levantas encima de un colchón demasiado blando, pero la caída no fue menos inesperada. Seifer, que había estado huyendo de un momento así desde el principio, se encontró con la cara enterrada en el estómago de ella y sus brazos rodeándole la cabeza, con fuerza.

_'No te embales, no te embales, no te embales, no te embales, no te embales…'_ repetía el mantra mientras trataba de aflojar la presión de sus propios brazos que habían rodeado los muslos de ella para evitar más daños.

- P-perdón – susurró Quistis, algo turbada.

- Ten más cuidado Trêpe. – gruñó, tratando de parecer enfadado, con poco resultado. – Esto no es un patio de colegio para ir corriendo por ahí.

_'No te embales, no te embales, no te embales, no te embales, no te embales…'_ Ahora que había apoyado las manos en sus hombros para conseguir equilibrio, Seifer podía ver la textura del vestido con diáfana claridad. Era de estas telas que si vas derecho se te pegan al cuerpo como una segunda piel. El estomago de Quistis no era recto recto, sino más bien ondulado. Hacía una S suave desde el final de los pechos hasta la curva un poco más pronunciada que llevaba a un lugar que Seifer prefería no mirar.

- No llego al techo. Mierda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con una voz que no parecía suya. Tembló un poco al oírse. - ¿Para que necesitas llegar al techo de la cama?

- Tengo una corazonada. No sé si este cuadro esta aquí como simple muestra de mal gusto o qué, pero me ha dado una pista sobre dónde puede estar mi látigo. – Se estiró un poco más, rozando con la punta de los dedos el intrincado laberinto de madera que era el techo de la cama. – Hace mucho tiempo que los techos de cama de dosel no se estilan. Si este está aquí creo que debe ser por una razón muy concreta.

- Deja que lo intente yo.

Esta vez se organizaron mejor. La SeeD bajó de la cama y monitorizó todo desde el suelo, mientras que él extrajo a Hyperion y fue tanteando el techo con pequeños golpecitos con la afilada punta.

- Aquí no parece haber nada, Quistis. ¿Estás segura…?

- Tiene que estar. – parecía sufrir con solo la expectativa de que no estuviera cerca de la salida.

Cuando Hyperion se hundió un poco más de la cuenta, ambos contuvieron el aliento. ¡Lo habían encontrado!

- Felicidades. Como se nota que sois profesionales.

Seifer fue el que reaccionó más rápido de los dos. Seguramente porque la bala iba directa a su cabeza y no tenía elección. Pegó un salto hacia el suelo y se posicionó delante de Quistis, que no tenía arma.

Gilbert LeBlanc llevaba el revólver alzado mientras daba un paso al frente con su arrogante andar. Llevaba el pelo algo despeinado… ¿Quizás de haber corrido?

- Así que tú eres el pervertido que la ha tenido encerrada de perrito faldero. – dijo Seifer, al mirar detenidamente a su atacante. Gilbert LeBlanc mantenía una mueca de enfado y profundo desdén en su cara.

- Seifer, ten cuidado. Tiene muy buena puntería. – susurró la SeeD mientras le apretaba el hombro – Dame suficiente tiempo para que pueda abrir ese maldito dosel.

- Ah sí… Seifer Almasy. Eres muy conocido aquí en Deling. – y el desdén aumentó. Al fin y al cabo, seguía teniendo a Quistis en su poder y con collar. Podía permitirse el lujo de burlarse de su oponente. - ¿Has venido a por la chica?

Con un chasquido de dedos, Zankos y Tíboros aparecieron por la amplia puerta con apariencia amenazadora. Su instructora los había entrenado muy bien.

- A por ella y a por tu cabeza, LeBlanc. – Sonrió con sorna al verse superado en número. Esta vez sabía muy bien cuáles eran las habilidades de sus contrincantes y la diferencia seguía dándole ventaja. No en vano era quién era. – No puedes ir secuestrando gente y pensar que te vas a salir con la tuya.

- ¿Por qué no? – Había dado un paso atrás y sus subordinados habían tomado la primera línea de fuego, cubriéndole. – Tu lo hiciste, verdad?

_'Pegando dónde duele, ¿Eh cabrón?'_ No sabía si dejarse ofender o reírse en su cara de su intento. Otro apretón conciliador en su hombro le hizo tomar la vía más sensata. Quistis no tenía arma, no debía dejarse llevar por su genio en un momento como ese.

- Y pagué por ello, puedes estar seguro. – Puso a Hyperion en posición de ataque. Su rostro estaba inmutable. – Ahora… ¿Cuál de los dos va a atacar primero? ¿O van a ser los dos a la vez?

- No van a atacar. – concluyó Gilbert, dándose cuenta que el ataque psicológico no funcionaría con Seifer. _'¿O quizás sí?'_. Mientras sus hombres trataban de cercar a su oponente sin mucho éxito, él analizaba la situación. – Saben que no son rival para ti.

- Entonces, ¿Para qué…?

Un pitido hizo palidecer a los dos SeeDs. Era un pitido que ambos reconocieron en el acto y que acababa de cambiar las tornas en el combate de manera radical. Quistis tragó saliva y apretó el hombro de Seifer una vez más antes de salir al frente. El pitido había salido directamente de su cuello y una lucecita roja parpadeaba a través de la fina tela.

- Tienes diez segundos para llegar hasta aquí si no quieres explotar en pedazos. – la mueca de desdén se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa de triunfo que no pudo contener. Las caras pálidas de ambos la merecían. – Así me gusta.

El nudo que se había hecho en el vestido para poder andar cómodamente se había deshecho hacía tiempo y Quistis tuvo que andar a paso contenido. Llegó delante de Gilbert cuando el pitido se había vuelto tan acelerado que apenas se distinguía uno de otro. Lo miró desafiante y eso solo sirvió para envalentonarlo más.

Paró el pitido y se descubrió el panel de control de su muñeca para pasárselo por delante de la cara.

- No hay mando de repuesto, Quistis, si era eso lo que buscabas.

- No mientas. Siempre hay mando de repuesto. Si no, ¿qué harías si se te rompiera este… por accidente? – Y se aseguró de marcar mucho "por accidente". Estaba realmente furiosa.

Pero Gilbert no estaba haciéndole mucho caso. Notaba la mirada fulminante y a quemarropa que le estaba lanzando Seifer y una idea se le encendió en la mente. Quizás un ataque frontal no funcionaría pero… ¿Y uno a través de la damisela en apuros? Después de todo había venido hasta aquí para salvarla…

- Si por accidente –la agarró de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él. No se le pasó por alto como el SeeD abrió los ojos. – se rompe, el collar tiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción. – Su segundo movimiento, bien calculado, dejó caer la rosa y la tela al suelo mostrando el collar a todos. Era humillante para Quistis mostrar aquello que la convertía en esclava de él, y más delante de un subordinado. Enrojeció de rabia.

Lo que hizo enrojecer de rabia a Seifer no fue el collar precisamente, sino la marca. La suave coagulación de sangre que había dejado una redonda rojiza en la piel de encima del collar era lo que estaba dando pie a mil y una ideas descabelladas al rubio. Y preguntas. Y respuestas.

_'Solo un poquito más.'_ Pensó, complacido. Parecía mentira que el excomandante de un Jardín fuera capaz de perder el control de esa manera. La situación se había planteado muy difícil para Gilbert al principio. Habían descubierto su escondite secreto y se enfrentaba con un SeeD de alto nivel armado.

Acercó la cara al cuello de Quistis sin dejar de mirar intencionadamente a Seifer. Quería darle a entender muy claramente quién había dejado esa marca. Con un suave movimiento, bajó la mano de la cintura a la nalga y apretó. Quistis soltó un chillido de lo más femenino que cegó al rubio de rabia.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a moverse. Tanto Gilbert, como él, como Zankos y Tíboros parecían haber olvidado que ella también era SeeD de alto nivel. Y furiosa. Se soltó bruscamente y le pegó un puñetazo brutal a Gilbert que lo lanzó al suelo estrepitosamente. El mando salió despedido a la otra punta de la habitación.

Causó el revuelo necesario para alarmar a los dos secuaces y permitir a Seifer despertar. Aunque bien entrenados, Zankos y Tíboros no fueron rival para el SeeD y su sable pistola. Llevaba tanta rabia contenida que se ensañó de más con ellos.

La miró mientras mantenía la afilada punta de su tacón en la garganta de Gilbert y lo observaba con una mezcla de ofensa y rabia. Al verla así, con todo ese poder y furia contenida, sintió una fuerte sensación de placer y orgullo. Así es como ella tenía que ser. No un dócil y obediente corderito.

- Coge el mando y abre el dosel, Seifer. – Ordenó. Él, por primera vez, estuvo contentísimo de cumplir.

Cuando Gilbert trató de salir de la nebulosa en que lo había dejado el golpe notó algo que no le dejaba respirar. Un chorro helado le envolvió el cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Tenía brazos y piernas convertidos en bloques de hielo y a Quistis muy cerca con una sonrisa malévola que no le gustó nada.

- Ha sido una estancia memorable, Gilbert. – un horrible dolor le hizo gritar, pero una mano helada le había aprisionado la garganta y no salió un solo sonido – Dale recuerdos a tu padre de mi parte.

Con la entrepierna hecha polvo y un golpe en la cara que le provocaría dolores durante al menos una semana fue como Quistis se saldó una semana de cautiverio. Por una semana de humillación se lo haría pagar mucho más caro.

.-.-.-.-.

Irvine se asustó un poco al principio al ver tanto guardia entrando por la puerta principal. Había seguido las indicaciones del mumba y se había introducido en el jardín del edificio sin muchas dificultades. Había sudado tinta china para poder escabullirse por dónde había entrado en el Hotel Galbadia.

Pero ahora no tenía dónde escaparse. Tenía que ayudar a esos dos que, vete tú a saber porque razón, se habían vuelto a meter en la boca del lobo voluntariamente. Y había visto claramente a Gilbert LeBlanc y compañía entrar hechos una furia en el ascensor. Lo que no se esperaba es que medio Deling de negro entrara tras sus pies.

- ¡A tu derecha, Irvine! – ante el aviso, Irvine esquivo un golpe y lanzó un certero disparo.

Había que reconocer que las dos niñas estaban bien entrenadas. El pesado armamento les daba poco lugar a movimientos, pero los que hacían eran rapidísimos y eficaces. Suponía que Normand Baeser debía ser un abuelo duro.

¿Pero dónde demonios se había metido la parejita? Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que LeBlanc subiera al último piso y no tenían noticias de nada. Aún estaba un poco picado del mal uso que habían hecho del material de transmisión. O dicho en cristiano, de todos los cortes y desplantes que le habían marcado durante toda la noche.

_'Yo no sé para que vengo a ayudar, en serio.'_ Pensó, enfurruñado. Sin poder molestar a Seifer o disfrutar de la compañía de Quistis y su genio, esta misión estaba perdiendo atractivo. Esperó que le dieran las gracias luego de quitarles a todos los hombres de encima y solo dejarles con los tres más chungos.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Seifer! – probó por enésima vez el micrófono a ver si habían abierto transmisión. Mientras tanto iba pegando golpes y disparos a diestro y siniestro, amparado por Sandy y Mandy - ¿Estáis ahí?

Para su sorpresa, hubo respuesta. Una temblorosa Quistis le contestó. No sabía si era la conexión pero oía la voz… ¿Entrecortada? ¿Tartamudeando? Irvine frunció el ceño ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

- ¿Estáis bien?

.-.-.-.-.

Atascado el ascensor, no les quedó otra que bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Hacía tiempo que las alarmas sonaban en el edificio y entrar en ellas amortiguó el sonido e hizo que las carcajadas de Seifer se oyeran más que nunca.

- ¡Bien hecho subcomandante! – dijo bajando como un pavo hinchado por las escaleras – No obstante, tendrías que haberme dejado hacerle una marquita de recuerdo.

- Necesitará más que una cicatriz para pagar por lo que ha hecho. – La SeeD andaba delante de él, con el látigo anudado al cinturón. No tenía tiempo para volver a ponerse sus ropas, pero lo básico era lo básico. Su acompañante llevaba un fardo colgado del hombro con todo lo que habían sacado.

Se hizo un silencio cortante.

Un tirón brusco en el brazo la hizo parar de golpe. Seifer había cambiado la cara completamente y la agarraba con fuerza, como si temiera que escapara.

- Hace rato que quiero preguntarte…

- No lo hagas. – dijo, muy seria.

- ¿Qué no…? Estás flipando. – Seifer frunció el ceño, signo de que empezaba a mosquearse. – Quiero saber cómo te has hecho la marca del cuello.

- Un golpe. – mintió ella, mirándolo impasible. Solo les faltaban dos pisos y debían salir de allí cuanto antes. No era muy buena idea darle razones a su compañero para que volviera a subir a buscar más pelea.

¿Además, a él que le importaba?

Trató de volver a ponerse en camino pero Seifer la obligó a girarse de nuevo. Se acercó a ella, amenazante.

- Ya, curioso golpe. Tiene un color que no parece de hematoma, ¿sabes? Sé distinguir entre esos y los populares chupetones. ¿Te explico la diferencia?

- Seifer, basta ya. – contestó tajante. No le estaba gustando nada el tonito con el que le hablaba. Una mezcla de ironía, suficiencia y enfado que no conseguía comprender. Se encontraban y casi era como un príncipe; enseguida volvía a ser el arrogante de siempre; ganaban y era como un niño. ¿Y ahora?

- No, no, espera, que quiero contártelo bien. – Quistis trató de liberarse pero fue en vano. – Estas marcas no sólo se pueden hacer con la boca, ¿Sabes? Sino también con los dedos, y crean una coagulación tan pequeña que se va a los pocos días sin dejar rastro. Al contrario que los hematomas…

- He dicho que lo dejes. – bajo a un registro más bajo. El registro de "si-sigues-así-voy-a-hacerte-mucho-daño" pero el SeeD lo ignoró. Necesitaba quitarse de encima una frustración que no había conseguido liberar peleando. Y cuando no se liberaba así, Seifer empezaba a preocuparse.

- …Que se ponen de varios colores antes de desaparecer. Y vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Cómo cojones te has hecho esa marca en el cuello?

- Él me la hizo.

Tan tranquila. Tardó unos momentos en digerirlo y unos cuantos más en relacionar lo que estaba diciendo con esa cara impasible. Arqueó una ceja hablando con cuidado.

- ¿Hizo algo más?

Quistis no contestó. Eso le hizo perder los pocos papeles que le quedaban

- ¡¿Hizo algo más? – la sacudió con fuerza, como si quisiera meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza.

- ¡Basta ya! – y con un fuerte tirón se liberó. Cara a cara en el rellano de la escalera, Quistis lo miró con furia. _'Al menos ya no lleva ese careto…'_ – ¡Deja de preguntar tonterías!

- ¡No me digas que te dejaste hacer con ese gilipollas! – replicó, furioso. Sólo de pensarlo le venían arcadas.

- ¡¿Crees que hubiera tenido opción a decir que no en mi situación?

- ¡Claro que tenías opción!

- ¡¿Ah sí? ¡¿Con un collar de destrucción colgado al cuello como un perro? ¡Piensa un poco! ¡Si hubiera querido hacerme cualquier cosa hubiera tenido que aceptar!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenían que estar peleando? Acababa de ser liberada, habían superado el bache, deberían estar camino a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Estaban encerrados aún en la boca del lobo, discutiendo a gritos, como siempre.

_'Es su culpa'_. No podía ser de Quistis, era Seifer el que la hacía perder los estribos. ¿Por qué tenía que ahondar en la herida? Ya había tenido bastante con el numerito de la habitación y la deshonrosa manera como la habían mostrado. Como un vulgar trozo de carne, exhibiéndola y metiéndole mano descaradamente. _'Eso ha sido lo peor'_.

- ¡No te hubiera costado nada con ese parecido, ¿verdad? – Seifer tenía la cara roja y cada vez trataba de parecer más intimidante.

- ¡¿D-de qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡¿De cómo se parece? ¡No soy ciego, joder!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo!

- ¡Tu maravilloso Gilbert es clavado a Squall! – en la escalada de gritos, ese fue el que quedó flotando en el aire cuando Quistis no contestó.

Se había quedado pálida.

- ¿Q-qué…?

- Fui el último mono en darme cuenta, no te creas. Pero lo sé TODO. – pronunció el todo con una mezcla de asco y incredulidad. – No me extrañaría que te hubieras querido quedar con tu Gilbert solo para soñar en lo que pudo ser y nunca será.

Era lo que le faltaba. No había sido suficiente humillada por un día que Seifer tenía que poner la guinda al pastel. Estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que no sabía si enfadarse y matarlo o echarse a llorar… y matarlo.

Pensó por un momento que tenía que calmarse, pero la mano se le movió sola hacía la empuñadura del látigo. Si tenía que enseñar a más de uno quién era ella, no tenía ningún problema.

Seifer vio el movimiento y por primera vez se asustó un poco de su propio comportamiento. ¿Tanto se había pasado? Estaba dispuesta a hacerle morder el polvo. _'Quizás debería pedirle…perdón'_ Sacó el arma del cinturón y Seifer la agarró fuertemente del brazo otra vez para evitar que hiciera nada más. _'¡Tengo que pedirle perdón!'_

- ¿Vas a atacarme por decir la verdad? – _'Muy bien, gilipollas.'_ Debía haber alguna conexión entre el cerebro y su boca, atrofiada. La mirada de intensa rabia de ella le hizo saber que ella no apreciaría la explicación.

- ¿La verdad? ¡Voy a atacarte por decir mentiras! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – Estaba furiosa. Si Seifer no le dejaba pronto el brazo, estaba segura de que iba a matarlo a puntapiés. Empezó a forcejear mientras gritaban, pero él no la soltó. Al revés, le hizo tirar el látigo. _'¡Maldita sea! ¿De qué va todo esto?'_

- ¡Dime que no te has dejado hacer nada!

- Q-que… ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡No seas novato! ¡Por salvar la vida se hace lo que sea!

- ¡NO! – El grito fue fuerte, más fuerte que ninguno de todos, y llevaba tanta determinación que Quistis se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida. Seifer la miró a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada antes que con la voz. - ¿Te dejarías tocar de esa manera, a la fuerza – escupía las palabras, asqueado de la mismísima pregunta – con tal de que no te mataran? – la sacudió - ¡¿Lo harías?

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes en los que se oyó la frase de Seifer reverberar por las paredes. Vio en los ojos de ella como pasaba de sorprendida a pensativa. Bajó un momento la vista en un silencio que escocía a Seifer. Si decía que si…

Si decía que si…

- No. – dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos llena de decisión – Eso nunca, antes me mataría.

Con eso, Seifer se sintió invadido otra vez por ese profundo sentimiento de placer y orgullo. Y se dio cuenta. Se dio maldita cuenta de que era ella. Ella y no el vestido lo que le hacían sentirse como si hubiera dado mil vueltas sobre sí mismo. Ella y ese fuego que ardía bajo todas las capas de hielo y todos los uniformes y todas las gafas, que resplandecía en sus ojos cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

Era ella, maldita sea.

En ningún momento había pensado hacer lo que hizo. Su mano reptó sola del brazo al hombro, del hombro al cuello, y del cuello a su mandíbula. Al ver como abría los ojos con sorpresa, su cabeza se ladeó involuntariamente para capturar sus labios. Si había pensado besarla en algún momento de la noche, supuso que sería una forma inconsciente de compartir la fulgurante victoria que habían conseguido juntos. El beso no debía significar nada más ni ser algo extraordinario.

Y no debía haberlo sido si Quistis no lo hubiera correspondido.

_'Correspondido…'_ Tardó un poco más de la cuenta y fue un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible, pero… ¡Le estaba besando de vuelta! La mano de ella había subido para mantener la suya dónde estaba y se había acercado lo suficiente para que tocarse fuera cosa de un paso. Una acción que su serenidad se negaba dar (¡Tocarse, por el amor de Hyne!) pero que su locura se permitió de otra forma, haciendo que agarrara su rostro fuertemente con las dos manos y ahondara en el beso.

Con lengua, la piel ardía con intensidad y la respiración se hacía entrecortada. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no degustaba un beso semejante? En verdad… ¿había tenido alguno así en toda su carrera? Quistis parecía dejarse hacer pero en realidad era la que llevaba ese ritmo lento y asfixiante que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_'Oh, joder, ¡Esto es fantástico!'_ No podía evitarlo, se encontraba en la gloria en ese mismo instante. Quería hacerle mil cosas a la mujer que besaba y a la vez no hacerle ninguna. ¡Estaba besando a Quistis Trepe! Y lo peor… la estaba besando con ganas. Hace una semana habría vomitado ante la perspectiva de besarla así.

Cuando notó las manos de ella explorar su cuello necesitó un punto de apoyo inmediatamente. Algo que le permitiera serenarse lo suficiente como para desanclar las manos de su rostro. Ella parecía haberse lanzado al vacío pero había cosas en las que Seifer no era tan valiente.

Si las cosas seguían así no iba a poder dar explicaciones después. Tenía que parar.

Apenas notó el clic en su cuello.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Seifer! – Quistis había encendido, sin querer, el receptor y la voz de Irvine se metió de lleno en su cabeza como un jarro de agua helada. - ¿Estáis ahí? – La rubia se separó de de golpe a la velocidad del rayo con las mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos. _'Esto es demasiado fuerte para mí.'_ pensó desesperado al mirarla.

- I-Irvine… - tartamudeó ella, tratando de regular su respiración. - ¿D-dónde estás?

Hubo un silencio en el que se oyeron gritos y pelea.

- ¿Estáis bien?

Se miraron un momento. ¿Lo estaban? Habían estado a punto de arrancarse los ojos en esas escaleras hacía un minuto y segundos después, acababan de desengancharse de lo que parecía el mejor beso de la historia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.-.-.-.-.

**Notas:** ¡El beso TAN esperado! la pelea me ha acabado saliendo sola porque Seifer tenía demasiadas cosas metidas y estaban a punto de explotar. ¡Y de que manera! (Ya sabéis que este no puede estar callado ni bajo el agua, también ;P)

.-.-.-.-.


	10. Boss

**Minerva en Jaque**

**10. Boss**

La figura se abalanzó contra ellos en el momento en el que pisaron el rellano de la salida, pero si había pensado en atacarles no pudo hacerlo. El látigo de Quistis lo envolvió con fuerza y lo empujó a la luz tenue de las escaleras.

- ¡Baeser! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó ella mirando al hombre con desconfianza.

- Parece que la chica podía salvarse sola tranquilamente, Almasy. – sonrió el hombre mientras el látigo de desenrollaba – Hubieras hecho mejor haciendo caso de sus instrucciones.

- ¿Tengo pinta de hacer caso de lo que cualquiera me diga?

_'¿Cualquiera también engloba a alguien a quién acabas de besar?'_ Antes de que Quistis pudiera contestarle, otra sombra se lanzó sobre ella, pero le reconoció enseguida y dejó que cayera en sus brazos. El Mumba lloraba de alegría y ponía la cara de felicidad más grande del mundo mientras se dejaba hacer carantoñas por su amiga.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Tamba. – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – Si no fuera por ti aún estaría aquí encerrada.

_'Anda, ¡y a mí que me zurzan!'_ Pero no pudo decir nada porque en ese mismo instante, Tamba hacía de las suyas juntando su morro a los labios de Quistis en un seudobeso que la dejo sorprendidísima. Solo cuando el Mumba se encogió y algo parecido al sonrojo apareció en su cara, Seifer reaccionó. Lo agarró del cogote y lo zarandeó en el aire.

- Bestia inmunda, ¿pero qué…? - Las sonoras carcajadas de Baeser no le dejaron continuar.

- ¡Parece que se te han adelantado, caballero andante! – Tan ocupado estaba en controlar su acceso de risa que no se dio cuenta de la extraña sucesión de miradas que ambos se echaron.

El Mumba, creyendo entender la situación, agarró la cara de Seifer con sus zarpitas y juntó su morro con sus labios en otro seudobeso. Cuando se separaron Quistis se había unido a las carcajadas y el Mumba sonreía contento.

Seifer quería matarlos a todos.

.-.-.-.-.

- Las cosas se han puesto algo peliagudas para nosotros. – Explicaba Baeser mientras caminaban por las calles a toda prisa – Si los LeBlanc quieren, esto puede convertirse en un conflicto internacional.

Conseguir salir del edifico había sido para Quistis la bocanada de aire fresco que necesitaba para despejarse completamente. Hasta ese entonces toda la noche había sido como una nube de encuentros, armas, alcohol, vestidos, peleas y un beso incendiario.

- Si lo hicieran así también despertarían muchas preguntas. – replicó Seifer mientras echaba una ojeada a sus espaldas. Se encontraban cruzando los jardines de Deling que normalmente estaban salpicados de parejitas en cuanto llegaba la noche. Ese día, parecía desierto. – No parece ningún secreto que sean una fuente de acciones ilegales. El gobierno de Galbadia debe estar deseando echarles el lazo.

- Tienen más contactos de los que te crees. - replicó Quistis – En la fiesta era bien claro de que no se codeaban con cualquiera. Hasta Laguna estaba ahí, y es el presidente de un país.

- ¿Qué hacía Laguna en la fiesta?

- Parece que el grupo LeBlanc se ha hecho más fuerte últimamente y Laguna quería echarles una ojeada. Recordad que tienen su base en Esthar. Si consigue saber quién es su proveedor y dónde está la base central, podría cortarles el camino fácilmente. – Mientras decía estas palabras, un extraño brillo en sus ojos les hizo saber que Quistis pensaba participar en ello. Su venganza iba a ser terrible.

Salieron de los jardines y se encontraron cara a cara con la residencia Calway. Una enorme y lujosa mansión que tanto Quistis como Irvine conocían muy bien. Especialmente Quistis se la conocía de cabo a rabo, con todos sus pasadizos secretos.

- He hablado con el general Calway. – Baeser los dirigió calle abajo – Quería que os guarecierais aquí por si los guardianes de LeBlanc os seguían el rastro, pero he pensado que es mejor mantenerlo al margen. Es una figura pública en Deling, después de todo.

- Y no es la primera vez que nos ayuda. – comentó Irvine – Todo el mundo sabe que fue uno de los líderes del atentado contra la bruja. Y su hija está saliendo con Squall. Si hay alguien responsable de defender a SeeDs o a Jardines, es él.

Cuando consiguieron llegar a la casa de Baeser, pudieron respirar más tranquilos. Las nietas del hombre se habían quedado en la retaguardia para vigilar que no les siguiera nadie, así que tuvieron que esperar un poco más para estar todos a salvo. La casa de Baeser no era especialmente grande, pero consiguieron ubicarse.

- ¿Te responden? – Irvine se acercó a Quistis, quién aún no se había ni cambiado de ropa que ya estaba tratando de contactar con el Jardín. Estaba claro que había decidido tomar las riendas del equipo y ni él ni Seifer se atrevieron a replicarle. – Son las tantas de la mañana en Deling, pero ellos deben estar en medio del océano camino hacía aquí. Apenas deben haber acabado de cenar.

Había estado algo preocupado esa noche, pero volverla a ver sana y salva y a toda máquina le había tranquilizado. Mirándola ahora, mientras trataba de buscar la frecuencia del Jardín, se daba cuenta del increíble vestido que llevaba… y de la razón de todos sus males. El collar metálico era fino y parecía hecho de algo rayano a lo irrompible. Se fijó en sus botones y marcas y frunció el ceño.

- Quistis.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es esta marca que tienes en el cuello? – preguntó acercándose un poco más para verla mejor. – Parece un…

No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, Quistis se levantó de sopetón y le lanzó los cascos al pecho con brusquedad. De ellos salía la voz de Shu.

- Ya lo he encontrado. Habla con ellos. – Ordenó, tajante. Sentó a Irvine en la silla y se fue directa a Baeser a preguntarle por la ducha y una habitación donde cambiarse.

Al subir las escaleras para el primer piso, no se le perdió la intensa mirada que le echó Seifer desde el sillón.

Solo cuando la hubo perdido de vista, se dio cuenta de dos pares de ojos que lo observaban fijamente. Las niñas Baeser, que debían haber llegado cuando él no prestaba atención, parecían no tener sueño después de tantas aventuras.

- Eh Seifer, es verdad que es tu novia, ¿no? – dijo Mandy, sentada en el sofá junto a su hermana. Parecían tristes. – Ahora que la has salvado todo será de color de rosa y eso.

_'Ya empezamos con las confianzas…'_

- No sé de lo que me estás hablando. No es mi novia ni nada parecido, es mi jefa. – La voz le salió mas cansada de lo que pretendía y eso pareció dolerlas aún más.

- Entonces... ¿ese chupetón no se lo has hecho tú?

- ¡Sandy! ¿¡Qué sabes tú de eso? – Baeser apareció con un delantal que le quedaba ridículo pero que Seifer y Irvine ya habían aprendido a aceptar cada vez que el hombre cocinaba.

- ¿Se la hiciste o no? – insistieron las hermanas. Miraban con extrema preocupación a un Seifer que contenía una explosión de mal carácter. La cara se le había puesto roja como un tomate y el ceño le temblaba. No se dio cuenta de que tanto Irvine como Baeser estaban pendientes de su respuesta.

- Voy fuera a ver cómo está el panorama. – Y sin otra palabra se escabulló de las insistentes miradas de todos los presentes y de todas las preguntas en el aire que no pensaba responder.

Pero las hermanas Baeser sabían que algo se cocía, teniendo la edad que tenían eran especialmente sensibles a hormonas y emociones revolucionadas y esto que tenían delante solo tenía ese nombre. Al menos por lo que habían podido ver en el guapo y malhumorado (cosa que según ellas le hacían sexy) Seifer.

Por eso ahora lo que necesitaban era una segunda mirada a la otra parte del conflicto. Esa mujer misteriosa que había aparecido de golpe dando órdenes y haciendo que hasta su abuelo la mirara con respeto. No sabían cómo reaccionaría a un ataque frontal, pero era lo único que se les ocurría.

Y así, en cuanto a la mañana siguiente Quistis salió de la ducha peinándose sus dos mechones de pelo rubio se encontró dos miradas decididas plantadas en la puerta del baño. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que la esperaban a ella.

- Eu... ¿sí?

- Nosotras... somos Sandy y Mandy. – la pelirroja le pegó un codazo a su hermana que, obviamente, no había dicho lo acordado.

- Nos presentaron ayer, si. – y sonrió un poco confundida.

- Él... tu...

- ¿Sois novios? Seifer y tú, me refiero.

_'Sería improbable que Irvine les preocupara de esa manera.'_ Pensó Quistis conteniendo un suspiro de fastidio _' Si estuvieran interesadas en él, él no habría tenido ningún problema.'_ Pero por supuesto Seifer, no haciéndoles maldito caso, había despertado muchísimo más su atención. _'A que me recuerda esto...'_

En ese momento, Quistis puso su mejor sonrisa de instructora y palmeó los hombros de las dos chiquillas mientras se encaminaban hasta la habitación.

- Puede pareceros extraño que se preocupe tanto por mí, pero es lo que suele suceder cuando uno pierde a su Jefe de Equipo. Los subordinados suelen sentirse perdidos y...

- Él parecía más que preocupado. – la interrumpió Sandy – Era como si...

- Imaginaciones, chicas. – y les guiñó un ojo al más puro estilo de complicidad femenina – No soy ningún obstáculo para vosotras, de eso podéis estar seguras. Seifer es un hombre libre de ataduras. – Dicho esto les palmeó la espalda una vez más y huyó directa a la habitación dejándolas al pie de las escaleras, discutiendo lo que habían oído.

_'Oh, magnífico. Lo que me faltaba para hoy, tener a dos niñas celosas tratando de cercarme para sonsacarme intimidades.'_ Como si hubiera intimidades que desvelar o de las que hablar, pensaba Quistis molesta. Afortunadamente esas niñas (ni Irvine) no se habían enterado del beso o ahora querría matarse.

Se tocó el cuello y frunció el ceño. Esto era lo importante. El mando a distancia de Gilbert no había servido para quitarle el collar y eso la preocupaba muchísimo. Estaba atada a un mecanismo que podía matarla en cualquier momento y que la volvía un blanco demasiado reconocible si la buscaban. Por lo que había hablado con Laguna, la organización últimamente hacía cosas extrañas y parecía hacer movimientos expansivos que estaban incomodando a la mismísima Galbadia, país que siempre los habían apoyado en la sombra._'Sino no habrían podido usar el Hotel Galbadia de esa manera tan pomposa.'_

¿Pero qué era lo buscaban? Esto la había intrigado desde el primer momento en que había entrado en ese edificio. Aún recordaba la extraña mirada de Anbus LeBlanc al reconocerla.

- ¿Perdidos? – una risa desdeñosa la despertó de sus cavilaciones. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el abrigo en el hombro estaba Seifer. Quistis se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Has perdido ya todos tus modales? – Dejó la toalla en la cama vacía y aparentando la mayor de las indiferencias se puso a ordenar el equipo metódicamente – No se entra sin avisar en la habitación de una mujer.

- ¿Otra lección? Haberte pasado una semana sin poder sermonear de verdad a nadie ha tenido que tocarte la moral.

Se acomodó en su marco, definitivamente poco dispuesto a marcharse que es lo que Quistis más deseaba en ese momento. _'Y no me hables de esta semanita infernal…'_

Cuando no contestó, Seifer arrugó el ceño. Aún no había decidido si estaba preocupado o irritado y el hecho de que ella le diera la espalda le estaba provocando para lo segundo.

Ni él ni ella eran tontos. Notaban el silencio y su espesura e incomodidad no era precisamente por las habituales pullas que se podían echar. No había excusas de una borrachera siquiera para huir. Seifer buscaba respuestas y Quistis parecía huirlas. En realidad parecía el habitual cubito de hielo.

_'A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.'_

- ¿Estás enfadada con LeBlanc o conmigo?

La SeeD se giró bruscamente, consciente de se había delatado en ese mismo momento. Seifer mantenía la sonrisa para darse fuerzas, pero hasta ella podía adivinar que era pura fachada.

Y si no lo era iba a tener que darle una tunda.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – resistió el impulso de cruzar los brazos.

- No vale contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Has venido a tocarme las narices, Seifer. Y te aseguro que no estoy para eso. – sonó más desagradable de lo que pretendía, pero eso no pareció afectar a Seifer.

Aunque en realidad sí que lo hacía. Los buenos tiempos en los que hacía lo que quería sin importarle nada ni nadie ya hacía tiempo que habían acabado. Las brujas se habían comido sus sueños, poniéndole en contra de quienes confiaba. Ahora si podía sentir como el peso de los demás lo moldeaba a su pesar.

Notaba claramente como la actitud de ella le hacía perder la confianza de golpe en una batalla que creía ganada. No se había imaginado que ella lo había correspondido, ¿verdad?

- Entre tanto tocar voy a pensar que quieres algo de mí, Quistis.

A su pesar, ella sonrió, mirándolo como si fuera una causa perdida. Había algo en esa mirada que no le gustó nada. Un "dejemos las cosas como estaban antes" que Seifer digirió pesadamente. No, no se lo podía creer. Después de comérselo en un beso incendiario, ¡la rubia le estaba dando calabazas! Haciéndose la tonta, pero calabazas al fin y al cabo.

_'Ah no, eso sí que no.'_ Dio un paso al frente dispuesto a llenar toda la habitación con su presencia y no dejarla escapar.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Seifer! – paró en seco - ¡Tenemos problemas!

El grito de ultratumba sacudió por entero a Quistis que abrió mucho los ojos y pasándolo de largo, saltó a las escaleras del rellano.

_'Que oportuno…'_

- ¿Qué pasa?

Irvine sacó la cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras, muy pálido.

- Los LeBlanc – Miró fijamente a Quistis – Sus hombres están en la calle. Buscándote.

Cuando Seifer y no ella fue el primero en bajar para saber exactamente qué pasaba, Quistis empezó a estudiarlo más atentamente, olvidándose un poco de su drama con su collar.

- Algo tienes que los vuelves locos, niña. –dijo irónicamente Baeser al verla ajustarse los guantes. – Pero no nos conviene que te vean, parecen muy dispuestos cazarte de nuevo.

- Hay hombres que no entienden las indirectas. – Irvine sonrió con sorna mientras cargaba su arma. Sólo la visión del collar, apareciendo y desapareciendo tras el cuello de la chaqueta naranja llenaba de inquietud un panorama que veía seguro. ¿Podría ser eso lo que estaba llevando a una mafia bien asentada a descubrirse por todo Deling?

- Fue a hablar el…

- No hay tiempo de peleas. – le interrumpió Baeser. Seifer e Irvine lo miraron. – Parece que saben lo que buscan: vienen hacia aquí.

- Entonces es hora de que nos vayamos. Irvine, trata de contactar con el Jardín. Seifer, coge las cosas. – Quistis se acercó al mapa de la ciudad de Deling que colgaba de la pared. – Baeser… ¿Le quedan todavía municiones?

- ¿Vas a enfrentarte a ellos? No te lo recomiendo para nada…

- No voy a pelear. – se giró para mostrar una sonrisa decidida – Pero mejor que salgamos de aquí sin ser vistos, ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de Baeser estaba muy bien preparada. _'Así da gusto hacer misiones.'_ Pensó la SeeD mientras caminaba por el tejado de la casa en una de las varias salidas secundarias que tenía.

Ese día en Deling parecía el mejor y el peor día para una persecución: era día de feria en la ciudad y todo el mundo había salido a la calle. Una fiesta tan pomposa como la de la noche anterior había llenado de ganas de fiesta a los más modestos y una marabunta de gente llenaba la habitualmente desierta calle del Arco de Triunfo.

- ¿Dónde has enviado a Baeser? – Irvine apretaba y desapretaba su rifle mientras miraba de un lado para otro.

- Él nos servirá de señuelo para apartar a los LeBlanc. – Quistis, que andaba a la cabeza, echó una ojeada a la retaguardia – Y ni se te ocurra ir con el rifle en alto con tanta gente.

- No soy tan tonto, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? – trató de apagar una risita que contagió a Quistis y hizo palmear al Mumba.

- ¡Te he oído Kinneas!

Cruzaron el Arco de Triunfo tratando de no chocar con nadie y se dirigieron calle abajo hacía la estación. Distintas paradas habían sido dispuestas y la gente iba y venía en grandes manadas. Parecía mentira que una ciudad que normalmente se veía tan tranquila pudiera conseguir reunir a tanta tropa en sus calles.

- Estaba pensando que tendríamos que aprovechar ese mercado, Jefa.

- Ya lo hacemos, Irvine. – trataban de seguir el ritmo de los demás para no llamar la atención, aunque parecían hacerlo sin darse cuenta. Quistis le echó una sonrisa de medio lado. - ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

- Me refería – Irvine le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad – a que si vamos a salir a campo abierto sin un Jardín a la vista tendríamos que proveernos de cosas, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Pararnos ahora a ir de compras? – gruñó Seifer, incrédulo – Estás flipando. No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas ahora, Trepe.

- Puede que Irvine tenga razón. – contestó ella haciendo que Irvine y Seifer se miraran, uno con una sonrisa triunfal y el otro con una mueca de disgusto. – No podemos irnos con sólo lo que llevamos.

El rubio se paró en seco y miró a sus dos compañeros con algo que muy bien podría calificarse de furia contenida.

- Muy bien. – Seifer, enfadadísimo, les dio la espalda a los dos – De aquí media hora en la estación. é.

Irvine se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido, mientras Quistis ponía los brazos en jarras, molesta.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a este ahora? – se levantó el sombrero sorprendido - No creo que él precisamente tenga que andar por Deling sin compañía.

- Si monta algún barullo más atención para él y menos para nosotros.

Irvine vio a la SeeD alejarse con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esos dos? Quistis no era de perder la paciencia tan rápidamente. ¿Y qué le había dado a Seifer por picarse por una chorrada? Miro al Mumba y este se encogió de hombros para después seguir a Quistis.

Pero tal y como habían previsto, Seifer no tardó en meterse en líos cuando uno de una parada lo reconoció y se negó a venderle los antídotos que pedía. Calentado como estaba no tardó en ponerse a discutir con el hombre y la gente empezó a arremolinarse. Irvine, el más cercano en ese momento sólo pudo enterrar la cara en las manos de pura frustración y correr a deshacer entuertos.

- ¡Seifer! ¡Maldita sea! – llegó justo en el momento en que Seifer iba a desenfundar a Hyperion para dejar las cosas claras. Sin pensárselo mucho lo agarró por detrás y trató de arrastrarlo fuera del corro que se había formado.

- ¡Eh! ¿Ese no es uno de los SeeDs que peleó contra la bruja? – chilló una chica, sorprendida.

_'Oh, mierda.'_

El segundo revuelo fue cuando Quistis dijo en alto lo molesta que estaba de no encontrar chalés por ninguna parte. El Mumba, tan servicial como siempre se puso a husmear a ver si encontraba eso que parecía preocupar a la rubia. Se encaramó a postes, se escabulló por las entretiendas y hasta pisoteó cabezas para ir de un lado a otro. Para cuando le pareció que ya había encontrado lo que ella buscaba, había llamado suficientemente la atención y molestado lo bastante para que un hombre lo cogiera del cogote.

- Monstruo, creo que ya has hecho bastante. – se dispuso a darle un manotazo al animal que se revolvía en su agarre cuando algo se le enrolló en el brazo.

De la multitud salió una mirada fría como el hielo.

- Yo de usted no haría eso, amigo. – Quistis estiró levemente el látigo para hacer la suficiente presión en el brazo como para que el dolor dejara bien claras sus intenciones.- Suéltelo.

Pero cuando el hombre se giró y reveló un traje negro y un pelo moreno cuidadosamente repeinado, el hielo le llegó a la sangre y palideció al instante.

- ¡ES ELLA! – graznó Zankos al verla y soltó de inmediato al Mumba.

_'Oh, MIERDA.'_

.-.-.-.-.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.-.-.-.-.

**Notas:** Nuestro grupo aún tiene que meterse en algunos líos antes de conseguir librarse de los pesados de LeBlanc. Y es que hay algo que quieren de Quistis que los va a hacer perseguirla a toda costa. ¿Pero qué será?

La pasión de las lectoras con Seifer aumenta cada día que pasa. Las reacciones que leo en los distintos reviews son toda la inspiración que necesito para Sandy y Mandy XD

.-.-.-.-.


	11. Questioned

**Minerva en Jaque**

**11. Questioned**

- ¿Ha venido a llevárselo? ¡Fue muy peligroso en su momento!

- ¡Un SeeD como usted puede con él!

- ¡Señora, no flipe! – gritó Seifer entre la marabunta que se había formado con la aparición de Irvine para pararlo. Varios valientes se habían adelantado a dar mensajes de ánimo a Irvine, pero Seifer los asustaba convenientemente con sus gritos.

- ¡Eh, que es lo que quieres decir con eso! – contestó Irvine, con el orgullo herido. Con un tirón Seifer se deshizo de sus garras y se apartó para enfrentarse a él.

- La verdad, Kinneas, la verdad. ¿O de verdad te crees lo que están soltando?

- Pues lo de que eres peligroso, sólo de boquilla, listo. ¡Está claro que si quisiera pegarte una te la pegaba!

Los dos SeeD se miraron con decisión y eso enardeció a la multitud que había pasado de comentarios y murmullos a auténticos jaleos por un buen espectáculo. Seifer blandió a Hyperion e Irvine desenfundó con una filigrana su rifle. Si querían un buen show, estaba claro que los espectadores lo tendrían.

Cara a cara, casi frente a frente con los ojos encendidos y los gritos de una multitud enardecida, Irvine y Seifer enfrentaron las armas.

- Psst, Seifer – murmuró Irvine muy bajito - ¿Has cogido los antídotos?

- Si. – contestó igual de quedamente el SeeD – Y le he pillado unas cuantas bombas de humo también.

- ¿A la de tres?

Cuando una explosión y una columna de humo lanzaron a la gente a protegerse los ojos del constante lagrimeo que sufrirían, hacía rato que dos soldados se habían escabullido y cargaban a toda velocidad calle abajo. Sólo cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la estación se permitieron derrumbarse y tomar aire.

- Joder, menuda capacidad para llamar la atención tienes. – jadeó Irvine.

- Ja. –rió Seifer entre dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el sol – Es lo que tiene ser popular. Quizás tendrías que aprender de mí y dejarte de esas pavoneadas que usas.

- Antes muerto. – y ambos explotaron en risas de poco aire y pulmones gastados. Irvine miró a su compañero – Ahora Quistis tendría que decir algo "Siento romper este aire de sana camaradería masculina pero hay cosas que hacer".

- La imitas fatal. – rió el otro al oír la vocecita de Irvine – Tienes que hacerte más el listillo, "Moved el culo antes de que me asfixie con tanta feromona."

Porque sabían que Quistis diría algo así. Siempre riñendo, pero siempre protegiendo.

Rieron un poco más hasta que un silencio pesadísimo se instaló entre ellos y se miraron fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero no era por el hecho de que, por un instante, Seifer había roto sus "enemistades" y habían podido reír juntos, no, sino más bien porque estaban olvidado algo importante.

¿Dónde estaba Quistis?

Se levantaron de golpe con las alarmas encendidas.

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- ¡Pensaba que estaba contigo!

- ¡La tenía detrás hacía un instante! ¡Antes de meterme dentro del corro!

- ¡Maldita sea, Kinneas! ¡Es la única a la que no podíamos dejar sola! ¡¿No ves que van a por ella?

Miraron a la calle del Arco de Triunfo dónde se oían gritos y un corro enorme se había formado en el centro.

- ¡OH, MIERDA! – gritaron al unísono antes de volverse a poner en marcha hacia la gente.

.-.-.-.-.

- Es un auténtico placer volverla a ver, señorita Trepe. – la mirada de Zankos brillaba.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. – Quistis trató de sonreír pero no pudo. Menuda mala pata le había tocado encontrándose a Zankos precisamente por ahí.

A un gesto del hombre, varios hombres habían apartado a la gente para cercarla y esta, confundida, se había apelotonado para ver qué pasaba aún los intentos de los hombres de LeBlanc por desbandarlos. Sabían que esto no les daría buena publicidad, pero parecían tener la captura de la SeeD como prioridad absoluta.

Quistis apretó el mango del látigo mientras el Mumba enseñaba los dientes a los que se atrevían a dar un paso adelante. Aún siendo un animal relativamente pequeño, los dientes, y más especialmente, las enormes garras del animal eran un disuasivo bastante eficaz.

Hasta que la gente no empezó a ser forzada más atrás y a despejarse los hombres no se sintieron seguros. Quistis descubrió quién era el responsable de eso: un coche con un conocido emblema grabado en el parachoques.

Se hizo un hueco para que el lujoso coche frenara en el corro. La SeeD ya estaba dispuesta a atacar en cuanto viera salir el pelo repeinado de Gilbert, pero en su lugar encontró una brillante cabellera blanca y unos ojos como tizones de fuego. Anbus LeBlanc salió con calma y portando un enorme y extraño rifle en la mano. Parecía unírsele a la mano y el brazo con unos intrincados hierros plateados que terminaban en el arma con una filigrana.

Estaba claro que LeBlanc había venido a llevársela de todas todas.

- Señorita Trepe... – hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza pero no varió su expresión adusta en ningún momento.

- ¿Su hijo no ha podido venir? – esta vez sí sonrió. Y para su sorpresa el hombre también lo hizo.

- Hay cosas para las que mi hijo es aún demasiado blando. – y sin mediar más palabra estiró el brazo y la apuntó con un rifle de un solo cañón. – Descubrirá que yo no tengo tanta bondad como él.

Quistis restalló el Save the Queen, aceptando el desafío y apartó al Mumba que parecía tremendamente preocupado.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Quistis se encontró con un cuerpo delante suyo y Anbus LeBlanc el doble cañón de un rifle en su cara.

- El que no tendrá bondad seré yo si le toca un pelo. – concluyó Irvine con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. - ¿Estás bien Quistis?

Estaba sorprendida, de eso no había duda. La entrada de Irvine había sido francamente buena.

- Irvine, por qué te has puesto en distancia corta? – masculló ella desde atrás – Es como peor se te da.

- Yo también me alegro de haberte salvado. – Rodó los ojos– Y lo hubiera hecho si ese malnacido de Seifer no hubiera desaparecido de la nada desde que nos metimos entre la gente. No me quedaba otra salida.

¿Seifer no estaba? Negó preocuparse por este hecho. Ya lo había hecho una vez y él había aparecido. _'Por una vez…'_

Al notar la evidente tensión de Quistis ante la noticia, Irvine se arriesgó a ladear la cabeza para mirarla.

- No va a pasar de nosotros. – Y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente – Estaba más preocupado por ti que yo.

La primera bala que salió directa al pecho de su oponente fue la de LeBlanc, quién era obvio que no quería perder el tiempo. Quistis e Irvine se separaron uno a cada lado para esquivarla y para posicionarse. El Save the Queen restalló una vez más antes de golpear a LeBlanc en el brazo. El metal ni se abolló.

Dos balas explosivas salieron directas hacía él justo cuando frenaba el látigo y esas sí que no pudo evitarlas. Quistis trató de apartarse antes de que el humo le tapara la visión pero un férreo brazo la agarró de sopetón y la hundió en la humareda.

Cuando se disipó comprobaron con asombro como el hombre se había sacrificado a una herida de bala por capturar a Quistis. Tanto ella como Irvine se quedaron sorprendidísimos por la tenacidad de Anbus LeBlanc. ¿Tanto querían capturarla?

- Me habéis subestimado. – no era una pregunta.

- No, le hemos puesto al mismo nivel que su hijo. – gruñó la rubia entre dientes.

El líder mafioso volvió a poner esa sonrisa de 'touché' que le había visto antes, pero no aflojó ni una vez la presión sobre el brazo doblado de ella.

- Suéltela. – Irvine parecía calmado, pero en el fondo sentía una gran preocupación. _'Este tío es muy bueno'_ Él, al revés que sus compañeros, no consideraba que una pelea cuanto más difícil más interesante. _'Si consiguiera sacar a Quistis de su lado aún tendríamos una posibilidad. Pero siendo una rehén...'_

- Es mi rehén ahora, chico. ¿Cómo me vas a disparar?

- Mientras mantenga su arma apuntándola a ella, yo podré dispararle, LeBlanc. – contestó, arqueando una ceja.

LeBlanc se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había apuntado a su prisionera y había dejado su flanco libre y en cuanto vio que Irvine aprovechaba la ocasión para disparar no dudó en contraatacar.

_'Ahora'_pensaron los dos SeeDs al unísono. Quistis se retorció en su lugar y logró doblar el brazo que la mantenía sujeta. Molesto por la interrupción de su ataque, LeBlanc la empujó al suelo, pero Quistis aprovechó la liberación y el impulso para apoyarse con ambas manos y propinarle dos patadas en el pecho y en el cuello.

Los hombres de LeBlanc, viendo la situación, estrecharon el círculo para no dejarlos escapar mientras su jefe se recuperaba de los golpes.

- Quistis, ¡debes marcharte!

La chica, que ya había llegado a su lado, se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

- Estás flipando.

No pudo evitar sonreír al oír esa expresión en labios de la subcomandante, pero eso no le dejó ser más flexible.

- A este tío sólo voy a poderlo ganar en una batalla de uno contra uno. Si estás tú a su alcance continuamente va a tener más facilidades él que yo.

- ¿Y desde cuando esta pelea es tuya? – contestó ella, mordaz.

El rugido de un motor le evitó contestar. Todos los presentes mantuvieron la vista fija en el coche LeBlanc al oír el ruido en esa dirección. Pero no parecía haber ningún movimiento. De la nada, y con un salto espectacular, uno de los famosos coches de alquiler de Deling pasó por encima y aterrizó en el centro del corro con una derrapada.

- ¿Pero qué...? – trató de decir Quistis, pero algo la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y la tiró dentro del coche - ¡Maldita sea! – empezó revolverse brutalmente contra el que la tenía agarrada.

- ¡JODER QUISTIS! – chilló una muy conocida voz y la SeeD se detuvo a contemplar a su compañero con un nada agradable moratón en la mejilla – No he sufrido aún ningún golpe grave y me lo tenías que dar tú.

- ¡Seifer! – Irvine se permitió sonreír ampliamente – Creo que nunca me he alegrado más de verte.

- No te emociones. – el rubio le echó una mirada al hombre canoso que había al otro lado. Ya había visto antes a Anbus LeBlanc pero ahora, con la mirada más encendida y varios golpes parecía aún más duro de pelar. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese?

- Lo que necesito. – dijo ajustándose el sombrero y mirando a su oponente – Es que te lleves a la princesa lejos de aquí o no podré hacerme el héroe.

- Siempre pensando en los demás. – Seifer rió quedamente y con fuerte derrape puso el coche en dirección contraria manteniendo a Quistis aún en su regazo. – Buena suerte, Kinneas.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! – Quistis trató de levantarse - ¡Seifer! ¡No voy a dejar a un compañero solo y sin ayuda! – volvió a golpear a su acompañante pero esta vez logró esquivarla lo suficiente para que no le diera en un lugar tan doloroso.

_'¡Se han vuelto locos los dos!'_pensó desesperada. No podía creerse que siendo la Jefa de Equipo estuvieran ignorando descaradamente órdenes directas suyas de esta manera. Sintió una especie de asfixia al ver que realmente pensaban dejar a Irvine solo ante el peligro y empezó a revolverse de nuevo.

Maldiciendo con unas palabrotas horribles, Seifer apretó el acelerador y se encaminó directo al corro de hombres de negro, esquivando las peligrosas balas de LeBlanc y rompiéndolo sin mucha dificultad.

- Buena suerte, Almasy. – Irvine sonrió mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para que el fuerte sol no le diera en los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.

El aire se olía diferente en la estación. Los vientos de la llanura de Galbadia venían cargados y parecían tranquilizar el espíritu. Lamentablemente para Seifer, que tanto adoraba esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, no era ese uno que pudiera disfrutar de verdad.

- ¡AU! ¡Oh, por Hyne! – gruñó mientras se secaba la cara en el lavabo. La toalla parecía lija cada vez que la pasaba por su mejilla, que mantenía una fea inflamación. Una prueba más de que no había que buscárselas a Quistis Trepe.

En el momento menos pensado, Baeser había aparecido en la estación de Deling instándole a coger un coche de alquiler para salir de la ciudad cuanto antes mejor. La idea no le había parecido mala, pues no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraba el Jardín en esos momentos y no era cosa de quedarse cortos.

A decir verdad, no se había esperado tener que tomar semejante decisión. La idea era clara, recoger a los dos compañeros y pisar el acelerador hasta que solo hubiera carretera delante y detrás. Pero si Seifer tenía una asombrosa capacidad de llamar la atención, parecía que en Deling le había surgido una digna competidora pues Quistis ya estaba metida de lleno en un tremendo barrizal en cuanto había llegado. ¿Y que debía hacer él? Llevarse a Quistis era prioritario, pero tampoco podía dejar a Anbus LeBlanc sin una distracción. Ese no era un rival que pudieras dejar atrás con el acelerador.

Así que la decisión había sido rápida. Confiar en Kinneas como distracción (teniendo, además, la ayuda de Baeser) y largarse con la princesa lejos de la cueva del dragón. No es que a la princesa le hiciera mucha gracia la decisión.

No había dicho nada desde que habían salido de Deling a toda velocidad escapando las batidas de hombres de negro. Eso en el lenguaje de Quistis solo podía significar una cosa: estaba enfadada. MUY enfadada.

_'Era lo que me faltaba...'_Seifer no se lo había pasado muy bien ese día tampoco. Las miradas de aquellos que lo reconocían en Deling, las palabras que había oído... No eran especialmente dolorosas, pero le recordaban otras que sí lo eran. Se miró en el espejo y el centelleo de sus ojos verdes le hizo levantar los labios en una sonrisa triste.

- Y aquí estás, Almasy, un año y medio después: cuidando de que tu exinstructora no se haga daño mientras evitas restregarte a ella como un adolescente en celo. – Y quizás aún lo fuera... ¿quién sabía? Tampoco había pasado taaaanto tiempo desde su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Cuando sentía esa debilidad por su Jefa de equipo recordaba vívidamente esa inseguridad aterradora que había sentido siendo más joven, tentado por alguien cuyos poderes no podía imaginar. Fue arrastrado a un camino soñado que se volvió demasiado amargo.

Si Quistis llegara a adivinar que la comparaba con una bruja, seguramente lo mataría. _'De bruja en bruja y tiro porque me toca.'_ Rió para sus adentros, sin muchas ganas _'Nunca has tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres.'_Sabía que no era demasiado verdad, pero qué daño podía hacer un poco de autocompasión a estas alturas? Quistis estaba francamente furiosa y ahora tendría que salir a enfrentarla sin la ayuda de Kinneas, que parecía tener mucha más mano con ella.

Salió lentamente envolviéndose en el seco aire de las llanuras y fue directo a la figura que se erguía en la cabina. _'Llamando al Jardín. Para pedir instrucciones. Qué propio.'_Suponía que después de una crisis de identidad como que tus subordinados no te hagan maldito caso, necesitaba la voz reconfortante del Jardín.

- Hola Squall – oyó al llegar junto a ella y vio claramente como tragaba saliva. _'Si no puede ser la del Jardín, que mejor que la del enamorado para sentirse un poco mejor con una misma, verdad?'_Seifer estaba empezando a cansarse de sentirse tan irritado. Pasaban cosas feas y aunque se dejara besar por él, era a Squall a quién llamaba corriendo para llorarle las injusticias.

Y como si Squall fuera a hacerle todo ese caso que ella estaba pidiendo a gritos. Si pensaba que burlaba a los amigos, adelante, él no tenía nada que decir. Pero si pensaba que él estaba ciego, estaba MUY equivocada. Cuán grande había sido la decepción al descubrir que la única razonable de ese grupo de edulcorados había sido la primera a ponerle azúcar al asunto. Enamorada de Squall. La sola idea era ridícula en toda su extensión si no eras Rinoa, por supuesto.

Aún después de tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo podía seguir con eso? ¿Es que no aprendía? No es que Seifer fuera alguien para hablar de rendirse, pero él parecía aprender de los golpes. Quistis había visto el amor de película que siempre había deseado suceder ante sus ojos. _'Seguro que veía a Squall como una especie de caballero andante'._

Ridículo. Simplemente ridículo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas:**La última escena se me había estado resistiendo. La he reescrito toda y aún ahora sigue sin terminar de convencerme. Es una escena importante, que tendrá su desenlace en el próximo capítulo y que marca el final de la primera parte de este fic.

.-.-.-.-.


	12. Insomniac

**Minerva en Jaque**

**12. Insomniac**

- Deberías poner cara de culpable. – y señaló el moratón que le estaba saliendo en la mejilla. – No esa cara de haber comido limones pasados.

Ni un solo movimiento. Era evidente que, no solo la broma no le había hecho maldita gracia, sino que no estaba de humor ni para una más. _'Encima. Y yo aguantando como un toro.'_ Pensó mientras ella lo miraba impasible _'Leonhart, te juro que te la regalo.'_

- Seifer. –dijo después de que pasara un buen rato. – Espero que sea la última vez que ignoras una orden directa mía o me encargaré que sea la última misión que hagas.

_'Y que vas a hacer, ¿Llamar a Squall?'_

- Y que vas a hacer, ¿Llamar a Squall? – La cara de ella fue un poema. Ups, ¿Había dicho eso en alto?

- ¿Buscas pelea? – gruñó Quistis con pocos ánimos. Seifer casi se lo pensó. _'Yo lo mato.'_

- ¿Me la darías? – hizo una ligera sonrisita que no le gustó nada. Empezaba a olerse por dónde irían los tiros.

- ¿Vas a cambiar de tema o vas a aceptar lo que te he dicho? – Puso los brazos en jarras.

- No te equivoques, yo no acepto nada de lo que dices. Que tu querido comandante te hiciera jefa de equipo no significa de ninguna manera que tenga que seguirte como un perrito faldero. Y menos si te dedicas a liarte con peleas justamente cuando hay que huir, Trepe. Es evidente que tengo que tomar las riendas cuando tú eres incapaz de ello.

- Deja de hablar de evidencias cuando despareciste en medio de la multitud para pelearte por unos antídotos. – En ese punto Seifer tuvo la decencia de parecer incómodo. - ¿Y crees que la manera correcta de tomar las riendas es abandonar a un compañero ante el peligro?

- Es evitar que te pillaran de nuevo. Era a ti a quien estaban buscando.

- ¿Y si capturan a Irvine y le ponen otro collar? Bastante tenemos con el que llevo yo. – _'Y que no me puedo sacar de ninguna manera.'_

- ¿Crees que te perseguirían bajo cielo abierto si pudieran capturar a cualquier persona y ponerle otro collar? - Parecía evidente que no. Ella había sido escogida por algo especial. – Además, con Baeser y sus nietas tan cerca dudo que lo hayan pillado. Tiene buenos refuerzos y es duro de pelar.

- Yo también tenía todo eso y me pillaron.

_'Touché.'_

No iba a dejar que Seifer se saliera con la suya en esta discusión ni en ninguna otra. Sacaría toda la artillería pesada si hacía falta. ¿Orgullosa? ¿Tozuda? Puede, pero no más que el SeeD que tenía delante.

Seifer se la quedó mirando con un principio de sonrisa.

- Vaya... si hasta sabes hacer cumplidos. – la amplió. – Quién diría que no te gustó el beso.

_'Yo nunca dije que no me gustara, capullo.'_Si no, no lo hubiera respondido de la manera en que lo hizo. Hasta ella estaba un poco sorprendida de su reacción teniendo en cuenta lo enfadada que había estado pocos segundos antes. Enfadada, deprimida, insegura, humillada... Podía estar así cada día de su vida pero en ese momento había explotado. A ella también le habría gustado ser una damisela en apuros como la mayoría, pero la vida de SeeD pocas veces permitía eso. Y Quistis Trepe no se lo permitía nunca.

Había estado bien tener alguien a su lado, entonces. No era su idea de caballero andante, pero sintió un terrible alivio al verlo en la fiesta. Como si fuera la prueba que necesitaba para saber que sería libre, al fin. Nunca habría sospechado que la vida de secuestrado (aún un secuestro lujoso como el suyo) fuera tan horrible.

Aún cuando hubiera estado bien, no era un tema que le gustara tratar. Se había dejado hacer, ¿y qué? Había sido usada vilmente y entonces alguien la besaba con apasionada reverencia. ¿Quién no hubiera respondido a eso? Quizás a otras no les hubieran pedido explicaciones, pero a la Reina del Hielo la interrogarían hasta la muerte. Por eso casi no se sorprendió cuando al abrir ligeramente la puerta del coche una mano la cerró de golpe y un sólido cuerpo le cerró cualquier salida.

- Uh, oh. ¿Acabo de encontrar la manera de ganar todas nuestras discusiones? – dijo en un susurro. Notó la punzante mirada en ella.

Sí, era Quistis Trepe que nunca se dejaría pasar la mano por la cara por Seifer Almasy. Pero también tenía una muralla de hielo que había cuidado toda su vida como Instructora y cadete más joven que jamás existió en el Jardín, subcomandante del mismo y una de las que luchó en la guerra de las brujas (y peleado contra el hombre que en ese instante la empujaba contra el coche, ya que estábamos.). Tenía una reputación que mantener y la llevaba bastante bien hasta que venía gente como él a hacerle perder los estribos.

- Es sólo que no hay nada que hablar sobre él. – dijo a la defensiva. Tenía el hombro de él pegado al suyo y cuando le devolvió la mirada, su cara estaba suficientemente cerca como para verle las trazas de dorado en los ojos verdes.

No iba a dejarse intimidar.

- Sé que tú no quieres hablar sobre él, cosa que vuelve el tema aún más interesante para mí. – al ver que ella solo fruncía el ceño, añadió. – Me gustaría, por ejemplo, preguntarte...

- Seifer, ¿A cuántas chicas has besado en tu vida? – Le interrumpió. La miró, contrariado y tardó un momento en responder.

- Pues... a algunas.

- A varias. – Besaba bien. Ahí había práctica.

- Vale, sí, puede. A varias.

_'No me lo puedo creer, parece... ¿incómodo?'_

- Y en todos estos años de larga andadura dime una sola vez en la que hayas interrogado a alguna de la manera en que lo estás haciendo conmigo.

Silencio.

- Ninguna habrá sido tan divertida de interrogar como lo eres tú. – dijo, finalmente y sonrió cuando Quistis pareció indignada. – Sé que te gustó, Quistis. Y te puedo decir que a mí me gustó mucho. Sólo quiero que lo aceptes. Dime "Me gustó" y me quedaré contento. Y si me pides otro, seguramente te lo daré.

- No quiero otro. – y le pegó un empujón con el hombro. - ¿Quién te has creído que eres? No sé con qué clase de mujeres te has... – Él la interrumpió con un dedo en los labios y su mirada la petrificó en el sitio.

- Hasta ahí. – su voz se había vuelto fría pero su mirada decía muchas otras cosas. No pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa. – Si no quieres más, está bien. Permito sermones en demasiadas cosas, pero no en esto, Trepe.

_'Trepe, no Quistis. Trepe.'_Y supo que, por fin, se había terminado el interrogatorio. Por un momento pensó que iba a hacer algo por lo que recibiría una bofetada, tan cerca estaba, pero solo le abrió la puerta y se subió al volante.

El viaje acababa de empezar.

.-.-.-.-.

Locura. Pura locura.

_'Estoy enfermo, joder. Sólo es una mujer, cualquiera podría resistirlo, YO tendría que poder resistirlo. ¿Tan necesitado vas que un poco de tiempo con ella y ya te mueres por arrastrarla a una cama? ¡Domínate un poco! Ya has visto que para ella fue todo un desliz. Acéptalo tu también como tal y duerme tranquilo, joder...'_

Vueltas en la cama. Respiración entrecortada.

.-.-.-.-.

Las órdenes habían sido claras: tenían que encontrarse en Fisherman's Horizon con el Jardín. Saliendo de Deling eso significaba tener que cruzar todo el continente con un coche de alquiler que, afortunadamente, eran los más aptos para viajes a través de las duras y polvorientas llanuras. Era evidente que primaba más un buen depósito de gasolina que no un elevalunas eléctrico, como descubriría Quistis después de encontrar pelo y ropa manchados de polvo en cada parada.

Sólo cuando a los tres días habían conseguido cruzar la Gran Llanura de Galbadia fue cuando la SeeD empezó a preocuparse. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema del collar y sólo la tenue presión que ejercía sobre su cuello ya la volvía loca y la impedía dormir por las noches. Había veces que hasta notaba asfixia. Otras, soñaba con Gilbert y sus manos sobre ella y todas esas amenazas veladas que le hacía cuando no se portaba "bien". Despertaba respirando a grandes bocanadas y con la frente perlada de sudor.

No era la única que parecía inquieta. Seifer estaba más raro que nunca: callado.

Como un muerto.

Durante tres días.

Solo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y parecía rehuirla en cualquier ocasión. A veces lo oía a través de la pared dando vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada y estaba a punto de salir y preguntarle qué diantres le pasaba. En momentos así echaba de menos la presencia del Mumba y se preguntaba como estaría y si Baeser lo cuidaría bien. Había una tensión entre ellos que sólo el animal se atrevía a romper, normalmente con éxito.

Así que, una vez hubieran entrado en los Altos de Monterrosa decidió enfrentarlo. Empezaba a atardecer y parecía que ese día no iban a encontrar pueblo dónde parar y les tocaría dormir en el coche. Habían hecho una parada para estirar las piernas y Seifer sacó un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba indolentemente en la parte trasera del coche.

- No sabía que fumaras. – dijo, poniéndose a su lado y mirando al horizonte encendido.

- Sólo a veces. – Silencio, y después, la confesión. – Cuando estoy preocupado.

Había fumado antes de entrar en el Hotel Galbadia, pero eso Quistis no lo sabía. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente, como esperando a que ella le dijera algo. Censurarlo, ¿quizás?

- ¿Lo estás? – Le salió, en vez.

- No.

Mentía, claro. Ambos lo sabían. Ni Seifer mismo sabía porque había respondido algo así. _'Un acto reflejo. Si supiera qué es lo que me preocupa.'_

Se quedaron mirando, cada uno buscando las respuestas en los ojos del otro.

- ¿Tan fantástico es, él?

- ¿Qué?

- Leonhart. Siempre lo he considerado un bastardo solitario y arrogante pero supongo que a las mujeres les parecerá misterioso. – Pegó otra calada al cigarrillo mientras Quistis se recuperaba del shock.

- Seifer, tu eres un bastardo solitario y arrogante y no veo ninguna mujer pululando por aquí diciendo que le parezcas misterioso. – respondió, con sorna.

Contra todo pronóstico dejó escapar el aire en lo que sospechosamente parecía una risa y vio que sonreía por lo bajo. De repente, y con un golpe de suerte, la tensión había bajado a los niveles normales y Quistis casi sonrió de puro alivio. Estaba un poco preocupada de preocuparse tanto por los cambios de humor del rubio pero poco podía hacer estando los dos solos en medio de un paisaje agreste. En ese momento podía decirse que se necesitaban para su sanidad mental.

.-.-.-.-.

La luz pasaba a raudales por el despacho, cegando al comandante al entrar. Había pasado una mala noche tratando de ordenar todos sus pensamientos. No sólo tenía un Jardín que llevar, sus amigos también estaban en peligro. En cierta manera se alegró de que Rinoa no estuviera a la vista esa mañana porque su brillante idea de enviar a Quistis se había ido a pique con un secuestro, la pérdida de un instructor y ahora una endiablada maquinaria que solo usaban los cobardes.

Squall nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver un collar de destrucción de cerca. Había leído sobre ellos, por supuesto, pero siempre le habían parecido una de esas sofisticaciones poco útiles de los estharianos. La producción de un collar de esos era de miles de millones de giles.

- Squall, seguimos sin saber nada de Irvine. – murmuró Zell por lo bajini. No era un tema del que se pudiera hablar en alto con Selphie cerca.

Aunque ya casi se podía hablar a gritos en el despacho, con todo el ir y venir y las conversaciones que había. Quistis podría ser mandona y pesada, pero su valor era inigualable como subcomandante. Squall había tenido que entrenar a cinco SeeDs para seguir llevando el Jardín como siempre y con menos que más éxito. Quistis llevaba un orden y unos horarios especiales, o nunca entendería como había sobrevivido a tantos meses de estrés. Hasta Squall, con toda su ayuda, tenía problemas para acordarse de todas las citas y cosas que había que hacer.

- ¿Habéis contactado con Baeser?

- Está la cosa un poco chunga. Parece que se ha montado el lío madre con la operación que hicieron los LeBlanc por Deling. Sale en todos los periódicos, Baeser debe haberse metido en su agujero para no salir.

- Podría estar vigilado, y si tiene a Irvine con él, hasta en peligro. – comentó uno de los SeeDs. – Afortunadamente, la gente de Deling está bastante sensibilizada con el tema SeeD, pero eso no significa que las cosas sean fáciles si los LeBlanc le están buscando.

- Aún así, yo creo que Baeser lo tiene a buen recaudo. He oído que es un tipo muy legal.

- Sea como sea, Irvine debe volver al Jardín cuanto antes. – Squall se miró los papeles sobre la organización que le habían pasado.- Cuando Quistis llegue, debemos tener a todos los implicados a salvo en el Jardín antes de actuar.

- ¿Actuar? – Zell lo miró un momento antes de sonreír animado. Eso sonaba a misión y de las buenas.

- ¿Actuar? – soltó una voz desde la puerta que Squall conocía muy bien.

- Eh, Rinoa. Tu quietecita aquí, que esto no tiene pinta de seguro.

- ¿Eeeeh? – dijo en un principio de puchero - ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar!

- Comandante. – continuó el otro SeeD mientras Zell y Rinoa discutían por detrás. Squall frunció un poco el ceño al oír el título. Aún no se había acostumbrado a él. – Aunque ambos tengan mucha información sobre los LeBlanc, creo que sería mejor que nos informáramos más con alguien que hubiera tenido más contacto con el grupo.

- ¿Y ese alguien...? – empezó él, oliéndose por donde iban los tiros.

- ¡Ah! ¿Vamos a hablar con Laguna? – saltó Rinoa, animada.

Squall reprimió una mueca.

.-.-.-.-.

Seifer reprimió una mueca.

- Estoy flipando.

No se lo podía creer. Por un momento pensó si no se habría quedado dormido y estaría soñando con todas esas cosas que no podían ser.

- Seifer. – la voz era seca, propia de una madrugada como aquella. Definitivamente, no estaba soñando. Lo único que la diferenciaba de la Quistis de cada día eran los ojos enrojecidos y el collar al descubierto, brillando amenazante a la tenue luz del pasillo. – Quiero...

_'Oh, Hyne. A ver si voy a estar soñando de verdad.'_Tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Quiero que me saques el collar.

Se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Era de madrugada en vete a saber qué hotel de mala muerte en el valle de Lallapalooza y había sido despertado de su trance con unos golpes nerviosos para encontrarse a su jefa al borde de la histeria. Era evidente solo con ver su cara.

La dejó pasar, indeciso de tenerla en su habitación.

- ¿Me explicas qué demonios te pasa?

Ella se giró con el labio tembloroso. Verdaderamente parecía afectada, casi tanto como aquella vez que la encontró en la zona de entrenamiento.

- Coge a Hyperion y trata de cortarlo. – trató de aflojarse el cuello, como si el collar fuera una pajarita mal anudada. Al fijarse, vio que tenía todo la carne alrededor de la banda de metal enrojecido. _'Debe de haber tratado de forcejear con el collar.'_

- Estás flipando. ¿Quieres quedarte sin cuello? Como se me desvíe un milímetro la hoja no te va a gustar nada el resultado.

- Me da igual. – y cruzó los brazos. En cualquier circunstancia era un gesto propio de la mandona que era. En ese momento parecía querer abrazarse a sí misma. – Estoy segura de haberlo oído pitar y... ya no puedo más, maldita sea. Me parece como si cada día estuviera más apretado y el maldito mando no funciona, no hay ningún botón que lo desarme y por las noches... me parece como si pitara de vez en cuando solo para no dejarme dormir, es...

- Eh, eh, eh. – la agarró de los hombros para frenar sus idas y venidas. – Antes que nada creo que necesitas calmarte, jefa. Moviéndote como una loca no vas a hacer que se vaya.

Si, parecía imposible pero estaba tratando de calmarla. Hasta ella lo miraba como si no lo conociera y trató de esconder su incomodidad con brusquedad al pasarle la botella. Ella pareció calmarse un poco solo para mirarlo con censura. _'Que propio...'_

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Primero tabaco y ahora alcohol? – La cogió más fuerte cuando él trató de sacársela de las manos, molesto. Forcejearon un momento, con los ceños fruncidos.

- Sé lo que es el insomnio, guapa, y también sé lo que es volverse loco pensando demasiado. – Pegó un manotazo y se llevó la botella. – Afortunadamente también sé la cura ideal para todo ello.

Cuando le pasó un vaso lleno de dorado líquido ella frunció los labios y giró la cabeza. Seifer empezó a mosquearse. ¿Lo molestaba en medio de la noche para comportarse como una niña malcriada?

- Trepe, si no coges el maldito vaso voy a hacerte beber la botella con embudo. Tú decides.

- No he venido a beber.

- No voy a usar mi sable-pistola para cortarte el cuello. No cuando me ha costado tantísimo salvarte.

- Ah, en cambio prefieres que me emborrache. Se puede esperar eso de ti, pero no de un jefe de equipo.

- ¿Un jefe de equipo allana la habitación de sus subordinados en plena noche con gritos de loca?

Se lo quedó mirando, ofendida. Seifer no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella le sacó el vaso de un zarpazo y se lo bebió de un trago. _'Vaya con la subcomandante.'_Le cogió el vaso otra vez y se lo rellenó.

- Esto está asqueroso. – hizo una mueca a la segunda copa, sentada al lado de la ventana. No era el alcohol fino de la fiesta, sino whiskey del peleón. - ¿Esto usas cuando la poca firmeza que tienes se te va?

- Yo también me alegro de haberte ayudado. Y dirás lo que quieras, pero esto te está funcionando. Al menos ya no me estás pidiendo el suicidio.

- ¿Tan malo eres con el sable-pistola?

- ¿Crees que si pudiera cargarme la mierda que llevas en el cuello con Hyperion no lo hubiera hecho ya? Me gusta torturarte, pero estás pesadísima con esto. - se sentó con brusquedad en el otro sillón. - Me lo cargaría solo para que dejaras de chillar como una histérica pero, para bien o para mal, no puedo.

- Tendría que haber forzado a Gilbert a sacármelo. – jugueteó con la copa un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- A ese anormal ya le costó bastante aprender a usar el mandito, no le pidas más. – y recordando el final de la pelea, sonrió. – Además, dudo que lo dejaras apto para cualquier interrogatorio.

Quistis también sonrío, con la misma malignidad. No era el único que se lo había pasado bien ahí, por lo que parecía. Cuando le rellenó el tercer o cuarto vaso, se lo bebió de un trago.

- Whoa Trepe. – y la miró entre impresionado y asustado. No estaba entre sus planes emborracharla. – Tómatelo con calma, que esto agujerea el estómago.

- Demasiada calma he tenido hasta ahora. – y miró por la ventana con las mejillas encendidas. _'Como las tenía cuando...'_Mal camino. MUY mal camino. – Era asqueroso vestirme como una cualquiera con los vestiditos que me daban y paseándome con el collar como un perro. Un poco más y me pedirían ir de cuatro patas. Y ese maldito Gilbert propasándose cada dos por tres...

- ¿Cada dos por tres? – Se puso otro vaso él también. Cuando Quistis lo miró, le brillaba la mirada en los ojos azules.

- Hablo demasiado cuando bebo. No me acordaba. – Que diferencia entre la Quistis que había llegado y la que tenía delante, lánguida y pausada. Abrumadoramente sexy, Seifer habría añadido, pero Seifer ya llevaba algunas copas también. Cualquier aspecto le habría venido bien.

- Eh, Trepe. Hagamos algo divertido. – Y puso su sonrisita de siempre mientras ella arqueaba la ceja. Del bolsillo sacó el mazo de cartas. – Te retaría al Strip Triple Triad, pero eso sería aprovecharme de ti demasiado descaradamente. Jugando al normal ya me va bien.

- Que considerado. – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Inconsciente él, que no sabía contra quién estaba jugando. Aún con unas copas de más, ella seguía siendo el Rey en el club de jugadores de cartas del Jardín y podía hacerle morder el polvo de una manera estrepitosa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas:**En esta nueva sesión de "revisitemos clichés": Seifer y la bebida. Una vez más el mundo del fanfiction demostrando poca confianza en su fortaleza, aunque no dudo que en más de un momento de debilidad le daría a la botella sin contemplaciones.

Para los que no lo sepan, Quistis ES el Rey del Club de las Cartas del Jardín de Balamb. Es bastante complicado conseguir encontrarla y enfrentarte a ella. Y cuando lo haces te hace morder el polvo, _big time!_XDDD

.-.-.-.-.


	13. Orphan

**Minerva en Jaque**

**13. Orphan**

No era exactamente resaca, pero definitivamente el alcohol había afectado su cuerpo. Los párpados le pesaban y el levantarlos le pareció una tarea titánica. Pero debía hacerlo. Pese a que la agradable brisita y el silencio de lo agreste invitaban a seguir en el limbo, Quistis sabía que no estaba precisamente en un viaje de placer. Tenía la certeza de que los seguían. Habían oído por la radio que los disturbios en Deling habían cesado de golpe y eso no podía ser más sospechoso. Pensó en el general Galway, que debía haber hecho presión para que finalizaran los disturbios, en Baeser y las niñas, que seguramente habían tenido que marcharse de la ciudad. Pero sobretodo pensó en Irvine, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedicó antes de ser arrollada por las decisiones precipitadas de Seifer.

Y hablando del rey de Roma… era la última vez que hacía caso de sus consejos de madrugada. ¡El whisky era una bebida terrible! ¿Con algo así superó su tragedia? Entonces no le extrañaba que siguiera aún más amargado si cabe.

Decidió abrir los ojos aunque sólo fuera para recuperar un poco del control perdido la noche anterior. _'Saber dónde estamos, planear el próximo movimiento, cosas así…'_ Se encontró sentada de copiloto a la sombra de un árbol –una diferencia apreciable después de estar días recorriendo esas llanuras abandonadas-. Su acompañante dormía a su lado recostado hacia ella. Y ella estaba recostada hacia él. Y los dos compartían una manta. _'Oh, fantástico'_.

¿Había pasado algo la otra noche? En un ataque de pánico Quistis trató de recordar algo de lo sucedido, pero solo le vino un intenso dolor de cabeza y la vergüenza de su ataque de nervios. _'Menudo ejemplo de jefa de equipo. Entre sus pucheros y tus ataques de histeria no llegaremos vivos al Jardín.'_

- Las he visto peores. – le contestó un susurro. Giró la cabeza sobresaltada para encontrarse unos ojos verdes a poca distancia. ¿Había dicho eso en alto? – Y no está mal desmelenarse de vez en cuando, Instructora.

La mención de su antiguo cargo –y puede que de su antiguo yo- le molestó más que si hubiera usado el actual. Seifer lo sabía y sonrió al ver su casi imperceptible cambio de cara.

- Si por desmelenarse entiendes una dosis de etílico, déjame decirte que tienes un concepto equivocado de lo que es la diversión.

- La que se divirtió más ayer noche fuiste tú. – Lo dijo en un tono tan enfurruñado e infantil que Quistis dejó de sobarse la sien para mirarlo intrigada. Todo estaba bastante borroso después de la primera copa. – Podrías haber avisado que guardabas ases en la manga.

Ah, sí… la partida de Triple Triad. La simple mención de la paliza a las cartas que le metió sirvió para poner a la SeeD de mucho mejor humor y sonrió con una suficiencia propia de Seifer.

- Así aprenderás. No está bien confiarse.

- Ni apostar, claro.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues no tuviste ningún problema en sablearme. – dijo en un gruñido ofendido, aunque se veía de lejos que disfrutaba con la conversación. ¿Cuándo había sido Quistis capaz de diferenciar esas emociones de entre las habituales de Seifer? – Casi no me ha llegado para comprar la comida.

Entonces la vio. Una caja grande de comida para llevar en el salpicadero. Reprimió el hambre atroz que sintió en ese mismo momento para analizar algo más importante. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y toda ella se tensó.

- Has comprado comida para los dos.

Seifer notó su cambio de actitud y la miró extrañado.

- Y esta manta… - levantó el trozo de tela como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal.

Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Demasiado caballeroso. Demasiado poco Seifer. Quistis se medio incorporó para mirarlo, aprensiva. Él le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

- Estás paranoica perdida, Trepe –dijo, irritado. Era evidente que había entendido todo demasiado bien. – Lo del collar aún tiene un pase, pero tu histeria con todo se está volviendo insoportable.

- Nunca te ha gustado mi histeria. Ni yo, ya que estamos. –frunció los labios inquisitiva. – Tampoco nunca te habías tomado la molestia de tener un detalle conmigo. O de hacerme caso cuando te pedía que te comportaras. Te has reído de mí y de lo que hago de todas las formas inimaginables. ¿Y me dices que estoy paranoica cuando veo cosas como éstas?

- Los tiempos cambian, Trepe. – Y era evidente que se refería a lo que había pasado hacía un año. – La gente cambia. – Estaba a punto de enfadarse de verdad. ¿Pero qué pasaba con esta tía? Estaba loca, por Hyne, loca y desquiciada perdida.

- ¿Conque sí, eh? No fui yo quien sugirió que necesitaba alguien en mi cama en medio de todo el Jardín. – contraatacó ella, ofendidísima. Estaba claro que ella creía tener toda la razón y le enervaba que él siquiera se atreviera a contestarle. – Y de eso no hace ni un mes.

Touché. Parecía mentira que en un mes hubiera pasado de una insufrible marimandona a… bueno, una insufrible marimandona con algo… interesante.

- Tal vez fuera porque realmente lo pensaba. Puede que todavía lo piense. – Y se proyectó hacia adelante para intimidarla. - ¿Aún lo necesitas?

Demasiado cerca. Desde el principio. El coche no era tan grande y se habían despertado juntos. Quistis no dejó traslucir la incomodidad y más principalmente, la furia que sentía, pero el rictus de su boca hablaba más que las palabras.

- Vas a ganarte otra bofetada muy pronto, Almasy.

- Quién sabe… puede que fuera eso lo que me llevó a acosarte. – Seguía cercándola, usando sus anchos hombros para llenar el espacio lo máximo posible. Había visto la rabia… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil controlarse si sabía que podía ver algo más que hielo en su rostro? Sacarla de sus casillas, besarla, intimidarla… todo tenía como pistoletazo de salida esa mirada llena de sentimiento.

- Si te gusta que te peguen, Seifer, no es conmigo con quién tendrías que flirtear. – musitó ella, dejando entrever un sarcasmo parecido al suyo.

No pudo evitarlo. El SeeD bajó los ojos en una risa seca para encontrarse de inmediato con el mango del látigo clavado en el mentón. La rapidez de esa mujer podía llegar a ser de miedo.

- Y ahora apártate antes de que te dé lo que te gusta tanto. – Era la maldita resaca. Los cambios de humor aleatorios de Seifer y sus propios cambios de humor incontroladamente (Hyne, odiaba esa palabra) aleatorios.

Lo miró volver a su asiento en un silencio que no le gustó nada y vio como la miraba de reojo esperando alguna orden o algún grito.

- Sal del coche, Seifer. – dijo, mientras abría la puerta con seriedad.

_'Lo que me faltaba ahora, sermón.'_Se la encontró enfrente del capó del coche y un silencio ensordecedor los envolvió un segundo.

- Así que ahora toca sermón, eh?

- Toca saber si podemos pasar Winhill con las cosas claras.

_'Esto no me gusta.'_

- Sé que nunca te han gustado los jefes y que siempre has buscado cualquier excusa para fastidiarlos. Pero esto, Seifer –y señaló el collar metálico que llevaba en el cuello- es lo que realmente me preocupa y me fastidia en este momento, no tus comentarios sarcásticos sobre besos y revolcones…

Seifer quiso morirse cuando se dio cuenta de que le encantaba toda esa perorata interminable y que oírla decir 'revolcones' de su fina y respetable boca era lo más morboso que había oído en su vida.

_'Me da la impresión de que estoy sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo'_

- …por eso te pido si puedes cerrar la boca con tus bromas pesadas al menos hasta que lleguemos al Jardín.

- Es curioso que llames bromas pesadas a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con lo que pasó aquella noche.

- Claro. –dijo, ironizando – Como pasó tanto esa noche… pensaba que eras tú el hombre de mundo que sabía ignorar las cosas poco importantes.

Seifer se preguntó en qué momento el hecho de que tu jefa te devuelva el beso más tórrido del año era algo poco importante.

- ¿Estás tratando de hacerme enfadar?

- Estoy diciendo que yo sé, y tú sabes, que presionas el tema solo para pasar el rato, para darme dolor de cabeza. Y te estoy ordenando que pares de una maldita vez.

Puede que tuviera razón, Seifer sabía que no había nada más divertido que hacerla rabiar. _'Aunque me parece que el número uno de cosas para hacerle a Quistis Trepe ha cambiado de un día para otro.'_

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué? – Lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, incrédula ante lo que había oído.

- Lo que has oído. – contestó con una muy bien fingida docilidad – No quieres que hablemos del beso, no hablaremos del beso.

La rubia lo miró con desconfianza. No le había gustado mucho su elección de palabras.

- ¿Dónde está la trampa, Seifer?

- Me ofende, subcomandante. – su sonrisita volvió a la cancha – Teniendo en cuenta que hay una relación de jerarquía de antemano, es solo natural que cumpla sus órdenes a rajatabla.

La SeeD no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de diversión. No solo por la clara referencia a las palabras de Squall, sino porque ver a Seifer haciendo teatro era algo que no se había podido permitir desde hacía tiempo. _'Aún lo echarás en falta…'_

Quistis se pasó la mano por el pelo, clara señal de cansancio y en otro largo silencio se volvieron al coche.

.-.-.-.-.

No había vuelto desde hacía mucho tiempo. En realidad no podía decir si había ido alguna vez. Pero todo seguía exactamente igual, tan maravillosa y establemente igual que respiró tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar le volvió de nuevo y pensó si habría podido cambiar algo descubriendo lo que había visto. Pensó en qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

- Un día el cerebro se te va a fundir de tanto darle vueltas a todo.

El SeeD se sentó algo ruidosamente en una de las viejas sillas del bar de Winhill. Ya no había una preciosa Raine en la barra sino una mujer joven de pelo alborotado. El bar que Quistis recordaba como desierto en sus sueños, parecía algo más animado que entonces.

Decir que Winhill la ponía nostálgica era quedarse cortos. Conocía el pueblo entero a través de la bruma del pasado y ni siquiera los comentarios punzantes de Seifer conseguían despertarla de su estado. En ese lugar hasta podía olvidarse de la presión en su cuello y perderse entre los fantasmas que desfilaban por sus recuerdos. Sentía algo cálido en el estómago mirando a su alrededor.

Seifer no sentía nada de nada.

- La comida de este sitio es una mierda.

Quistis lo miró echando un hondo suspiro de resignación.

- A veces no me sorprendes en absoluto.

- ¿Perdona?

- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada de nada. – Ignorándolo, volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez como si quisiera aspirar un olor conocido. Otro recuerdo más.

- ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

- Mmm… quién sabe. – dijo misteriosamente, con una tenue sonrisa mirando al vacío.

- No parece un mal lugar dónde quedarse si no fuera por la alta mortalidad infantil.

La rubia parpadeó para enfocar a su acompañante.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vamos, cualquier persona menor de 60 años se muere de asco en cinco minutos aquí, Trepe.- sonrió ligeramente al verla rodar los ojos. Había conseguido despertarla de su trance y ahora ella parecía extrañamente divertida.

- Pues la chica de la barra parece estar pasándoselo muy bien…

Cuando se giró, vio a dos mujeres charlando animadamente mientras los observaban con mal escondido disimulo. Al ver que las miraba, se echaron a reír con coquetería. El SeeD reprimió un escalofrío.

- ¿Ves? Ese es el problema. Puebluchos así crean mujeres como estas. Estoy seguro de que, al verlas, tienes que sentirte ofendida, no me digas que no.

- Seguro que son excelentes personas. – Sorbió su café con una sonrisa. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse desde cuándo le parecía tan divertido discutir con su compañero. – Ha de haber de todo en este mundo, tanto mujeres como hombres.

- Voy a ignorar la miradita y la indirecta, Trepe. – frunció el ceño. – Está claro que me subestimas.

- Ellas no. Creo que les gustas.

- Quiero dormir esta noche sin pesadillas, gracias.

- ¿Ahora quién subestima a quién? Me parece que eres demasiado duro con ellas. Pensaba que te encantaba que te hicieran este caso.

Seifer rodó los ojos teatralmente. No admitiría nunca que prefería que le rieran coquetamente a que ni le miraran, pero por supuesto él era demasiado bueno para mujeres como esas. Trató de explicarle, con detalle, por qué todas las mujeres que se criaban en pueblos de mala muerte como Winhill se volvían lobas o autistas.

- Oye, ¿dónde dices que te criaste? – preguntó después de una pausa.

- Muy gracioso, Seifer.

- Lo que te quiero decir es que estas tías piensan en casarse contigo solo mirarlas, por Hyne.

- Pobres insensatas…

- Muy graciosa, Quistis. – No le gustaba NADA que le interrumpieran en un discurso tan bien construido y razonable como el que estaba dando. Era evidente que Trepe se lo pasaba mejor interrumpiéndole con su cinismo que escuchando lo que decía. – Está claro que no te has movido mucho por pueblos.

- ¿Quién te dice que no lo he hecho?

- Solo hay que mirarte. – y arqueó una ceja, sarcástico. – Si no tuvieras la fuerza de todos los hombres de los alrededores, serías la imagen típica de señoritinga de ciudad. Y de las de verdad. Ni Rinoa va por el mundo como vas tú.

Una caída de ojos y una risa seca fueron toda respuesta. Podría haber sido un gesto de Seifer, pero estaba claro que era un gesto de dar en el clavo.

- Admítelo.

- Piano y violín. Clases de esthariano y de equitación de chocobos.

- ¡Lo sabia!

- Tenías que hacerlo. – y rodó los ojos por segunda vez.

- ¿Te molesta que haya dado tanto en el clavo?

- ¿Tengo cara de que me importe que hayas adivinado algo así?

- No parece que te guste demasiado hablar de eso, tampoco. ¿Un pasado de rico vergonzoso? – Abrió los ojos de repente, cuando le asaltó una idea. – Ya está, no me lo digas. Caíste demasiado bajo. De niña bien a cadete mercenaria. – Silbó por lo bajo. – Eso es caer en picado.

Aunque… ¿Quién era él para hablar de caer en picado?

- Por Hyne, Seifer. – hizo ver que estaba sorprendidísima. Ella también podía hacer un poco de teatro. – Me has descubierto completamente. ¿Cómo podría vivir con esa vergüenza?

- Ja. Ja. Ja. Así no hay manera de tener una conversación contigo.

- Esto no es una conversación. Eres tú intentando sonsacarme algún secreto humillante. ¿Y qué te importa, de todas formas?

Una sonrisita apareció en la cara de Seifer.

- Está bien, lo admito. Me aburro un montón. – Y acentuó la sonrisa cuando ella arqueó una ceja. – Hace milenios que estamos arriba y abajo con el coche, no hay nadie con quién pelear y los monstruos parecen huirnos todo el rato.

- Quizás si no atacaras con Meteoro cada vez que te encuentras a uno, no irían tan avisados de nuestra amenazante presencia…

- Y qué demonios, Trepe, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo acabaste en el jardín. – ignoró olímpicamente el comentario. – No me mires así, tengo derecho a tener curiosidad, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo tú sabes demasiado de mí.

- Todo el mundo sabe demasiado sobre ti, Seifer.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? – chasqueó la lengua mientras se acomodaba en la silla. – No hay manera de tener una conversación normal contigo.

Normal. ¿Tan desquiciado se había vuelto todo que iba a tener una conversación NORMAL con Seifer Almasy? Se acordó de Selphie y su optimismo desmesurado con todo el asunto de ellos dos en una misión.

Y sin embargo, el chantaje emocional surgió efecto y Quistis suspiró con pesadez antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café.

- Una mansión enorme, jardines de ensueño, profesores particulares, ropas importadas… hasta un establo propio con chocobos de pura raza. Pero yo salía de un orfanato pequeño al lado del mar y solo quería unos padres cariñosos y comprensivos. Como en los cuentos.

- Como en los cuentos… ya… - susurró Seifer para sí.

Que impropio de Quistis Trepe estar hablando de cuentos y padres azucarados y buenos. _'Al final, todos nos quedamos con los cuentos…'_

- Supongo que al final algo no debimos hacer bien, ni ellos ni yo, porque cuando marché al jardín no trataron de frenarme.

- ¿Y qué podrías haber hecho mal tú? Sólo eras una niña.

- Eso no me quita de culpa. Un niño de orfanato, y más uno de guerra, no es alguien fácil de criar.

- Tú misma dices que solo querías cariño y comprensión.

- Que son las cosas más difíciles de dar correctamente. – _'Yo también intenté darlas y no me salió bien.'_- Puede que ellos creyeran darme todo el que tenían con todas esas cosas.

- "Todas esas cosas" me suena más a obligaciones que a regalos. – gruño mientras apuraba el vaso. – Estás siendo blanda con quien no se lo merece.

- Y tú duro con quien no conoces. Nadie enseña a nadie a ser padre, Seifer.

- Hablas como si tú hubieras sido una…

- Cuando me encontré con vosotros dos casi me sentí así. – Y lo miró fijamente mientras jugueteaba con su taza vacía.

_'Nadie te enseña a saber querer y a saber demostrarlo. A cuidar de quien aprecias y quien está a tu cargo.'_

- Creo que te entiendo.

Quistis soltó una risita incrédula.

- No me lo creo.

- Ríete si quieres, pero creo que sé lo que quieres decir. Aunque yo nunca haya tenido padre ni madre.

- Eso es mentira. – lo miró seriamente cuando él levantó la vista. – Para mí nunca hubo otra madre que Edea ni otro padre que Cid. Y tú estabas en ese orfanato tanto como yo.

La conversación terminó ahí, y un silencio espeso los envolvió retirándolos a los dos en recuerdos de hace mucho mucho tiempo. No volvieron a hablar hasta que se separaron en la plaza.

- Si a mí me toca hacer la compra… ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer tú? – la miró, mosqueado. No le gustaba el trabajo extra.

- Tengo que ir a ver a alguien. – contestó, enigmáticamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Había un bullicio inusual y no había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros en todo el día. No es que no hubiera veces que el trabajo los desbordara lo suficiente como para no verse. Últimamente, desde que Quistis se había marchado, no paraban de trabajar como mulas.

En realidad, desde que se había ido su amiga las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. El trabajo había empezado a acumularse y Squall estaba de un humor de perros hasta con Rinoa. Lo del secuestro los había puesto en insomnio colectivo sin poder descansar hasta saber algo de Quistis. Estaba claro que no se esperaba que las cosas acabaran así.

Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo fue cuando decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto y enviar a Irvine a arreglar las cosas. Por lo que fueron recibiendo entre llamadas no solo no se arreglaron sino que parecieron complicarse más de la cuenta.

Y de repente, Irvine había desaparecido del mapa. Selphie nunca consideró que podría estar de pie tanto tiempo sin dormir. Ni ella comprendía tanta preocupación cuando la confianza en sus amigos siempre había sido ciega. Sabía que los tres saldrían ilesos, Quistis y Seifer ya iban para allá… ¿Pero dónde estaba Irvine?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la llamada de Quistis fuera de Deling, y Selphie los había vivido como un muerto viviente con las horas interminablemente iguales sin ninguna notícia.

Pero hoy notaba el ambiente diferente. ALGO estaba diferente.

Solo cuando llegó al pasillo central del vestíbulo y vio a Squall entre un grupo de gente supo que allí iba a encontrar la respuesta. En realidad la visión de Irvine recibiendo abrazos y palmaditas en los hombros tardó bastante en decodificarse en su cerebro. Parecía cansado y algo magullado. ¡Realmente estaba en el Jardín!

_'Ha vuelto…'_

Se lanzó, impulsada por algo que ni ella entendía, tras él.

_'Irvine'_

Todo el que veía por primera vez a Selphie se sorprendía que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza dentro. Corría más allá de lo que las piernas le daban. ¿Pero para qué había servido entrenar tan duro todo este tiempo si no era para cosas como éstas?

- ¡Irvine! – al oírla el riflero se giró y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Selphie vio algo que la hizo lanzarse a por él.

Cuando la capturó a medio salto (con una práctica de mucho tiempo), no se lo pensó dos veces y, en medio de todos los presentes, le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y lo besó.

No fue un beso especialmente bueno (un choque de bocas más bien) pero el darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y los chillidos ahogados a su alrededor la hicieron sentir embriagada. Como si hubiera estado horas en ello.

Cuando se apartó, Irvine parecía en shock absoluto.

- Bienvenido. – soltó una risita, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. – Te echábamos de menos.

.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer explotó en mil colores mientras Seifer caminaba a grandes zancadas por los caminos del pueblo. No es que ese lugar fuera el colmo de la abundancia en cuanto a suministros se refiere y el SeeD ya estaba un poco harto de pasearse por ahí cargando la bolsa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Trepe?

_'Rescatando a mumbas en peligro. Ayudando a ancianitas. Llamando a Squall. Suicidándose.'_

El camino se desvaneció lentamente y Seifer, aún metido en tenebrosos pensamientos, se encontró caminando por una inmensa dehesa. Y de espaldas a él, Quistis, en el centro de una inmensidad de verde.

Sintió un sordo dolor en el pecho al ver la escena. Todo era demasiado bonito, con las verdes colinas, el brillante atardecer y la suave brisa. Demasiado brillante, demasiado luminoso para él. Se sintió un poco extraño. Como un intruso.

- Me muero de ganas de dejar mi PESADÍSIMA carga en un sitio bien CÓMODO. –dijo con retintín.

Ella no se giró para mirarlo pero por como bajó la cabeza supo que había sonreído. Se notaba que estaba a gusto en ese lugar, aunque le pareció que ni ella misma se creía poder estar así de tranquila. También parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

- No te pega esto, subcomandante.

- ¿El qué?

- Si no estás tozuda y mandona e histérica pareces… - las palabras se perdieron un momento.

- ¿Qué?

- Demasiado humana.

- ¿Y eso te disgusta? – dijo, mirando al cielo. Definitivamente ese lugar tenía un efecto tranquilizador en Quistis.

_'En absoluto'_

- ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo?

Se giró, al fin, y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Bebido, tan pronto?

Seifer sonrió, a su pesar, y se acercó a su lado para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando. La placa funeraria de Raine Loire centelleó de naranja y Seifer supo que esta era la persona que había venido a ver. Miró a Quistis, que parecía perdida más allá de la oscura piedra.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

_'La madre que me parió.'_La humillante pregunta salió de su boca antes siquiera de ser un pensamiento coherente. Se heló de inmediato. ¿Desde cuándo soltaba esas mariconadas? ¿En qué demonios se estaba convirtiendo? Estaba bien querer un magreo, pero esto era demasiado.

- En el amor.

Soltó algo así como un gruñido estrangulado que la hizo sonreír, divertida. De repente, se alegró de haberlo hecho.

- No va a malmeter tu enorme virilidad el tema del amor, Seifer.

- Estoy hablando con Quistis Trepe sobre el amor. Hyne, ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Tomar té con pastas con el gallina y su mantita de dormir? – En ese momento deseó fervientemente que la broma surgiera efecto. Ya había metido demasiado la pata con la preguntita de marras.

- No es por nada, pero Zell llama a Noa su "mantita de dormir".

_'Solo él le pondría un nombre tan horrible a su novia.'_

- Vaya, y ahora de sexo.

- Nadie está hablando de sexo.

- Lo de "mantita de dormir" es verdaderamente un apelativo tan inocente… - ironizó Seifer.

- ¿Qué…?

Calló un momento y cuando el significado de sus palabras llegó, no lo pudo evitar: se sonrojó violentamente.

Ver sonrojarse a Quistis Trepe era una cosa curiosa y única, que quizás ningún mortal había presenciado nunca. Mantenía la cara de palo pero tenía hasta la nariz y la punta de las orejas encendidas. Seifer no pudo evitar una auténtica sonrisa de triunfo enorme al pillarla por sorpresa.

- Uhm, sí, Quistis, todos los hombres son unos cerdos y sólo piensan en lo mismo. – dijo, acercándose a su oreja.

- No es… - ella se giró para encontrárselo a pocos centímetros de su cara. – Yo no generalizo. No todos son así.

- ¿No? – El rubio fingió estar terriblemente asombrado - ¿De veras? ¿Y qué tío no piensa en sexo?

- No tienes maldita gracia, Seifer. – su voz tomó un tono de censura muy propio de ella.

- Oh, perdona, Squall sí piensa en el sexo. ¿O te crees que montó todo ese rollo de salvar a Rinoa para tejer colchas con ella?

Seifer imaginó que una vez nombrado el héroe de guerra, la broma dejaría de tener efecto. Y efectivamente fue así. Ella frunció los labios y miró la lápida largo rato como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

- Para tenerla para siempre, a su lado. – Susurró, manteniendo una sonrisa tan espantosamente triste que el SeeD se estremeció. – Para siempre.

_'Para siempre. ¿Es eso lo que querías? También como en los cuentos.'_

- Para siempre. – dijo él, como un eco.

- No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo el tonto delante de… - se quedó muda de golpe cuando Seifer le agarró el brazo.

- Lo entiendo. – dijo con quieta vehemencia. – Lo entiendo.

Puede que lo dijera más veces pero Quistis solo notó los ojos verdes y esa tenue desesperación. Como si ese concepto fuera algo demasiado presente en Seifer.

_'Eternidad'_

Una palabra demasiado grande para chiquillos como ellos. Apenas si llegaban a la veintena y todos habían tenido que enfrentarse a monstruos muy grandes. Pero esa palabra… nadie la había logrado superar nunca. Squall conoció a Rinoa justo a tiempo para no perderse. _'Ella lo salvó de ese irrefrenable deseo de eternidad'_

¿Para qué negarlo? Ella no había hecho nada por él. Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado…

Quistis le puso la mano, conciliadora, encima de la de él y trató de devolverle la mirada si no igual, con más intensidad.

- Lo sé. – Y con esa frase las tornas se cambiaron. Fue el turno de él de mirarla, turbado. Apartó la mano, como si le quemara a través del guante y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Trató de detenerlo. De decir algo inteligente que pudiera retenerlo ahora que se había abierto sin ironías ni sarcasmos. Pero él marchaba ya a grandes zancadas hacia el pueblo. Lo vio alejarse con inquietud.

_'Por cosas así es por las que no era buena instructora.'_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas:**Lo sé, en el mundo del FF8 Estocolmo no existe, pero como no hay otro nombre para este estado psicológico, me ha tocado añadirlo tal cual ^^u

.-.-.-.-.


	14. Dreamer

**Minerva en Jaque**

**14. Dreamer**

Una mirada traviesa a través del polvoriento mostrador los clavó en el suelo y sólo pudieron tragar saliva y dejar que un sudor frío recorriera su sien.

- Ah, los tortolitos. – y sonrío con satisfacción al verlos sin palabras, quietos en la penumbra del vestíbulo y mirándose con nerviosismo.

_'Ni lo sueñes.'_Quiso decirle con la mirada. Pero Quistis ya se había adelantado con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Lo iba a hacer sin duda.

- ¿Luna de miel? Tenemos la habitación ideal para ello.

No atinaba a comprender qué había en sus ropas o rostros cansados que le dieran a ese tipo la idea de que estaban recién casados. Incluso su lenguaje corporal era de todo menos cariñoso.

Seifer aún ardía de rabia contra ella y el mundo por el numerito que le había hecho hacer frente a la tumba de Raine Loire.

_'De aquí nada me haré modisto, que ya me está empezando a pegar.'_Se fustigó con dureza. Habían sido mil las promesas que se hizo después de Adel. Una de ellas, y de las más importantes, era la de no dar pie a ninguno de los "héroes" de tenerle compasión. No mostrar ninguno de sus anhelos estúpidos por los que había caído en la oscuridad.

- ¿Vamos, cariño?

Chirrió los dientes y siguió a una Quistis con la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera visto jamás. Estaba claro que ella tampoco estaba muy conforme con la situación. Pero en vez de quejarse como debía haber hecho, parecía dispuesta a ser arrastrada a un arreglo poco práctico y potencialmente peligroso. Había que tener unas palabritas con ella algún día acerca de esa docilidad que le sobrevenía en los peores momentos.

No tendría que haber aceptado la misión de Leonhart tan tranquilamente. Y no tendría que decir que sí a una habitación compartida con él.

Subieron la oscura escalera en silencio. El pequeño hostal de Winhill era eso, pequeño. La famosa "suite nupcial" que había querido darles el dueño del hostal no era más que la única habitación con cama de matrimonio.

- Quizás no ha sido buena idea. – murmuró ella.

No era tan mal sitio, aparte de la cama había lo habitual y hasta dos sillones y una mesita. Debía ser la única habitación con baño propio, aunque fuera tan pequeño que la ducha fuera un diminuto cubículo.

- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos, cariño? – soltó Seifer en voz de falsete al verla. – Podemos llamar al mumba, cabemos los tres.

- Gracias, "cariño", pero ahí no caben ni dos personas.

- No me digas. Ahí no cabe ni la mitad de una. – gruñó él. - ¿A qué ha venido eso del matrimonio? Podríamos haber cogido habitaciones separadas.

- Dudo que tuvieran tantas. – respondió ella mientras echaba una ojeada a los cierres de las ventanas. – ¿Qué querías, que me pusiera a discutir con él? Nos han visto paseando y comprando por todo el pueblo. No podíamos llamar más la atención.

- ¿Y decir que somos SeeDs en misión especial?

- En Winhill. Donde la media de visitantes es de tres al año. – cogió los prismáticos y le echó una ojeada al panorama de fuera. – Me gustaría recordarte que nos están buscando. Prefiero ser una pareja de recién casados que no algo tan obvio.

- Si es verdad que nos están buscando - y le sacó los prismáticos de las manos para tener toda su atención. – nos encontrarán seamos señor y señora Felicidad Conyugal o no. ¿Y quién te dice que todavía nos siguen la pista? Hemos dado un buen rodeo.

- El collar. – dijo en tono lúgubre y cogió los prismáticos de vuelta. - Esta cosa pita por las noches.

- Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que eran paranoias tuyas, Trepe. – se los arrebató de nuevo. - Te parece oírlo cuando despiertas. ¿Qué fundamento puede tener eso?

- Que me alcoholizaras una noche no significa que tenga que dar por buenas tus ideas. Soy yo quien convive con esto.

Tres viajes de mano a mano de los prismáticos después, Seifer y Quistis aún discutían sobre una posible persecución y la posibilidad de un rastreador en él.

El argumento de Seifer: que LeBlanc había tenido que estar a mínimo dos metros para activarlo. Ella era de la opinión que muy bien podía tener dos sistemas de transmisión, el de corta distancia y uno de larga distancia. Las torres de transmisión volvían a estar en marcha (ella misma había organizado el trabajo de reconstruirlas) y era muy factible que las usaran para manejar el collar.

La tozudez de ambos, ya probada y sabida por ambas partes y todo el mundo, los llevó a un análisis apasionado de la tecnología esthariana y sus posibilidades. Al final, Quistis tuvo que sacar a relucir su rango y mandarlo a callar.

- Mientras yo sea jefa de equipo se hará lo que yo diga. – y recuperó sus prismáticos en un gesto más infantil que otra cosa. – Y esta noche veremos si son alucinaciones o no. Si pita, lo hará en tu oreja.

Al oír eso, el SeeD no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de angustia a la cama de matrimonio. Ese iba a ser su potro de tortura toda la noche si no conseguía una solución rápida y pronto.

_'¿Una noche entera en la misma cama con ella? Venga hombre.'_Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita y todo el enfado que se había difuminado al discutir con ella (nada como un tira y afloja con Quistis Trepe para subir el ánimo de uno) volvió a resurgir con renovada intensidad. ¿No se suponía que era un hombre hecho y derecho? Ella era quien tenía que estar temblando ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche junto a él, ¡No él con ella! Había aceptado la situación con pasmosa tranquilidad y eso lo ofendió profundamente.

Para calmar un poco su rabia o angustia o lo que fuera que le hiciera sentir ridículo por el simple hecho de sentir algo, bajó a pasar el rato en lo que sólo podía ser descrito como comedor. Restaurante habría sido pedir demasiado.

Pero no tardó demasiado en apurar su bebida. Era demasiado incómodo estar ahí con los cuatro inquilinos de turno observándolo con mal disimulado interés. Cuando empezaron a cuchichear, fue demasiado para él.

- Ya se sabe, la primera noche. – oyó murmurar a uno.

- Pues los nervios son malísimos para hacer una buena actuación. Quizás debiera darle un tranquilizante o algo.

- ¿Y qué no se le levante por tu culpa? Son jóvenes, y ella es guapa. El chaval no tendrá problemas.

_'SOCORRO.'_ Recogió sus cosas con celeridad y salió de ahí como alma lleva el diablo. _'¡Malditos entrometidos de mierda!'_Por un momento temió haberse sonrojado o algo, momento en el que tendría que suicidarse como el hombre de honor que era. Pero podía achacarlo a las ganas de matar que aumentaban a cada zancada que daba.

Era horrible saber que había deseado estar en la situación que ellos describían con tan poco disimulo en vez de estar sufriendo por justamente lo contrario. No tocarla de ninguna manera.

Porque si algo tenía claro Seifer era que hasta ahí habíamos llegado. No debía, bajo ningún concepto, meterle mano ni besarla ni nada parecido. Eso sólo le daría pie a ella a patearle el culo y a él a saberse demasiado atontado por un simple par de curvas. _'No es para tanto, sólo es una tía'_Las había visto mejores. No había por qué ponerse nervioso.

Reconfortado por sus pensamientos, entró en la habitación. Y se quedó helado.

- Ah, ya estás aquí. Llegas a tardar más y me lo como todo yo sola.

En otro ejemplo de lo que él sólo podía llamar intromisión a la intimidad, les habían subido un tentempié exótico a la habitación para animar un ambiente que el dueño debía imaginar de lo más caldeado.

_'Gilipollas.'_

Pero no era la bandeja con comida o el champán lo que le hizo tragar saliva y cerrar la puerta con controlada lentitud. Todo ese rato que había estado abajo oyendo tonterías y ahogando su malhumor, Trepe había decidido que era el día del relax.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

Un arqueo de ceja.

- Es la ropa con la que duermo, Seifer. – se miró a sí misma. – No puedo dormir con la ropa de batalla, ¿sabes?

No, claro que no. Pero casi lo hubiera preferido. Lo que ella consideraba "ropa para dormir" no podía calificarse como tal. No era el coqueto y monísimo de la muerte pijamita de lunas y soles de Selphie que había tenido que sufrir en alguna misión. Ni esa camisa y pantalón de corte tan masculino que solía usar Fuujin.

No, eso que apenas tapaba la bata sólo podía ser seda o raso a juzgar por cómo se le pegaba al cuerpo.

- ¿Vas a dormir así? – insistió. ¡Estaban de misión! ¿Cómo llevaba una SeeD responsable algo así para las noches? - ¿Con eso?

- No me importa si te parece feo o lo que sea. – y los ojos azules se clavaron en los de él, antes de añadir con voz de mando. – Sí, voy a dormir así.

_'Mierda, joder, mierda.'_ Voz autoritaria y camisón de raso blanco. _'Soy un puto pervertido.'_

Pero en realidad, lo que lo azoraba hasta el punto de no atreverse a mirarla otra vez era un detalle mucho más simple: el pelo. Quistis se había duchado y, comprensiblemente, se había soltado el pelo al secárselo. Ahora caía, rubio y sedoso, por su espalda. Estaba definitivamente muy diferente con la melena lisa cayéndole desordenada.

- Toma, ha traído para un regimiento.

Colgó el abrigo y se sentó pesadamente en el otro sillón con el ánimo por los suelos. Apaleado por un largo viaje y frustrado por tantos detalles turbadores, aceptó la copa y un poco de pastel de carne. Ella le había ganado con sólo cambiarse de ropa. ¿Qué podía hacer él, oh pobre hombre mortal?

Los demás clientes pensaban que era guapa. Estúpidos. Quistis era bonita a rabiar. Y si la pillabas en buenos momentos podía volverte loco. ¿Por qué había tenido que tener la mala suerte de pillarlos uno a uno como una caída de piezas de dominó?

Ni él podría haber creado una atmósfera más apropiada ni un ambiente más relajado. Miró con mal disimulada fascinación las largas piernas desnudas que tenía al lado y suspiró. Hyne sabía que él era un hombre de honor, pero si el destino se lo ponía tan difícil no estaba seguro de querer pelear contra él.

.-.-.-.-.

La caminata por la Gran Salina había sido vagamente soportable. Al fin y al cabo, eso estaba plagado de monstruos, así que no había demasiado tiempo para cháchara. Comprendía que él nunca había sido muy hablador y que los demás sí solían serlo. Pensaba que estaba inmunizado con Selphie, porque la chica hablaba y saltaba y reía y no paraba quieta ni un maldito momento.

Pero lo de su acompañante no era normal. Las vías del tren se le hicieron horriblemente largas mientras no dejaba de escuchar tonterías. Al menos sus compañeros eran ridículos pero hablaban de cosas que él entendía. Que un cuarentón con ínfulas de gobernante le diera una perorata sin ninguna esperanza de final durante días era lo que Squall consideraba el infierno en la tierra.

- Por Hyne, ¿es que no puedes callar ni un segundo?

- Imposible, estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido. – y Laguna sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba el cogote.

Y esa era toda la excusa que necesitaba para seguir dándole el día y la noche con historias y opiniones varias poco relacionadas entre sí.

Por eso no le gustaba estar con el presidente de Esthar, alías Laguna Loire. No le gustaba, le aburría y le molestaba. Y más que Rinoa le obligara a ir solo a esta misión de llevarlo de Esthar al Jardín. Podría haber usado el Lagunamov, pero no, lo estaban usando para una misión y había tenido que ir a pie. Él, el comandante.

El inconfundible perfil de F.H. se vislumbró en la mañana y apresuró el paso. Casa. Cama. SOLEDAD.

- ¿Irvine? – se paró en seco al ver al tirador sentado en el borde de las vías mirando al mar insondable. A su lado estaba el mumba, quién no se había despegado de su lado desde que habían llegado y parecía tan o más deprimido que su acompañante. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bienvenido. – se giró levemente para saludarlos con una débil sonrisa. – Selphie me está buscando. Y por primera vez en la historia de mi vida no quiero que me encuentre.

Squall frunció el ceño. Irvine queriendo alejarse de compañía femenina era un claro signo de que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca. Había estado raro desde que había vuelto sano y salvo de Deling, y sus escapadas se iban haciendo cada vez más constantes a medida que pasaban los días.

- Llevas huyéndole desde que viniste. – se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Llevaba cuatro días con la oreja calentada y nada más llegar, la depresión de Irvine. Maravilloso. - ¿No será por lo que pasó?

- ¿Pasó? – se giró un poco más para mirarlo. – Oh. Ni hablar, ese beso es el primero de mi ránking. Me encantan las chicas apasionadas.

- Vale, vale, lo he captado. – ¿Qué había pasado con su cama y su soledad? No estaba él para escuchar las preferencias de un tirador ligón. – Entonces, ¿qué es?

- Nada. – y volvió a mirar al mar mientras Squall rodaba los ojos. Empezaba a comprender por qué todos le habían tenido tanta rabia en su momento. ¿Es que no podía hablar y explicar qué diantres pasaba? – Sólo quiero estar solo.

Sólo había una razón por la que Irvine pudiera desear algo así. Se la había confesado de hombre a hombre en la torre del reloj de Deling: los nervios. No de los buenos, mariposas en el estómago y demás. La angustia y la preocupación lo llevaban a encerrarse en sí mismo.

La última vez que le pasó, Edea estaba a punto de dominar el mundo. Squall tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.

Al principio fue un dolor sordo, que le subía desde las entrañas. Un ahogo lento pero constante. Caras queridas y odiadas se le aparecían y desaparecían.

Se encontraba sola, en algún lugar de baldosas polvorientas. Le pareció ver a Edea hablando con alguien. ¿Los señores Trepe? ¿O sus verdaderos padres? ¿Quiénes debieron ser? Alcanzarlos y pedirles explicaciones, eso debía hacer. Pero le parecía imposible moverse del sitio.

Un pitido insoportable, y al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró en el Jardín. Squall, más joven que nunca, apartaba el brazo de ella con unos ojos glaucos y fríos. Lo había querido tanto. Lo había protegido tanto. Pero sólo había en esos recuerdos la mortificación más absoluta.

Oyó risas ante sus múltiples fracasos, fallos y torpes intentos en el amor, en su vocación. Podía ser Rinoa, sus amigos, Edea, Cid. O los Trepe, que habían intentado darle de todo menos comprensión. O sus verdaderos padres, que debían estar muertos sin poder ver a su hija fracasar en todo lo que se proponía. O ella misma. Esa parte malvada y ruin que deseaba humillar a aquellos que le habían negado el placer de ser feliz.

Oyó sus risas malvadas, agudas y afiladas como cuchillos. Eran como un pitido en medio de la multitud de caras queridas y odiadas que aparecían y desparecían.

Un pitido. Un pitido ensordecedor y asfixiante.

- ¡Trepe!

Caras de gente que había amado y odiado a partes iguales.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Despierta, por Hyne!

La sacudida sólo sirvió para romper parcialmente la pesadilla. Seguía con una nebulosa en la mente y le costaba mucho trabajo despertar del todo. Era como si aún se creyera dentro de su sueño, aunque era consciente, en alguna parte de su mente, que había terminado. ¿O no?

Veía, en la penumbra, la cara cincelada en sombras hablándole apresuradamente. Una mandíbula masculina, un cuello fuerte, unos labios finos y unos ojos brillantes, sorprendentemente verdes en esa amalgama de blancos y negros. Sus palabras parecían amortiguadas por los últimos retazos de una pesadilla que se negaba a disiparse del todo. Temía que esa cara sólo fuera a reírse igual que todas las demás. Pero sólo notaba en ella preocupación.

- Ha sido una pesadilla, Trepe.

Sí, eso había sido, ¿verdad? Lo vio suspirar y fruncir los labios, molesto. Ese gesto podía ser suyo o podría habérselo robado a ella. Sí, eso parecía más real. No había por qué estar asustada. Toda esa adrenalina que parecía seguir fluyendo en su inconsciente podía diluirse.

- Seifer. – dijo quedamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – respondió, igual de bajito. – Estás helada, Trepe. – y le palpó el brazo con una mano cálida. Y real. Tan real.

- Seifer. – y esta vez le salió aún más quedo y estrangulado, medio gemido que hizo abrir los ojos al rubio. Oh, Hyne, había sido un sueño. Cada vez era más consciente de que estaba bien y a salvo.

- Joder, no me lo pongas más difícil. – y apartó la mano de su brazo con brusquedad. Recostado en un codo desde su lado de la cama parecía más incómodo que nunca.

¿Difícil? Qué sabría él. Había sido horrible, aterrador.

Tiempo después, Quistis alegaría en su defensa que estaba medio dormida, que no sabía lo que hacía. En realidad, se dedicó a ser extremadamente egoísta por una vez en la vida y pensó en ella, en lo que ella necesitaba y en nada más.

Agarró la camiseta de él con dedos torpes y tiró y tiró hasta que casi cae de bruces encima suyo. Necesitaba calor, algo reconfortante que la hiciera sentir a salvo y en casa. Y el estúpido y engreído de Seifer, que era guapo y la había tocado casi con miedo a romperla, casi con dulzura, podía dárselo.

Podía haber sido cualquiera pero había sido él. Él, el que había querido hablarle de corazón a corazón en la dehesa y el que le había dado alcohol para que ahogara su angustia. La había hecho reír más de una vez y, supo que lo recordaría siempre, la había ido a salvar. Como el estúpido y engreído caballero andante que era.

- Qué cojones… - soltó en la oscuridad antes de que ella buscara sus labios y se apretara a él con intensidad. Cálido y reconfortante, como ella deseaba.

No tardó en sentirlo hambriento, pero no le importó. La habían llamado tantas veces Reina del Hielo que era de las que aún creía que podía mantener la cabeza fría con un hombre en cualquier situación. Podría pararlo cuando quisiera.

Sólo el alcohol (y drogas similares) o esa difusa frontera entre el sueño y la conciencia dan alas a una sensación de falsa seguridad. El cuerpo no reacciona ante el peligro y se deja llevar. Las alarmas constantes en la rígida y controlada Quistis no sonaban en absoluto.

El despertar le tardó quince minutos de reloj. Tiempo en el que su piel pasó de helada a estar ardiendo. Tiempo que tardó Seifer en descontrolarse y mostrarle que estar tan bien acomodado entre sus piernas lo estaba afectando de la única manera posible.

Lo notó en su estómago así como notó sus manos moviéndose en círculos por sus pechos y los dientes mordiéndole los labios.

Trató de pensar, con algo de la conciencia recuperada pero que empezaba a desaparecer de nuevo bajo el peso de unos instintos largamente reprimidos. Quizás, y era un quizás difuso, debería pararlo. Pero cómo iba a pararlo si ella misma tenía las manos felizmente ocupadas en apretarle la espalda desnuda. Una espalda deliciosa, fuerte y de músculos ondulantes que no podía dejar de delinear.

Un mordisco leve en su mandíbula y no pudo evitar apretar los muslos contra las caderas de él. Fue demasiado. Seifer embistió inconscientemente en un gruñido descontrolado antes de bajar con prisas los tirantes del camisón.

En el momento en el que sólo se oyeron los jadeos entrecortados de ambos, Quistis tuvo una revelación. ¿Había oído algo?

- Seifer. – trató de articular más palabras, pero descubrió que apenas podía respirar. Se sentía tan laxa y cómoda y, que Hyne la amparara, tan excitada que estuvo a punto de olvidar por qué había hablado. Pero tantos años de autocontrol no habían sido en vano. - Seifer, espera.

- Estás flipando. – gruñó él en su cuello mientras la marcaba de mil y una maneras distintas.

El camisón había seguido su camino inexorable hasta los tobillos y la camiseta de Seifer hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

- Atiende, idiota. – pero lo dijo con tan poca autoridad y tantos suspiros de por medio que él siguió con lo suyo.

Y por su vida que lo hacía bien el condenado. Notó una sonrisa satisfecha en su garganta cuando se le escapó otro de esos gemidos incontrolables.

Volvió a oírlo.

- ¡Seifer! – gritó quedamente. Esta vez le apartó la cara para que la mirara.

- Si crees que haciéndote la doncella primorosa conmigo vas a…

- ¡Escucha!

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose en la oscuridad. Quistis lo observó: con sus pupilas dilatadas y a punto de soltar algún improperio de los suyos cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó. También lo había oído.

Un cuchicheo y el crepitar amortiguado del pasillo.

- Mínimo cinco.

- A lo mejor son un par de inquilinos yendo al baño. – contestó él, tratando de convencerse. Aún no podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando. Justo cuando la cosa se había puesto bien, tenían que interrumpirlos. ¿Qué clase de sádico había creado este mundo? – Ah, sí, Trepe.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu collar pitó de verdad. Un pitido de tres pares de narices, por cierto.

Se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. En otro momento la situación le habría parecido en los límites del surrealismo. Apoyada en sus codos, semi desnuda y con Seifer encima de ella en iguales circunstancias. Hablando de la misión y el collar.

Pero en ese momento, la revelación de que verdaderamente no lo había imaginado, que todas las noches pasadas, sufriendo, no habían sido "absoluta paranoia" como lo había llamado él. _'Voy a matarlo.'_

- ¿¡Por qué demonios no…!

¡BAM!

La puerta se abrió de una patada y sólo tuvieron tiempo de ver varios cañones apuntándoles antes de que sus instintos de soldado despertaran y pasaran a la acción.

Agarrando los bordes de la cama, y con la fuerza que da la desesperación y muchos años de entrenamiento, tiraron hasta levantarla de un lado y escudarlos de las balas. Afortunadamente era de esas camas antiguas, bien hechas, con pesadas placas de hierro como somier para aguantar mucho. Eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para organizarse.

- Te lo dije. – dijo Quistis mientras se subía el camisón. – Es que te lo dije.

- Sí sí sí, lo que tú quieras y más. – contestó hastiado mientras cargaba Hyperion - Nos seguían y tú tenías razón y todo eso, ¿contenta?

- Cúbreme, yo cogeré nuestras cosas. – enrolló el látigo y abrió los seguros de la ventana.

- ¿Por la ventana? ¿Estás loca? – _'¡Estamos en un tercer piso!'_

- ¡Hazlo!

Giró el sable-pistola en una mano antes de sacar el pestillo de seguridad y devolverle a los intrusos su dosis de artillería. Es posible que lo hiciera con el triple de rabia y agresividad de lo habitual, pero como los resultados eran menos enemigos, ni él ni Quistis pusieron muchas objeciones.

Quistis rodó hasta el sillón mientras arrastraba la mochila con el látigo y echaba un vistazo rápido a la situación. Lanzó el Save the Queen a ras del suelo y lo enredó en la pierna del más atrevido del grupo, que ya estaba entrando en la habitación.

El chillido de dolor al hundirse los bordes en la carne y lanzarlo al suelo quebró el aire y se hizo un silencio de balas. Aprovechó para enlazarse sus G.F.s con la velocidad que da el peligro. Rodó de nuevo al amparo de la cama y se levantó para abrir la ventana.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡Estamos en un tercer piso! ¿Quieres que…? – "Nos matemos" iba a decir, pero Quistis ya estaba alzando las manos en su invocación. Oyendo el silbido del aire concentrándose en la habitación, comprendió enseguida lo que iba a hacer. Lanzó un brazo para agarrarla por la cintura y tomó impulso antes de saltar por la ventana.

La caída libre duró justo hasta el segundo piso, en que el fuerte viento de Eolo los recogió y los llevó en un suave descenso hasta el suelo. Cuando levantaron la vista, trozos de madera y más de un rifle salían disparados por la ventana destrozada del tornado que se había formado ahí dentro.

- ¿Dos ráfagas? Eso es nuevo. – Sonrió, falto de aliento, al oír los gritos e improperios de ahí arriba.

- Aquí hay alguien que sí hace sus deberes. – le devolvió la sonrisa y enrolló el látigo antes de mirar en todas direcciones. – Parece que son sólo ellos.

- ¿Una patrulla de reconocimiento quizás?

La conversación terminó ahí. Las luces de todo el hotel habían empezado a encenderse en alarma y los gritos llenaron el aire. Descalzos y a medio vestir, atravesaron la plaza cargando sus cosas como pudieron. Antes de que llegaran a adentrarse en la parte sur del pueblo, oyeron el retumbar de cinco pares de pies en los adoquines de la plaza y las órdenes cortas y secas del líder.

- No llegaremos a tiempo. – y con una comunicación sin palabras que les sorprendió hasta a ellos, pararon en seco y soltaron las bolsas.

- Enlázate. – Quistis agarró las botas y se las puso como pudo entre saltitos y tirones.

Antes de que pudiera discutir la SeeD ya había salido del camino, magias y arma en manos, para darle tiempo.

_'¿Pero qué se cree que hace? ¿Protegerme?'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

El pueblo estaba en alerta máxima. Los ruidos del hotel habían despertado a todos los vecinos cercanos a la plaza que se arremolinaban, curiosos y asustados, en sus ventanas.

Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos los cinco atacantes ya habían volado de allí tan rápido como habían aparecido. Corrían en ordenada fila por el camino, entre campos a rebosar de flores que daba a la zona sur de casas.

- Han cogido el atajo, pero les alcanzaremos igualmente.

En esta zona del pueblo nadie había despertado del letargo nocturno y todo era una profunda oscuridad. En pueblos como ese no hacía falta ni farolas ni iluminación de ningún tipo. Toda la gente decente estaba durmiendo.

Caminaron, silenciosos, con las armas en alto y atentos a cualquier sonido. Visto en la negra noche, el apacible pueblito tomaba un cariz un poco surrealista envuelto en la fría niebla. Las casas chirriaban y conversaban en tétricos ululares y cuando oyeron un movimiento y al girarse, expectantes, sólo vieron la negra oscuridad ya no sabían con qué estaban tratando.

- Esto da mucho repelús. – susurró uno.

- ¡Calla, idiota! – le chistaron los demás.

Justo cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha, el gemido estrangulado del último de la fila les heló la sangre. Se giraron de nuevo para encontrar oscuridad y un par de ojos azules mirándoles fijamente. No hubo tiempo a gritar la alarma o ponerse en guardia.  
El siguiente fue puesto fuera de juego con una patada en la mandíbula y antes de que el otro pie tocara el suelo, la atacante ya había rotado el torso para dar impulso al látigo. Agarró la pierna del siguiente y con un tirón lo lanzó al suelo para fulminarlo con una caída directa en su estómago. Antes de caer del todo ya estaba tomando impulso para lanzarse a por el siguiente.

Quistis no era demasiado buena a un cuerpo a cuerpo de verdad. El látigo solía necesitar un tiempo de retroceso que las patadas, puñetazos y demás no le daban. Pero el efecto sorpresa debía mantener a toda costa y no podía permitirse el lujo de separarse de ellos y darles la oportunidad de recuperarse. O pedir refuerzos. O huir.

La ventaja es que llevaban rifles, no pistolas, así que requerían un espacio de maniobra y no eran la mitad de flexibles que su bien entrenado látigo. Cuando el siguiente contrincante tuvo el buen hacer de esquivarla, Quistis supo que tendría que acabar las cosas rápidamente. Estaba cansada y pelear con el camisón y las botas no era la mejor manera.

_'Habrá que sacar la especialidad a la cancha.'_Era más fácil usar un GF, pero ella era muy estricta con su uso. Eolo había sido suficiente por una noche.

Notó el cosquilleo en el cuerpo nada más cruzar los brazos. La magia azul era un estudio complicado que sacaba las habilidades más poderosas de los monstruos y las convertía en peligroso poder para los humanos. En este caso, el Rayo Bomba se concentró en sus manos, iluminándola, antes de crear una explosión que recorrió el camino en mortífera estela.

Cuando la luz amainó, sólo ella se mantenía de pie en la calle.

- Joder, Trepe, no me has dejado ninguno. – dijo una voz a su espalda mientras revisaba los cuerpos de los derrotados.

Seifer seguía igual de polvoriento y semi desnudo que antes, pero al menos había alcanzado a ponerse los guantes. Maniobrar con un armatoste como Hyperion con las manos desnudas no era lo más recomendable.

- Cuando les interroguemos ya tendrás tiempo para eso. – gruñó mientras los cargaba uno a uno cerca de la pared.

- ¿Interrogarlos? ¡Lo que hay que hacer es salir de aquí cagando leches! – y miró las luces que se iban encendiendo por la calle en la que estaban. – De aquí nada tendremos medio pueblo encima. Y dudo que se crean lo de los recién casados con la paliza que les has dado a estos.

- ¡No quiero dejar el pueblo de esta manera! – se levantó, molesta. No quería estropear las buenas memorias que tenía del lugar.

- Trepe. – el SeeD se le acercó, amenazante. – Hay que marcharse. Ya.

Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo. Si habían dudado que el tiempo apremiara, esta emboscada no dejaba lugar a las dudas. Tenían que llegar a la protección del Jardín cuanto antes o no durarían mucho. Las explicaciones en Winhill tendrían que esperar.

- Está bien.

Oyeron a los vecinos de la plaza acercándose desde el camino principal y corrieron por los senderos de la parte trasera hasta el coche. Afortunadamente los soldados no lo habían encontrado y tanto el motor como las cosas de dentro estaban intactos.

_'Si llegan a descubrirlo nos quedamos sin retirada.'_Se mordió el labio, furiosa. Si le hubiera pasado algo al coche habría ido personalmente de vuelta al pueblo y ni un solo vecino de Winhill habría podido evitar la absoluta destrucción de esos hombres.

- El paisaje es precioso. – Desde dentro Seifer empujó la puerta del copiloto para afuera. – Pero, joder, como no subas de una vez te voy a atar a la baca del coche.

Así, con la noche terminando sobre sus cabezas y sus pijamas polvorientos, pusieron el coche a toda máquina hacía Tímber.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**¡Escena pr0n! O lo más subido de tono que soy capaz de conseguir -_- El sádico del que habla Seifer soy yo por supuesto XD

.-.-.-.-.


	15. Ignored

**Minerva en Jaque**

**15. Ignored**

El despertar fue frío, con un viento helado que le hizo arrebujarse en la manta, la cual reconoció al instante. La culpable de otra de las muchas peleas que había tenido con su acompañante. Acompañante que en ese mismo instante se encontraba desaparecida.

_'Propio de ella'._

Trató de incorporarse mejor y notó protestar a sus huesos. No había sido una noche cómoda. _'Vete acostumbrando, no tocaremos un hotel en mucho tiempo.'_ Después de lo que había pasado, no quería pisarlo tampoco. ¿Cómo demonios los habían encontrado?  
Si al menos hubiera podido dormir antes de enfrentarse a esos soldados estharianos. Pero no, Quistis había decidido torturarlo un poco más.

Recordó, con una sonrisa felina, la increíble sensación de conducir a toda velocidad con la capota abierta y ella arrodillada en el asiento del copiloto, camisón, botas y pelo enredado por el viento, atisbando el horizonte que dejaban atrás. Demasiado concentrada en el fusil de asalto en sus brazos, no había sido consciente de la interesante estampa que presentaba a Seifer, que no pudo dejar de mirarla en todo el viaje.

Ya decían que no había nada mejor que conducir un buen coche con una mujer bonita al lado. El de alquiler era una maldita carraca, pero Quistis Trepe, despeinada y en camisón, compensaba con creces ese defecto.

Sólo cuando el agua fría del barreño le tocó la cara fue capaz de espabilarse. La comida de soldado que tenían era, ahora mismo, la única provisión que había y lavarse con un barreño la única opción de higiene. _'Por eso odio ir de incógnito'_

¿Y dónde se había metido Trepe?

_'Ha huido, seguro.'_Hacía mucho tiempo que el SeeD no se enfrentaba a sentimientos encontrados como los que tenía en ese momento. Se sentía extrañamente contento, como a un niño al que le dan su merienda después de mucho tiempo de hambre. Pero sabía que esto no podía durar. La inquietud y la desconfianza se apoderaron de él mientras se afeitaba. Sabía que, a la luz del día, ella era capaz de negarlo todo. De hacer ver que no había pasado nada.

De ignorarlo.

Y no había nada que Seifer soportara peor que le ignoraran.

No era estúpido, lo suyo no era amor por ella ni nada parecido. Igual que sabía que ella no lo amaba a él. Recordaba la conversación que escuchó en el almacén con meridiana claridad.

- Así que ya has despertado. - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se secó la cara con la toalla y tal y como estaba, de cuclillas, se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Y por qué pareces recién salida de la ducha? - Y él aquí limpiándose como un perro.

- Se llama camuflaje, Seifer. - arqueó una ceja, divertida. - Y hay un puesto de carretera a un kilómetro de aquí. Tienen duchas y eso. Muy útil.

Ignoró deliberadamente su tono para acercarse a contemplarla mejor. Era demasiado extraño verla tan diferente, con el pelo moreno. Parecía estar hablándole a otra persona.

- ¿Crees que porque te cambies el color del pelo no te van a encontrar? No está esto tan concurrido como para que no se nos note a la legua, Trepe.

- Tampoco está tan abandonado. Estamos en la carretera principal y no he visto que andemos solos por ella. ¿No te das cuenta de que tienen mi fotografía grabada en el cerebro? Buscarán mis rasgos por todo Galbadia. - Le lanzó una bolsa de papel que el SeeD cazó al vuelo.

- No pienso teñirme de moreno. - musitó después de ver el tinte dentro.

- Nadie ha dicho que pudieras elegir.

Mandona y directa. _'Es Quistis Trepe se vista como se vista.'_

Discutieron un poco más pero estaba claro quien tenía las de ganar. Y es que Seifer no acababa de poner empeño en eso de batirse verbalmente con ella, como esperando la auténtica discusión. Sabía que tenía que venir, sabía que pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y que se morderían la yugular. Se mantenía expectante, esquivando cualquier tema superfluo como su nuevo color de pelo con rabia silenciosa.

Iba dispuesto a tratar el tema cuando Quistis se le adelantó.

- Lo de ayer por la noche... - parecía estar buscando algo en el maletero y el pelo negro caía, lacio y ordenado, tapándole la cara. - Lo siento.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Hubo un silencio que no le gustó nada. Pero todo esto no le venía de nuevo. Sabía exactamente que eso era lo que diría alguien como ella. _'Liarla y luego pedir disculpas.'_Lamentablemente, también sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él.

- Trepe. - insistió con voz gélida.

- Ya lo sé. - y levantó la vista al cielo. - No quiero enfadarte, pero es lo que siento.

- ¿Te disculpas por qué exactamente? ¿Por besarme?

- No. O quizás sí. Entiende que es complicado.

- ¡COMPLICADO UNA MIERDA! - estalló él, furioso. Harto. Dio dos zancadas hacia ella y la zarandeó, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Los de Quistis eran fríos. Fríos como una tundra. Toda ella. _'Jodída Reina del Hielo'_

- Domínate. - le espetó, rehuyendo su mirada. - Te estoy pidiendo disculpas.

- Pero es que no me sirven. - siseó él acercándose, amenazante. - Estoy hasta los cojones de ti, Trepe, de que juegues conmigo como si fuera un juguete. Debería darte de ostias y luego violarte en medio de esta nada.

Era imposible que lo hiciera, hasta él en su furia era consciente. Pero quería asustarla, enfadarla o cualquier cosa parecida, hacerla reaccionar. Odiaba el papel de Reina del Hielo. La odiaba inmensamente cuando la veía así, insensible a cualquier emoción. La quería apasionada, como siempre debería haber sido.

Pero ella no cayó en su trampa. Los ojos le brillaron con una pizca de diversión.

- Muy civilizado.

La empujó contra el coche con violencia, apartándose al instante para calmar la respiración. Iba a matarla y que Hyne se hiciera cargo de todas las consecuencias.

- Te llevo tres jodidas brujas de ventaja, Trepe. No voy a caer en tus tejemanejes de mujer.

- No estoy manipulándote, Seifer. - E ignoró la risa seca que provocó ese comentario - Precisamente te estoy pidiendo perdón porque no ha sido mi intención jugar contigo en ningún momento.

- Cállate. Por Hyne, es que me dáis asco cuando os ponéis así. - la estudió con unos ojos que la hicieron retroceder. - Dáis alas para que os vayan todos detrás y cuando las cosas se tuercen, "No era mi intención". - e imitó una ridícula voz de mujer antes de dejar caer el tono aún grave y oscuro - Calientapollas de mierda.

¡PLAS!

Todo lo que había retrocedido le sirvió de empuje para lanzarse a por él en una bofetada que resonó por todo el bosque. ¿Cómo se atrevía? El suyo no había sido el mejor comportamiento del mundo, pero recibir insultos de él era lo último.

Sin embargo Seifer iba a por todas, furioso consigo mismo y con ella y con la humanidad en general. Se recuperó de la bofetada para devolvérsela con creces, girándole la cara.

La Reina del Hielo despareció en ese momento con una mirada de furia que habría hecho retroceder a un hombre adulto. Fue fugaz, como lo fue el movimiento del puño antes de impactar contra su mejilla. Seifer era grande, bastante más que ella, pero lo lanzó directo al suelo a un metro de distancia. El SeeD no tuvo ni tiempo a reaccionar.

Tardó un par de segundos en volver a la consciencia y tratar de incorporarse. Los reflejos le hicieron coger lo que le venía de frente: la bolsa de papel llena de tintes. Miró a Quistis, que recogía su escudo y volvía a mirarlo como si fuera un don nadie.  
- Te espero en el coche.

.-.-.-.-.

- He dicho que no y es que no.

- Seifer, necesitamos esas provisiones.

- Mírame la cara, Quistis.- dijo con un retintín grave - No pararemos y punto.

- Míramela tú a mí. Soy la jefa de este equipo y se hace lo que yo diga.

- Yo soy el que está conduciendo. - y aceleró sólo para demostrarlo bien - Y no pienso parar.

- ¿Quieres que te atice de nuevo?

- Muy civilizada. - y esta vez, el retintín fue obvio e hiriente.

Las cosas parecían haber tomado un cariz muy muy feo. Tan feo que Quistis dudaba de las posibilidades que tenían de llegar a Tímber sin asesinarse el uno al otro. Llevaban días retándose y provocándose mutuamente, como si fueran dos chiquillos de parvulario peleando por la misma piruleta. Y una interminable carretera no ayudaba mucho.

A ella no hacía falta buscarle mucho las cosquillas, tal y como estaban sus nervios con lo del collar. Pero la actitud de Seifer no hacía más que empeorar y empeorar a medida que pasaban los días. Irrespetuoso y malhablado, parecía buscar cualquier acción para provocar una discusión, negándose a cooperar y oponiéndose a cualquier cosa.

Como si nunca hubiera madurado, anclado en esas épocas en que era estudiante del Jardín y ella sufría por los pasillos tratando de controlarlo. Habían retrocedido años en el tiempo, ella incapaz de hacerle frente y él inasequible a cualquier intento de civismo.

- Por Hyne, no vamos a comer barritas energéticas hasta Tímber.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con ellas. - repuso él, sin mirarla.

- Pones la misma cara de asco que yo cuando toca metérselas entre pecho y espalda.

- Pongo esa cara por tener que comer contigo, no por las barritas. Quizás si te apartaras un poco...

Como un niño. _'¿A qué demonios está jugando?'_No tenían tiempo para este tira y afloja infantil y estúpido. Tenían una mafia esthariana persiguiéndolos por todo el continente con siniestras y desconocidas intenciones. Debían ser un equipo más que nunca, con tantos peligros allá fuera.

¿Pero entendía Seifer la situación? _'Noooo, eso es imposible para él'_. Había tratado de explicársela, con esa paciencia que le salía cada vez que tenía que enseñar a un alumno atrasado. Pero él simplemente la había mirado, desdeñoso, y había continuado su camino.

- Podría tenerte en racionamiento si quisiera, ¿Te das cuenta, verdad?

- Robaría la comida de otra parte. Pero no es el comportamiento que querríamos para un SeeD, ¿verdad?

Cuando, al cuarto día, entraron por fin a la periferia de la ciudad, con sus casas bajas y destartaladas, Quistis pensó que lanzaría un grito de histeria. Ya no podía seguir con esa situación, como tardaran un día más en llegar a un sitio seguro acabaría por asesinarlo.

Afortunadamente, Tímber era lo que podían llamar un sitio seguro. Al menos sería una parada tranquila antes de hacer la última parte de su viaje. Era una ciudad grande donde tenían muchos contactos. No haría falta que siguieran con el pelo teñido y, además, podrían dormir en hotel y comer comida decente.

¡En hotel! Una habitación sólo para ella. Prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a los pitidos que soportar más quejidos de su compañero cada noche. Estar insoportable era quedarse cortos.

Seifer debía estar igual de desesperado que ella por un poco de privacidad y distancia entre ellos, pero en ese nuevo régimen de testarudez infinita había decidido cuestionar cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar, hasta una tan simple como no volver a pasar por el mismo hotel que la última vez.

- Es el mejor de Tímber. Y nos trataron bastante bien. – dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Se lo quedó mirando, cejas arqueadas. Aún recordaba como casi había tenido que echar a esa mujer de una patada de la habitación.

- Nos trataron de pena.

- Ya, claro. No fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿no?

Matarlo. Ya.

No es que las pullas fueran muy diferentes de las que normalmente soltaba. Era el tono, mordaz, cortante y frío, lo que la enervaba. Se había malacostumbrado a la media sonrisita de Seifer y a la diversión brillándole en los ojos verdes cada vez que la picaba._ 'Esto es distinto. Esto no es divertido.'_

Si es que podía decir que se divertía con Seifer Almasy a su lado.

Decidió enviarlo a por provisiones en un mal intento de desviar su atención a otros temas. Hubo reticencia por su parte, pero al final un grito de ella fuera de sus casillas pareció dejarlo lo suficientemente satisfecho como para cumplir lo que le tocaba.  
_'¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que hayamos retrocedido en el tiempo?'_Había intentado hablarle racionalmente. ¡Lo había hecho! Cualquier otra mujer cuerda habría huido de Seifer antes que enfrentarle con la realidad de la situación. Pero ella no, nada más encontrarlo despierto le había sacado el tema.

Pero él, cerril como siempre, había decidido no querer entender nada. ¿Es que no veía que lo suyo no iba a ninguna parte? Seifer era agradable de besar y todo eso, pero, cuando la tocaba, Quistis tenía la impresión de que le estaba pidiendo algo. Algo que no sabía que era, pero que estaba segura que no podría darle de ninguna de las maneras.

Y ella, en fin... Por muy 'Reina del Hielo' que la llamaran, había amado con silenciosa intensidad durante mucho tiempo. Nadie parecía ver más allá de las gafas y el látigo, y darse cuenta de que la primera persona a la que había abierto su corazón lo había lanzado al vacío. Había sufrido, mucho.  
Por eso prefería llamar a esos extraños momentos con Seifer "entretenimiento pasajero", porque eso era lo que debía ser.

- Estáis peor de lo que pensaba que estaríais. - tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de una figura que se había apoyado junto a ella en el capó del coche. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre fornido con gafas de sol y barba recortada que conocía muy bien.

Se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida. ¿Estaría soñando?

- No puede ser.

- Un placer volver a verte, Trepe. - la voz grave y ese ademán rudo y amable a la vez. No había duda.

- ¡Norman Baeser! - Quistis reprimió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos. Una cara conocida era demasiado después de tanto tiempo.

- ¡SHHH! Sigo de incógnito. - y echó una ojeada a los alrededores de la calle adoquinada. Tímber estaba más activa que nunca, con gente yendo y viniendo por la calle. - Y, como vosotros, he venido al lugar más seguro de este continente. Sabía que os encontraría aquí, aunque habéis tardado más de lo que me esperaba.

- No ha sido fácil, te lo aseguro. El coche era una auténtica antigualla y nos han venido siguiendo desde Deling sin parar.

- ¿Crees que el collar...?

- Eso seguro. Aún no sé cómo, lo más seguro es que sea vía ondas de radio. El dispositivo de Dollet vuelve a estar en funcionamiento al fin y al cabo. - acarició distraídamente el pañuelo que cubría su cuello. - Y no son los inútiles que entrené en Deling. Lo que encontramos en Winhill eran soldados estharianos.

- ¿Winhill? ¡Hicisteis un rodeo enorme! ¿Cómo se os ocurre perder tanto tiempo?

- ¡Para despistarlos! Si hubiéramos ido en línea recta nos habrían encontrado al siguiente amanecer. El Valle de Lallapalooza los dejó absolutamente desconcertados. – Recordó esa partida de Triple Triad con hielo e hizo una mueca. Que diferente había estado ahí, animándola de la manera más poco procedente que existía. – Pero a partir de Winhill… hemos hecho una carrera contra reloj, apenas si hemos dormido.

- ¿Eso explica…? – y señaló con el dedo por donde se había ido Seifer.

- Puede… - no lo dijo muy convencida y sabía que a él tampoco le convencería. Pero intentar explicar su problema era explicar cosas que realmente no quería que Baeser escuchara.

.-.-.-.

Los tres galbadianos se alojaban en un minúsculo apartamento bastante diferente a su casa de dos plantas luminosa y arreglada. Sandy y Mandy dormían en una herrumbrosa litera y Baeser directamente en el sofá, con lo que Quistis vio que no podían quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Seifer sólo puso una cara de horror que hablaba por sí sola.

- Estás flipando. ¿Qué es este antro?

El codazo a las costillas fue inmediato, y cuando se miraron, hubo un pequeño atisbo, casi minúsculo, de que podía ser posible una reconciliación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer el SeeD era quejarse como un niño o hacer algún comentario sarcástico y su relación podría volver a los patrones de siempre. La cara de angustia de la rubia se vislumbró un instante que fue suficiente para hacerlo flaquear.

_'NO.'_

- La verdad duele. – farfulló con una mirada gélida. Las pestañas de ella temblaron un momento antes de ocultar y mostrar unos ojos aún más fríos.

Quedó un buen rato recuperándose del susto. Había faltado tan poco para que cediera, para que concediera la victoria y la dejara vivir tranquila. _'No flaquees, no se lo merece.'_Seifer había pasado un largo viaje comiéndose la cabeza por ella. Ahora estaba dispuesto a devolverle el favor. _'No soy una discusión que puedas ignorar'_

- ¡Seifer! – dos voces agudas lo despertaron de sus cavilaciones y de repente encontró dos pares de brazos envolviéndolo. _'¿Pero qué demonios…?'_- ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas!

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Ahuecando el ala, chavalas! – le echó una mirada de advertencia a Baeser que, riendo por lo bajo, las apartó. Rubia y pelirroja se lo miraron con una adoración que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Odió sentirse mejor.

Quistis sólo se permitió un momento de reencuentro y café para extender papeles sobre la mesa y empezar a planear. Lamentablemente, sin un equipo de apoyo, todo en lo que podían basarse eran suposiciones y nada más. Que el collar tenía un chip de localización, que los LeBlanc buscaban algo más que un par de bases en Galbadia, que querían capturar a Quistis de nuevo aunque no sabían exactamente para que.

_'Que Seifer está pasando de todo cosa mala'._

- Estaría bien alguna sugerencia. – masculló entre dientes, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Las horas que llevaban discutiendo parecían haberle entrado por un oído y salido por el otro mientras miraba por la ventana, ausente.

- ¿Para qué? Tú te lo guisas, tú te lo comes. – fue una contestación tan desagradable y disciplente que Baeser levantó la cabeza, casi escandalizado.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, niño? – y no fue un tono nada despreciable. Él no era un hombre alto, pero si lo suficientemente corpulento para pensárselo dos veces antes de meterse con él. Normalmente lo sabia disimular la mar de bien, haciendo de hombretón mayor y jovial.

- Nada que te importe, viejo. – Estaba claro que Seifer tenía el día de jugar con fuego. – Sigue con lo tuyo.

- ¡No! – la mano de Quistis salió disparada para parar el brazo del ex SeeD, que se había movido de una manera muy reveladora. Se quedaron los dos forcejeando silenciosamente en una batalla de voluntades que sacaba chispas. Un minuto después, Baeser se relajó y asintió pesadamente. El suspiro de alivio de ella fue casi sonoro. _'Esto ha ido demasiado lejos'_– Largo de aquí, Almasy.

Ojos verdes contra ojos azules. Pese a andar con la voluntad de joderla a base de bien, supo que quizás se había pasado. Si el brazo de Baeser hubiera tenido espacio y ganas, Seifer habría tenido que desenfundar Hyperion para pararlo. E Hyperion no se desenfundaba por cualquier cosa.

_'Lo más increíble es que me importa una mierda'_. Tal era el resquemor que le carcomía que se alegró de ver la tensión marcarle la arteria del cuello. Ella también se estaba conteniendo las ganas de ir en serio. _'A la mierda. A la mierda contigo, con esto, con todo.'_

- Tsk, aquí os quedáis. – No le importaba parecer un niño malcriado o lo que quisiera que pensaran de él. Nunca iba a dejar que lo que demás pensaran le afectara. – Hasta nunca.

Recogió el abrigo y el portazo siguiente dejó un silencio eléctrico en la habitación que hasta las niñas notaron cuando entraron en el apartamento. Ni Quistis ni Baeser pudieron olvidar la tensión contenida hasta bastante después.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Seifer había dicho "Hasta nunca" imaginó que era una forma de hablar suya. Como el "estás flipando" o "vete a la mierda", palabrejas propias de matón de instituto con mucha exageración y amenaza y poco de verdad.

Pero cuando al día siguiente, al levantarse, se encontró encima de la mesa el pase electrónico que todo SeeD debía tener, sus palabras finales se tornaron ominosas.

- No puede ser.

- Lo que nos faltaba – bufó Baeser cuando Quistis la alzó. Lo que quería decir ese pase abandonado era clarísimo.

- ¡Baeser! – se giró con cara de necesitar una explicación aunque ella misma sabía muy bien de que iba el asunto. - ¿Qué significa esto?

- A mí no me mires. – movió el bigote, casi casi divertido. – El niño quiere jugar en serio, está claro. Lo que sea que os haya pasado ha sido fuerte de verdad.

¿Tan fuerte como para abandonar el puesto de SeeD que tanto le había costado conseguir? Recordaba las miradas y los comentarios de todos cuando volvió, con el porte arrogante y una mirada decidida en los ojos. ¡Y lo había conseguido! Hasta Zell había tenido que reconocer que había mejorado.

Quistis cayó en el sofá con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos.

- Todo se repite. Vuelvo a ser incapaz de ver lo que les pasa a aquellos a mi cargo. – miró al exSeeD con angustia. – Nunca fui una buena instructora. ¡Pero ahora no puedo ni ser jefa de equipo! – Era como si sus aptitudes fueran menguando por horas.

Dos tazas de café fueron preparadas en el más estricto silencio. Cuando Baeser miró por la ventana el día estaba en su apogeo y Quistis bebía lentamente y sin ganas. Ambos parecían estar pensando detenidamente qué era lo que había que hacer.

- No parece que te toquen niños fáciles tampoco. – sonrió un poco. En esos momentos Quistis parecía exactamente la edad que tenía. – Y éste en especial es de esos que es aún más infantil cuando las cosas no le salen como quiere. Sale corriendo en la dirección contraria.

- Siempre ha hecho lo mismo. Oh, Hyne, qué voy a hacer si vuelve a descarriarse... – La voz le salía en un pitido. – No puede estar solo, cuando lo dejas a su libre albedrío se convierte…

- ¿En un loco psicópata destructivo? – Quistis rió a su pesar. Baeser parecía un hombre razonable y civilizado, pero en el fondo, era más irracional y rencoroso que el propio Seifer.

Como atraídas por esa risa, las dos nietas del ex SeeD se atrevieron a dar los últimos pasos para abrir la puerta del todo y salir de la habitación. Lo hicieron cohibidas, como si acabaran de descubrirse pese a que Quistis y Baeser hacía rato que sabían que estaban allí.

- Lo siento niñas. – dijo con el mismo tono que un padre dice "No puedo arreglar tu juguete" – El héroe se ha marchado.

Quistis las miró con una mezcla de disculpa y buenas intenciones que fue todo lo que necesitaron para envalentonarse y atacar.

- ¿Qué le has dicho para que se haya ido?

- ¡Si, Seifer no es de esos!

- ¡A él le gustaba estar aquí!

Su intención era decir más, eso estaba claro, pero la manera como los ojos de su abuelo relampaguearon de furia fueron suficientes para que se lo repensaran. Y el odiado silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala con dos miradas heridas directamente dirigidas a ella.

- Creo que… es mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo por ahí fuera. A lo mejor no ha ido lejos.

- Claro. – musitó él. Era la carta blanca que necesitaba para huir y no iba a desaprovecharla. Sin embargo, las dos chicas no vieron la huída como una cobardía sino como una señal.

En cuanto Quistis saliera por esa puerta iban a recibir la bronca de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.

Las comunicaciones con el Jardín de Balamb solían ser lentas por la vía oficial. Para empezar había que llamar a la estación transmisora más cercana, en ese caso Dollet, y pedir comunicación vía ondas de radio. Si los rezos a todos los dioses habidos y por haber eran escuchados, el Jardín estaría navegando por algún lugar accesible y entonces, si todo iba bien, podías hablar con la operadora y pedirle que te pasara con el despacho central.

Y luego esperar.

Squall era un hombre ocupado, pero cuando Quistis era su mano derecha podía permitirse no estar en la planta tres casi nunca. Las sospechas de que las cosas habían cambiado desde que se había marchado se cumplieron, no había día que ella no llamara y Squall no lo cogiera. _'Así aprenderemos a mandarme lejos'_pensó con malsana satisfacción.

- El comandante Leonhart no se encuentra en estos momentos. – dijo una voz muerta de hastío.

- ¿Rinoa?

- ¡Quistis! – de aburrida, la voz había pasado de inmediato al agudo y dicharachero tono de siempre. – ¡Ah, que ganas de saber de ti! ¡Estábamos todos preocupadísimos!

- Sigo viva. – dijo en un suspiro cansado. – Pero tenemos serios problemas. ¿Crees que puedes pasarme a Squall?

- ¿Cómo está Seifer? – la preguntita de marras le hizo chirriar los dientes. ¿Es qué era telépata o qué?

- Pues…ehm…

No se atrevió a seguir.

- De verdad que espero que eso haya sido un fallo de la conexión.

- Necesito hablar con Squall, Rinoa.

Le pareció que Rinoa ¿suspiraba? a través de la línea telefónica.

- Squall no está en el Jardín, ni siquiera ronda por F.H. Ha ido con Laguna.

_'Reunión padre-hijo en el momento que menos necesito'_¿Y a santo de qué necesitaban al presidente de Esthar?

- Dime que volverán pronto.

- Quistis, ¿qué ha pasado? – la avidez con la que preguntó le hizo mirar el auricular con una gota de sudor. Cualquiera hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico al saber que había habido problemas con Seifer.

Era consciente de que Selphie era el único ser humano sobre la Tierra capaz de superar a Rinoa en curiosidad e insistencia. Tratar de dar largas no era una política que funcionara.

- Se ha largado, eso es lo que ha pasado. – contestó secamente. Era un fracaso al fin y al cabo, algo de lo que no quería hablar precisamente. – Me ha dejado el pase electrónico como recuerdo.

- Uy, es serio entonces. – Los que en el fondo tenían intención de volver siempre se lo quedaban. - Ha pasado algo entre vosotros, ¿verdad?  
Daba igual que hubiera pasado o no, Rinoa daba por sentado que sí.

- Oye, ¿crees que es el momento de…?

- Lo digo en serio. Estaba condenado a una misión de grado C y ha pasado a una especial, de sus preferidas. Seifer no se iría si no hubiera pasado algo fuerte entre vosotros.

_'Y, sorprendentemente, no se le pasa una.'_Pensó exasperada.

- Hemos… discutido.

- Eh, Quisty. – empezó suavemente, consciente de que la SeeD estaba a la defensiva. – Seifer va de hombre duro, trágico y complicado. – soltó una risita, no se sabía si por lo ridículo de la descripción o por algún recuerdo que le hubiera venido a la mente. – Pero en el fondo ya ves, es un niño. Todavía anda soñando.

Soltó otra risita y Quistis parpadeó. _'Todavía anda soñando'_No era una frase especial en absoluto, todo el mundo sabía que era como un niño malcriado. Pero había algo en el tono que le hizo recordar momentos pasados, decisiones tomadas y caminos andados.

_'Todavía anda soñando'_¿Podría ser que…?

- Ah, ya veo. – suspiró derrotada y sonrió levemente. – Gracias, Rinoa.

- Dime que este maravilloso consejo me salva de tener que pasar informe.

- No te salva de nada, Squall debe tener sus noticias por escrito. – carraspeó, divertida. – Empieza a apuntar, que te dicto.

- Oh, mierda.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas:**Copiando a Gilda con lo de las bofetadas, aunque con un cambio bastante radical XD

Seifer decide hacer una regresión de las fuertes para protegerse de tantas discusiones. ¡Y reaparecen Baeser y las niñas!

.-.-.-.-.


	16. Winner

**Minerva en Jaque**

**16. Winner**

El pub, a media luz, era un refugio de almas en la noche fría de Timber. Durante los días era un lugar tranquilo, con poca gente y música de fondo de lo más anodina, pero Quistis sabía cómo cambiaban las cosas por la noche. No era un lugar para que una mujer joven apareciera sola.

El bar era su última oportunidad. Baeser ya le había avisado de que el tiempo apremiaba y que pasarse el día haciendo preguntas por la ciudad no ayudaba mucho, pelo teñido o sin teñir. Alguien acabaría atando cabos, y el grupo LeBlanc acabaría por atraparla.

_'Sólo una noche más.'_ Se había dicho. _'Si no lo encuentro me iré al Jardín.'_Imaginaba la decepción que recorrería el centro cuando se supiera. Un mudo "te lo dije" por todas partes y Raijin y Fuujin con expresión confusa e incrédula.

_'Eres un gilipollas si vas a destruir todo lo que has conseguido por un calentón.'_No podía evitar pensar así. ¡Era Seifer! La palabra seriedad no encajaba con él.

Se movió con lentitud por entre la gente, tratando de acercarse poco a poco a los más charlatanes y huyéndoles cuando el alcohol los volvía o demasiado incoherentes o demasiado atrevidos.

- No me lo digas, te debe dinero. – carcajeó uno al tiempo que bebía ruidosamente de su cerveza.

- Podríamos decir que sí.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tienes toda la pinta de andar buscando venganza. Una "oscura" venganza. – y rió ruidosamente mientras pasaba la mano por el mechón oscuro de pelo. De entre la multitud de pies se escapó una patada que le hizo atragantarse.

Contuvo las ganas de obligarle a hacer hablar por el método expeditivo: una buena paliza. Pero era importante pasar desapercibido. ¡Realmente lo era!

- ¡No deberías pensar en la venganza, señorita! – se le colgó uno.- Esas cosas… ¡Esas cosas siempre destruyen vidas! – se echó a llorar como un niño.

_'Están más borrachos de lo que preveía.'_Había intentado llegar a la hora correcta, cuando el bar está lleno pero aún no han empezado los comas etílicos. Apartó de un manotazo unos dedos que se escurrieron por su trasero y empezó a echar una ojeada a la salida.

Como llamadas por su incomodidad, dos figuras aparecieron en la puerta. Dos figuras sugerentemente vestidas que llamaban mucho más la atención que no una sobria y poco amigable mujer.

_'¿Qué demonios…?'_ Las alarmas sonaron en la mente de la SeeD mientras observaba los silbidos y los aplausos a su alrededor. _'Aaaah, ¡Maldita sea!'_Se escurrió entre los animados bebedores mientras las rubia y la pelirroja se paseaban alegremente.

- ¡Niñas! – y utilizó ese substantivo aposta, a ver si algo de sentido común se les metía en la cabeza a ellas o a ese atajo de lobos.

Trataron de ignorarla pero cuando las agarró de la ropa hacia la puerta trasera del bar se echaron a patalear. Las soltó en el callejón húmedo donde un par de años atrás habían su grupo había venido a la captura de Seifer, y bloqueó el paso con una mirada que muy bien podía competir con la de su abuelo.

- Decidme, por Hyne, que no tengo que detener mis pesquisas de hoy por vuestro comportamiento irreflexivo.

- ¡Estamos aquí para ayudarte!

- ¡Sí, como piensas sonsacarles información si eres la única mujer del local! ¡Estarán pensando en tu falda antes que en contestarte!

- ¿Vuestro plan era distraerlos con vuestros ombligos mientras yo los interrogaba? – arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué sabe vuestro abuelo de esto?

Eso pareció detener la siguiente oleada de quejas en un silencio culpable. _'No puedo hacer de niñera de tanta gente'_Tenía experiencia sobrada en ello, eso estaba claro. Había cuidado de todos en el orfanato, de Squall y Seifer en la adolescencia y ahora trataba de encauzar a uno que no había acabado de crecer por lo que parecía.

- Nosotras también queremos… - dijo Sandy en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Queremos encontrar a Seifer! No puedes hacerlo sola, nos necesitas.

- No me digas… - se las miró con ternura. - ¿Cuántos años tenéis exactamente?

- Ehm… ¿dieciocho?

La carcajada de Quistis no se hizo esperar.

- Intentadlo de nuevo.

- Catorce. – contestaron, haciendo una mueca.

Los hombres de ahí dentro le dieron el doble de asco. Catorce años, por favor… _'Tu te convertiste en SeeD a esa edad.'_ le dijo una vocecilla. _'Te convertiste en mercenaria.'_

- Sé que os gusta mucho Seifer, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Ni yo misma debería estar buscándolo cuando ha sido él el que se ha marchado. Si no es capaz…

- ¡No lo digas! – y Mandy, la pelirroja, se le plantó delante. – No hables así de él, es un chico incomprendido.

- ¡Si, se esforzó más que nadie en salvarte!

Lo de chico imaginaba que era como método de acercamiento. Quistis recordó el peso y las manos en la cama y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. _'Es un hombre, os lo puedo asegurar'_

- ¡Por eso te toca a ti salvarle ahora! – las dos la miraban con una mezcla de hostilidad y decisión. Debían haber querido terminar la discusión de la última vez.

- No puedo salvarle de él mismo. – Cuando era instructora lo había intentado, con pésimos resultados. – No entendéis por lo que ha pasado, es más débil de lo que pensáis.

- Precisamente por esa razón has de salvarle. ¡No se merece que los hombres de negro lo hayan raptado y aunque a ti no te guste él tienes que rescatarle, debilidad o…!

- ¿Hombres de negro? – y fue el momento de Quistis de dar un paso al frente, amenazante. - ¿QUÉ hombres de negro?

Las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando, sorprendidas. Quistis podía ser comprensiva hasta que las malas noticias hacían acto de presencia.

- Antes de entrar habían unos hombres en la entrada. Andaban jactándose de haber encontrado a un SeeD.

- Nos abordaron nada más intentar pasar por la puerta, iban detrás nuestro cuando entramos.

Quistis palideció al oír todo eso. Podían haberla visto cuando las alcanzó pero la marabunta la había salvado. ¡Y lo del SeeD! ¿Podría ser que hubieran interceptado a Seifer cuando se separó del grupo? El muy estúpido hasta se había quitado el negro del pelo antes de marchar.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la despertaron de sus cavilaciones. Fue entonces cuando notó que los ruidos de dentro se habían hecho mucho más fuertes y forzó a las chicas a ponerse a su espalda.

- Señorita, creo que es mejor que usted y sus amigas salgan. – dijo el barman con toda la educación que pudo, pese a que era visible que temblaba. De miedo o de rabia, Quistis no supo adivinarlo.

El bar se había convertido en un caos. En el centro del círculo habían un par de parejas dándose de lo lindo, al más puro estilo western. Entre los brazos levantados, Quistis vislumbró un par de los famosos hombres de negro y apretó los labios al reconocer los uniformes LeBlanc. _'¿Cómo van tan rápido? ¿CÓMO? Siempre están ahí un día después.'_

- ¡Vosotras dos habéis empezado el problema! – el hombre ignoró el quejido de Sandy y la agarró por el brazo violentamente. – Dicen que vienen con vosotras y que no van a dejar que os toque nadie. – No la agarró por mucho tiempo, claro. A los diez segundos Quistis le estaba retorciendo la muñeca.

- Niñas, salid fuera. – lo soltó y se puso en posición de pelea. – No tiene porque preocuparse por esto, se lo limpio enseguida.

Sandy y Mandy consiguieron meterse entre la gente y llegar a la puerta sin que ninguna mano llegara a alcanzarlas. No pasaron desapercibidas y muchos de los presentes empezaron a montar jaleo a su alrededor, tratando de evitar que se escabulleran. Sin embargo, en cuanto hubieron salido por la puerta un ruido de huesos les hizo olvidarlas rápidamente.

Quistis tardó relativamente poco en romper un par de brazos a los dos uniformados y arrastrarlos hasta la salida. El barman, más preocupado en mantener la tranquilidad y los muebles de su bar intactos que en una venganza contra la mujer, habló a voz en grito para invitar a una ronda.

La SeeD los lanzó al suelo nada más salir por la puerta.

- ¡¿Quién coño…? – la presión de su cara contra el suelo impidió seguir hablando al más mayor y robusto de los hombres.

- Piénsalo bien antes de continuar. – dijo Quistis con frialdad. En la calle no había nadie a excepción de las nietas de Baeser, así que no tenía que contenerse. – Aquí yo hago las preguntas.

El hombre miró el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

.-.-.-.

- Despierto al fin.

- Malditos hijos de… - un puñetazo le hizo notar, por enésima vez, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

- Sólo me estoy cobrando mi venganza, señor Almasy. – dijo la voz aguda. – Y tiene que estar despierto para eso.

Seifer escupió a los lustrosos zapatos antes de recibir un par de golpes que lo dejaron atontado. Trató de levantar las manos pero las cuerdas apenas le dejaban moverlas. Sentado e indefenso a los golpes, sintió una impotencia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sería bueno preguntarse cómo había caído en una emboscada tan estúpidamente. Había estado enfadado, sí. Algo distraído, puede.

- En mi tiempo las venganzas se hacían a duelo.

- En su tiempo las brujas estaban a punto de dominarnos a todos. – la voz era lo más desagradable de todo. La de un pardillo que trata parecer matón. – No es el más indicado para hablar.

Si había algo que Seifer no soportaba era a los novatos. Gente sin maneras ni experiencia que pensaba que por dar un par de golpes ya torturaba y que se dejaba llevar por el sadismo sin tener en cuenta los objetivos.

Él había sido así una vez, cuando tuvo a su némesis a su disposición y no pudo evitar que la rabia lo dominara. Había torturado y había disfrutado en ello y, Hyne, ver el perdón del torturado cada día era lo que peor llevaba de estar en el Jardín.

_'Es curioso que al final, ni yo fuera su némesis ni él el mío.'_El enemigo mortal de Seifer siempre había sido él mismo.

- ¡Señor! – uno de los secuaces entró, nerviosísimo. - ¡Tenemos problemas!

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – se limpió las manos e hizo un par de señas para separar a sus hombres en dos grupos, cinco dentro y cinco fuera de la habitación. – Vigiladlo bien.

Y cuánta razón tenía en aconsejar esto a los pipiolos que se lo miraron con aprensión. Ni el uniforme ni las armas eran rival para la mirada casi salvaje del secuestrado, con la cara manchada de sangre y los ojos verdes, brillantes. Prometía dolores inimaginables y una venganza atroz si conseguía liberarse.

_'Cosa que no me costará mucho si me dejan el tiempo suficiente'_Seifer puso su mejor cara de loco psicópata para mantenerlos alejados mientras analizaba la situación. Estaba atado de pies y manos, pero los nudos no eran demasiado buenos.

Aprovechó que unos ruidos afuera pusieron a todos en alerta para empezar a aflojar las cuerdas. Sin embargo, los sonidos de golpes, disparos y gritos acabaron por distraerlo a él también. No sabía que había fuera de esa oficina destartalada pero estaba montando un caos absoluto. Cuando el cuerpo de uno de los soldados impactó contra la puerta lanzando vidrio y madera por los aires apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer girar la silla para esquivarlos.

- ¡Fuego a discreción! – esa fue la última frase que el que estaba al mando pudo articular antes de que un látigo enviara su arma lejos y lo picara en la frente. Era una de las particularidades del látigo poder atacar varias veces seguidas, como una serpiente.

Sin embargo sólo existía una especialista capaz de eso. Quistis apareció como un relámpago en la puerta antes de lanzarse a por el siguiente desafortunado. Encadenó un Electro al látigo que dejó inconsciente a uno mientras esquivaba los puños de otro.

_'¿Ha venido a por mí?'_estaba tan sorprendido que olvidó por completó las cuerdas. Sólo cuando la polvareda amainó y quedó ella, perfecta y fría como el hielo, de pie que se permitió despertar.

- Sólo puedo decir… - no se supo que quiso decir porque la bofetada de Quistis lo lanzó al suelo, con silla incluida. - ¡Joder, me quieres matar!

Ella no contestó, lo agarró de la camiseta y empezó a abofetearlo una y otra vez. No eran la inicial ni mucho menos (eso sí que había dolido y no los puñetazos del mariquita ese) pero picaban lo suyo después de un par.

- ¡Me rindo joder, me rindo! ¿Pero tú no habías venido a salvarme?

- ¿A salvarte? – y la voz se le quebró un instante. Parecía sufrir con algo que el SeeD solo pudo descifrar como preocupación. _'Lo que nos faltaba.'_- ¡Por mí como si se te come un tiranosaurio, pedazo de mierda! La próxima vez que te atrevas a desertar en mi grupo te meteré el sable-pistola por donde…

- Esas no son palabras para una señorita. – fue la conocida voz para ambos. Quistis levantó la cabeza y Seifer rodó los ojos. _'Ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante'_- Encantado de volverla a ver.

- Zankos. – susurró, sorprendida, mientras se levantaba lentamente. Los aullidos de dolor de los soldados fue lo único que se oyó durante los segundos que se estudiaron. En el marco de la puerta apareció otra figura. – Tíboros.

- Nos han ascendido. Ahora capitaneamos nuestro propio grupo.

- Muy impresionante. – comentó ella mientras se espolvoreaba la ropa. Se movió con tranquilidad, como si hablaran del tiempo y eso fuera el salón de té.

- Todo es gracias a las lecciones que usted nos dio, instructora Trepe.

- Oh por favor, ya os habéis graduado de mí. – dijo con falsa dulzura antes de hacer restallar al látigo. Aquellos que no estaban inconscientes empezaron a arrastrarse fuera de su paso.

Zankos disparó y Tíboros salió de su espalda blandiendo un palo metálico larguísimo. Bala y punta pasaron a cada lado de los hombros de la SeeD antes de que ella lanzara su arma y agarrara la mano de Tíboros. Sin embargo antes de poder tirar, las puntas del palo empezaron a llamear.

- ¡AI! – Se llevó una mano a la cara y pegó un salto para escudarse en un escritorio.

- ¡QUISTIS! – Seifer peleó contra las cuerdas con ferocidad. _'Como le hayan quemado un solo pelo…'_Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó de pies y manos en el suelo.

Habría hecho falta una fuerza brutal para levantarlo y llevaban vapuleándolo toda la noche. Sin embargo, era una silla ligera y Seifer había entrado en modo pánico.

- ¡Estoy bien! – gritó ella antes de saltar encima de los archivadores cuando Tíboros partió el escritorio con un mandoblazo.

El rubio se dio impulso y consiguió levantarse lo suficiente como para agarrarse a un escritorio. A partir de ahí ya fue fácil erguirse y dejar la silla de pie. La vio echando latigazos desde las alturas, cara y pelo sin un rasguño, y el suspiro de alivio fue casi sonoro.

Varios balazos siguieron la trayectoria de Quistis por encima de los archivadores antes de que lanzara el látigo y se colgara de una de las lámparas. Tíboros la esperaba con el palo en horizontal. La patada que tenía que desarmarlo conectó directamente con su pie lanzándola a la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¡Seifer! – Quistis giró a mitad de recorrido quedándose de cara a los dos enemigos. El rubio vio las botas de la SeeD y comprendió exactamente de qué le avisaba. Era arriesgado y había que tener mucha puntería, pero si conseguía tomar el impulso adecuado…

Las botas de Quistis conectaron con sus hombros y ambos se balancearon peligrosamente hacia atrás. Conteniendo el rugido de dolor, Seifer echó toda la fuerza que le quedaba en aguantar y lanzarse hacia adelante. Ser muelle nunca había sido su deporte favorito, pero su aporte fue útil, porque mientras caía de nuevo vio la sublime patada giratoria de la SeeD.

Desarmó a Zankos y envió a Tíboros a la otra punta. Cuando consiguió dejar a uno inconsciente con otra unión Electro más látigo, el otro ya estaba encima de ella, blandiendo las dos llamas.

- Estoy un poco harta ya del maldito palo. – guardó el Save the Queen y se agachó para esquivar el ataque. Utilizando el movimiento de Tíboros, agarró el arma y el tobillo del soldado y lo lanzó por los aires en una llave parecida a la que había usado en el pub.

- Dime que has ganado. – Seifer trató de mover la silla para ver el resultado pero apenas consiguió arrastrarse un metro. - ¿Quistis?

- Cállate. Estoy tratando de acabar un trabajo. – Cruzó los brazos delante de la cara y Seifer comprendió enseguida qué pasaba cuando un viento helado irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¿Vas a interrogarlos?

- Ese modus operandi ha pasado a la historia. – no le veía la cara pero sabía que ahora mismo estaba frunciendo los labios. – Llegaremos al Jardín y ahí lo desmontaremos y analizaremos trozo por trozo a ver con qué estamos peleando.

Se formaron estalactitas de hielo ante el paso de Shiva por la oficina y las extremidades de todos los combatientes caídos quedaron congeladas al suelo. Quistis asintió ante un trabajo bien hecho y saltó por encima de los muebles caídos hasta él.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – no era muy agradable estar mirándola desde el suelo, atado a una silla.

- Sigues siendo un SeeD, Almasy, aunque mi opinión de tus capacidades haya mermado últimamente – ni lo miró, se dedicó a enrollar el látigo parsimoniosamente. – Te enseñaron a liberarte de cosas así, verdad? – dio media vuelta.

- Estás flipando. – y ahogó un aullido de incredulidad. ¡Lo iba a dejar ahí plantado! - ¿Quién coño te ha ayudado a ti a salir de esta? ¡Trepe! ¡Eh Trepe!

Pero ella ya había salido por la puerta.

Se la encontró esperando fuera, sentada en una valla desvencijada y mirando el esplendoroso amanecer. O al menos a Seifer le parecía de lo más brillante después de día y medio encerrado en ese antro. Era increíble que lo hubieran metido en el mismo lugar donde un par de semanas antes había estado investigando con el mumba. _'Son un poco repetitivos con los lugares esta gente.'_

Se apoyó cerca, mirando con disgusto el sable pistola que Quistis tenía a su lado. Había estado como dos horas buscando el maldito Hyperion por los armarios.

- Podrías haberme dicho que lo tenías tú. Está bien ser rencorosa, pero esto… - Fue a cogerlo, pero una palmada le apartó la mano, como si fuera un niño robando pastel. Fue a quejarse y su pase electrónico de SeeD apareció en su cara.

La cara de Quistis no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaba todavía enfadada. _'Si lo cojo, qué? Volveré a estar a las ordénes de la tia esta como si no hubiera pasado nada.' _Quizás no era el más indicado para hablar, cuando hacía dos días que la había tratado como basura, pero Seifer tenía motivos muy claros para comportarse como lo había hecho. Y para marcharse.

La miró con seriedad y trató de hacer algo digno, apartarle la mano, coger el sable-pistola y largarse con el amanecer de fondo. Sí, eso definitivamente quedaría muy bien.

Pero Quistis debió leerle las intenciones en la cara porque le agarró la muñeca que pretendía apartarla y apretó con fuerza antes de empujarlo para atrás.

- No te pongas gallita conmigo. – gruñó, perdiendo toda compostura. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo de los golpes, y la ropa y la piel seguían manchadas de sangre, sudor y polvo.

- ¿Sabes? – y puso los brazos en jarras. – Me parece que el gallito aquí eres tú. No te estoy dando una opción.

- ¿Sabes? Antes estaba atado y no podía defenderme.

- ¿Me estás retando? – abrió los ojos, incrédula, antes de entrecerrarlos. – Estoy flipando.

- Eh, te estás volviendo muy malhablada. – y a su pesar, sonrió.

- ¿Vas a volver civilizadamente conmigo al Jardín, Seifer? – preguntó con una tirante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué parte de un pase de entrada encima de una mesa no entiendes? – el tonito fue la gota que colmó el vaso para ella. La sonrisa desapareció y algo muy parecido a irritación le curvó los labios en una mueca.

El pase electrónico desapareció de su mano para convertirse en un puño que Seifer agarró a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Sigo muy enfadada. No te conviene retarme.

- Has luchado con un ejército tu sola esta noche. – _'Por mí'_fue la molesta coletilla. – No estás como para pelear.

- ¿Y tú? – la otra mano fue directa a presionarle el estómago. Fue suficiente para que Seifer la soltara en un aullido de dolor. – No te veo muy bien tampoco.

Se miraron, respirando pesadamente en el aire frío de la mañana. Una persona razonable habría evitado conflicto en el estado en que se encontraban. Pero no estaban razonables y algo extraño crepitaba entre ellos. Una tensión que había estado acumulándose los últimos días y que ahora pugnaba por resolverse.

Seifer se alegró de que Quistis siguiera morena. Parecía una extraña, o menos Quistis aunque fuera. Cuando se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, agradeció ese cambio. Sería más fácil calzarle un puñetazo en la cara si no parecía tan ella.

_'De una vez por todas, eh?'_pensó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y estiraba los brazos.

Aún con el cansancio, los golpes seguían siendo bastante certeros. La SeeD tendía a usar un método de pelea que a él le irritaba lo que no estaba escrito: el enjambre. Ataques cortos y retiradas rápidas; era casi imposible pillarla una vez había conectado un golpe.

Empezaron a jadear más intensamente y se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho más cuando uno de los golpes dio en zona crítica. _'¿Cómo aguanta esta mujer?'_

Dejó una apertura y, cuando Quistis picó, la aprisionó con los brazos. Sin embargo, el golpe si había conectado y Seifer vio las estrellas durante unos segundos mientras ella se revolvía como una fiera.

- ¡Estate quieta joder! Trato de recuperarme… - la miró calmarse y observarlo con furia. _'Eso está mejor, una chica apasionada.'_Pensó en fustigarse por sus pensamientos, pero bastante tenía con evitar morir.

- No podrás hacer fuerza con los brazos eternamente.

- Ahora mismo tengo la suficiente como para romperte un par de costillas.

- Oh vaya, desertor y encima bruto. – pero la advertencia la animó a intentar una vía de escape: la siempre útil patada en la entrepierna.

- No estoy tan mal como para no ver… - había parado el rodillazo, pero el barrido que siguió a continuación fue lo que lo dejó sin habla. Si que debía estar molido para no haberse esperado eso.

No la soltó y cayeron los dos rodando. Cuando la espalda de Seifer tocó el suelo, notó un peso inconfundible en el estómago y unos dedos en el cuello. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Quistis con el pelo alborotado y una expresión entre triunfal y precavida. No lo pudo evitar, sintió de nuevo el placer subiéndole por las entrañas al verla así, poderosa e indomable.

_'Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Fue la letanía en su cabeza. _'¿Cómo le digo que no si con cuatro golpes ya me pone a mil?'_Estaba empezando a entretener la idea de ciertos gustos masoquistas, porque no era normal que cada vez que le pegaba una paliza tuviera ganas de revolcarse con ella en el sentido más indecente y divertido de la palabra.

- Tienes cara de psicópata. – dijo ella antes de abrir mucho los ojos y mirar de reojo donde estaba sentada – ¡Por Hyne, Seifer!

- No es culpa mía. – gruñó él quedamente.

- ¿Cómo se puede…? ¿Todavía te quedaban fuerzas? – la cara de ella era tan expresiva en ese momento, perpleja y ofendida.

- Oye, ¿Puedes quitarte de encima? – Tenía ganas de suicidarse en ese mismo instante. – No me ayudas mucho con… ya sabes. – y señaló con la mirada la postura de Quistis.

Se apartó. A favor de ella hay que decir que lo hizo rápidamente, pero a Seifer no se le pasó la sonrisa divertida que le iluminó el rostro. Tenía que haber una ley en algún lugar del mundo sobre la diversión cruel e injusta que las mujeres sacaban de los hombres sobre sus erecciones y sus no erecciones.

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. – se había quedado sentado en el suelo polvoriento, a su lado. Estaba tan cansado en ese instante… apenas podía mantener la rabia.

- Con esto has conseguido que se me pase el enfado. – y contuvo una risita. – Yo de ti lo mantendría.

- No voy a volver al Jardín, te guste mi entrepierna o no.

- Eres el epítome de la elegancia. – rodó los ojos y echó un suspiro resignado. – Todo un caballero, sin duda.

- ¿Lo dice quién se estaba riendo de mí y mi…?

- Está bien. Y no me estaba riendo. – soltó otra risita ante la mirada incrédula de Seifer. – Es sólo que esto te ha vuelto a hacer humano. Y eso me alegra, te lo creas o no.

_'Me ha dejado abandonado para que me liberase solo, me ha tenido como un loco todo el viaje que sí que no, me mangonea como quiere como si fuera mi jefa…'_ La vocecilla interior era ciertamente contradictoria._ 'Ha venido a rescatarte a pesar de haberla abandonado con su collar y en medio de una misión peligrosa…'_

- Oye… - trató de decir algo, pero los dedos de Quistis le cortaron las palabras. _'Estoy empezando a cansarme de que no me dejen acabar las frases.'_

- Calla antes de que me arrepienta. – ahora que la veía, ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Tan y tan peligrosamente cerca?

La distancia se acortó en un segundo y Seifer casi se atragantó él solo cuando Quistis apartó la mano y lo besó. Cerró y abrió las manos, aterrado, mientras ella lo besaba a conciencia. Cuando le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, sólo pudo soltar un gemido muy poco masculino.

- Eh Seifer. – dijo en un susurro cuando se separó de él. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_'Apaga y vámonos'_

- ¿¡QUÉ! – se soltó de ella bruscamente mientras parpadeaba varias veces, como tratando de enfocar bien la realidad. Notaba el regusto del beso todavía. - ¿¡Qué clase de mariconada me estás pidiendo!

Esperaba que Quistis le reprendiera por hablar así, o que dijera "¡Es una broma!" y Seifer podría matarla, ahora sí, sin remordimientos. Pero sólo lo miraba, atenta y divertida.

- No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda.

Seifer se levantó rápidamente, mirándola asustado. Del ridículo masculino más terrible había pasado a sentirse como una chica, todo gritos e histeria.

- No tienes puta gracia, lo sabías? – dijo, buscando toda su fuerza de voluntad para respirar pausadamente.

- ¿Eso qué clase de respuesta es? – odió con toda su alma el ladeo de cabeza inocente y juguetón que le dedicó una vez ella también se había levantado.

- Trepe… - susurró él. Parecía una fiera a punto de lanzarse a cobrar venganza.

- Soy yo la que ha dado el paso y ha preguntado, no es así? – puso los brazos en jarras. - ¿Crees que estoy ciega Seifer? Te gusto un montón.

- Y una mierda. – dijo, alucinado. - ¿Se me pone dura y crees que quiero casarme contigo?

- Si sólo fuera eso… - y volvió a rodar los ojos ante su manera de expresarse. – A estas alturas del partido podrías ser ya un poco más honesto contigo mismo.

Seifer flipaba en colores. Parpadeó de nuevo, asegurándose de verdad que no estaba en algún tipo de pesadilla. ¿ELLA le recriminaba ser más honesto? _'Esta sí que es buena'_

- Trepe, me has dado calabazas cada vez que te he metido mano y ahora me plantas esto en los morros. – rió para no llorar. – Perdóname si ahora tu preguntita de los cojones me pilla un poco desprevenido. Además, ¿Estas son cosas de pedir en estos momentos?

- ¿Preferirías que lo hubiera hecho estando tu a kilómetros de distancia huyendo de tu deber? – fue la ácida contestación.

- Espera un momento. – se quedó unos instantes callado, reflexionando. – No me lo digas. ¿Esto es para que vuelva o qué? ¿Algún tipo de sórdida manipulación femenina? – dio un paso atrás, ahora sí, verdaderamente asustado.

Quistis suspiró de nuevo. La cosa iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas: **¡Acción, acción y más acción! Me moría de ganas de poner lucha después de tantos capítulos edulcorados. Hay que decir que a partir del siguiente será todo aún más azucarado si sabe. ¡No se como podré conseguirlo! (Las escenas románticas y yo, una enemistad larga y duradera XD)

.-.-.-.


	17. Persistent

**Minerva en Jaque**

**17. Persistent**

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

- ¿Después de lo que me ha costado rescatarte?

- ¿Alguien te lo ha pedido?

Quistis giró sobre sí misma para escrutar a Seifer. Aunque había sido divertido ponerlo nervioso, la verdad es que hacían bastante tarde y en cualquier momento vendrían refuerzos.

- Fallé una vez en recuperarte y no va a volver a suceder. – y dejándolo con los ojos como platos siguió avanzando.

Sabía que se refería a aquella vez en Tímber cuando amenazó al presidente, pero después de una declaración la frase sonaba diferente.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que me has ped…? Uou. – le salió la exclamación sin pensar.

- ¿Te gusta? Baeser nos la ha dejado.

Aunque no era ni mucho menos nueva, la imponente moto aparcada junto a la verja era lo que él no habría dudado en llamar una maravilla. Era enorme, sin carenado y con un imponente motor de cuatro tiempos. Hubiera brillado reluciente si no hubiera sido por el polvo de años que la cubría.

- Si que la tenía bien escondida el abuelo. – dijo mientras la rodeaba.

Cuando Quistis se subió, la positiva respuesta de Seifer se esfumó para convertirse en una espalda rígida.

- Que te crees tú eso. – frenó el movimiento de ella con una mano en el manillar. – Yo conduzco Trepe.

El roñoso coche de alquiler era una cosa y no le había importado irse turnando, pero esa preciosidad… requería manos firmes.

Fue a comentárselo a la rubia (aunque entonces era morena) cuando ella le clavó los dedos en uno de los varios hematomas que se le estaban formando en el estómago. Se oyó un rugido.

- ¡PERO QUÉ HACES CHIFLADA! – bramó, muerto de dolor.

- Mírate, por Hyne. – se puso las gafas de motorista, ajena a los gritos de su compañero. – Acabas de recibir una paliza, Seifer. No estás en condiciones ni de andar.

Era absolutamente cierto, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Tenía ganas de pegar, de repicar, de coger y dar media vuelta. Pero sobretodo tenía ganas de desmayarse desde hacía un rato. Fue a abrir la boca, pero le pareció oír voces al otro lado de la verja y la cerró de nuevo.

No se le pasó la sonrisa triunfal de ella cuando montó detrás suyo. _'Maldito viaje de locos. Nunca pensé que me moriría de ganas de volver al Jardín.'_

.-.-.-.-.

Fisherman's Horizon estaba en pleno apogeo desde que se había instaurado la paz. Los Jardines lo habían tomado como su mecánico de confianza y la voz no tardo en correrse. Ahora toda nave que se preciara paraba en la ciudad para arreglarse o hacer un chequeo.

- Quizás aquí puedan hacer algo con el collar de destrucción… - musitó Rinoa, algo ausente.

- No creo que en F.H. trabajen con nanomáquinas. Algo menor que un coche no les interesa en absoluto. – le comunicó Zell, que estaba sentado al lado casi igual de hastiado.

La reunión se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno. Laguna había raptado a Squall en otro de sus intentos de comunicación y a todos los demás les había tocado asistir en consideración a su ausencia.

Rinoa estaba a punto de permitirse una cabezadita cuando las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron de par en par.

- Se terminó la reunión por hoy. – Squall se veía agotado pero decidido.

- Pero comandante… - empezó Shu.

- Os quiero a todos fuera excepto a mi grupo. – lanzó una mano para agarrar a Laguna por el cogote. – Él tiene algunas cosas interesantes que decirnos. Y nos las va a decir AHORA.

- Parece que por fin ha explotado. – dijo Zell por lo bajini.

- Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba, todo un cambio. – Selphie palmeó el hombro de Rinoa antes de ir a la puerta. – Buen trabajo chica, antes no hubiera pasado.

Una vez los coordinadores se habían ido y la puerta estaba bien cerrada, Squall permitió a Laguna sentarse, aunque mantuvo un ojo vigilante en todo momento.

- H-hola chicos. – dijo, tímidamente.

- AHORA.

- Squall, deja que el pobre hombre coja aire. ¡Es tu…! – empezó a decir Rinoa, pero una mano del castaño la detuvo.

- Ni lo digas.

Selphie, Zell e Irvine se permitieron unas risitas por lo bajo. Era muy interesante ver la relación de ellos dos y, en cierta forma, los tres le tenían un poco de envidia a Squall. Era el único que había podido encontrar a su familia verdadera, así que si tenía que sufrir un poco con el carácter de su bien amado progenitor, que así fuera.

- Bueno, he estado mirando los informes que tengo sobre el grupo LeBlanc, pero nada nuevo bajo el sol como podréis imaginar. – asintió agradecido cuando Zell le pasó una taza de café. – Aunque tienen una pequeña sucursal en Esthar no es esa su central.

- ¿Ah no?

- Esthar es una ciudad bien controlada, un grupo mafioso de semejante tamaño como este no podría sentirse seguro. Además, Anbus es nativo de otra ciudad esthariana: Arguil. Es la tercera ciudad más grande del continente. Y, curiosamente, es la más cercana al Centro Espacial.

- Curiosamente. – apostilló Irvine. Parecía muy preocupado, con una seriedad impropia de él. En realidad llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser el francotirador ligón que todos conocían.

_'¿Pero qué habrá pasado en Deling?'_Esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de Selphie sin descanso. Desde que había vuelto que Irvine no había sido el de siempre y estaba distante. Para alguien que había requerido de todo su coraje para besar al chico que le gustaba, la actitud de Irvine era como una puñalada.

_'Quisty, vuelve pronto.'_

.-.-.-.-.

Consiguieron salir sin muchas complicaciones de Tímber. Parecía que el ataque al edificio LeBlanc había acabado, de momento, con la amenaza de la zona.

Pero Seifer había salido realmente muy malparado de la aventura, porque ese mismo día ya empezó a subirle una fiebre altísima. No es que no estuvieran preparados para ese tipo de eventualidades, pero aún así, una fiebre en una escapada a campo a través con la moto no era recomendable para mejorar el estado del SeeD.

- No parece que tengas ninguna hemorragia interna. – las revisiones eran obligatorias en cada hostal que encontraban, pero Quistis no se atrevía a pasar ahí más de una noche. Ya no llevaba el pelo teñido y cargando a un herido llamaban muchísimo la atención.

- Ve tú al Jardín, maldita sea. – gruñía él en los momentos que estaba más despierto. – Ya vendré yo cuando esté bien.

Era una propuesta razonable, pero ella se negó en redondo. Lo había dopado hasta las pestañas así que sólo era cuestión de días a que se recuperara. _'No lo voy a dejar aquí para que en cuanto se cure ponga pies en polvorosa.'_Además, no le había contestado a su proposición y dejarla con la palabra en la boca era algo que no iba a permitir.

- No voy a curarme si estamos todo el día en la carretera.

Sólo cuando llegaron a la estación abandonada de Monday, reconoció que su compañero necesitaba un respiro. El lugar había estado abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo y el silencio era tal que el runrún de la moto se convertía en un rugido ensordecedor.

Lo instaló en la casa que parecía más estable y sensible a resistir los embates del viento arenoso que cada dos por tres azotaba la zona. El ansia tecnológica había despoblado ese lugar de árboles, con lo que la desertización había avanzado sin medida.

Tres días tardaron las medicinas y el reposo en hacer efecto en Seifer, que se levantó a medio día con la cabeza embotada pero sin rastro de temperatura. Despertó con un tarareo agradable y por un momento tuvo la impresión de estar de nuevo en el orfanato, con Edea preparándoles la comida.

- Por fin despierto.

- Hyne, estas drogas son lo peor. – Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de incorporarse. Varios pinchazos se lo impidieron. - ¡Joder!

- Te dieron más de lo que había pensado. – dejó el hornillo a fuego lento y se acercó a él botiquín en mano. – Ahora que estas despierto será más fácil curarte.

- ¿Cuántos días…?

- Tres en la estación, pero me ha costado unos cuantos en conseguir traerte hasta aquí. – sonrió levemente mientras se enlazaba las magias. – Eres pesado como una mula.

- Literalmente, imagino. Soy un encanto, Trepe.

- Ah sí, ya veo que estás recuperado del todo. – le obligó a levantar el brazo para tratar los golpes de los lados. – Sé que estás pensando, pero Cura también puede usarse para tratar heridas a largo plazo. ¿O te crees que tienes los hematomas casi curados por tu sueño de belleza?

- Alguien necesita dormir por lo que veo. - _'¿Entonces el tarareo ha sido mi imaginación?'_

Mientras Quistis seguía con sus pequeñas dosis de Cura para acelerar el proceso de los hematomas, Seifer se permitió una ojeada a sus alrededores. Había sido el lugar de descanso de los técnicos ferroviarios, con una cama, una pequeña cocina y una mesa. Suponía que el transmisor, la pantalla y la pequeña centralita ya no funcionaban.

_'Sólo una cama…'_ Ese pensamiento se le quedó atascado en la mente rebotando incansable. _'No puede ser, pero...'_

- Trepe… - empezó, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?

- Contigo.

- ¿¡QUÉ! – se apartó de un salto y tuvo la tentación de taparse con la sábana.

Quistis se lo miró alucinada, con las manos aún extendidas para aplicar la magia. Arqueó una ceja y levantó la manta como si fuera una explicación en sí misma.

- La cama es grande, la temperatura baja enormemente por las noches y este es el edificio más seguro y mejor situado de los que hay. – se acercó un poco para seguir con el tratamiento, pero Seifer dio otro salto para atrás. - ¿Puedo curarle ya su majestad o necesita más explicaciones?

- Necesito saber porque te tomas estas confianzas.

- Hemos dormido juntos antes, no veo a que viene tanto escándalo.

- Acabé sacándote el pijama a mordiscos, Trepe.

Quistis titubeó un momento, turbada por la crudeza de su expresión.

- Fue consensuado.

- No lo pareció a la mañana siguiente. – y como dando la conversación por terminada, se levantó. - ¿¡Por qué estoy en calzoncillos! – chilló escandalizado y rápidamente miró a su compañera. - ¿Es que te has vuelto una loba de la noche a la mañana?

- Si Seifer. – rodó los ojos y suspiró. – Me he aprovechado vilmente de ti mientras delirabas de fiebre. Hasta hice fotos, ¿Quieres verlas?

- Te veo muy graciosa. – buscó sus pantalones.

- Eres tu el que está ridículo.

Lo observó mientras se acercaba al hornillo a probar lo que se cocinaba en la cacerola. Había conseguido hacer un caldo más o menos decente, pero había estado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo que casi no había podido dárselo. Seifer debía estar hambriento.

- ¿Qué? – dijo él al cabo de un rato, cuando la mirada de ella no había dejado de agujerearle la nuca.

- Oh, nada, estaba esperando un poco de agradecimiento. – se miró las uñas, aún sentada en la cama. – Quizás unas disculpas. – lo miró fijamente. – Quizás una respuesta.

- Voy a ir contigo al Jardín. – se sentó encima de la mesa y empezó a devorar de su plato. – Me has salvado, eso te lo debo.

- ¿Crees que te pedí salir como estrategia para que volvieras? – el silencio de Seifer sirvió más que las palabras. Aunque quizás era el hambre que le impedía usar la boca más que para comer. - ¿Has pensado que quizás lo dijera en serio?

_'Claro que lo he pensado.'_ La idea era descabellada en toda su proporción y si Seifer hubiera tenido la cabeza despejada como cuando aún estaba en el Jardín se habría reído en su cara. Ahora no podía reírse de nada. Sólo verla le provocaba una desazón en el estómago. _'O más abajo.'_

- Dejemos las cosas claras. – bebió agua antes de continuar. – Nos liamos y estuvo muy bien, pero eso es todo. No te confundas, que quiera un revolcón no significa que quiera nada casarme contigo ni nada parecido.

_'Supera eso.'_ Otra frase del repertorio que no fallaba nunca. Lanzaba hasta la más fiera de las mujeres a un mar de lágrimas. _'Quizás tendría que haber sido más basto. Cuanto más basto, más les duele.'_

Pero Quistis sólo arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Ah sí? – apoyó las manos en la cama y cruzó las piernas, casi arqueándose. – Así que si yo ahora te dijera que lo hiciéramos, aceptarías?

Tragó saliva casi sin pensarlo. Aún con la fiebre a menos de un día de distancia y la cabeza embotada, la simple visión de Quistis sugiriéndole sexo era de lo más estimulante. _'Me va a subir la fiebre de nuevo.'_

Agradeciendo haberse puesto pantalones, se levantó y se giró para dejar el plato. Si no la miraba, sería más fácil contestar.

- Tsk, ¿Para qué al día siguiente me vengas diciendo que no querías? – dijo, con desprecio. Esas no se las iba a perdonar. – No gracias.

- ¿Y que más te da? No quieres casarte conmigo ni nada parecido. Sólo un revolcón, recuerdas?

Seifer se quedó rígido, pillado en sus propias palabras. _'Contéstale o estás perdido'_¿Pero qué podía contestar? Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de la idea: no lanzarla a la cama si al día siguiente iba a hacer ver como que no había pasado nada le sacaba cualquier incentivo. La oyó levantarse y se puso aún más tenso cuando ella se apoyó en la encimera, a su lado.

- ¿Vas a salir conmigo Seifer?

- No estoy enamorado de ti, Quistis. – dijo, seriamente. Esto se le estaba iendo de las manos.

- Pero te gusto mucho. – dijo ella. Parecía como si no hubiera diferencia entre una cosa y otra.

- Yo a ti no. – Seifer no se engañaba. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba jugando a un juego desconocido para él. Normalmente las mujeres o le huían o le usaban apasionadamente hasta que se daban cuenta de cómo era. – Está Squall, recuerdas?

- ¿Está? – y frunció los labios. – No ha estado nunca.

- Te gusta, no? – se apartó de golpe, buscando la mochila. – Pues ya está todo dicho.

Quistis no contestó y dejó que el SeeD saliera por la puerta con un portazo. Seifer debería haberlo encontrado extraño, al fin y al cabo, Quistis nunca permitía no tener la última palabra. _'¿Tanto he dado en el clavo?'_Era ridículo pero el pensamiento le molestó.

La ducha le supo a gloria después de tantos días sudando la fiebre. Aunque el lugar estaba hecho un desastre todavía mantenía ciertas ventajas, como un sistema de agua corriente que aún funcionaba en algunas partes. La ducha tuvo que ser a manguera, pero menos daba una piedra.

- Mira quien han dejado aquí. – pensar en entrar dentro de nuevo no le atrajo nada, así que se acercó lentamente a la moto que no había podido disfrutar. Con el sol dándole de lleno casi podían distinguirse los brillos de las válvulas del motor. – Tres días a la intemperie, pobrecita.

Horas después seguía en la sagrada tarea de sacarle brillo a la moto. El sol en esa parte del mundo era fuerte pero Seifer agradeció el esfuerzo, la soledad y el aire libre después de la opresiva conversación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las entradas y salidas de Quistis mientras organizaba cosas.

_'No me ha replicado en lo de Squall. ¿Qué tengo que entender entonces?'_Si todavía estaba pillada por el comandante no había razón para ir pidiéndole "matrimonio".

- ¿Llegaste a usar el receptor en esta última parada?

Acabaría perdiendo más que ganando en todo esto. Por más que se esforzaba, no acababa de ver la trampa. Porque tenía que haber una trampa. No era normal que la gran subcomandante del Jardín se le fuera insinuando a él, la oveja negra de todos los SeeDs. Si hubiera sido una broma, Seifer ya haría rato que la habría matado.

- ¡Seifer!

- ¡Qué! - dijo, sobresaltado. Había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí? - A juzgar por las puntas mojadas, ella también había hecho uso de la manguera. - ¿He de recordarte que estás convaleciente?

Puede que se molestara un poco por el hecho de que ella no le hubiera buscado en todas las horas que había estado ahí fuera. Pero sólo un poco.

- Estoy fresco como una rosa, Trepe. - mintió. Notaba un picor en la espalda que sólo podía significar quemadura.

La mirada ofendida de Quistis no lo conmovió en ningún sentido. Estaba enfadada porque se había pasado tres días cuidándolo para que nada más recuperarse se pasara una tarde al descubierto. Y qué.

- Además, limpiarla tanto en este lugar es una tontería cuando esta noche volverá a haber ventisca.

- Pero si nos vamos…

- No vamos a ninguna parte. - era una orden y bastante decidida a juzgar los labios fruncidos. Parecía con ganas de decir más, pero se contuvo y dio media vuelta.

Seifer la vio entrar en la casa antes de rodar los ojos. _'Oh, genial´_Si había algo que odiara con todas sus fuerzas era una mujer ofendida que no acababa de decir lo que quería decir. Y que encima todos sus gestos estuvieran matemáticamente calculados para hacerte sentir culpable de alguna manera.

Cuando entró de nuevo después de haberse refrescado se encontró una cena temprana y a Quistis triangulando mapas.

- Me gustaría poder hacer un seguimiento de todas las sucursales de LeBlanc por las que hemos estado.

_'Y blablabla…'_ Toda la cena fue un montón de números y datos que no hicieron que mosquear aún más al rubio mientras tomaba sopa y medicinas. _'Ni me mira.'_Un hecho que nunca había sobrellevado demasiado bien.

- Oye. - consiguió decir cuando su paciencia llegó al límite. - Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo y ya está.

Quistis lo miró desde ese pedestal SeeD al que se había subido.

- Quítate la camiseta. - dijo como quien habla de los últimos informes.

- Estás flipando.

La rubia puso la lata de crema sobre la mesa.

- Has estado horas bajo el sol y a estas alturas no sé ni cómo soportas la camiseta. - Se levantó y le señaló la cama. - Esto te aliviará.

Poniéndose solícita sólo consiguió aumentar la paranoia de Seifer de que estaba eludiendo un tema importante. Cuando notó sus manos sobre la espalda, tragó saliva. Cuando casi habían pasado diez minutos con el sonido de las manos dando crema pensó en gritar y lanzar muebles por los aires de la frustración que sentía. O del picor que le provocaba la quemadura, claro.

- ¿Cuál de las miles de preguntas que tienes quieres que conteste primero? - lo dijo ella muy suave, como para evitar que nadie les oyera en medio de la nada.

Seifer frunció el ceño y enterró la cabeza en las manos. _'No soy yo quien quiere hablar, estúpida, si no tú!'_

- Seguro que te estás preguntando todavía por qué te he pedido para salir, verdad? – la voz sonó casi burlona y el SeeD casi se giró para decirle cuatro cosas. Sin embargo, un ataque de prudencia le hizo quedarse mortalmente quieto. – Pese a todo lo que pienses de ti, o los demás, eres un hombre muy serio. Seguramente más serio que yo.

- Me están entrando arcadas, Trepe.

- Escúchame. – y agradeció que estuviera de espaldas y no viera la pequeña sonrisa que había provocado su comentario. - ¿Para qué te crees que me han servido tantos años de instructora? No sabré tratar con mis alumnos, pero eso no significa que no los comprenda. Y tu sueño fue ser Caballero de la Bruja.

Se esperaba la reacción del rubio: ponerse mortalmente tenso y amenazar con levantarse. O simplemente levantarse con la brusquedad propia de alguien que huye de sus fantasmas. Pero Quistis fue más rápida y clavó las manos en sus hombros para obligarlo a sentarse en la cama de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo terminar?

- No.

- ¿Se puede saber qué clase de catarsis has hecho tú que no soportas la simple mención de tu pasado?

- Mi pasado es mío. – su cuerpo y su voz habían tomado un cariz extraño, casi peligroso. Parecía una fiera a punto de saltar. – No tuyo para que lo utilices en mi contra.

- Si no vas a usarlo para aprender, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. – lo obligó a mirarla y mentiría si dijera que no se sintió algo cohibida por la penetrante mirada que él le dedicó. – Yo luché contra tu pasado, recuerdas? ¿Y sabes que aprendí? Que deseabas ser ese Caballero honorable y perfecto de cuento con toda tu alma, que te creíste las mentiras de Artemisa por el simple hecho de que deseabas la seriedad y el honor.

Lo dijo tan rápidamente que temió parecer atolondrada. Pero necesitaba soltarlo todo antes de que al SeeD se le acabara la paciencia y huyera a algún lugar oscuro como había hecho hacía poco. Era incapaz de soportar que Quistis le pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa más de veinte minutos.

- Tu carácter no te acompaña, pero lo has deseado siempre. Y en realidad lo eres, por mucho que te disfraces de frívolo insoportable. Así que no me quedaba otra que pedirte una relación seria y honorable.

- He tenido relaciones con otras mujeres que te escandalizarían de lo poco honorables que han sido. – y sonrío de una manera tan cínica que Quistis tuvo ganas de abofetearlo.

- ¿A eso lo llamas tu relaciones? Eso fueron tus conocidos revolcones.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que he tenido o he dejado de tener? – la pregunta sonó infantil hasta para él pero no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó, ofendido e irritado a más no poder.

- ¡Lo que tú me dejas! Si te digo acostémonos, tú me dices que no porque no tiene sentido si no lo aplaudo al día siguiente. Si te digo salgamos juntos, me das largas porque no lo digo en serio. – necesitó tres zancadas para apoyarse en la puerta y cortarle la salida. - ¿Cómo lo hago entonces, Seifer?

No pudo más, una larga y sonora carcajada salió de los labios del SeeD, que se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa para no caer. Ahora era el turno de ella de parecer ofendida.

- ¿TÚ me preguntas cómo hacerlo? – se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de reírse un poco más. – Que me devuelves un beso y luego me pegas sermones, que haces ver que no pasa nada cuando horas antes me dejas desnudarte… ¿Tú me preguntas eso?

- Yo te pregunto si quieres salir conmigo.

- Yo te respondo que estás enamorada de otro.

- ¡Por Hyne, deja a Squall fuera de esto de una vez! – fue a decir más pero el manotazo a pocos centímetros de su cabeza la acallaron de golpe. Tragó saliva y arqueó una ceja. – No me puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer eso.

Pero si, Seifer la acorralaba en la puerta con una mano apoyada en la madera y todo el cuerpo levitando peligrosamente cerca.

- ¿Vas a negarlo?

- Voy a pegarte una paliza. – Estaba enfadada de veras hasta que la mirada de él pasó de los ojos a los labios y sintió un salto en el estómago. _'¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Le amenazo físicamente y entonces sí que parece dispuesto?'_

- ¿Ahora quien está huyendo?

- ¿Me crees lo suficientemente hipócrita como para pedirle a alguien que salga conmigo mientras estoy pensando en otro? ¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho sobre el honor y la seriedad?

- Sigues sin contestarme.

- ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL IDIOTA! – Seifer casi pegó un salto del susto. Quistis nunca gritaba, al menos no de esa manera casi desesperada. Si había querido emoción en el rostro de la rubia sin duda lo había conseguido con creces. Trató de decir algo pero entonces ella soltó la bomba sin miramientos. – Pero Hyne me ayude, creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**Tanto a Seifer como a mí nos da nauseas este capítulo. A él por el azúcar y a mi por lo terrible que es, aunque he de reconocer que me ha gustado rizar el rizo con los diálogos recurrentes de estos dos. Recordad que un buen romance ha de cocerse a fuego lento (un fuego de 17 capítulos, por ejemplo XD).

.-.-.-.-.


	18. Returner

**Minerva en Jaque**

**18. Returner**

Para un SeeD su capacidad de reacción es todo. Cuando están a punto de volarte la cabeza por los aires en una emboscada es muy importante que en décimas de segundo analices la situación y decidas. Decisión y acción basadas en arduo entrenamiento durante los años. No falla.

El primer impulso de Seifer pues, fue actuar. Reconocer un peligro, analizar el peligro, actuar según el peligro. Se separó de la pared como si le hubieran electrocutado y cayó sobre la mesa arrastrándola con el impulso. Quistis se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

No sabía por qué estaba más sorprendida, si por lo que acababa de decir o por la exagerada reacción de Seifer. _'Pero lo has dicho, querida. Has soltado la bomba.'_¿Lo estaba? ¿Podría ser, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y amar en silencio? ¿Conseguir pasar página?

Lo miró, alto y en tensión con los hombros quemados y los hematomas. Respiraba pesadamente, mirándola como si fuera un Tiranosaurio que hubiera salido de su váter, y tuvo ganas de gritarle que contestara algo. La había acorralado, puñetazo a pocos centímetros incluido y ahora se mantenía en el más absoluto silencio.

_'No tiene nada de bueno. Me hará tanto daño que desearé haber seguido con el infructífero amor hacia Squall hasta el fin de mis días.'_Y sin embargo, los pies se le movieron solos cuando vio la mueca entre aterrorizada e incrédula que el rubio tenía en la cara.

- No te atrevas. – fue el hosco gruñido. Pero ya la tenía ahí, con una cara que le hizo tragar saliva y terminar de inmediato cualquier resistencia.

Quistis no era buena con el amor. Estaba segura de que era aún peor que Seifer, pues él al menos era honesto con el sexo. Pero ella tenía un tapón desde siempre en esa maldita academia, por ser la cadete más joven de la historia, por ser incapaz de tratar con nadie y más especialmente con la gente que más le gustaba. Cuando se acercó a él tenía reflejado en el rostro ese miedo visceral a volver a estropearlo todo. A ser rechazada de nuevo.

Y Seifer sabía mucho sobre ese miedo, sobre no encajar, tener el corazón más blando que la mayoría y ser incapaz de soportar la puñalada de un rechazo. Quistis seguía en un admirable intento de superar eso mientras que él ya hacía tiempo que había revestido cualquier sensibilidad con una capa de infranqueable cinismo.

Puede que se dejara hacer por todo eso. Y también porque nadie debería rechazar a Quistis Trepe cuando te besa. Sólo había que verla, era pecado negarle cualquier deseo, cuando esas manos te cogían la cara y te guiaban tu sólo decías Amén y gracias.

_'Madre mía, y tan gracias.'_Todo iba a cámara lenta cuando empezaron y, por una vez, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en pasar las manos por su cuerpo pese al dolor de sus heridas. Fue directo a quitarle la pinza y disfrutó como nunca ante la libertad de pasar las manos por el lacio pelo rubio. Como cada vez que se tocaban, todo el cúmulo de preguntas y aprensiones que tenía se iban por la borda y sólo quedaba la dulce desesperación del más, más, más.

Era propio de él mandarlo todo a tomar viento y quizás por eso Quistis no había hecho más preguntas, no había intentado dar más explicaciones. _'Se queja de que siempre lo engañan pero no deja otra opción.'_Quizás no fuera muy noble, pero había querido besarlo y que dejara de hacerse el remilgado de una maldita vez.

Casi le pilló por sorpresa cuando se vio mirando al techo encima de la cama. ¿Cómo habían acabado ahí? El SeeD la miró largamente después de trepar encima de ella, como si tuviera que tomarse un respiro antes de seguir o iría a explotar. Era fascinante el movimiento de su caja torácica expandirse y retraerse al respirar pesadamente y no se contuvo. Las palmas estaban heladas en comparación con la ardiente piel masculina pero la sensación de los músculos debajo era deliciosa. Sólo cuando él gimió, ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba sus buenos minutos tocándolo sin ningún control.

Realmente no había pensado en cuán lejos habían de llegar pero estaba claro que Seifer no pensaba dejarla escapar esta vez. Aprisionó su garganta con la boca abierta, lamiendo e inspirando fuertemente y Quistis odió su collar en ese momento como no lo había odiado nunca. ¡Era un absoluto estorbo!

Gimió suavemente cuando se encontró con el chaleco abierto, el sujetador al otro lado de la cama y el rubio dando buena cuenta de su piel con una dedicación que le hubiera gustado ver en sus exámenes de SeeD. El ruido le valió unos torpes tirones en la falda y un beso húmedo que la acalló por completo. Seifer tenía talento para estas cosas y cabía preguntarse como y cuando había conseguido tal talento. Pero dejando los celos retroactivos de lado, Quistis empezaba a notar demasiado calor. Y no todo tenía que ver con los subrepticios dedos que subían por debajo de su falda.

El pensamiento desapareció en el mismo momento que ella misma bajaba sus pantalones con la ropa interior incluida. Y en verdad era necesario todo su cerebro para tareas simples en ese momento, cosa que no le habría pasado estado sobria. Pero estaba borracha. Pese a que no había gota de alcohol que explicara esa extraña euforia, las mejillas ardiendo y ese mareo extraño que los jadeos de Seifer en su hombro no estaban ayudando a calmar.

Una de las cosas fantásticamente agradables de estar con SeeDs era los resultados de una vida de entrenamiento. Pero además, Seifer contaba con un cuerpo bonito para un hombre, con unos muslos poderosos que se habían vuelto acerados con la tensión que soportaba. ¿Quizás demasiada tensión? El pensamiento que había aparcado antes volvió de repente cuando notó los músculos de los brazos temblarle.

Trató de mirarlo, de ver si su cara reflejaba algo anómalo o esa tensión era habitual en él. Notó dos dedos dentro de ella y que Hyne la ayudara, ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse así? No podía mirarle la cara porque está estaba felizmente ocupada en sus pechos y mientras… _'Es culpa mía. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin…'_

- Mierda.

La dolorosa revelación de que sí, debiera haber prestado atención a lo que su mente le estaba diciendo en vez de dejarse llevar por el instinto sexual llegó entonces. Trató de llegar a la entrepierna del SeeD y se encontró con un gruñido casi doloroso.

- ¿Ya? – fue la sorprendida respuesta.

- ¡No! – pero decirlo mientras caía desmadejado encima no decía mucho en su favor. – N-no… no puedo.

- ¿Qué? – le salió un gallo y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía excitada y al borde del orgasmo. Trató de volver a su fría normalidad pero la simple idea de cortarse de esa forma le dolía físicamente. Soltó un sollozo cuando al intentar moverse notó el cuerpo de él en toda su extensión.- ¿Qué te…? ¿Seifer?

Estaba ardiendo. Se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y vio que sudaba copiosamente. Seifer jadeó de nuevo, esta vez del esfuerzo que implicaba moverse siquiera.

- Ostia puta. – frunció el ceño mientras enterraba la cara en el colchón, no se sabía muy bien si de dolor o de vergüenza. – Que mareo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no tenías que haberte quedado tanto rato afuera! – le tocó la frente y frunció el ceño. – Oh, maldita sea, con lo que has tardado en recuperarte…

Sin decir una palabra más, Quistis lo empujó para salir mientras se abrochaba el chaleco a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba. Todo su cuerpo le dolía de la tensión acumulada y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos no ayudó en su delicadeza.

_'No es culpa suya, está enfermo todavía.'_Enrojeció de vergüenza al ver las marcas en su escote y el explícito estado de desarreglo en el que se encontraba: la ropa interior en cada punta de la cama, la falda casi hasta la cintura, el pelo hecho un nudo... Los pantalones de Seifer en el suelo eran casi inocentes en comparación.

_'Si no hubiera intentado escapar ahora no estaría enfermo.'_ Fue el duro pensamiento mientras recuperaba su ropa y se adecentaba. Le temblaban las piernas del súbito ataque de adrenalina. Cuando volvió a mirar a su compañero, este seguía hundido en la cama, completamente desnudo. _'Si no se hubiera escapado, tu no habrías conseguido el valor de pedirle una relación._

Por un momento estuvo tentada de quitarle de ese coma febril a base de bofetadas y pedirle una respuesta. Porque por mucha cama que hubieran hecho… ¡Quistis seguía sin tener una respuesta! ¿No era eso terriblemente humillante? Tenía un club de fans y medio Jardín se cortaría una mano para pasar una noche con ella.

_'¿Pero de qué te sorprendes? Lo que más quieres suele ser lo que nunca vas a conseguir.' _Movió a Seifer hasta dejarlo paralelo a la cama para poder taparlo. El rubio abrió un ojo e hizo un vano esfuerzo de levantarse.

- Todavía puedo, maldita sea. – Un dedo en el peor hematoma de su costado lo devolvió al habitual estado de agonía por el que había pasado durante tres días.

- Cállate y duerme. – le salió una voz acerada. Y dolida.

.-.-.-.

Se despertó con el sabor de la bilis en la boca y un dolor de cabeza palpitante. Como si se hubiera corrido la juerga padre la noche anterior cuando en realidad había tenido un gatillazo de esos que hacen historia. Miró el techo de madera con los ojos como platos y eso le valió varias oleadas de dolor más.

_'Esto no me ha pasado. A MÍ.'_ ¿Humillación? ¿Horror? No había palabras suficientes para describir el estado catatónico en el que se encontraba. _'Squall, el gallina o incluso Kinneas el chulo… PERO A MÍ.'_A él esas cosas no le pasaban. La alta estima en que tenía su virilidad había sido destruida de un plumazo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Quistis con el pelo suelto, inclinándose hacía él mientras le medía la temperatura. Bata corta y las gafas puestas. Era casi doloroso verla así y saber que no había podido hacer nada el día anterior.

- Dime que lo he soñado. – le salió una voz horrible, como un grajo. – Dime que ha sido la fiebre, que me puse a flipar ayer. Por Hyne, dime…

- Aún no estás recuperado del todo. – le cortó ella con firmeza. No parecía contenta.

_'Oh mierda mierda mierda…'_ La había dejado con las ganas. Recordaba el terror en su voz cuando él no pudo más. _'Amigo, tienes una reputación que mantener y la has enviado a la mierda. Toca hacer algo al respecto.'_

Levantó una mano cansada y agarró el borde de la bata con fuerza. La SeeD arqueó una ceja cuando vio los intentos de él de sacársela y se ajustó las gafas. Seifer hizo una mueca con el fuerte pellizco que recibió.

Trató de hablar con ella en lo que quedaba de mañana pero apenas le salía la voz y la SeeD lo estaba ignorando concienzudamente. ¿Por vergüenza? Era típico de Quistis decir sí y luego decir no. Pero el día anterior… Hyne lo ayudara, el día anterior había sido un maldito drama de novela. Que si te quiero, que si estemos juntos, que si tómame ahora… Quizás lo último eran las ganas de él, pero qué demonios, ella había estado más que dispuesta.

_'Te dijo que te quería. Y la dejaste con las ganas. Tu sí que sabes.'_En cierta forma había actuado así alguna vez, huyendo en dirección contraria cuando ellas se ponían demasiado serias. Pero por una vez en la vida que estaba dispuesto a enmendarse, las cosas se le torcían.

_'Y de que me sonará a mí eso…'_No era el momento de autocompadecerse con todo lo que podía haberle salido mal en la vida. Tenía el recordatorio de ello cada vez que se levantaba de la cama, en las miradas de algunos, en esa rabia que ya formaba parte de su carácter. Se vistió lentamente, tratando de ignorar el extraño sopor.

- ¿Me has metido algo en la comida? – gruñó mientras aguantaba el embate del viento desértico. El destrozo ecológico que había hecho Galbadia en esa estación no tenía nombre.

- Sólo para evitar que vomites todo durante el camino. – La motocicleta rugió al ponerse en marcha, como si expresara los deseos de su conductora de irse del lugar. Sin carenado que la protegiese del viento, volvía a presentar un aspecto lamentable.

_'La culpable de mi derrota.'_Trató de mirarla con odio, pero era bonita y realmente la culpa había sido suya por pasarse de la rosca en la intemperie. Se subió detrás de Quistis gruñendo sobre todo lo que le pasara por la cabeza. Estaba embotada y aunque el dolor fuera más sordo, se sentía como un saco de legumbres atado a la moto.

Como siempre, la subcomandante acertó en drogar a Seifer para que no sufriera los embates del camino. La moto corría bien a través de la gravilla de la vía del tren pero el simple golpeteo ya le habría provocado otro enorme dolor de cabeza enseguida.

No parecía que hubiera más perseguidores por el momento pero tampoco habían estuvieron muy atentos al collar que se dijera. Seifer mejoraba pero no había mucho tiempo para parar y usar Curaga en él. Tan cerca de casa, Quistis prefería hacer un sprint final y dejarlo en manos de la doctora Kadowaki.

En ningún momento lo trató con frialdad pero tampoco era la mujer apasionada que le había impedido la salida en la casucha destartalada de la estación. Era ella… a secas. No sabía leerla así, cuando parecía claramente decidida a no darle más dolores de cabeza con lo que ya tenía encima. La idea de que ella se preocupara así de él le resultó incómoda.

- Me toca conducir. – al segundo día de viaje ya se encontraba mucho mejor y decidió presentar más batalla. La fiebre había vuelto a subsidir, los hematomas se curaban y la ley del hielo que reinaba con Quistis le estaba empezando a poner un poquito nervioso.

- No me voy a arriesgar a que nos hundamos en el mar. – no lo miró mientras arreglaba el saco de dormir en el espacio entre pared y vía.

- No me has dejado tocar la moto ni una sola vez. ¿Ya sería hora no? – no era un argumento muy serio, pero tampoco se atrevía a ponerse especialmente duro con ella. ¿Podría ser…? _'No me siento culpable, me siento un perdedor que es muy distinto'_

- La moto la llevo yo y fin de la discusión.

- ¿Y a qué se debe que yo no pueda tocarla?

- No estás en condición de conducirla.

- ¡Ahora ya sí! Podría montar la jodida moto del delante y del revés. Te sorprenderías de lo bien que se me da.

- La moto prefiere un conductor seguro que no uno que no sabe ni lo que hace.

- La moto se lo tiene muy creído y debería dejar que la probara para ver lo seguro que puedo ser.

- No es seguridad precisamente lo que inspiras, Seifer. Deja que la moto llegue sana y salva al Jardín.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para encerrarse en el garaje y que nadie la vuelva a tocar nunca más? He oído bien como ruge la moto, está pidiendo a gritos que la conduzca.

La cara de Quistis enrojeció violentamente cuando las metáforas empezaron a subir de tono. Lo miró con rabia.

- No te creas que por tener carnet ya sabes conducir todo lo que se te ponga por delante. Algunas motos requieren un poco más de tacto.

- Fue ella la que se me ofreció. – la miró con insolencia. Era un auténtico placer volver a verla furiosa. – Estaba ahí, delante de la puerta. Llevaba días en la intemperie y la lavé con esmero.

- El viento volvió a ensuciarla. – quiso decir más pero el brazo de él la lanzó en su regazo en un brusco tirón. A esa distancia pudo verle los ojos brillar de diversión. – Si quieres conducir la moto…

Aspiró aire bruscamente cuando las manos de Seifer subieron por debajo del chaleco pero no pudo hacer más que eso. Él ya había tomado la iniciativa de besarla, con una estúpida sonrisita que la llenó de ganas de abofetearlo. _'Cretino engreído.'_

- ¿Si? – fue la burlona contestación del SeeD a la frase. Parecía decidido a tomarse todas las libertades habidas y por haber, tal y como apretaba y manoseaba los muslos de Quistis. Sin embargo una molesta presión en la entrepierna le hizo apartar las manos de golpe.

El Save the Queen siempre había sido un cinturón de castidad particularmente molesto para Seifer.

- Tendrás que hacerlo en el Jardín. – se levantó de su regazo y lo miró desde las alturas. – Porque la moto no se deja montar en la intemperie.

_'Acabáramos.'_Sabía claramente que quería decir con eso. Sin embargo le pareció una atrocidad suponer que en todo lo que quedaba hasta llegar al Jardín tendría que mantener las manos apartadas. Y más cuando lo había mirado con la misma insolencia que él. Cuando se ponía en modo instructora las hormonas de Seifer cobraban una vida demasiado propia.

Antes de que ella volviera a ocuparse de su saco ya lo tenía de pie, rodeándola con un brazo y una cara de mortal seriedad.

- Al menos me dejaras lavarla de vez en cuando.

- Ya la lavaste con esmero en su momento. – parecía claramente ofendida y bastante incómoda. Muy incómoda a juzgar por cómo miraba a todos los lados exceptuando al SeeD.

- Precisamente. – le empezó a besar el cuello con suavidad. – Es una cuestión de honor limpiarla del todo, Trepe. Deberías comprender eso. – Mordió con posesividad.

Era agradable estar siendo besada de esa manera. Las manos de él eran grandes y tan calientes… había una incandescencia muy placentera bailándole por el cuerpo cuando tenía esas manos encima.

- La moto puede esperar a llegar al Jardín. – O eso pensaba ella. Realmente quería pensarlo o con metáforas o sin ellas acabaría haciendo una estupidez en medio de la nada.

- El problema no es la moto, Quistis. – su nombre entró como una exhalación en su oído y la dejó hecha un flan. _'Maldito sea...'_- El problema soy yo.

Ah sí, el problema. Notaba claramente el problema en su costado. Antes ignoraba el problema olímpicamente pero eso era eones antes, cuando no había hecho de los problemas de él, los problemas de ella.

El conducir iba a dejarse para otro día, pero quizás una rápida sesión de limpieza estuviera a la orden del día.

.-.-.-.-.

Oteó el aire una vez. Con una vez fue suficiente mientras que el cadete de guardia necesitó otra pasada con los binoculares de larga distancia y asegurarse con el compañero de que sí, había algo acercándose desde el oeste. Tamba salió disparado hacia la salida.

- ¡COMANDANTE LEONHART! – Shu no necesitó decir nada. Sólo ver su cara, todo el grupo se lanzó a preparar la llegada de Quistis y Seifer.

Si había algo que los huérfanos necesitaran más que nada era el sentido de pertenencia a un lugar. Cuando Quistis vio las torres de Fisherman's Horizon y la familiar silueta del Jardín sintió que le picaba la nariz con contenidas ganas de llorar.

El collar no había hecho de las suyas todo lo que duró el camino en moto, no había pitado ni había hecho lucecitas extrañas. Podía significar que ya no los seguían por estar el Jardín demasiado cerca o que habían dado buena cuenta de todos los hombres de LeBlanc. Por todo lo que había podido ver durante su estancia, la primera opción era la correcta: ni un grupo como ese se atrevería con la fuerza al completo del Jardín de Balamb.

Vio al animalito acercarse casi a tiempo para no atropellarlo. Levantó la moto usando el riel y saltó lo justo para pasarle por encima y derrapar al otro lado. Cuando se quitó las gafas de motorista ya tenía al mumba encima.

- ¡KYUUUUUUUUUUU! – Costó mucho no llorar cuando Tamba lanzó las zarpas hacia ellos y los ahogó en un dramático brazo. Oír las quejas de Seifer sólo sirvió para hacer el momento aún más emotivo para ella.

- ¿Qué coño hace el bicho este aquí? – El SeeD saltó de la moto. Por mucho magreo que su jefa le dejara no había conseguido convencerla. Todo el viaje en el asiento de atrás lo había hecho sentir como un niño de cinco años.

Las calles de F.H. estaban, a esa hora de la mañana, aún medianamente desiertas. Pero tan ansiada había sido su vuelta por el Jardín que todos los que por allí pasaban reconocieron a la pareja. Pronto tuvieron un pequeño círculo de gente dándoles la bienvenida.

- ¡QUISTY!

Ante los hechos que, estaba seguro, se iban a desarrollar a su alrededor, Seifer empezó a planear una estratégica huida. No importaba estar medio liado con Quistis, eso no iba a hacerle pasar por ningún azucarado reencuentro de sonrisas y lágrimas. La simple idea era vomitiva.

Sin embargo, cuando las dos chicas aparecieron a toda velocidad con sus susodichas sonrisas y lágrimas, no esperó que estas también fueran para él. Rinoa fue directa a su cuello mientras que Selphie trató de abarcarlos a los dos en un torpe placaje.

- ¡Kyu! ¡Te! ¡Quistis! – y el mumba parloteaba sin parar, tan excitado que el SeeD estaba seguro que acabaría meándose encima. Otra razón de más para huir de ahí a toda prisa.

- ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados! – Selphie parecía haber sufrido de verdad, con los ojos vacuos llenos de lágrimas. – Os dábamos por muertos cuando no distéis señales en el rodeo a Winhill y Baeser sólo nos dio cuatro datos cuando llegasteis a Tímber. ¡Y que Seifer estaba mortalmente herido! ¡Y que el collar tenía una bomba con cuenta atrás!

Miraron fijamente la fina banda metálica que cubría el cuello de Quistis, ignorando completamente las supuestas heridas mortales de Seifer. No supo muy bien como pudo soportar semejante y obvia falta de atención por su persona.

- Me alegro de volver a veros. - _'Ugh, por supuesto'_Era la contestación sobria y cariñosa que todo el mundo habría esperado de ella y sólo sirvió para abrazos más fuertes y lágrimas más sonoras.

.-.-.-.-.

El Jardín de Balamb se convirtió en una fiesta cuando llegaron las noticias de la llegada de los dos SeeDs de alto rango perdidos. Todos conocían a Quistis, sabía de su gran labor y la admiraban. Aún así, su fama no era ni la mitad que la de Seifer, que tuvo a todo el Jardín y a todo F.H. pendiente de sus actos.

Era evidente que muchos rumores habían corrido durante su ausencia. Filtradas de información aparte, el lugar era un hervidero de adolescentes incluidos los propios líderes. A medida que caminaban hacía el centro del vestíbulo, los dos oyeron toda una absurda gama de preguntas.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto! ¿Has conseguido matar a la siguiente bruja?

- ¡Seifer, maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a raptar a la subcomandante?

- ¡Espero que el niño naciera bien!

_'¡Una cabeza menos no hará daño a nadie!'_Desenvainó el sable pistola dispuesto a matar y destruir estudiantes, pero un ligero tirón en su brazo lo paró.

- Seifer. – murmuró su acompañante, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

Y lo más sorprendente, lo que dejó a todo el mundo anonadado es que Seifer no tuvo ningún problema en obedecer esa suave orden y guardar el arma con cara de pocos amigos. No hubo gritos de la subcomandante, ni bofetadas, ni riñas, ni conflicto de poder o jerarquía.

Squall los observó con asombro mientras seguían su camino hasta llegar frente a él y ponerse en posición de firmes. No estaban demasiado cambiados, más delgados y con moratones aquí y allá. El famoso collar brillaba a través del cuello del chaleco.

- Un placer volveros a ver. – lo dijo de corazón, alargando una mano hacia Seifer que parecía aún más asombrado que él. Miró la mano con una ceja arqueada.

- Estás flipando. Mariconadas las justas, Leonhart.

Quistis sonrió divertida ante eso, Squall entrecerró los ojos y se oyó otro murmullo de incredulidad entre la gente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Seifer no tomó su mano pero la subcomandante salvó la situación alargando la suya y aprovechando el impulso para abrazar a Squall.

Hubo una especie de rugido histérico que se extendió por la muchedumbre. Nadie se había esperado un gesto tan emotivo por la Reina del Hielo y menos delante de todo el mundo. El rugido apenas se calmó cuando el resto del grupo decidió unirse a la iniciativa de Quistis y envolver ese signo de cariño en un montón de brazos extra. Por una vez dejaron tranquilo a Seifer, que estaba demasiado mosqueado con lo que acababa de ver como para importarle.

_'¿Qué coño ha sido eso?'_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**Este debe haber sido el capítulo más esperado en mucho tiempo. ¡Ante la perspectiva de pr0n mis lectores se vuelven feroces! Y solo por eso ya os digo que os van a decepcionar un par de cosas, ya sabéis que el romance no es mi punto fuerte. También he cortado por lo sano con el drama y he retomado la trama de una vez, que hasta a mi me cansaban ya estos dos XD

Como curiosidad, en inglés Returner es una persona que por x razones vuelve a trabajar después de haberlo dejado (se suele referir a esas mujeres que vuelven después de haber criado a los hijos y así). Digamos que en este caso el título valdría tanto para uno como para otro XD

.-.-.-.-.


	19. Homeloving

**Minerva en Jaque**

**19. Home-loving**

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – preguntó furioso de camino a la enfermería.

Ambos necesitaban una revisión a fondo por parte de la doctora Kadowaki antes de que la reunión de emergencia se produjera. Quistis estaba segura de que a Seifer no lo dejaría salir en lo que quedaba de día. Había forzado la máquina.

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?

- No te hagas la lista conmigo. ¿Desde cuándo vas abrazando a Squall? - _'No me molesta en absoluto, pero ostias, eso no se hace.'_- No sé qué pretendías con ese numerito pero…

- Le has retirado la mano en medio de todo el Jardín. Soy yo quien debería preguntarte que es lo que pasa contigo.

- Un mes sin verlo no me produce pena ni llanto alguno. Y no parecías disgustada cuando lo he hecho. Te he oído reírte por lo bajo perfectamente.

- Perdóname por estar de buen humor con tus tonterías. – y como para demostrar un hecho, sonrió de nuevo. A Seifer no le pareció divertido. – Y yo sí tengo ganas de abrazar a mis amigos cuando no los veo en mucho tiempo, Seifer. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.  
- No me tomes por gilipollas, no te he visto abrazarle nunca. En la vida. – su tono de voz era tan duro que su acompañante se paró en seco, mirándolo sorprendida.- Así que explícame de que iba el asunto.

- ¿O qué?

- Maldita sea, Trepe, no me busques las cosquillas. ¿Ahora has decidido ligarte al comandante o algo? ¿Por eso vas por ahí achuchándolo? ¿Es para darme celos?

Pasó un instante bastante largo en el que Quistis lo miró alucinada. Y después empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que Seifer se sintió ofendido de inmediato. Era ella la que se estaba comportando como una estúpida, por qué tenía que sentirse él avergonzado?

Estaba bien ablandarse un poco si habías estado a punto de morir y todo eso. Pero estaban a salvo y había habido más tiempo que ese sin ver a sus amigos. No había razón para abrazos en grupo, lágrimas o semejante buen humor.

_'¿Quizás debería recordarle que tiene un bonito artefacto en su cuello que hará BUM cuando menos se lo espere?'_

- ¿Has pensado que puede haber otras razones por las que uno abrace a alguien que no sea para eso?

- No estás hablando con los imbéciles de tus amigos, no me voy a perder porque contestes a una pregunta con otra pregunta. – Llegaron a la puerta abierta de la enfermería antes de lo previsto y a Seifer ninguna contestación le había satisfecho.

- ¡Dichosos los ojos!

Era una tortura para él tener que sufrir el mismo numerito a cada paso que daban. Que si gritos de alegría, que si abrazos, que si interrupciones cada dos por tres. Sabía que estar junto a ella solo ayudaba a que se acercaran más y más deprisa. Nadie se atrevería a preguntarle directamente a él sobre sus aventuras, pero haberlo tenido cerca daba más veracidad a cualquier rumor absurdo que las supuestas mentes pensantes de ese lugar inventaran.

Fue casi un alivio con la doctora, que fue efusiva tres segundos antes de ponerse profesional y obligarles a subirse a las camillas.

- Seifer primero, Elma.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. Siéntate.

_'Será por lo único que ese vejestorio me caerá bien.'_No hacía distinciones, no preguntaba tonterías e iba directa a su campo de acción.

Seifer se estiró en la cama mientras oía el susurro de la ropa de Quistis en el compartimento de al lado y las quietas instrucciones de la doctora mientras la examinaba. Esperó un resultado positivo, pues él ya había comprobado que el cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado.

_'Y tan perfecto…'_Pese al embate propio del oficio de SeeD, el cuerpo de Quistis era fantástico en todos los sentidos. Curvilíneo sin ser exagerado, fuerte sin ser duro e impregnado del olor del cuero y el metal. Ese olor y el especial tacto de las cicatrices la hacían distinta a todas las mujeres. Ni mejor, ni peor… distinta.

- ¿Cuál es el mejor nanoingeniero de F.H.? – con los ojos cerrados su oído se agudizó.

- Me sería difícil decirte, en F.H. hay muchos que se precian de ser los mejores. Habrá peleas por manipular semejante invento.

Seifer trató de seguir la conversación que siguió, pero había algo en el ambiente de la enfermería, en la luz atenuada a través de las cortinas y las voces acalladas que no le permitieron mantenerse consciente mucho más.

.-.-.-.

El tercer nivel seguía siendo una de las zonas más glamourosas del lugar si ignorábamos el inmenso y elegante salón de baile con su bóveda transparente y los balcones renacentistas. Cid lo había dotado de madera oscura y brillante y gruesas alfombras rojizas.

Quistis sonrió levemente al ver la larga mesa de reuniones y las caras iluminadas de sus amigos. _'Por fin en casa.'_ Era un pensamiento tan reconfortante, tan esperado, que sintió relajarse levemente. _'Habría dado lo que fuera por quedarme en la enfermería durmiendo.'_

Ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Había sido un mes de persecución, combates militares, dialécticos y amorosos y el último sprint lo habían hecho casi sin dormir por unas razones u otras.

- De las tres ciudades estharianas que existen, el grupo se ha centrado en la menos poblada, la más inconspicua. – la voz de Squall la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Sabemos poco de Aguil, si es que se puede saber algo de Esthar en general.

- ¿Qué dice Laguna al respecto?

- No ha podido investigar mucho porque los LeBlanc fueron el grupo que apoyó en gran medida la expansión tecnológica y demográfica de la ciudad. Todo lo que hay allí les pertenece en mayor o menor medida.

- Ha de haber topos.

- Siempre hay topos. – dijeron Selphie y Zell inconscientemente. Era una de esas frases que se grababan a fuego en la mente de los estudiantes. Instructores como Quistis se habían asegurado de ello.

- Hay un tal señor Tekalimpopous que parece estar descontento con las actividades del grupo en los últimos años. Asegura que hay más como ellos, que no se sienten en deuda con la organización y que no quieren seguir soportando la presión de sus "impuestos".

- Si se organizan de esa manera tan obvia, habrá que seguir el procedimiento habitual y ya estará, ¿no?

- Hay topos en ambas direcciones. – respondió Quistis, pensativa. - ¿Qué sabemos del tal señor Tekalimpopous o sus amigos?

- El presidente Loire afirma que es de fiar. – añadió Shu.

- El presidente no sabría distinguir humano de Tiranosaurio. – el comandante del Jardín parecía aún más cansado que Quistis, por alguna razón. – No, no seguiremos al pie de la letra el protocolo. Y menos con una mafia tan asentada como son los LeBlanc y con ese collar colgado del cuello de Quistis. De momento estamos en su terreno y tendremos que ir con cuidado.

Todos observaron con respeto la cinta plateada y Quistis pudo leer alguna de las expresiones calculadoras de sus ojos. _'Por la fuerza no va a salir.'_tuvo ganas de decirles. Seifer no se había atrevido y tenía un sable-pistola capaz de cortar metal. Haría falta maquinaria más especializada para conseguir quitarlo.

El buen humor del reencuentro y la llegada al hogar empezaron a agriarse. El maldito collar del maldito Gilbert. No había servido de nada el mando que habían conseguido de el, no había servido de nada alejarse y no tenía ningunas ganas de acercarse para comprobar si así iba a poder sacárselo de encima.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y se sentía dividida entre las ganas de acelerar el asunto y las de aplazarlo. F.H. estaba lleno de reputados mecanistas e ingenieros, pero esto… esto era tecnología esthariana avanzada. Ya sabía que no iban a servir de nada todos sus intentos.

La reunión se alargó más de lo que había esperado cuando todos insistieron en un resumen del mes que Quistis había estado fuera. Notaba su curiosidad por vivir encerrada como una princesa, por Gilbert y, cómo no, por el viaje con Seifer. Lo que llamó la atención de Quistis fue que uno de los implicados apenas abriera la boca.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Irvine? – se había acercado a Selphie cuando estaban recogiendo y saliendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Selphie no contestó y eso bastaba para alarmar al más pintado. Ella hablaba. Siempre. Que se quedara callada significaba que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Sel?

- Perdona. – y forzó una sonrisa que a la SeeD no le gustó nada. – Es que me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta tan pronto. Y yo, esperaba…

Observó con horror como le temblaba el labio inferior y parpadeaba fuertemente para quitarse una sospechosa brillantez en los ojos. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y la llevó hasta uno de los bancos del pasillo. _'Parece que irse un momento de aquí es perderse mil cosas.'_

- Cuéntamelo.

- Desde que llegó que no es el mismo, Quisty. – la voz le temblaba y tuvo que acercarse para entenderla. - No sé que pasó en Deling que lo dejó así, como mudo ante todo. Lo había echado tanto de menos, pero él llegó al Jardín como una especie de zombie.

- Un momento, ¿No sabes qué le pasa? – en cierta forma esa información era un alivio, Selphie se estaba comiendo el coco por imaginaciones suyas. En otra, parecía bastante grave que Irvine no le hubiera confiado ya lo que fuera que le sucediera.

- N-no me atrevo a preguntarle.

- ¿Cómo que no te atreves? ¿Quién eres tú?

- No te burles, Quisty… - hizo un mohín. – Es que… tendrías que verlo, en serio. Hay veces que no parece él, se pasa el día mirando al infinito, sin ver a nadie. Y las noches en el patio, sin dormir…

Era habitual en la castaña el dar rodeos al hablar, y estaba segura de que le estaba obviando algo. No era normal mostrarse así de dolida cuando ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba y cuando lo único que Irvine mostraba era un poco de despiste y el habitual insomnio post-misión.

Ya sabía por qué Selphie le estaba hablando así, por eso. Habían vivido situaciones parecidas antes y Quistis sabía lo que tocaba decir.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?

La cara de habitual alegría volvió a la castaña y Quistis se alegró de haber seguido las tradiciones. No había nada más deprimente que ver triste a la gente alegre. Y alguien como Selphie debía estar siempre despreocupada y alegre si los demás querían ser los serios. Al menos para Quistis era un alivio tener a gente tan diferente a ella a su alrededor.

_'Y puede que sea por eso por lo que le he dado una oportunidad a él.'_

.-.-.-.

Despertó de golpe, como solía hacer cuando algo lo ponía alerta. Antes incluso de abrir los ojos ya supo que seguía agotado, incluso más que cuando había llegado. Notó la oscuridad a su alrededor y el calor de algo en su cama. Oyó la bolsa de suero gotear en el mortal silencio de la habitación y la máquina de las pulsaciones acelerar con su vuelta a la consciencia.

- ¿Kyu? – fue la contestación a los pitidos.

- Maldito seas, bicho. – abrió los ojos para encontrarse el morro del mumba a pocos centímetros de su cara, olisqueándolo. – Apártate.

Tamba no le hizo caso y empezó a acurrucarse de nuevo en el costado de Seifer como instándolo a seguir durmiendo. Pero Seifer, a pesar de la pesadez de sus miembros, no quiso saber nada del asunto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo? No había reloj en su compartimento pero a juzgar por la oscuridad y el silencio alrededor debía ser tarde. La doctora Kadowaki era de las que solían tardar en marchar.

- ¿Zeife'? – la luz de la sala central se iluminó tenuemente así como su habitación. - ¿Te ha' despertao?

- Raijin… - le sorprendió alegrarse tanto de volver a ver a su amigo. _'A ver si me voy a estar volviendo una nenaza como los demás.'_

- Tío, noh tenía' preocupaos. – Se acercó al cabezal y se sentó torpemente en la silla, sacándose las legañas. Su marcado acento se volvía aún más ininteligible con su somnolencia.– No le diga' a Fuuj que me he domío o me zacará las entraña'.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – si le decía que lo estaba velando iba a matarlo.

- Testaba velando, po' supuesto. – parecía hasta orgulloso. _'Gilipollas.'_

- Estás flipando. – Se sentó en la cama, apartando al animal como pudo. - ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? No me voy a morir ni nada parecido.

- Nostaba' na fino, Zeife'. La subcomandante noh dió ordéne' ehpresas de vigilarte, noh diho que tintentaría' levantar na' ma' recuperá la conzienzia.

Como impulsado por un resorte, Seifer decidió que ya era hora de dejar de hacer el tonto y salir de allí. No estaba tan débil ni tan mal ni nada parecido. ¡Solo se había dormido unas cuantas horas!

- Cama. – fue la potente voz desde el umbral. – AHORA.

- Fuuj, que bien cayas llegao'. – estaba claro que lo que realmente le aliviaba era haberse despertado antes de que ella llegara. – Quiere levantarse.

- No me toquéis los cojones. – empezó a soltarse los tubos y echó al mumba cuando esté intentó que se quedara en la cama. Estaba claro que le habían enviado el batallón completo. - ¿Desde cuándo sois mis malditas niñeras? Apartaos antes de que os tenga que hacer daño.

- Órdenes. Mal estado. – y señaló los amplios moratones en el torso del SeeD.

- Son gajes del oficio, Fuujin. – buscó su camiseta. – No os hagáis los sorprendidos ahora, habéis visto heridas peores. – escoció cuando los músculos se plegaron para vestirse pero, aún así, Seifer no era tonto. Los daños que había sufrido estaban prácticamente curados y solo quedaban rastros de antiguos dolores. ¿Había sido tan efectiva la presencia de la doctora Kadowaki? - ¿Qué hora es?

Silencio.

- Ya debe haber terminado la reunión de emergencia, no? ¿Se ha hecho algún plan? – recordó lo que había oído antes de dormirse. - ¿Han llegado ya los ingenieros? A estas horas aún deben estar examinando el collar.

Silencio y un intercambio de miradas entre sus dos amigos que lo irritó sobremanera. Se puso el abrigo antes de ajustarse los guantes de una manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas. No se mancharía de sangre llegado el momento.

- Zeife'… Tieneh que comprende'lo.

- Desembuchad.

Fuujin hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, como claudicando y señaló la bolsa que goteaba casi ominosa. Cuando se acercó y comprobó las especificaciones del contenido se hizo un silencio tan tenso en la sala que el mumba hizo un gemidito.

- Quién. – fue la corta orden. Cuando se enfadaba, Seifer solía adoptar el mismo tono que Fuujin.

- Doctora. Subcomandante. Comandante.

- Todo' estaban preocupaos po' ti. – Al revés que su compañera SeeD, Raijin era malo ocultando el miedo que le daban los cabreos de Seifer. – Decidieron quera lo mejo'.

- Cuánto tiempo.

- Ehm… tío… - probó una risita que salió demasiado nerviosa. – Cualquiera cuenta, que pesadeh no?

El rubio se movió lentamente, emulando perfectamente el matón de instituto que solía ser cuando era más joven. A cualquier persona madura el numerito le habría dejado frío, pero Raijin y Fuujin tenían demasiado vívidas las imágenes de lo que era capaz Seifer cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Había sido un Comité Disciplinario sangriento el suyo.

- Cinco.

- ¿¡CINCO DÍAS! – fue un rugido en toda regla que lanzó a Tamba a los brazos de Fuujin, la única que resistió a apartarse cuando Seifer cruzó la enfermería en cuatro zancadas.

- Dónde. – la voz de Fuujin parecía censurarle.

- Voy a cantarle las cuarenta a Quis… ¡Trepe! – no supo porque había corregido la frase y decidió que no tenía ganas de pensar en ello.

- Doctora. Comandante.

- ¡A ellos también, tranquila! – La mirada de sus dos amigos se volvió entre curiosa y calculadora y Seifer comprendió que esos cinco días habían estado llenos de interrogantes.

_'Los rumores deben haber llegado a proporciones épicas.'_Quistis no habría soltado prenda seguramente y habría estado demasiado ocupada con las reuniones y el collar para que nadie se atreviera a preguntarle. Pero los interrogantes debían haber estado allí y Raijin y Fuujin debían haber estado esperando que él les contara.

Pero no era el momento. No cuando necesitaba salir de esa enfermería furioso y con la fuerza de mil mares para embatir la puerta de la subcomandante a altas horas de la noche. Si empezaba a hablar o se soltaba lo más mínimamente era posible que la fuerza se le fuera por la boca antes de decir Hyne.

Así que no contestó ni espero a que ellos hicieran el siguiente movimiento, salió casi a la carrera a los pasillos del Jardín.

Conocía bien el lugar, especialmente la actividad nocturna, y supo que quizás no era tan tarde como había previsto. A juzgar por los SeeDs que aún iban y venían por los pasillos y los encargados de la limpieza que todavía limpiaban aulas, eran las 12 como mucho.

Pero la actividad natural de los SeeDs empezaba a las seis de la mañana, así que cuando golpeó con violencia la puerta de la habitación supo que estaba despertándola.

- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? – dijo antes siquiera de acabar de abrirla.

Y ah, si era una visión reconfortante. El camisón era largo, pero la falta de piernas se compensaba por una Quistis en mucho mejor estado que el que había tenido al dejar la estación. El pelo estaba lustroso de una manera que no podría haberse imaginado en la vida y había desaparecido esa palidez casi cadavérica debida al cansancio y a la alimentación de carretera.

Pero el collar seguía ahí, tan o más lustroso que el famoso pelo.

- ¿Y tú del día? – contestó en tono impertinente. Tenía ganas de montar una pataleta si o sí. – Porque en mi calendario pone que he estado ausente como cinco putos días, sabes?

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza al caerte de la cama? – la ceja arqueada y la cara de circunstancias no se hicieron esperar.

Realmente no había sido la primera vez que Seifer había acabado con suero mezclado con éter, especialmente en una práctica bastante brutal que había tenido en su época de cadete. Aún así, tenía bastante claro que apartarlo del panorama durante cinco días no había estado motivado únicamente por un cándido sentido samaritano.

- Sigues tratándome como a los subnormales de tus amigos, Trepe. – dio un intimidatorio paso al frente que ni la inmutó. – He pasado cosas peores que esto, recuerdas? Puedes tratar de engañarme, decirme que ha sido por mi bien y no me quedará más remedio que pegarte una paliza.

- Oh, no me digas. - Eso sí tuvo el efecto deseado. La SeeD entrecerró los ojos en un claro signo de amenaza y puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que ambos conocían demasiado bien.

_'Hyne, odio este sitio, ¡Siempre está lleno de gente!'_Durante el viaje habían estado solos, sin nadie que interrumpiera sus conversaciones. Quizás fuera una de las razones por las que habían podido intimar de esa manera.

- No pasa nada, Squall. – sonrío levemente a los dos hombres que se acercaban por el pasillo. Squall parecía más mosqueado que de costumbre. – Seifer acaba de despertarse y estaba poniéndole al día.

- ¿A la una de la madrugada? – Irvine contuvo una sonrisa divertida. – Está claro que está de lo más interesado en informarse cuanto antes mejor.

Eso bastó para que la ira de Seifer pasara a la vergüenza más absoluta durante medio minuto. Y se odió por esa sensación, por importarle lo infantil o necesitado que pudiera parecer golpeando la puerta de la SeeD nada más despertarse.

- No son horas para molestar a los que duermen, Seifer. – Squall se acercó como para separarlo de la puerta y eso provocó que el brazo del rubio se interpusiera inmediatamente en su trayectoria hacia Quistis.

Irvine silbó, impresionado, ante el súbito aumento de la tensión. Los dos SeeDs estaban, definitivamente, midiéndose con la mirada. ¿Habría pelea tan pronto? Seifer y Quistis acababan de llegar al Jardín…

- Vete con los cadetes si quieres hacer de niñera. – sonaba tranquilo en su advertencia, pero el brazo hablaba más que cualquier otra cosa. – Pero no me toques los cojones cuando estoy hablando con…

Una mano en su brazo y no era de hombre. Los tres se quedaron mirando a Quistis, que parecía reprenderlos en silencio por el escándalo que estaban montando por una tontería. Seifer dejó que le bajara el brazo y abrió los ojos como platos cuando tiró de él, metiéndole en la habitación.

- Ya no molestaremos más, Squall, puedes irte tranquilo. – sonrío de nuevo, esta vez más enigmáticamente. – Buenas noches.

Si Irvine y Squall se quedaron con un palmo de narices al verse despedidos tan pronto, la cara de Seifer mientras la veía cerrar la puerta era un poema. Estaba enfadado. Tenía que estarlo después de ver al estúpido de su subcomandante pavoneándose delante de Quistis y sin embargo… sentía esa extraña sensación de placer y orgullo volver a él en oleadas. Sensación que solo ella sabía provocarle.

_'Chupaos esa, pringados.'_No era un pensamiento muy maduro pero, que diantres, había tenido un momento de inseguridad bastante grande al verse desplazado de esa manera. Y ver a Squall tratando de marcarle límites con Quistis no había ayudado.

No la dejó avanzar. La acorraló con ambos brazos contra la puerta y la besó de sopetón. Sabía que se estaba comportando más y más irreflexivamente a cada minuto que pasaba, pero se sentía bastante irreflexivo en ese momento. Puede que hasta la hubiera echado de menos.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – fue casi un chillido cuando por fin logró separarlo. Las manos de Seifer ya estaban debajo de la bata. - ¡Seifer!

- ¿Qué? – contestó él, en un hosco gruñido.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un neandertal un minuto! – clavó las uñas en los brazos para apartárselos y se escurrió hacia el centro de la habitación. – Parece que hayas vuelto a ser el estúpido niño que nunca comprendí, ¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo ahí fuera?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire un instante, mientras el rubio controlaba la contrariedad que sentía al haber sido cortado de sopetón. Ser irreflexivo no era un comportamiento que la dueña de la habitación aprobara.

- ¿Y tú qué? Has vuelto enseguida a tu papel de mandona sabelotodo, Trepe. – le volvió a salir un tono impertinente que no quiso evitar. Cargando toda la responsabilidad tu sola y poniendo limites, o drogando directamente, a cualquiera que quiera acercarse.

- No tienes ni idea de lo mal que estabas.

- Por supuesto que no…. – se le hinchó una vena en el cuello por el esfuerzo de controlar la voz, pero no acabó de funcionar. - ¡PORQUE NADIE SE MOLESTÓ EN TENERME DESPIERTO PARA DECÍRMELO!

- Vuelve a gritar – se apartó el pelo de la cara. - y te devuelvo los moratones que tanto esfuerzo ha costado curarte.

El SeeD suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo y apoyándose en la puerta.

- No voy a convertirme en tu maldito perro faldero como todos los demás. Eso no lo haré ni hoy ni nunca. – tenía la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y los ojos entornados para mirarla. – Pero tampoco sé que quieres de mí, si es que quieres algo de mí.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No te parece extraño? – el cinismo impregnó su voz. – Han pasado cinco días pero esos dos actuaban como si fuera extraño que yo estuviera en tu puerta. Como si no tuvieran ni idea de lo que se cuece aquí. – los señaló a los dos.

Hubo un silencio de lo más explícito. Quistis se revolvió, incómoda, ante su mirada y se apoyó en la mesa. No lo miró a los ojos y no hizo falta hacerlo.

- No piensas decirles nada. – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- Todavía no.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando exactamente? Porque ahora mismo ya deben estar atando cabos. – mientras lo decía notó claramente como la paranoia se apoderaba de él. Podía ser ridículo recriminarle cada paso y cada acto, pero desde que había llegado al Jardín que había algo que le estaba molestando y no sabía muy bien qué. - ¿No te importa? ¿Tienes algún plan secreto?

Pese al silencio, parecía obvio que todo el ademán de Quistis estaba tratando de decirle algo. Algo que no le iba a gustar, seguramente. _'No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por las cosas que me dices sin decirme.'_. No se le daba bien leer a las mujeres.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**A reviews majos, continuaciones rápidas que dice el famosísimo refrán.

Y sí, ya sé que el éter no se puede usar de esa manera como anestésico, pero todos los demás que he buscado son de acción ultrarápida. Dejémoslo en que es un éter especial sin secuelas, que no afecta al hígado y es de larga duración, vale? XD

.-.-.-.-.


	20. Friend

**Minerva en Jaque**

**20. Friend**

Si había habido algo cómodo en todos esos años de trabajo, guerras y amor improductivo, es que nunca había tenido que dar rodeos o comerse la cabeza de esa manera. Había sufrido, había sangrado, había tomado decisiones equivocadas. Pero podía levantar la cabeza y decir que había hecho lo que ella había creído correcto.

¿Ahora? La cabeza de Quistis era un auténtico lío.

- ¿Podemos hablar de todo esto por la mañana? – se revolvió el cabello, cansada. – Realmente no son horas para andar de interrogatorio.

- Son las horas a las que me he despertado, ¿sabes?

_'Esto no debería ser así.'_Un mes antes lo habría sacado de la habitación sin contemplaciones, con una tunda extra por despertarlo. Tampoco se sentía impelida a acallar su estupidez con besos amorosos como si aquí no pasara nada. Ninguna decisión le parecía correcta y quedarse quieta era la única y frustrante opción.

_'Llevo más de una semana esperando que al menos me digas que te gusto. Llevo un buen rato esperando a que me preguntes por qué el collar sigue en su sitio.'_

Sonaba estúpido pedirle cosas que sabía no iban a llegar. Seifer no era un alma sensible y mucho menos detallista y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero habían sido cinco días horrorosos y tenía la sensación de que no se merecía ser despertada a las tantas de la madrugada para ser interrogada sobre porque no había hecho a o b.

- ¿Ahora quién está tomando por imbécil a quién?

Cuando la doctora Kadowaki le había dicho que había un par de huesos rotos se dio cuenta de que Seifer se había estado dopando a sus espaldas. Cuando pelearon al salir, cuando estuvo horas limpiando la moto, cuando rodaron por la cama o el traqueteo de las vías. No se quejó porque iba hasta arriba de anestésico de rodera, un fármaco especial del Jardín para misiones de riesgo. Seguramente cuando había estado dentro en el edificio LeBlanc y ella no había podido verlo.

No habían estado en medio del campo de batalla, esperando a vivir o morir. Quistis no sabía por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto pero estuvo claro que lo que Seifer necesitaba era eliminar todo el dopaje del cuerpo y curarse como correspondía. Y si para eso era necesario que durmiera lo máximo posible, así debía ser.

- No me gusta tu tono.

- No me digas – imitó su tono solo para hacerlo rabiar. Y porque quizás ella estaba un poco rabiosa también. - ¿Soy solo yo la que no cuenta las cosas?

Seifer entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola. Como si estuviera buscando una vía por la que escabullirse.

- Era lo que había que hacer. Y lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé. En realidad no tengo ni idea. – Lo miró fijamente. – De absolutamente nada.

Notó como se le hinchaba de nuevo la vena del cuello, conteniendo una explosión de rabia de las suyas. Y casi tenía ganas de que lo hiciera, para darle una excusa para atizarle. ¿Él pensaba que ella era frustrante? ¿ÉL? El espejo realmente no le daba una visión realista de su persona.

- ¿Volvemos a jugar al gato y el ratón? Me estoy cansado de ti un poco bastante.

- ¿Así que TÚ te estás cansando? – puso un brazo en jarra. – Explícame por qué un anestésico de rodera cuando podrías haber hablado conmigo. Explícame por qué demonios cogiste las maletas y amenazaste con irte del Jardín. Explícame por qué te quieres meter entre mis piernas pero huyes de mi cabeza.

- Yo no menospreciaría tus piernas, ni lo que hay entre ellas. Especialmente cuando son más honestas que tu famosa cabeza.

- Si vas a hacerte el gracioso, ya te puedes ir por donde has venido. – No había manera de tener una contestación seria con él. No la había. – Que yo sepa he sido todo lo honesta que he podido contigo.

- Implicando que yo no lo soy contigo.

Un silencio que valía más que mil palabras.

- ¿Cuándo no he sido honesto contigo exactamente? Te dije que estaba hasta los cojones de ti y cogí los bártulos. Era necesario que estuviera preparado para cualquier eventualidad y me inyecté el anestésico. – había separado la cabeza de la puerta y la miraba, insolente. - Y seguro que recuerdas lo que te dije en la estación.

_'No estoy enamorado de ti.'_

Y a eso lo llamaban ser honesto.

- ¿A eso le llamas tu ser honesto, eh? - Podían acusarla de vanidosa, pero Quistis no era ciega.

- La que no estás siendo honesta aquí eres tú por mucho que me digas. Tú me tienes tantas ganas como te tengo yo y esa es toda la historia. – usó un tono monótono, como el de un forense que describe una disección. - Si quieres engañarte pensando que me quieres y que quieres tener una casita en el campo conmigo, adelante. Las ganas seguirán ahí.

Lo que sí estaba claro es que aparte de insensible y poco detallista, tenía una mano especial para pegar a una mujer donde dolía. Escoció, pero años de experiencia le habían enseñado a aguantar ese tipo de puñaladas con capas de dignidad.

Por otra parte, seguía habiendo huecos en toda esa pantomima de "que-duro-soy-y-que-poco-corazón-tengo". Debía probar esos huecos, agrandarlos si hacía falta. Y para eso tendría que arriesgarse un poco.

_'Prefiero probar esto que quedarme sin hacer nada.'_

- Pues adelante entonces. – apoyó las manos hacia atrás, en la mesa, y dejó resbalar la bata por sus hombros.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – había seguido el movimiento de la bata hasta las muñecas con ojos como platos. Quistis juraría que hasta se estaba sonrojando.

- No paras de decir que esto es lo único que me tienes: ganas. Pues ven aquí.

Sonó imperiosa y cabreada, con el punto justo de reto como para picar al más pintado. Seifer la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia y no supo si reír o tener miedo. Habían estado jugando a ese juego demasiado tiempo como para que no tuviera más ganas de andarse con rodeos y cumpliera sus amenazas.

- Este farol te funcionó una vez. – la voz de él tenía un tono acerado. Peligroso. – Pero a la segunda no caeré. Si juegas con fuego te quemarás y no voy a hacerme responsable.

_'Me pregunto quien se está marcando el farol aquí.'_Hubo un momento de duda, no obstante. Seifer era lo suficientemente listo como para ver la misma táctica que en la casa de la estación. Aquella vez ella había ganado la batalla y el SeeD era un hombre orgulloso.

- Deja de boquear tanto, cerillita. – y sonrió, burlona. Por la manera en la que él inspiró aire, supo que estaba bordando su papel.

Hubo unos ruidos sordos al otro lado de la puerta, de SeeDs llegando tarde a sus habitaciones. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de eso, ni de cómo los minutos en silencio pasaban impasibles. Seifer levantó la cabeza y la ceja, estudiándola y, tras unos segundos, se quitó el abrigo con brusquedad.

Mientras le veía quitarse los guantes lentamente, Quistis tuvo una pequeña revelación. En ese instante, tal y como la miraba, le parecía el hombre más guapo y atrayente sobre la tierra Y eso significaba muchas cosas que prefirió no pensar.

_'Uh-oh. Esto realmente se está volviendo peligroso.'_Había querido darle una lección pero recordando lo sucedido en la estación y viendo ese cuello, esa camiseta y esos labios fruncidos empezaba a temerse que no quisiera llevarla a cabo.

Era inevitable: estar colgándose de Seifer implicaba sentirse atraída sexualmente por él. _'Es lógico en mi cabeza pero… maldita sea.'_

El seed cruzó la habitación y se quedó cara a cara frente a ella, en silencio. Un silencio durante el que la estudió, calculando hasta dónde tenía que llegar para que reconociera la verdad. Se encontró con una mirada provocativa y el pequeño resquicio que todavía no estaba ardiendo, se enfureció.

La cogió de la cintura y la subió a la mesa con brusquedad, abriéndole lentamente las piernas y subiendo el largo camisón por el camino. Para entonces, Quistis estaba sufriendo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quistis? – fue su turno de sonreír al ver el rostro encendido que ella no había podido ocultar. Se acercó a su oído.- ¿Cachonda?

'No te embales, no te embales, no te embales, no te embales, no te embales…' Si hubiera sabido que este mantra había sido utilizado anteriormente por el mismo que ahora la estaba poniendo a prueba, seguro que lo hubiera cortado enseguida. Pero servía. Al menos lo suficiente para seguir con la farsa.

- Por supuesto. – y verdaderamente no mentía. - ¿Sólo te quiero para eso, recuerdas?

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos, mosqueado. Una mano grande y caliente avanzó por su cuello hasta cubrirle la mitad de la barbilla y obligarla a levantar la cabeza.

- No me vaciles, voy a llegar hasta el final, te lo creas o no. – la miró fijamente mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones del camisón. Se inclinó y empezó a besar su cuello tal y como solía hacer: con la boca abierta. – Y verás que todo esto no es más que pura y maravillosa química. Nada más.

Notó como, lentamente, llegaba al collar y dejó que bajara hasta el escote. Ella seguía apoyada en la mesa, dejándose hacer, sin tocarlo.

- Estoy segura. – le salió la voz en un ronquido excitado y tuvo que tragar saliva para seguir. – Y una vez resuelta ya no habrá de que preocuparse. Podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

En la posición en la que estaba, tuvo completa visión de cómo ciertos músculos de la espalda de Seifer se tensaban.

- Como si nada hubiera pasado. – y se inclinó un poco para que la boca de él siguiera en su cuello, pues había dejado de moverse.

Hay que decir que Seifer tardó en darse cuenta de las implicaciones. Estaba excitado, picado y tenía un escote de ensueño a su vista. Todo le llegaba como en ralentí y tardaba aún más en procesarlo en su mente. Hicieron falta diez minutos y Quistis, a sabiendas o no, los esperó para asestar la puñalada final.

- Así ya no habrá problemas cuando quiera salir con otro ho… - una mano en su boca le impidió continuar.

Fue difícil pensar en lo bien que lo había hecho cuando los besos terminaron y Seifer se apartó ligeramente. Pasó los ojos arriba y abajo lentamente, mirándola de una manera peor que si la hubiera desnudado y terminó asintiendo varias veces en silencio.

- ¿Quién dijo que estabas en el bando de los buenos? Eres una auténtica bruja. - Seguía inclinado hacia ella y soltó una risa seca antes de apartarse un poco más. Parecía renuente a apartarse del cómodo rincón que se había hecho entre sus piernas, no obstante.

- ¿Y la química, Seifer? – y esta vez, el brillo de diversión en los ojos de Quistis fue genuino. Y malvado.

La miró con una mezcla de rabia y diversión que casi la dejó sin aliento. No había salido bien; había salido de maravilla, a juzgar por la risa seca que Seifer iba soltando de vez en cuando. Seca, incrédula, divertida… parecía otro.

- Lo haremos a tu manera Trepe. – hizo más gestos de asentimiento, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a si mismo. – Tú ganas.

- Por supuesto que sí. – y se permitió devolverle la sonrisa. Él le contestó con un sonrisa cínica.

- Soy un puto mariquita. No me lo puedo creer.

- Para ser un mariquita te veo las manos muy largas. – dijo, lanzando una elocuente mirada a su posición sobre sus muslos.

- Estás flipando, estoy que hasta me duele.

Miró con horror como una de las torneadas piernas se apartaban y lo empujaban fuera de ese maravilloso refugio que se había construido. Había estado pensando hasta en pedir una cédula de habitabilidad.

- Cuando te vayas a dormir esta noche, Seifer, quiero que pienses en cómo y por qué te he ganado, no en lo bueno que pueda haber sido uno de tus famosos revolcones. – cruzó las piernas y lo miró, triunfante.

- ¿Encima de bruja, calientapollas?

- Buenas noches, Seifer. – y esta vez ya no sonreía.

Se miraron un largo momento más, midiendo la voluntad del otro. Al final Seifer volvió a sus cabeceos de asentimiento y recogió su abrigo, sacudiéndole el imaginario polvo que hubiera cogido. Ahora que se fijaba tenía unas piernas larguísimas…

- Me estoy preguntando seriamente si no serás una jodida monja de clausura, Trepe. Mucho predicar y poco actuar.

- Bue-nas-no-ches. – marcó mucho las sílabas en un claro intento de darle a entender que la broma no podría llegar muy lejos.

Realmente debía haberse sentido pillado y vencido, porque Seifer no puso muchas pegas a marcharse de la habitación. Aunque enfadado y excitado, parecía aún en shock por lo que le acababa de pasar. Para él, el gatillazo había sido un golpe muy duro a su moral, pero dejarse manipular de esa forma… no podía ni creérselo.

Sin embargo, tuvo un momento de revelación. Un momento que sirvió para que Quistis vacilara como nunca había vacilado antes.

- ¿Por qué está todavía eso en tu cuello?

La mano de Quistis tocó el frío metal y su cara hizo todo el esfuerzo para controlar una mueca de desesperación. _'Díselo. No se lo digas. DÍSELO._

- Ya te lo explicaré mañana. – sonrió casi con dulzura, como si fuera un niño al que estuviera llevando a dormir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y ella trató de volver a un estado de normalidad, las cosas se le torcieron. Para empezar, tenía las piernas tan hechas flan, que al tratar de poner los pies en el suelo se cayó de culo.

A veces, cuando se veía desde fuera, Quistis se odiaba un poco. Por ser poco honesta y no haber lanzado a Seifer a la cama, como deseaba. Cuanta razón tenía cuando decía que entre ellos había una química maravillosa. En realidad era lo único que explicaba porque estaban haciendo el paripé de aquella manera el uno con el otro.

Ahí todos eran mercenarios, y Quistis había empezado a serlo cuando sus fantasías románticas se estrellaron contra el muro frío e insensible que había sido Squall. No era la única; ni Shu ni Selphie eran inconscientes de lo que significaban los romances en alguien como ellas. Pero ah, Rinoa… ella podía permitírselo, por supuesto.

_'Un romance de cuento de hadas…'_ Y aún así, para ella ahora Seifer era el auténtico caballero andante. Lo que siempre había estado esperando. ¿Y le decía que solo la quería para un revolcón? _'De eso ni hablar.'_

Calientapollas, creída, bruja, manipuladora… Puede que sí. No le hacía mucha más gracia que a él, pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se valía. Y ella había sufrido ya una guerra como para saber cuán cierto era ese dicho.

- Pero, maldita sea, podrías ser un poco más honesto contigo mismo y ahorrarme esto. – se pasó una mano por el cuello y notó la piel ardiendo. Era difícil ser la zorra manipuladora que atrapaba hombres con sus malas artes cuando lo único que deseaba era todo lo contrario.

_'Esta educación nos ha vuelto disfuncionales a todos.'_Nadie parecía saber querer con la normalidad y naturalidad de los civiles.

.-.-.-.-.

Conocía las miradas y sonrisa burlonas. Era consciente de que eran la comidilla de todo el Jardín y que el escándalo de la anterior noche no había ayudado en nada a apaciguar los cuchicheos que podía oír en los lindes de la zona de entrenamiento.

Por supuesto que contemplar a dos SeeDs como ellos peleando era algo digno de verse, y no era la primera vez que reunían a un corrillo en sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

- ¡La Barrera total no vale, Quisty! – Irvine la devolvió a la tierra con un tono divertido. – No me puedo creer que estés usando magia azul conmigo. ¡Pelea limpio!

- Fue a hablar. – no supo si le había oído, pero el vistazo que echó a las marcas de fuego en el suelo habló por si solo. No le dejó usar de nuevo las balas píricas y lanzó el látigo tratando de capturar el rifle.

Irvine rodó por el suelo mientras disparaba, huyendo de una táctica que conocía la mar de bien. Era difícil pelear cuando los rangos de sus armas eran tan diferentes, pero Quistis había insistido. Ambos lo necesitaban, según ella.

Aprovechó el movimiento del Save the Queen y, manteniéndolo en toda su extensión, siguió el recorrido de su contrincante, parando las balas en un movimiento de apertura de abanico. Nunca había acabado de perfeccionar algo tan especializado e hizo una mueca cuando una de las balas explotó demasiado cerca de su costado.

Pensó que la tenía ya hasta que vio que seguía sin interrumpir los gestos que había empezado. Lanzó una maldición tratando de levantarse, pero el rayo de hielo alcanzó el rifle de todas formas.

- Maldita sea. – trató de apretar el gatillo varias veces, pero las balas píricas se habían echado a perder. - ¡Has vuelto a hacer trampa!

- Nadie te ha impedido usar la magia.

- Yo soy un caballero. No se me ocurriría lanzarte un rayo de algo para fulminarte.

Quistis arqueó una ceja, divertida, mientras recordaba el golpe de culata que le había lanzado mientras peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. O el tiro que casi le rompe varias costillas.

Viendo que la pelea había terminado, comprobó con alivio como el corrillo de SeeDs y estudiantes se dispersaba. Pese a haber vivido siempre bajo el ojo del microscopio, no era agradable la sensación de ojos en su nuca.

- No les culpes. Yo también me muero de curiosidad. – se sentaron en uno de los bancos en la típica rutina post-entrenamiento. Aparecieron las toallas y los enseres de limpieza de armas. Quistis se aplicó un poco de Cura para bajar la inflamación del costado.

- Por el amor de Hyne, como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes cosas…

- Ni se te ocurra continuar. El alma de Selphie, siempre presente entre nosotros, me impide dejarte quitarle hierro al asunto. Esto es un asunto de importancia jardinil grado A. – rió ante la cara de profundo desconcierto de la rubia. – Es el lenguaje de Sel, yo sólo soy su enviado.

- ¿Reconoces entonces que todo es por su simple necesidad de estar informada de todo?

- Mmm, puede. También estoy preocupado por ti. – se ajustó el sombrero, en un arrebato de timidez.

_'La zorra manipuladora tiene amigos.'_Se censuró ante su cínico pensamiento pero miró a su amigo con cariño. Definitivamente, había echado mucho de menos esto en su viaje. Le golpeó muy suavemente en el brazo, en señal de compañerismo.

- Es… complicado. – fue la única apreciación que pudo hacer al respecto.

- Todo parece serlo últimamente. – Ahí estaba. El calzador que necesitaba delante de sus narices para interrogarlo. La mirada melancólica también ayudaba, a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué es eso complicado que te mantiene en las nubes a ti? – utilizó el mismo tono que usaba cuando hacía orientación a sus alumnos.

Irvine la miró, sorprendido, como si no se pudiera creer que alguien hubiera reparado en sus eternos suspiros y miradas al infinito. Selphie moría de angustia por los rincones y él se sorprendía. _'Ahí está, disfuncionales todos._

- Es… complicado. – trató de aligerar el ambiente con la broma, sin conseguirlo demasiado. – Debería haberlo mencionado en la reunión de informe… pero no me sentía con fuerzas.

¿Algo relacionado con la misión de LeBlanc? Quistis puso toda su atención. Las noticias de esos días habían sido tan nefastas que se aferraba al más mínimo rayo de esperanza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – por la manera en como la mandíbula de Irvine se tensaba, supo que no quería oírlo. Que era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Era extraño verlo así, brazos en las rodillas, sombrero bajado, tenso y preocupado. Entendía el estrés de Selphie aunque seguía sin comprender como había aguantado todo eso sin preguntar. Quistis no habría podido ser tan paciente.

- ¿Debería contártelo? Realmente no sé si puede afectar a la misión.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Olvídate de la misión, no me gusta nada verte así, Irvy. – usó el mote cariñoso de Selphie para confortarlo, darle a entender que estaba entre amigos.

- ¿Selphie está muy enfadada conmigo?

Era típico de él andarse por las ramas, y la SeeD le habría gritado si la pregunta no la llenara de ternura. Era agradable ver algo más en Irvine que no fuera al mujeriego insoportable, un consuelo para alguien avezado en personalidades bidimensionales.

- Sólo si sigues así por más tiempo.

- No gané la pelea con Anbus LeBlanc, Quistis. Me dejó marchar.

- ¿Te dejó marchar? ¿Para perseguirnos a nosotros?

- En parte. – y se volvió a calar el sombrero. Parecía conmocionado por los recuerdos. – Debí haberme dado cuenta antes que él. Al menos para que no me pillara tan por sorpresa. De repente, lo tenía delante de mí usando Duelo como un auténtico profesional.

Duelo, el ataque especial de Irvine, perfeccionado con los años. No había nadie capaz de disparar tantas balas a esa velocidad solo con un rifle y el hecho de que LeBlanc conociera esa técnica la lleno de confusión.

- ¿Espías? – era un pensamiento poco halagüeño.

- ¿Para conseguir saber algo así? No creo, Quistis. Solo alguien con el mismo tipo de arma y…

- Irvine. – lo cortó de raíz y lo miró alarmada. – No me gusta donde está yendo esta conversación.

_'Es más, considero que no deberíamos hablar de esto.'_

- Misma sangre, Quisty. Mi padre, ni más ni menos.

- Es imposible. – las pausas dramáticas entre frase y frase no estaban ayudando nada a la tranquilidad de su espíritu. Es más, sintió que tenía ganas de chillar. – Ni él mismo podría saberlo. ¡Ni él, ni tu, ni nadie! ¡Ni siquiera os parecéis!

O puede que sí. Maldita sea, no quería ni pensarlo.

- Quisty… esto no afecta en ningún caso a la misión. No te pongas tan nerviosa.

- Por supuesto, Irvine. – su voz supuraba cinismo. – Enfrentémonos a tu padre. Estoy segura que nuestros traumas de orfandad nos permitirán hacerlo sin ningún problema.

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Seifer.

El comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero sirvió para que se obligara a controlarse. Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez forzándose a mirarlo de verdad. A buscar en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – descubrió que no sabía si quería saberlo. Comprendía racionalmente que Irvine necesitara soltarlo pero… ¿esto? Era peor aún que la noticia que le habían dado los nanomecánicos de F.H.

- Cuando usó Duelo me sentí confundido, pero sabía mejor que nadie como contrarrestarla. Eso pareció acabar de convencerlo y detuvo el combate. Sí, así sin mas… y entonces lanzó la traca final diciendo que no haría daño a alguien de su sangre. ¿El colofón? Que tenía los mismos ojos de mi madre.

- Estaba jugando contigo.

- Yo también lo pensé al principio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería nada de lo que le dicen en una pelea? Pero, maldita sea, Quisty, sabía usar Duelo.

- Eso no es una prueba concluyente. – Normalmente una técnica especial, o límite como solían llamarlo en lenguaje Jardín, era algo casi innato que uno perfeccionaba con los años. Solía requerir años de especialización y un uso sutil de las habilidades desarrolladas en combate. – Y no me importa lo que diga la teoría de los genetistas.

Irvine la miró casi con pena, como entendiendo que estuviera totalmente en negación. Él también había pasado por aquella fase.

- Sea como sea, esto sigue sin afectarnos. Si es mi padre, ¿Crees que dejaré que nos utilice a todos como marionetas? Aunque no lo parezca, soy un profesional.

- Lo siento. – se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. – Es solo que… esto es repentino y un auténtico inconveniente. Y no te negaré que no deja de parecerme otra de sus manipulaciones. – Se hizo el silencio un instante. – Sin embargo, sigues pareciendo un muerto viviente. Y eso si que no es profesional. Ni bueno para los que nos preocupamos.

Sabía que él tenía razón, que no tenía que afectar algo así a una misión tan importante. También sabía que no hacía falta preguntarle porque seguía así, en las nubes, cuando la resolución estaba tomada.

_'Ese hombre es demasiado astuto para nosotros.'_Que fácil había sido para él darle a un huérfano la esperanza de saber quienes eran sus padres. Toda la vida en el orfanato y en el Jardín, siendo felices pero con el resquicio siempre abierto de no saber. De no tener referencias, ni figuras de las que inspirarse o apoyarse. Solos.

Sintió ira de repente, burbujeante como la espuma, en la boca del estómago. Su amigo era un profesional, sí, pero también demasiado buena persona. Ante la duda, recordaría a la madre que tanto anhela, a la necesidad de pertenecer y no sería capaz de apretar el gatillo.

_'Nos ha dejado sin uno de un golpe.'_Era un pensamiento tan aterrador que le atrajo hacía sí por los hombros en semiabrazo dolido. El gesto despertó en su amigo una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

- No hace falta que hagas de hermana mayor, Quistis. Estaré bien. - le pasó una mano por la cintura. – Sé que os he preocupado, pero después de hablar contigo estoy mejor y no tienes por qué…

- ¿Podrías callarte solo un momento? – y rió, contagiada por el mismo sentimiento contradictorio. – Siempre te pones a balbucear cuando estás nervioso.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tengo a una rubia de infarto bien agarrada. – las bromas, como siempre, eran el terreno seguro de los cobardes demasiado fuertes para tener emociones. – Si te quedas así un rato más pronto nos sacaran una foto y verás la que se armará.

- Oh, estoy segura de que es lo que más te gustaría. – se separó, pero mantuvo una mano en su hombro. – Pero ni yo soy tan valiente como para enfrentarme a Selphie celosa.

No fue un intento de recordatorio, pero para Irvine sirvió. Frunció el ceño y al rato forzó una sonrisa.

- Creo que la he cagado de forma monumental. – se sacó el sombrero, mirando a Quistis con los ojos como platos. – Oh, mierda Quistis, me besó y pasé de ella.

- ¿Te besó? – Irvine realmente debía haber estado muy mal para que una chica le diera un beso y él ni lo registrara.

- Vaya si lo hizo. Un beso de película de chicas en toda regla. Esto me va a costar mil años de trabajos forzados para que me perdone. – miró a Quistis como si estuviera loca, cuando esta empezó a reírse. - ¿Eso es toda la reacción que puedes ofrecer? Esperaba un poco de solidaridad.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto está alcanzando cotas de folletín por entregas.

- Siempre tuvimos un don para el drama.

Y, sorprendentemente, Quistis no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**Sólo dos escenas, tsk tsk, con lo que me gusta a mi saltar de un sitio a otro. Como veis estamos ya empezando a resolver misterios (o añadiendo nuevos, miradlo desde el punto de vista que queráis XD). ¿Será de verdad LeBlanc el padre de Irvine? ¿Qué ha pasado con el collar? ¿Conseguiremos que Quistis y Seifer se vayan a la cama de una p*** vez?

Parece ser la opinión general que Quistis debería ser más agradable con Seifer y voy yo y os planto una escena como la de la mesa. Me supo a polémica desde el principio pero también tengo en cuenta que las fangirls de Seifer sois vosotras mientras que la fan acérrima de Quistis soy yo XD Nuestras opiniones no serán en ninguna forma objetivas! (También es una forma de deciros que ya podéis llorar, que soy una persona cruel que le gusta haceros sufrir (- Menuda drama queen XD))

Os pido perdón a todos los sibaritas de la ortografía y la gramática. Soy muy consciente de que escribo el fic en mis ratos libres y hasta hace poco ni siquiera me molesté en conseguir una beta (Dad gracias a Susi-chan y a Holofernes por tomar semejante tarea sobre sus hombros). Esperemos que la cosa mejor con el tiempo.

Una vez más os agradezco de corazón la increíble acogida. Me sonrojo y todo leyendo tan buenas críticas y veo que todas sois de la escuela de Seifer, "Mariconadas las justas" XD

Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos los seguidores y a todos los nuevos que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad

.-.-.-.-.


	21. Adored

**Minerva en Jaque**

**21. Adored**

Cuando empezó todo el lío de la misión y Quistis, Seifer pensó en ello. Después las cosas se complicaron aún más y lo descartó, teniendo problemas más importantes de los que preocuparse. Sin embargo, como solía suceder cuando uno aplazaba problemas, este se le lanzó a la yugular mientras repasaba el informe de la misión en el vestíbulo del Jardín.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo, Almasy.

Eran tres cadetes, uno con gafas, uno de piel oscura y una chica, los tres con cara de haber estado oliendo mierda desde el día en que nacieron, en opinión del SeeD.

- Estoy ocupado. – gruñó él sin darles más importancia. No los había reconocido todavía.

- Es sobre la subcomandante.

_'¿De qué iba a ser sino?'_ Pensó, cínico. Fuera donde fuera, el lugar era como un santuario donde el nombre de la rubia era nombrado a cada paso que daba. Pronto la beatificarían y le harían una estatua o algo. _'Trepies tenían que ser.'_

- Tenemos motivos para pensar que has malinterpretado el entendible interés que una mujer como la subcomandante pueda tener por un compañero de equipo. – El tono de su voz era comedido, como si tratara de hablar con frialdad para minimizar el daño que pudieran hacer sus palabras. – Y más con uno con tu pasado y bagaje, pero…

Se cortó de golpe cuando Seifer se levantó lentamente para enfrentarlo. No parecía agresivo, pero la altura del rubio era de las mayores del Jardín y no dudaba en utilizar esa ventaja siempre que fuera posible. Sin embargo, solo hizo falta levantarse para hacer que el molesto parloteo terminara.

- Me muero de curiosidad por saber de que pasado y bagaje hablas. Pareces saber mucho al respecto.

- Usted estudió bajo el mando de la subcomandante Trepe. Y después traicionó su confianza y la del Jardín. – el aumento de deferencia no se le escapó a nadie. – T-Todo el mundo sabe eso.

- Está en cualquier libro de historia. ¿Pero y los detalles? Los detalles son importantes, amigo. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

- ¿De qué detalles está hablando? – preguntó la chica, con voz nerviosa.

- No intente cambiar de tema con cosas sin importancia. – replicó el otro chico.

- Quistis fue mi instructora, pero… ¿Pensáis que solo era eso? – y la voz le salió de lo más insidiosa.

La incredulidad arqueó las cejas de los tres cadetes.

- Todo el mundo sabe que el comandante Leonhart y ella…

- No, nadie sabe nada. – cortó Seifer. – No estabas allí, solo has oído rumores. Y puede que estuvieran equivocados, no crees?

- Te está tomando el pelo, Miles. – el chico negro sacudió el hombro del muchacho de gafas, como para despertarlo. – Es evidente que Quistis Trepe nunca se interesaría en alguien como él.

_'Alguien se está ganando una paliza.'_Seifer dio un paso al frente, ahora claramente amenazante.

- Solo pensadlo. Trepe y yo compartíamos clases, instrucciones, pruebas de campo. Incluso os diré más… entramos al mismo tiempo al Jardín. Jóvenes e inexpertos como éramos. – Vio con satisfacción como sus palabras, inevitablemente, traspasaban la arrogante sensación de conocimiento que creían tener y sembraban la duda. – Solo pensadlo: Solos, ella y yo, en una clase. Y recordad mi moral dudosa y que ella está para mojar pan.

La última frase bastó para que lo miraran como si fuera un monstruo, indignados y horrorizados.

- Ella no te habría dejado, ¡puede dejar fuera de juego a cinco hombres!

Tenía razón, claro. Y más en esa época en la que Quistis no hacía más que estar pendiente o de Squall o de su honorable trabajo de instructora. Más de uno le había pedido para salir y había acabado con unas calabazas del tamaño del reactor principal.

- Nadie dijo que no fuera voluntario. – susurró, poniendo una cara de demonio lascivo que estaba seguro no iba a poder controlar mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de morirse de risa. – Podría haber pasado en cualquier clase en la que toméis lecciones, ella tumbada en cualquier pupitre a merced de mi…

- ¡BASTA! – el chillido hirió las orejas de todos los demás cuando la chica se negó a seguir escuchando. Se tapó los oídos y lo miró como si le hubiera corrompido la infancia. – ¡Cállate ya!

- No me lo creo. – fue la tensa respuesta del chico de gafas. Sin embargo, Seifer contempló con deleite que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

_'Madre mía, tendría que haber hecho esto antes'_En aquellas épocas estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de lidiar con Squall y lo único que le despertaban los Trepies era pena e incomprensión. Si hubiera sabido lo fácil que era torturarlos…

Seifer dio otro paso al frente y comprobó que su plan había funcionado. Los Trepies dieron un paso atrás a cada paso adelante que él daba, claramente sin ganas de continuar la discusión. Seifer les había ensuciado la mente.

Cuando casi echaron a correr no pudo contener más las carcajadas.

.-.-.-.

Tocó la fina banda de metal con cuidado, como si le doliera. La mirada del SeeD con el que estaba hablando parecía preocupada, aunque Quistis agradecía de corazón el caso que todo el mundo le estaba haciendo desde que había vuelto. Era agradable sentirse tan arropada y querida.

Y más después de toda la problemática información a la que había tenido acceso estos días. Los nanomecánicos de F.H. seguían trabajando en su problema pero ahora tenía que pensar en Irvine y las posibilidades de su encuentro con LeBlanc. _'Malditos manipuladores'_

- ¡Quisty! – la voz de Zell al fondo del pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rinoa caminaba a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos.

_'Uh-oh.'_Uno no quería tener cerca a Rinoa cuando estaba enfadada o molesta. No es que llegara a ser peor que Quistis en su mal humor, sino que sus razones podían llegar a ser tan absurdas que acababan con la paciencia del más pintado.

- Os veo ocupados.

- Ahora más que nunca. ¿Te han explicado ya lo de la fiesta?

- ¿Fiesta?

- En honor a vuestro regreso. Ya hemos avisado de que aún estamos en medio de una misión y en potencial peligro, pero la gente parece incapaz de contenerse después de haberos esperado tanto tiempo.

- Vaya, no esperaba tanto cariño por parte de los SeeDs. – no iba con ninguna mala intención. Un SeeD no dejaba de ser un mercenario, era habitual que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos. – Pero creo que es una buena idea de todas formas, necesitamos un respiro.

_'Aunque sea uno efímero'_

- No te negaré que ha sido ese grupo de fanáticos de tu persona que ha presionado bastante. Y hablando de eso… - Zell se rascó la nuca y miró a Rinoa, incómodo. Era evidente que ella estaba poniendo morros. – Ha habido una curiosa petición de los organizadores de la fiesta…

Quistis arqueó una ceja como diciendo "No me digas".

- Verás, es una tontería, pero el sentimentalismo de vuestra llegada caló bastante hondo y han pensado que… en fin…

- Quieren que tú y Squall vayáis juntos como pareja. – resumió Rinoa.

Quistis la miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Zell trató de calmarla con un par de excusas pero era evidente que Rinoa estaba esperando su reacción. La miraba fijamente, como retándola. _'¿A qué vienen esos celos a estas alturas del partido?'_

La idea de ir a un baile con Squall habría sido un sueño hecho realidad no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero Quistis había cambiado.

- No va a poder ser. – hubo un silencio y aprovechó para elaborar. – Voy a ir con Seifer.

Mientras Zell ponía cara de haber tenido una apoplejía, la cara de Rinoa se iluminó. Era evidente que ambos habían llegado a una rápida conclusión aunque con diferentes reacciones.

- ¿Cómo te lo ha podido pedir? Nadie sabe todavía que se va a hacer.

- Oh, él todavía no lo sabe. – y sonrío levemente. No era típico de Zell hacerse el tonto aposta. – Pero vamos a ir juntos.

- Entonces… ¿Tú y él…? – Rinoa se tapó la boca, ocultando una risita que no pudo controlar. Era evidente que lo había esperado y se congratulaba a sí misma, como si todo fuera gracias a ella. Y en cierta forma estaba en lo cierto.

- Bueno, podríamos decir que…

- No puede ser Quistis. – Zell la cortó, serio y enfadado. Ambas chicas se lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidas.

- Zell, no hace tanto bromeabas con la posibilidad. – le recordó Quistis. Se habían burlado de ella en la enfermería, cuando el mero pensamiento parecía ridículo.

- Una cosa es bromear con algo imposible. Pero estamos hablando de Seifer. Y eso no es ninguna broma.

- ¡Zell! – le reprendió Rinoa.

- No pensaba que tu animosidad hacia él fuera tan grande. Pensaba que era la única que aún tenía reparos contra él por lo que había sucedido.

- Precisamente porque tú, que eres la persona con más sentido común del grupo, tenías reparos era lo que nos permitía no tenerlos a nosotros. Pero te ha convencido de lo contrario durante la misión, supongo. – Zell parecía tenso, como intentando averiguar que se había estropeado en Quistis para cometer semejante error. – Tu lo conoces bien, Quisty, sabes que no va a cambiar su naturaleza. Puedes ser compañera de misiones, incluso su amiga, pero dar un paso más…

- Zell, estás siendo injusto con Seifer. – Rinoa le echó una mirada a Quistis que claramente le pedía que se defendiera. – Ha cambiado, se ha reformado. Ahora es un SeeD como los demás.

- ¡Maldita sea vuestra memoria! – y apartó el brazo de la morena, como si le quemara. – No puedo entender que solo recordéis con claridad los últimos seis meses de vuestra vida, como si lo pasado hace años no contara. ¿Habéis olvidado que torturó a Squall en la prisión del desierto? ¿Qué lanzó a Rinoa a las garras de Adel sin pensárselo?

Quistis lo miró, claramente incómoda de que sacara a la luz esos hechos, largamente enterrados. No es que no hubiera pensado en el pasado de Seifer, cuando más de una vez se había culpado de lo sucedido.

- Lo que yo no puedo entender. – Rinoa frunció los labios, furiosa. – Es que seas incapaz de perdonarlo cuando es evidente que se arrepiente de sus faltas.

- ¡Ese no es el problema!

- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Quistis, con voz gélida.

- ¿Dejarás que un hombre como ese esté a tu lado Quistis? – y la mirada de Zell la traspasó. – Está muy bien que lo ayudemos, ¿Pero mezclarlo en nuestros asuntos? Pones en peligro hasta tu propia vida por algo que ni siquiera sabes si es amor.

- Zell voy a pegarte tal paliza que… - gruñó la morena, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

- Las tías sois todas iguales. – espetó él. – Veis a un chico guapo reformado y ya se os van las bragas. Pero los tíos como Seifer no se reforman, se ocultan hasta que ha pasado el vendaval. Recuerdas muy bien como nos martirizaba en el orfanato. Estas cosas salen de dentro.

Rinoa lanzó un resuello de incredulidad antes de hablar.

- Por lo que sé, solo te tomaba un poco el pelo y se burlaba de ti. Estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

- ¿Tu qué crees Quistis? ¿Recuerdas lo de los fuegos artificiales? ¿Cuándo casi nos quemamos vivos dentro del orfanato?

La rubia tragó saliva, incapaz de comprender semejante animosidad. Estaba claro que Zell hablaba con la preocupación por una amiga, pero a Quistis le preocupaba la visión catastrófica a hechos que podían considerarse en el pasado lejano y olvidado. ¿Estaría perdiendo convenientemente la memoria como Zell la acusaba? Era fácil estar con Seifer si eso sucedía.

- Tú no crees que haya cambiado. – Quistis lo estudió con la mirada.- ¿Pero cómo vas a saberlo si no le das una oportunidad, Zell?

- Está en el Jardín, no?

- Eso no es más oportunidad que la que a mi me dieron al hacerme subcomandante del Jardín. Puedes aceptarlo y tenerlo vigilado toda tu vida esperando a que revele su malévola personalidad o puedes descubrirlo más fácilmente dándole una oportunidad.

- El problema es cuando dar una oportunidad implica ponernos en peligro a todos.

- De verdad que no entiendo esa vena catastrofista tuya… - empezó Rinoa.

- Volvió a por mí, Zell. Podría haberme dejado en la estacada pero volvió. Creo que eso le da derecho a que crea en él.

Era el asidero de Quistis para cualquier duda sobre esa cosa que estaba gestando entre Seifer y ella. _'Nunca podré olvidar el alivio al verlo aparecer en esa fiesta. Nunca._

Zell parecía tener más que añadir. Mucho más. Podría haberle dicho que Quistis había cumplido y salvado a Seifer más veces de las que él lo había hecho. Que estaba muy bien hacerse su amiga, pero otra muy diferente meterse en el pantanal de una relación.

Pero se calló. Quizás por deferencia a Quistis, que lo miraba casi implorándole. Quizás por Rinoa, que parecía a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que pensaba.

.-.-.-.-.

- No entiendo por qué tengo que ir, exactamente. – Seifer se miró en el espejo con ojo crítico. El uniforme de gala le hacía parecer demasiado joven para su gusto.

- Es una fiesta en honor a los dos. Y además, dije que vendrías conmigo. – la voz de Quistis desde el dormitorio cerrado sonaba divertida. – Y comprenderás que me harías quedar fatal si apareciera sin pareja.

- ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo quería que fueras con el tontolabas de Squall. – ante el silencio que sucedió, no pudo evitar una mueca de cinismo. - ¿Crees que no me enteraría? Se comenta por todo el Jardín.

- Ni Squall ni yo lo hubiéramos pasado bien yendo juntos.

- Y Rinoa te habría abierto en canal. – la risita que oyó detrás de la puerta le contagió una sonrisa. – Lo que no acabo de comprender…

- Tadá. – fue la sobria aparición de Quistis, aunque para Seifer podrían haber estallado fuegos artificiales alrededor.

De todos los grandes agobios de tratar con mujeres, el de la espera antes de estar totalmente arreglada era el único con el que Seifer siempre tenía una contradicción en vez de blasfemar directamente. Porque valía la pena ver a una mujer recién arreglada, sabiéndose perfecta. Algo brillaba en su rostro, en sus ojos. Y con Quistis no era una excepción.

Reconoció el vestido rojo que llevaba de inmediato y soltó un silbido de aprobación. Se le habían añadido unos faldones negros para volver a hacerlo largo y unas pequeñas perlas del mismo color cerca del cuello.

- ¿Por qué llevas el traje de SeeD? Nosotros estamos exentos. – se quedó quieta, un poco preocupada. – Vaya, estoy pensando si no sería mejor ponerme el mío entonces.

- Estás flipando. – Tomó su brazo y la sacó de la habitación antes de que la idea tomara fuerza y decidiera que era mejor quitarse tal maravilla de la costura. Como había esperado, el comentario la complació sobremanera.– Joder Trepe, a veces eres una mujer típica.

- Siempre sabes como destruir un cumplido con una frase desagradable. – Arqueó una ceja cuando él le aflojó el cuello del vestido sin decir nada. – Sorprendente falta de control para ser tan pronto, no?

- ¿Por qué sigue esa cosa en tu cuello? – le echó un ojo crítico al collar de destrucción mientras Quistis se volvía a arreglar el vestido para tapárselo. - ¿No llevan los nanomecánicos semanas revisándotelo?

El camino al salón de fiestas se había poblado de gente en traje de gala, con lo que las maniobras de esquivo evitaron que Seifer se diera cuenta de la súbita tensión en los rasgos de Quistis. Ella lo miró un instante con sufrimiento. Él no se dio cuenta.

- Te lo contaré después. – y forzó una sonrisa. – Ahora hay que disfrutar de la fiesta.

- ¿Cuándo has perdido tu profesionalidad? – dijo él, picándola.

- El mismo momento en que tú perdiste tu sentido de la diversión.

Para Seifer era más bien una tortura esa parada de vestidos y uniformes de SeeD y lámparas de lágrimas. Rogaba a Hyne todopoderoso que ni Cid ni Edea estuvieran presentes o tendría que dar media vuelta sin más.

Sin embargo, una parte de él se hinchó como un pavo al entrar en la sala con Quistis de su mano. _'Los Trepies, donde están, por Hyne, por Hyne, los Trepies. AH.'_Y justo en el momento en que vio sus ojos de búho lanzó una risita y acercó a Quistis hacia él con la excusa de la gente. Las caras de los adoradores de la subcomandante se volvieron púrpura.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Creo que venir a esta fiesta es la mejor decisión en mucho tiempo. – y sonrió aún más cuando Quistis lo miró con una sonrisa indecisa, sin saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo. La acercó más a él, casi respirando sobre su pelo.

Era agradable que las miradas que leía no fueran de rabia o suspicacia, si no de sorpresa, admiración e incluso cierta diversión. Por un instante se sintió ebrio de algo que parecía haber olvidado. Atención.

Fue ver la cara de Squall y pasársele de golpe.

- Y ahora qué.

- Bienvenidos a vuestra fiesta. – fue la tranquila respuesta del castaño que, una vez más, parecía dirigirse solo a Quistis y pasar bastante de Seifer. – Parece que pronto habrá que ponerse en posición, Quistis.

El tono festivo y alegre de su alrededor pareció un brusco contraste con la gelidez que se instaló en la rubia. Seifer se puso tenso por reflejo y sus instintos se expandieron, como buscando amenazas cercanas.

- ¿Dónde están?

- A dos días de aquí. Pero ya han enviado a alguien. – señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de personas que hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Quiénes son? – la voz de Quistis era ahora profesionalidad. Lejos quedaba el coqueteo y el brillo imaginario en su rostro.

- No son LeBlanc propiamente dichos. Pero antes hemos pinchado una conversación telefónica con Eshar.

- Eso los convertiría en LeBlanc puros y duros. – espetó Seifer.

- No, el teléfono de Esthar también estaba pinchado. Ellos no saben que están siendo utilizados.

- ¿Qué han contado entonces?

- Información general sobre los invitados. – Squall miró a la gente bailando con un muy bien estudiado aburrimiento. – Todos hemos sido nombrados y ha habido un intercambio acerca de F.H. Nada sobre los nanomecánicos, por eso.

Quistis frunció el ceño, preocupada. Las cosas se estaban acelerando y ella todavía no había planeado ninguna estrategia con los flancos que tenía abiertos. Si los LeBlanc se enteraban de que los nanomecánicos estaban trabajando con el Jardín, no les sería difícil deducir que Quistis ya sabía que hacía el collar exactamente. Y se darían prisa por ponerlo en funcionamiento.

- Vamos a bailar. – dijo Seifer, de golpe.

Squall y Quistis se lo quedaron mirándolo en silencio perplejo.

- ¿Qué? –no cabía duda que esa era la última frase en la Tierra que Quistis esperaría escuchar de su boca. - ¿Te parece este un buen momento?

- La información ha sido pasada y esa gente no supone amenaza directa para nosotros. Evita que vuelvan a llamar y listos. Si nos disculpas… – Sin una mirada más, tomó a Quistis por la cintura y casi la levantó del suelo solo para llevarla a la pista de baile.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? – Quistis echaba chispas, aunque se movió enseguida que Seifer empezó a guiarla por la pista. - ¿Crees que es el momento de sacar estúpidas rencillas a colación mientras tratamos un tema tan importante?

- ¿Qué pasa exactamente con ese collar Quistis? – y la mirada de Seifer se le antojó fría tras los ojos verdes. Es evidente que cazaba las cosas al vuelo. _'Antes era más tonto'_O puede que últimamente la conociera más. La tensión del cuerpo de Quistis solo hizo que frunciera el ceño. – Ya veo, encima es importante.

- Seifer, no empecemos de nuevo. Por favor.

- Squall lo sabe, no? – Giraron, aunque a una velocidad un tanto inusitada para un baile. Era evidente que el silencio de Quistis no le estaba gustando nada. - ¿Cuántos más? ¿Todo el puto Jardín excepto yo?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado qué no todo gira alrededor tuyo? – y la expresión de Quistis fue de una angustia sobrehumana, como si al ser descubierta ya no pudiera seguir cargando con la fachada.

- Es evidente que no, pues no hago más que girar a TÚ alrededor. Haciendo de pringado llevanovias a un baile, siendo el último de enterarse de todo… - calló de golpe al leer la cara de la rubia, como si no pudiera esperarse semejante expresión. – Hyne bendito, ¿QUÉ COÑO pasa con ese collar?

Quistis tuvo un acceso de sangre fría al ver que la voz de Seifer empezaba a llegar a más oídos de los necesarios. Era inevitable llamar la atención siendo quienes eran, pero lo que allí se trataba era información altamente secreta. Y Seifer acabaría por despertar los rumores equivocados.

_'Enderézalos entonces'_

La mano enguantada reptó hasta la nuca del SeeD y lo obligó a inclinarse. Era evidente que no se esperaba que Quistis se pusiera a besarlo en medio de una pista de baile. Y mucho menos de manera tan abandonada. Si no hubiera perdido casi toda su vergüenza, Seifer se habría sonrojado por la manera en que ella tomó su cintura y lo pegó a ella._'Ostia, me estoy perdiendo.'_

No entendía nada. ¿Era algún tipo de estrategia de distracción por su parte? _' Normalmente eso suele ser una batalla dialectal, no un morreo en toda regla.'_Fuera lo que fuera, era casi imposible concentrarse del todo con todos los chillidos ahogados y el aumento considerable del volumen de las voces allí congregadas. Estaban dando un señor espectáculo.

La SeeD le mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza de la normal, casi como un castigo, antes de pegarse a él y acercar la boca a su oído.

- Llévame a mi habitación Seifer. – y ahí si que ya dejo de entenderlo todo. Lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los oyera media sala, tal y como tenían los oídos dirigidos. Estaba claro que se trataba de un ardid.

- Dime que tienes café para invitarme.

- El suficiente para mantenerte despierto toda la noche.

Ah, sí. Con eso darían que hablar hasta el fin de los tiempos. No pudo evitar una mirada hacia el rincón de los Trepies mientras Quistis se lo llevaba casi a rastras. Vio que un par se habían medio desmayado de la indignación. _'Aaaah, me esperan años de disfrute sin igual.'_pensó, malévolo.

Salieron de la sala de baile con un par de risitas bien ensayadas, que pronto cambió en una mueca de advertencia por parte de Quistis. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su perfecta capacidad teatral que casi no se sorprendió.

- ¿Alguna vez conseguiré que no te pongas a hablar de información clasificada a gritos? – fue el tajante comentario _'Fue bonito mientras duró'_pensó Seifer al ver la expresión adusta de la SeeD.

Afortunadamente, en los pasillos exteriores no había casi nadie, y solo hizo falta cruzar unos cuantos más para encontrarse en completa soledad.

- A mi me gustaría que dejaras de usar mi cuerpo para tus tejemanejes. Estoy empezando a sentirme hombre objeto, sabes?

- Oh, no me digas. – dijo ella, rodando los ojos. – Cualquiera diría que no vas buscando uno de tus famosos revolcones, aunque sea en medio de una pista de baile.

Sorprendentemente, el ataque directo no molestó a Seifer. Comprendió enseguida que era lo que se proponía al pegar de forma tan poco sutil en uno de los muchos puntos en los que chocaban. El hecho de que lo hiciera de forma tan agresiva solo hizo que reforzar su opinión de que Quistis realmente no quería contarle nada.

- ¿Cambiando de tema con un ataque Trepe? Pensaba que habíamos dejado el parvulario hacia tiempo.

Quistis se enderezó, estudiando a Seifer mientras las piezas de una expresión comedida encajaban en su rostro. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente, como ordenando sus pensamientos en el proceso.

- Has de saber que si no quería decírtelo era porque quería sortear lo que fuera que tuviéramos primero. – su voz era totalmente átona. – No quería que esto interfiriera, y te aseguro que lo habría hecho.

- Conmovedor. – le cortó Seifer, con una mirada tajante y alerta. No iba a dejarla irse por las ramas. – El collar.

_"¿Dejarás que un hombre como ese esté a tu lado Quistis?"_Las palabras de Zell reverberaron en su mente como bolas de billar en una carambola. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que la respuesta se le apareciera, en ese momento, tan clara y sin ambages.

_'Sí'_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Notas:**Tenía tantas tantísimas ganas de hacer esta parte, todas y cada una de las escenas de este capítulo. Como la vez con Selphie, ha sido interesante usar a Zell, un personaje que más bien parece un alivio cómico, como base para un poco de introspección. Y no hablemos del nuevo juguete que ha encontrado Seifer, a partir de ahora será el terror de los Trepies XD

La alusión a los fuegos artificiales es culpa de **jheans** y su _Teh Box_, que para mí ya es canon dentro del universo de MeJ. ¡No dejéis de leerlo!


	22. Evil

**Minerva en Jaque**

**22. Evil**

Despertó sintiéndose pesada, con esa sensación de haber dormido profundamente y en un ambiente cerrado; con los párpados tan pesados que tomó conciencia de la realidad antes de poder abrirlos.

No se sintió confusa ante su desnudez, ni ante el calor agobiante que la rodeaba. La memoria todavía estaba en punto muerto, pero su cuerpo recordaba haberse quedado dormida así: envuelta y confortada en un abrazo.

Últimamente, Quistis agradecía no recordar. Últimamente las cosas no iban como tenían que ir, aunque lo de la pasada noche era algo que Seifer había resumido muy bien.

- Ya era hora, joder. – Había dicho antes de enterrar la cara en la almohada, agotado.

A su favor había que decir que no se había quedado dormido inmediatamente. Había intentado aparentarlo, en uno de esos ataques suyos de masculinidad malinterpretada. Pero al final sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en el techo, perdidos más allá de la cama.

Suponía que, pese a la deliciosa distracción del sexo, la explicación que le había dado poco antes no podía borrarse tan fácilmente.

- Estás flipando. – la cara de susto no pegaba nada con el traje de galán. – No, yo lo estoy flipando. Espera… No entiendo nada.

- A mi también me costó entenderlo. - _"En realidad, lo que me costó fue aceptarlo."_– Pero las cosas son como son y el collar…

- He leído mi manual, Trepe, y la tecnología esthariana nunca ha llegado tan lejos.

- No leíste el manual adecuado, entonces. Tenías que leer el que estaba al lado del que explicaba las operaciones secretas de Odine. – respondió, mordaz. El SeeD le estaba haciendo las mismas increpaciones que ella le había hecho a los nanomecánicos.

Pero mientras que la reacción de Quistis había sido una inconsolable melancolía, Seifer se enfurecía por momentos. Típico de él, enfadarse porque el mundo no giraba como él quería.

Aún cuando la acorraló de vuelta a la habitación, Quistis había notado su rabia, su impotencia espoleada por recuerdos amargos. Lo había disfrazado con un "Tengo la mejor manera de consolarte" que al final había sabido a "Joder, todo me sale mal".

Para su primera vez como pareja, suponía que ambos deseaban algo más agradable que la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban. A ella, al menos, le costó un poco poner su mente en situación después de contarlo todo. Por suerte, Seifer se había destacado siendo un amante de lo más insistente.

Discutir, negociar y después la inexplicable necesidad de estar cuanto más cerca mejor. Ese parecía ser siempre el patrón su relación con él.

- Que te lo quiten y lo taponen. – Había dicho, en medio del murmullo de la fiesta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Crees que no lo hemos hablado? Es biotecnología del más alto nivel; hace algo más que conectar agujas a mi carótida.

- ¡No se ha visto nunca que un maldito trozo de metal sustituya tus arterias en su función! – y por un momento, pareció que la fiesta iba a enmudecer de lo alto que había gritado. - ¡Es absurdo! ¿Estás segura de que has hablado como debes con esta gente?

- No, Seifer, me dijeron que si me quitaban el collar moriría, pero yo estaba más interesada en ver si habían reparado la calefacción del sótano. - ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para despertar la parte más peleona de Quistis? - ¿Crees que no he hecho todo lo que he podido?

Al temblarle la voz en esa última frase consiguió toda la atención del rubio, que en dos zancadas ya estaba encima de ella, besándola con furia. Era un cambio considerable en su relación el hecho de que, en vez de gritarle y largarse, ahora Seifer le gritara y la besara.

- Voy a enviar a ese hatajo de mafiosos a la tumba. – gruñó entre dos besos.

- Necesito quitarme el collar, no que mates gente. – Trató de sonreír, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. – Ni siquiera sé si ellos han sido los creadores. Podrían sacar su material de un laboratorio perdido de la mano de Hyne por lo que yo sé.

- Para eso necesitas mi experiencia, Trepe. – y soltó una risa sin humor. – Soy el mejor de mi promoción de torturadores. Que te lo diga Squall.

- Squall no soltó ni una palabra, Seifer.

- Porque el cabrón es jodidamente resistente.– la miró, secretamente sorprendido, cuando ella enterró su cara en su pecho, como buscando consuelo. – Pero esos… son unas nenazas. Les cortaré un dedo y cantarán hasta el Eyes on Me.

Supuso que el comentario le hizo gracia, pero estaba demasiado preocupada, demasiado aterrorizada para siquiera reírse. Normalmente llevaba ese tipo de horrores en silencio, los arreglaba y luego los contaba. Suponía que tenía que ver con lo que habían hablado con Irvine, pues todos tenían el mismo método.

Quizás de todos, Seifer fuera el más experto en callarse las cosas. Ella ya no se torturaba pensando en qué podría haber hecho para evitar la transformación, la traición que los llevó a odiarse.

En la cama, desnuda y a su lado, la ironía de su situación no dejaba de escapársele. No había sentido más que un pesar pasajero cuando parecía que él había muerto y ahora… eran lo más parecido a una pareja que podía haber. No creía que llegaran al nivel de Squall y Rinoa, pero ya había aceptado que ella no estaba hecha para algo así.

Ellos, mejor dicho. Pasó una mano por la espalda desnuda de Seifer, recordando como se había arqueado en su momento, todo músculos tensándose y destensándose. Ahora que ya no eran Seifer y Quistis por separado, tenía el horrible sentimiento, en la boca del estómago, que sensaciones como la de esa noche podían perderse con solo apretar un botón.

Y no solo en la boca del estómago: las migrañas y las arcadas parecían estar convirtiéndose en un efecto habitual de la intromisión del collar. _"Puede que esto me mate antes siquiera de que consiga quitármelo"_.

Besó suavemente la nuca del "hombre que consolaba con sexo" y trepó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo para salir de la cama. Se sintió helada al tocar el suelo y, por un momento, pensó en dejarse llevar por la comodidad y volver de nuevo. Podría despertar a Seifer y dejarse mimar y consolar de nuevo, pero su cerebro ya le estaba recriminando por no ponerse en marcha.

_"Por cosas como estas es por lo que no puedes tener un romance de película"_Quistis se dejaba mimar poco; no era propio de un soldado reclamar atención y carantoñas cuando había gente que salvar y cosas que hacer saltar por los aires.

Recordar los tirones de Rinoa cuando quería algo la puso de un humor extraño, casi asesino. Tuvo la entereza de preguntarse si estaría en esos días del mes para pasar de satisfacción a irritación en milésimas de segundo. Se miró en el espejo del baño, como buscando una respuesta. Y sorprendentemente la tuvo.

- ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo conmigo? – murmuró, rabiosa, mientras miraba la banda de metal y sus dos luces.

No sabía si Seifer había entendido de verdad la gravedad de la situación, aunque tampoco podía culparle. Lo único que Quistis le había proporcionado eran las mismas explicaciones vagas que le habían dado a ella.

El collar le había estado inyectando algo, que nadie sabía qué era ni que efectos tenía. Aparte de hacerse imprescindible en el cuerpo de Quistis robándole funciones al sistema sanguíneo, le proporcionaba a su cuerpo algún tipo de potenciador cerebral. El escáner había revelado que sus neuronas estaban más activas que nunca, a pesar de que ella no notaba nada fuera de lo común. No hacía falta ser muy listo para sospechar que LeBlanc tenía otro juguetito en la manga para controlarla, más allá del miedo a ser volada por los aires.

Quistis se vistió con lentitud, más por el malestar general que sentía que por no despertar al rubio que dormía a pierna suelta. Trató de distraerse cotilleando su habitación. Era más espartana de lo que había creído, aunque el desorden parecía dominarlo todo.

_"Al menos no está sucia"_Quistis podía perdonar libros desparramados y pantalones sin doblar, pero si encontraba comida fosilizada bajo la cama o el baño atorado…

Si se iba sin despertarlo, Seifer podría ponerse pesado pensando que lo había abandonado tras una noche de consuelo. Una idea absurda después de lo claro que se lo había dejado ella acerca de su relación. Pero él era así.  
Sin embargo, podría pedirle algo a la doctora Kadowaki para el dolor, proveerse de un par de informes que tenía que revisar y volver con el desayuno. Imaginar la cara de satisfacción de Seifer al despertarse con el desayuno preparado y Quistis cerca alivió momentáneamente todos sus dolores.

- Vuelvo enseguida. – murmuró, sin saber que no volvería a pisar esa habitación en mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.

El alcalde de Fisherman's Horizon era un hombre tranquilo, acostumbrado a vivir entre fanáticos de la ciencia y la tecnología. Cuando levantó los impresionantes campos fotovoltaicos con sus compañeros, poco se imaginaba que su pequeño reducto de amantes de la paz sería refugio de tantos.

Observó al joven comandante del Jardín con ojos críticos, rememorando aquellas épocas en las que Cid Kramer le pidió que le ofrecieran asilo y ayuda. Puede que no hiciera ni dos años de aquello, pero el tiempo en F.H. se antojaba lento; más lento que en otras ciudades más bulliciosas.

- Tu turno. – le dijo el hombre de pelo largo. – Llevas un buen rato mirándolas.

Su mujer habría liquidado la partida de cartas en un santiamén, pero el alcalde era casi tan malo como el presidente de Esthar, Laguna Loire. Su carácter despreocupado y frívolo le había quitado tanta formalidad al encuentro entre ambos líderes, que ahora se encontraban jugando a cartas en el suelo de su casa.

- No estamos aquí para eso. – vibraba un tono peligroso en la monótona voz de Squall. – Hay cosas importantes que discutir.

- Debes aprender a pasar el rato, hijo. – Y por la manera como Loire lo dijo, parecía realmente un hecho y no un apelativo cariñoso general. O tal vez fuera la manera como Squall se tensaba cada vez que oía la coletilla. – Tu novia agradecerá tener más rato de recreo.

- Sabes perfectamente que su seguridad… - empezó Squall antes de detenerse en seco. ¿Para qué malgastar palabras? Se giró en redondo y marchó por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

Salió a la deslumbrante llanura con la paciencia al límite para encontrarse más problemas.

- ¡Comandante! – aún a la distancia, reconoció a Shu enseguida.

- Y ahora qué…

- ¡Se acerca una nave esthariana! – jadeando, tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder explícarse mejor. Squall tuvo ganas de zarandearla. - ¡Son los LeBlanc!

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- ¡El…! – tomó aire de golpe, aterrorizada - ¡El símbolo! ¡La nave lleva el escudo de la organización!

_"Es una trampa"_Tenía que serlo, presentándose de una manera tan obvia. Pero un comandante no se arriesgaba a pesar de tenerlo claro. Se lanzó a la carrera.

.-.-.-.-.

Si había algo que había estado molestando a Seifer desde hacía tiempo era todo lo sucedido en la estación abandonada de Monday. Una mujer no podía entender la humillación que le había provocado no haber cumplido como debía, por mucho que tratara de explicárselo.

Se sabía la explicación de memoria, por supuesto. Sabía que él había estado débil y que muchas veces la disposición mental podía ser contraproducente en vez de estimulante. En las populares clases de "Técnicas sociales" había aprendido mil maneras de bajarse un calentón en medio de una misión "por su propia seguridad". Pero cuando no se levantaba aunque uno quisiera… en fin, un hombre lo pasaba mal.

Despertó con una sonrisita bobalicona pensando en lo bien que había cumplido aquella noche. Quizás arrastrarla hasta su habitación no había sido lo más caballeroso del planeta, pero por Hyne si no le tenía ganas. Supuso que cualquier otro gilipollas que había tratado de cortejar a Quistis le había ofrecido café o puesto música o cualquier otra de esas mariconadas. (Aunque había que reconocer que funcionaban muchas veces)

¿Pero realmente alguien esperaba que se contuviera? Tenerla en su habitación, con ESE vestido… era ponerlo en una situación más allá de su fuerza de voluntad.

Ni bajo amenaza de hierros candentes el SeeD admitiría que lo que le había impulsado a arrastrarla hasta ahí era la necesidad que tenía de ser dulce con ella. De consolarla y aliviar toda esa tensión que le envaraba la espalda. La única manera que él conocía para dar todo eso y ocultarlo era recostarla en la cama y quitarle la ropa a mordiscos.

- Me cuesta admitir que me gusta que tengas toda esta experiencia de antemano. – le había dicho ella, tratando de relajarse.

- Tampoco ha sido tanta experiencia. – Ni mucha ni poca habría sido la definición que él habría dado. Pero uno siempre trataba de aparentar menos delante de una mujer y más delante de sus amigos.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Quistis rió suavemente, pasándole los dedos por la nuca y enterrándolos en su pelo.

_"Yo también podría hablar de tu experiencia."_Prefería no saber. La manera como clavaba las uñas, con delicadeza, era un afrodisíaco difícil de explicar. Le gustaba notar la fuerza de ella cuando lo retenía contra si, cuando sus muslos le apretaban las caderas. Muslos capaces de partir cuellos en otras situaciones.

Si Quistis tenía experiencia previa en excitar así a un tío, en dejarlo jadeante cuando su intención era justo la contraria, de verdad que prefería no saberlo. Había gente que más o menos toleraba en el Jardín, pero las posibilidades de ese pensamiento le hacían odiar a todo SeeD masculino de Balamb con la fuerza de mil mares.

Y a las féminas también. Por si acaso.

Aunque ese pensamiento no le molestaba tanto. Vete tú a saber por qué.

- Relájate de una vez. – pues la notaba tirante a pesar de los esfuerzos, preocupada y caliente al mismo tiempo. En situaciones normales un sentimiento invalidaba al otro, pero se estaba acostumbrando a que Quistis no era del todo normal. – A un tío no le gusta que piensen en otro en la cama, deberías saberlo.

- Espero que no estés insinuando… - había empezado ella, con un rodar de ojos.

- El collar, rubia. Te lo puso un hombre. Si piensas en el collar piensas en ese gilipollas. Y llevo muy mal la falta de atención.

Eso le grajeó otra sonrisa perezosa que le infectó de una euforia extraña. Lamió la cara interior del muslo suave de ella y ni se molestó en apartar el vestido cuando fue más allá.

El pelo desparramado sobre la almohada, los ojos entrecerrados, el lento subir y bajar de torso en una respiración intensa… normalmente no era consciente de tantos pequeños detalles, pero había decidido ir lentamente. Y tenía sus ventajas.

Le costó muchísimo desnudarla por completo. Seifer tenía cierto fetiche con la ropa, aunque ni él mismo era consciente. Le gustaba el erotismo del cuerpo de Quistis a través de la tela de color vino, la sugestiva curva de su estomago que terminaba en una pequeña hendidura. La primera vez que se había dado cuenta apenas había podido recrearse la vista, tan turbado como se encontraba. Ahora, no había manera de quitarle los ojos de encima.

A pesar de la agradable situación en la que se encontraban, a pesar de haber conseguido sortear las inquietudes de ella, el rubio era consciente de que no iba a haber la pirotecnia esperada. Para empezar, Quistis se veía agotada, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de él, más que por voluntad propia. Y para terminar, bueno, estaba claro que le dolió un poco la primera vez.

- Es que… hace mucho tiempo. – Había intentado ocultarlo, claro, pero él no había esperado a enfrentarla. ¡Con lo que había costado que llegaran a ese momento! Seifer no podía soportar la idea de que no hubiera más que orgasmos.

- No había oído nunca… - aguantó un gemido cuando ella lo apretó contra él. - ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Yo creo que ahora sí lo es.

- Seifer… - y le salió tan ronco que el susodicho tuvo que aguantar un escalofrío que amenazaba con terminarlo todo muy rápido. – A una mujer no le gusta que piensen en otro en la cama, deberías saberlo.

Ah sí, otra de las cosas que antes odiaba y ahora le encantaban. El humor cuanto menos te lo esperabas.

_"Tendrás que admitirlo algún dia, Almasy."_Cuando Seifer era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que tragar saliva y aceptar errores que comportaban vidas humanas. Se había vuelto tan doloroso, que ya simplemente no contemplaba la posibilidad de ser honesto, ni en los asuntos más ligeros.

Puede que tener a la subcomandante del Jardín a su lado fuera a cambiar las cosas. Nunca había creído en la intervención ajena, pero estaba claro que algo sí había cambiado. Cuando la idea de la siguiente vez (y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente…) lo emocionaba más que la vez en sí…

Ronroneó, sin darse cuenta, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. No había sido su mejor actuación, pero por ser la primera vez tenía la oportunidad de mejorarla siempre que quisiera.

_"¿O no?"_

Algo despertó sus instintos entrenados. Para empezar, estaba solo en la habitación.

- Esta tía es la hostia.– y no precisamente en el buen sentido. ¿Es que nunca iba a ser capaz de quedarse quietecita donde él la quería?

La segunda alarma vino en el inusitado ir y venir en los pasillos. A pesar de tener habitaciones blindadas, los oídos de un SeeD estaban muy bien entrenados. La incesante cacofonía de pisadas que recorría el Jardín no era el relajado caminar de una buena noticia.

Era la preparación a la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¡NIDA! – El rugido de Squall se oyó por todo el vestíbulo. - ¡Quiero a los cadetes en las ventanas de las clases del primer piso! ¡ARMADOS!

No iban a cometer el mismo error dos veces, nadie los sorprendería por allí. Corrió por el pasillo de las habitaciones con el sudor picándole en las cejas. ¿Cuál sería exactamente el plan de ataque de los LeBlanc? ¿Qué es lo que querían de Balamb?

Era casi una pregunta retórica, claro. Los pasos de Squall ya lo estaban llevando camino a las habitaciones de los SeeDs. En otro tipo de situación, se habría visto asaltado por una terrible incomodidad, pero afortunadamente la urgencia le había hecho abandonar todas sus reservas.

Sabía dónde encontrarla, muy a su pesar. Rinoa había estado cacareando toda la mañana acerca de lo emocionante que era saber que Quistis no había pasado la noche en su cama.

Casi derrapó enfrente de la habitación de Seifer. Justo cuando iba a golpear la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

- ¿Dónde está Quistis? – ambos lo dijeron a la vez y ambos palidecieron al oír al otro.

- LeBlanc, por el oeste. Dos naves y una pequeña flotilla de cinco. – informó Squall, suscinto, antes de que el rubio abriera la boca para pedir explicaciones.

Con tan reducido tamaño, el objetivo no era el Jardín. La opción más probable era una operación de extracción con la máxima rapidez posible. No había dudas sobre a quién querían extraer.

- Oh, joder. – Seifer se precipitó adentro en busca de lo que quedaba de su equipo, pero Squall no le esperó. El sonido de la alarma se había disparado y no les quedaban más que minutos antes de hacer contacto con la flotilla.

Con tan poco tiempo, Squall no tenía tiempo de buscar a Quistis. Casi más que él, Quistis era quien tenía más experiencia en la defensa del Jardín. En esos momentos estaría organizando al personal para hacer frente a los LeBlanc con más ímpetu que nadie.

Su principal prioridad, entonces, era poner a Rinoa a salvo. Corrió al ascensor con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Me dijo que iba a desayunar con Selphie"_Sin embargo, no apretó el botón de la planta baja. Con su prometida, era especialmente sensible a lo que su boca del estómago le decía. Para alguien tan cerebral como Squall era casi una aberración seguir instintos como esos, pero sabía que no le fallaban. Apretó el botón al tercer piso.

Algo se le retorció en ese presentimiento cuando las puertas se abrieron al llegar en un solitario y escalofriante tintineo. En la penumbra del pequeño vestíbulo, Squall oyó un gemido que reconoció de inmediato.

Venció algún tipo de récord en su camino hacia al despacho. Cuando abrió las puertas de par en par, el sonido de muebles rompiéndose ensordeció el corazón en su garganta.

- ¡Squall! – sollozó Rinoa en lágrimas.

Pero no eran solo lágrimas lo que empapaba su rostro. Media mejilla estaba dibujada en rojo, en lo que pronto se convertiría en un feo hematoma. Y eso era… ¿Sangre?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera registrar lo que sucedía con plena consciencia, la otra figura, aquella que había estado bordeando la consciencia de Squall con bocinazos de alarma, se movió con rapidez hacia su víctima.

Levantó a Rinoa del cuello y le propinó tal puñetazo que la dejó casi inconsciente.

- No puede ser… - Horrorizado era quedarse corto. Squall sentía que no estaba respirando.

- Grita tanto que es imposible pensar. –Un par de ojos azules lo enfrentaron, fríos.

Quistis. Aunque no era ella en ningún aspecto. El cuello le latía de manera antinatural, como si tuviera un corazón de más en ese amasijo de venas azules, verdes y violetas que le reptaba hasta las sienes. Algo (magia) había transformado el blanco de sus ojos en negro.

Gryphus centelleó al salir de su soporte en un lento movimiento. Squall sabía que era importante analizar lo que estaba pasando, no llegar a conclusiones equivocadas, actuar con eficiencia y serenidad. Como Quistis le había repetido una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo…? – No era la primera vez que no podía casi ni hablar. Siempre le pasaba cuando veía a Rinoa en peligro.

Quistis acercó la morena hacia sí, como oliendo a la presa antes de devorarla. Había tanta fuerza comedida en sus movimientos que Squall supo de inmediato que lo que le había estado inyectando el collar no habían sido solo potenciadores neuronales.

- Potenciadores físicos. – murmuró. – Y un desinhibidor mental aplicado en el momento adecuado.

- Eso parece. – y la sonrisa cruel y soñolienta que acompañó a sus palabras era una máscara absurda en sus facciones.

_"Una bruja"_O lo más parecido que había visto en todo ese tiempo. Pero Quistis no tenía poderes ni era el receptáculo adecuado para ellas. Tratar de convertirla en uno tendría consecuencias que ni Odine sería capaz de imaginar.

- Deja a Rinoa en el suelo, Quistis. Esta no eres tú. – dijo fríamente. Si volvía a ver cómo le levantaba la mano tendría que cortársela. Y no quería hacerle eso a una amiga.

- ¿No lo soy? – las cortinas aletearon con fuerza, levantándose y dejando pasar la luz del sol. El sonido de las hélices ensordeció el aire por un momento, ahogando el tono terrible de su voz – Nunca me había sentido tan libre como hasta ahora, Squall. Puede que esta sí sea yo.

Cogió a Rinoa por la nuca aplicando las yemas de los dedos en puntos estratégicos. Rinoa se revolvió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Hasta ella conocía esa técnica para romperle el cuello a una persona o, aun peor, dejarla tetrapléjica.

A juzgar por esa recién descubierta actitud de Quistis, la última opción parecía demasiado probable. El pánico de la morena se volvió tan fuerte que Squall se contagió enseguida.

Se lanzó al ataque sin pensar que la parte cerebral y analítica de la SeeD seguía allí, para el libre uso del monstruo. Tuvo el tiempo justo para desviar la trayectoria de la hoja y evitar cortar a su novia en dos. Pero pagó el precio de ser enviado al suelo de una poderosa patada.

- Llevo años queriendo hacer eso. – y le sonrió, casi con dulzura. Estaba tan fuera de lugar como Leviatán en el desierto.

- Quistis, no podré perdonarte si le haces algo. ¡Vuelve en ti, maldita sea!

- ¿Perdonarme? – pareció pensárselo.

Se inclinó y estampó el cráneo de la morena contra el cristal con tanta fuerza que este se rompió en pedazos. Demasiado tarde, Squall comprobó que era simplemente imposible hablar con ella. Que intentar razonar o amenazarla solo disparaba recuerdos y actitudes que el desinhibidor mental convertía en destrucción.

- ¿Ups? – Quistis observó el espectáculo de sangre y cristales a su alrededor con indiferencia.– No te preocupes, no está muerta.

Ciego y sordo, Squall se lanzó a matar. No había nada que pudiera impedirle ensartarla con su sable pistola. Ni toda una vida de recuerdos y amistad, ni la confianza conseguida a base de pelear espalda contra espalda. Nada.

El sonido de metal contra metal resonó por toda la habitación.

- ¡SEIFER! – la voz de Squall, preñada de odio y resentimiento, era como una pesadilla. No lo había notado llegar, pero el simple hecho de que se interpusiera en el camino de salvar a Rinoa, una vez más, bastaba para hacerle hervir la sangre.

- No sé qué coño está pasando aquí. – gruñó Seifer de vuelta antes de empujar con todas sus fuerzas y mandar a Squall lo suficientemente lejos como para ponerse en guardia de nuevo. – Pero hay cosas que no se tocan, Leonhart.

- ¡Mírala bien, imbécil! –dilató las aletas de la nariz, preparándose para embestir de nuevo.

Seifer se quedó helado cuando una mano fría reptó por la espalda del abrigo hasta el pelo. Una sensación demasiado familiar le atenazó la garganta.

- Como no, el caballero andante al rescate de su princesa. – una voz sibilina, cruel y tentadora en su oído. – Pero, como siempre, eligiendo el bando menos afortunado, Seifer.

Desvió la mirada de su oponente para encontrarse los labios de Quistis rozándole la mejilla. Los ojos negros le devoraron el alma en recuerdos.

- ¿Quién cojones eres tú?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Notas extra:**Tratando de hacerme perdonar vengo con el pr0n prometido aunque, como ya avisé, no vale un pimiento XD

Ni que decir tiene que este capítulo habría salido mucho más tarde si no hubiera sido por vuestros ánimos incansables. Casi debería agradecer que la eterna sequía de fic del FF8 os haga ver este con ojos tan cariñosos XDDD

Siempre había querido hacer dark!Quistis. Me gusta más que no el resentida!Quistis que veo en muchos fics, cosa que para mí no tiene mucho sentido.

Capítulo patrocinado por la BSO de Utena, fantabuloso anime e ideal para escenas _creepys_

.-.-.-.


	23. Witch

**Minerva en Jaque**

**23. Witch**

Si alguien se molestara en preguntarle a Seifer qué cara toman sus pesadillas, él se cuidaría mucho de decir la verdad. Diría lo obvio: la cara de una mujer hermosa y malvada, con los ojos llenos de odio.

Lo que no diría es que, en sus pesadillas, tiene que pelear contra sí mismo convertido en monstruo. Puede que lo fuera durante la guerra, pero el Seifer que encuentra en su mente es todo lo retorcido y perverso que esta puede proveerle.

Pero que más da, ¿No? Eran pesadillas, sólo tenía que fintar a su alrededor hasta que se despertara. Y entonces catorce horas, como mínimo, de libertad. Y ni siquiera las tenía cada día.

Sin embargo había noches en las que estaba demasiado exhausto como para zafarse del sueño. Las pesadillas cobraban un tono aún más malévolo, como si su subconsciente supiera que no tenía escapatoria, y se volvían tan vívidas que a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, lo único que Seifer veía era sangre y desesperación.

Esos eran los peores días, los que lo llevaban a hacer alguna tontería como romperle la nariz al hermano de Nida o enfrentarse a Squall a riesgo de perder la única casa que había conocido nunca.

- Apártate de ella, Almasy.

El rubio ni le oía. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando despertarse. Que le aspen si eso que estaba viviendo no ocupaba su top cinco. Puede que hubiera pasado directamente a la primera posición de la lista.

- La realidad supera la ficción, Seifer. – susurró Quistis. O quien quiera que tuviera su apariencia. – La realidad supera mil veces la ficción.

Le pareció que había oído antes esa frase, pero no tuvo tiempo a analizarla. Squall se había movido y no precisamente para darles un abrazo.

Se enfrentó a él y ni siquiera supo por qué. Demasiados años de práctica convertidos en instinto. O tal vez la mano helada que le empujaba a hacerlo, justo en el centro de su espalda.

- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí, Leonhart? – gruñó cuando los sables chocaron. Squall iba a ganar la batalla en un pis pas y ambos lo sabían. La furia le había dado fuerza de más y Seifer estaba demasiado distraído guardando su propia espalda como para hacerle frente.

El sonido ensordecedor de las hélices levantó el suficiente pánico como para desviar la atención de su oponente con una finta y lanzarlo al suelo de una patada. Sabía demasiado bien lo que iba a pasar cuando se giró y vio el helicóptero acercándose a la ventana. Quistis ya tenía un pie en el alféizar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

_"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarla?"_Si pudiera salir de la pesadilla, lo haría sin dudarlo. Había matado a todo el mundo tantas veces en sus sueños que era casi una rutina. Sin embargo, había un sabor a bilis en el fondo de su garganta que no aparecía en sus terrores nocturnos habituales.

- Me encantaría quedarme, sabes que adoro cuando te pones de caballero andante.– Quistis tenía manchas de sangre en la cara y una sonrisa perezosa. – Pero sigo llevando esto y alguien tiene que quitármelo. No te preocupes por venir a salvarme, los mataré a todos antes de que llegues.

No dudaba de sus capacidades, pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara oírle decir cosas que sólo diría él.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – la voz le subió dos octavas cuando vio como lanzaba el cuerpo inerte de Rinoa por la ventana. Casi demasiado tarde notó la amenaza a su espalda.

Squall en ese estado era una fuerza a tener en cuenta y ni siquiera Seifer podía o tenía el valor de detenerle. El comandante se apoyó en una ventana para esquivarlo y saltó como un tigre hacia ella. Cuando la espada avanzó sin que Quistis moviera un músculo, Seifer casi no pudo contener el grito de horror.

Pero la magia era fuerte a su alrededor. La rubia rió, encantada, mientras el sable pistola se mantenía en el aire, luchando contra la nada. Squall estaba tan enajenado que ni siquiera pudo hablar cuando ella le recorrió la cara.

- ¿Crees que soy un monstruo? – la caricia fue casi la de un amante y si la situación no fuera tan bizarra, Seifer habría sufrido un acceso de celos épico. – Mírame Squall. Mírame convertirme en lo que odias.

- ¿Por qué Rinoa? – consiguió murmurar.

- Fue la primera que apareció por la puerta. – la magia crepitaba a su alrededor en una nube de estática que empezaba a hacer mella en el comandante.

¡PUM!

Los dos combatientes se miraron, jadeando, antes de que la onda de magia despidiera a Squall a la otra punta de la habitación junto a su sable pistola, aún humeante.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – masculló Seifer al ver el boquete que le había dejado en el estómago.

Quizás no había podido acercarse físicamente para cortarla, pero la ventaja del sable pistola seguía siendo su capacidad para convertirse en un arma de doble filo. Squall era consciente de esa capacidad más que nadie.

¿Era demasiado tarde? Si llamaba a la doctora Kadowaki era posible que Quistis tuviera una oportunidad. Aunque tal y como se tambaleaba, apoyada en la ventana que aún quedaba intacta, la perspectiva no era muy halagüeña.

_"Como se muera por su culpa, juro que…"_Seifer era consciente de que estaba mortalmente asustado. Eso lo volvía lento y descuidado y se odiaba a si mismo por dejarse llevar de esa manera. Saber que no podía hacer nada, de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra Squall y Quistis a la vez era sentir más impotencia de la que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Quistis pareció recuperarse. O volverse aún más desquiciada, con esa risa que ponía los pelos de punta. Como si hubiera entablado algún tipo de competición con el comandante a ver quien se comportaba de manera más extraña. En su mano crepitaban ondas eléctricas y con un estoico gruñido, se cerró la herida de bala en una fea quemadura.

_"El estómago no, joder, me encanta tu estómago."_Tal vez él estaba dentro de la competición y ni se había dado cuenta.

- Como siempre, todo el mundo es prescindible menos Rinoa, ¿Eh Squall? – y parecía tan enfadada al decirlo, tan humana en sus celos, que Seifer pensó que había recuperado parte de su antiguo ser.

Pero Quistis había superado lo de Squall, ¿no?

- Acabas de lanzar a mi novia por la ventana. Tú eres prescindible.

- ¡No está muerta! – y escupió la sangre que se le había quedado bailando por la boca. – Aunque como te pille el muerto vas a ser tú. ¿Te sacrificarías así?

_"Que bonito. Flirtea con él hasta de bruja."_No llevaba muy bien sentirse desplazado. ¿Ver como su supuesta novia arreglaba asuntillos del pasado con el tío más capullo que conocía? Bueno, eso lo llevaba FATAL.

Era fácil hacerle perder los estribos a Squall con ese tipo de provocaciones, aunque también peligroso. Cuando en su ataque se encontró los dos escritorios de frente, volando directamente hacia él, Gryphus pareció cortar aire para encontrarse, por sorpresa, el Save the Queen rodeándolo.

No se detuvo, consciente de que el siguiente movimiento que haría Quistis sería usar el látigo como conductor. Cuando la descarga de magia atacó, Squall ya le había apresado el cuello. No fue agradable para ninguno de los dos. Tal vez el cuerpo de Quistis estuviera preparado para ello, pero seguía siendo un cuerpo humano modificado. Ambos flaquearon.

Cuando notó que el látigo aflojaba, pegó un tirón para soltar el sable pistola y con un diestro giro de muñeca, cambió la dirección del filo para que fuera hacia delante en un corte limpio.

Gryphus chocó contra Hyperion de nuevo, y esta vez Seifer tenía las cosas claras. Como una auténtica figura poética se había interpuesto entre ellos dos y parecía dispuesto a llevarla a las últimas consecuencias.

- Esto es alta traición, Seifer. – el comandante trató, en vano, de parar el movimiento de Hyperion, pero ya estaba notando los pies moviéndose hacia atrás.

- No contra mí mismo. – y aprovechó que toda su atención estaba centrada en el sable pistola para propinarle un puñetazo que casi lleva a Squall al suelo.

En momentos como ese, cuando no parece que quede ningún flanco sin enemigo, es cuando uno se tiene con las cuatro cosas que lo han mantenido siempre. En el caso de Seifer, su instinto de supervivencia y su orgullo.

Su orgullo estaba en más o menos buena forma. Golpear a Squall siempre ayudaba. Claro que los motivos que le habían llevado a ello no dejaban al susodicho orgullo en muy buen lugar precisamente.

Su instinto de supervivencia, en cambio, estaba dando claras señales de aviso. Apártate de lo que sea que tengas en la espalda, lenta y pausadamente. Si hay suerte es posible que no pierdas más de una extremidad.

Pero no pudo resistirse y miró por encima del hombro. _"Chúpate esa, instinto"_. Quistis no le había atravesado con su magia, ni le había ahorcado con el látigo. Tampoco había perdido las venas verdeazuladas ni esos ojos negros como la boca del lobo.

- Todo un caballero de la bruja. – jadeaba y no dudó en apoyarse en Seifer, como si estuvieran de excursión y hubiera habido una cuesta inesperada.

- No me pidas que lo sea de nuevo. - ¿Por qué estaban hablando?

Cuando ella le miró, Seifer sintió que era un pobre corderito y que ella no era más que un carnicero esperándole. No había el odio que recordaba en sus ojos, sólo la fría y cruel certeza.

- Lo volverías a ser, si yo te lo pidiera. – Seifer quiso decirle que no. Que se metiera sus seducciones brujiles por donde le cupieran - Eres tan estúpido que lo harías, y no tendría que hacer nada para conseguirlo. Lo harías por amor, como lo hiciste una vez por orgullo. ¿Tanto me quieres, Seifer?

Podría haber sido Quistis quien hubiera hecho esa pregunta. En uno de esos arranques que le daban, cuando acosaba a Seifer y este no sabía ni por donde empezar a detenerla. Añoraba esos momentos ahora, cuando algo demasiado parecido a la congoja y al miedo le atenazaban la garganta.

- Sí que lo harías. – y ahí si, la sonrisa se torno malévola y seductora, propia de una bruja.

Lo haría. Era horrible saber que sí, que volvería a caer en los mismos errores. Dudaría lo mismo que había dudado en el primer momento. Pero caería y la protegería y…

No se esperó el golpe. Cayó al suelo, medio inconsciente.

- Pero yo no necesito un caballero. – le pareció oír en medio del retumbar de su sangre y el embotamiento de su mente. – Nunca lo he necesitado, Seifer.

_"No has aprendido nada. Idiota, subnormal, gilipollas de mierda…"_Era tan patético y débil que sintió ganas de dejarse llevar por la negra oscuridad. A pesar de saber que la negra oscuridad no era una dulce muerte. Aunque quizás la inconsciencia no estaba tan mal, sólo con no tener que pensar un poco…

Lamentablemente la oscuridad se volvió dolorosa de repente y Seifer tuvo que abandonar la autoflagelación por una actitud un poco más defensiva.

- ¿Qué coño…? – murmuró y al hablar, notó el metálico sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Eso no se lo había hecho Quistis.

- ¡Seifer, maldito cabronazo! - _"Ah, Squall, te he convertido la cara en un cromo."_La satisfacción le duró poco. El segundo puñetazo del comandante dolió como sólo duelen los golpes hechos con odio y frustración.

Hacia el cuarto o quinto volvió a notar la famosa negra oscuridad envolviéndole. Y ésta era, por cierto, un poco calientapollas, porque cuando Seifer sentía que podía meterse en ella, notaba que la poco halagüeña realidad la disipaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – la mano de Selphie, envuelta en Curaga, trataba de arreglar el estropicio de su cara. Notaba el frío y confortable aliento de la magia curativa a un lado de su sien. Pensó en decir algo pero los gritos requirieron de toda su atención.

- ¡Squall, vas a matarlo! – oyó el sonido de un forcejeo.

- ¿Y no se lo merecería?

Silencio. _"Vaya, gracias"_.

- El problema ahora es seguir a Quistis y a Rinoa.

_"¿Rinoa sigue viva? Esta chica tiene una cabeza hecha de escamas de dragón."_

- Los LeBlanc pueden habérselas llevado a cualquier parte. Tenemos que llamar a los demás Jardines para que estén alerta.

- Sería buena idea contactar con Laguna también.

_"Han ido a Esthar. No hay otra. Después de perseguirnos como perros por Galbadia, sólo les queda Esthar. Me cargué…"_

- … sus dos bases secretas. Esthar. – la voz le salía algo rasposa. – Han ido a Esthar seguro.

- Tiene sentido. – ahora que podía ver, reconoció a Irvine. Casi de espaldas a Seifer, una mano en el hombro de Squall para detenerlo en caso de que volviera a entrar en modo berserk. – Pero a saber cuantas bases pueden tener ahí. Esto va a llevar tiempo.

No lo decía por decir. El comandante parecía a punto de echar fuego por las fauces, dispuesto a matar a quien hiciera falta para rescatar a su chica. Irvine le pedía paciencia y cabeza fría y Seifer no tenía muy claro si el siguiente con un ojo morado sería él.

- Selphie, prepara el Lagunamov. – cuando esta no se movió ipso facto, la fulminó con la mirada. – No me importa que esté herido.

_"Claro que no. A mi tampoco me importaría si lo estuvieras. Te pegaría hasta que reventaras por todos los lados."_Quizás debía aplicarse lo de la sangre fría a él, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y esa actitud de Squall le ponía a parir.

- Voy a llevarlo a la doctora Kadowaki. Y luego… - la voz de Selphie era cautelosa, pero firme. – prepararé la nave. Como comandante, me parece que deberías tener más en cuenta a tus SeeDs, Squall.

- Él ya no es SeeD de este Jardín.

_"Ah, lo sabía."_

El "qué" se generalizó por todos los que habían llegado al tercer piso. Desde el grupo de Zell, Selphie e Irvine hasta los SeeDs que estaban intentando arreglar el estropicio de fondo. Todos se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Pero si ha pasado el examen…!

- Squall, no te precipites…

- ¡Si hay algo que necesitemos ahora son SeeDs…!

Pero Seifer sabía lo que tocaba. Se miraron fijamente con Squall, midiéndose (e insultándose) como dos generales antes de la batalla. Seifer sabía que esta la tenía perdida, aunque no es que le importara realmente.

- Puedes retener tu título de SeeD si otro Jardín te acepta. – el tono era frío y displicente. Típico de él hacerse el digno comandante ahora después de haberle dado una somanta de hostias. – Pero ya no eres bienvenido en Balamb, Seifer.

- Squall… - Selphie fue a decir algo más, pero el rubio la detuvo apretándole el brazo y negando con la cabeza levemente.

- Estoy harto de encontrarme puñaladas en la espalda contigo.

- Al menos yo no traiciono a los míos. – con la cara en su estado, la sonrisa le dolió como nunca. - ¿Has pensado en cómo perdiste los estribos? Ni pestañeaste a la hora de agujerearle el estómago a pesar de que Rinoa ya no estaba a la vista. Pensaba que érais el súper equipo de amigos para siempre, Squall.

Casi pudo ver como la provocación subía por el cuerpo del SeeD hasta llegar a la mandíbula y quedarse ahí, controlada. Los ojos de Squall se volvieron de un azul glacial cuando lo miraron.

- Si vuelvo a verte por el Jardín, no habrá rango ni moral que no me haga darte una paliza.

- Me gustaría vértelo intentar. – contestó con su mejor actitud a la espalda que se marchaba por las puertas centrales. Le hubiera gustado estar de pie y poner su mejor pose de chulo, pero apenas si se tenía sentado.

- No creo que lo diga en serio. – Zell se había quedado mirando la salida de Squall y cuando se giró a los demás, la voz le temblaba. - ¿No?

- Ayúdame a llevarlo. – dijo Selphie mientras se pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro. – Si tardamos más de la cuenta, nos caerá una buena.

Los golpes en el cráneo lo habían dejado más mareado de costumbre e hizo falta que Selphie e Irvine lo cargaran la mayor parte del camino. Ellos habían vivido la mayor parte de la ofensiva, en el frente, y parecía claro que su intención desde el principio era la extracción de Quistis.

- La mitad de la flotilla estaban merodeando ya por el tercer piso cuando nos atacaron de frente. Ni siquiera se molestaron en presentar batalla, los cabrones.

- Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño. – Zell parecía especialmente afectado. Como si se sintiera responsable de los acontecimientos. – Primero se enrolla con Seifer y ahora se convierte en bruja. Que alguien me pellizque.

La patada de Seifer no se hizo esperar y mandó al rubio trastabillando un par de pasos.

- ¡Voy a matarte, gilipollas!

- Primero aprende a atarte los cordones de los zapatos, gallina.

- ¡Zell, que está herido! – Irvine volvió a hacer de elemento conciliador y paró a Zell con una mano. Aunque cada vez estaba más harto. Le echó una mala mirada a Seifer, instándole a comportarse un poco.

- No tanto como para que no pueda darle un par de hostias. ¡Si ya se tiene en pie!

- Eso es cierto. – comentó Seifer mientras probaba el suelo bajo sus pies y miraba a su alrededor. – La que se ha montado.

El Jardín era el hervidero habitual de actividad antes de una misión importante. Sin embargo, notaba el aire de nerviosismo, como si todo el mundo fuera consciente que se la habían dado con queso y que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Suponía que Squall ladrando órdenes por ahí no debía mejorar mucho la situación.

- Lo llevo de todas formas. – Seifer prefirió no comentar la mirada cargada de recelo que Irvine y Zell le dedicaron cuando Selphie se ofreció a llevarlo, a solas.

_"Tengas o no razón, vuelves a ser un descastado"_Mientras que la relación con Quistis había despertado simpatía y desconfianza a partes iguales, el veredicto de Squall contra él había decantado la balanza al lado de la hostilidad, un lado que ya le pertenecía por derecho propio. A la que se hiciera público, todo el mundo volvería a tratarle como si tuviera la peste.

La enfermería estaba desierta, la prueba evidente del teatro en el que habían participado los SeeDs. Normalmente despertaba tranquilidad, pero a raíz de la situación, la soledad del lugar inspiraba a Seifer una abrumadora melancolía.

- ¡Por Hyne! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es… difícil de explicar. – Seifer rodó los ojos ante la mirada de auxilio de la castaña. No pensaba ponerse a contar sus desgracias. Si Selphie quería inventarse algo, adelante.

- Le has dado Curaga en las sienes, verdad? – y el tono de la doctora no fue precisamente halagüeño – Normal que parezca un pato mareado.

_"Un poco de respeto, señora."_Aunque el alivio que sintió cuando le pasaron la bolsa de hielo fue infinito.

- Quistis no está, no es cierto? – Seifer y Selphie se miraron, sorprendidos.

- No, los LeBlanc la han capturado. – Y cuando Elma asintió, de esa manera tan tranquila, algo dentro de Selphie pareció quebrarse.

En lo que parecía una cámara lenta del terror, Seifer vio, paso a paso, como la fortaleza psíquica de la SeeD se desmoronaba y lo único que quedaba a su paso era un torrente de lágrimas.

¿Había dicho ya lo mucho que odiaba que le lloraran? Kadowaki parecía más acostumbrada y ni pestañeó cuando empezaron los sollozos. Le pasó un pañuelo a la castaña con la misma tranquilidad con la que le había pasado la bolsa de hielo a él.

- ¡Maldita sea! – lloraba como una niña, berreando con la boca abierta. – Justo cuando… y ya todo estaba… ni tuvimos tiempo de pasar tiempo juntas… y tú con ella… y ahora… ¡Seifer eres idiota!

_"Como no…"_Se alegraba de estar en la camilla y no a su lado. Habría tenido que hacer algo desagradable como una palmadita en la espalda o algo parecido.

- Selphie, has hecho demasiadas misiones. La próxima vez deja que Seifer se encargue de tu horario y haga unas cuantas en tu nombre.

- Estás flipando… - empezó a decir él. Las misiones de Selphie eran especializadas. En su vida querría tocar la cantidad de explosivos que tocaba ella.

- ¡Si él ya no es del Jardín! – seguía berreando y algo parecido a dolor de cabeza se insinuó en las maltratadas sienes de Seifer. - ¿Quién va a…? ¡Quistyyyy!

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Elma Kadowaki se había esfumado. Con expresión demudada enfrentó a Seifer, que se le quitaron todas las migrañas de golpe.

- ¡¿Te han echado? – no le dio tiempo a contestar. – De todas las cosas… ¿Eres retrasado mental, Seifer? Te hice la prueba con diez años y parecías normal.

- Oiga, Kadowaki… - la voz del rubio bajó un grado, dispuesto a presentar batalla.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué, idiota? ¿Cómo vas a proteger a Quistis? – Ni se molestó en seguir aplicando Cura en los lugares más lastimados. Con esa bata blanca y sus aspavientos, parecía un oso polar en un circo. - ¡Te han excluido de la misión!

- ¡Eso no es un problema!

- ¿No lo es? – dijeron las dos mujeres, al unísono. Las lágrimas de Selphie se habían detenido, de momento, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

- He pasado más tiempo de mi vida no siendo SeeD que siéndolo. Y sigo aquí, vivito y coleando. – se aplicó el hielo de nuevo a la sien. Se sentía herido por dentro y por fuera y no podía evitar que le saliera la petulancia en la voz. – Voy a infiltrarme en la misión de rescate.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso exactamente? – con la ceja arqueada, la doctora era la viva imagen de la desconfianza. Sin embargo, algo en la actitud de Seifer parecía haberla tranquilizado porque volvió a los cuidados médicos.

- Ella me va a ayudar. – y señaló a Selphie, que había comenzado a hipar de la virulencia de su llanto.

- ¿Yo? – se le fueron los hipidos de golpe. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar…?

- Tu conduces el Lagunamov, no? Si tuviera que presentarme en Esthar yo solito tardaría semanas. Necesito que me dejes entrar.

- ¿Acaban de echarte del Jardín y pretendes meterte en una nave dónde estará Squall? ¿Y pretendes que YO te ayude a meterte en dicha nave? Pídeme que te pegue un tiro en la cabeza ahora; así nos ahorramos que me echen a mí también.

- ¿Sabes que sería cojonudo? Que aquí alguien dejara de pensar en su puto ombligo. Squall nunca tuvo uno, así que a la que le tocan a Rinoa es como si le tocaran la mitad de ese cerebro que no tiene. Y tú ahora te preocupas por tu maldito rango. ¡Lo importante aquí es Quistis!

- ¡Ya veo lo importante que es! – Selphie era inmune a controlar su genio. - ¿Dónde está ahora? ¡Se suponía que eras tú quién debía protegerla!

Seifer apretó los dientes, encajando el golpe como pudo. Si, había estado dormido apaciblemente mientras Quistis vivía la transformación en bruja. No quería ni imaginarse lo doloroso que debía haber sido, contener toda esa magia en un cuerpo que no estaba preparado para ello.

Si tan solo ella lo hubiera avisado. Le hubiera dado una señal.

_"Pero yo no necesito un caballero. Nunca lo he necesitado Seifer"_

- Y voy a hacerlo. – gruñó. – Ni Squall ni los LeBlanc, ni siquiera tú, van a evitar que la encuentre y la traiga de vuelta.

- Suenas muy convencido. – Elma le apartó el hielo para tratar el ojo morado. - ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que vas a poder hacer algo? Sin medios, infiltrado en una misión que podría ganarte un juicio…

- Tengo un método infalible.

No lo pudo evitar, cuando ambas lo miraron extrañadas, amplió su mejor sonrisa de malas intenciones, pensando en su arma secreta.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Notas:**He de confesar que Seifer me es insultantemente fácil de escribir. Pero es por el tipo de personaje. Cuando escribo a Draco me pasa lo mismo (muchas me habéis comentado que os recuerda. Y no es casualidad) y realmente creo que sólo soy capaz de escribir a ese tipo. Los demás son un pálido intento.

Quistis de villana es adictiva, y creo que no hay suficientes fics haciendo hincapié en sus posibilidades. (Bueno, para que engañarnos, NO HAY FIC y punto XD). Selphie llorando y descargándose ha sido liberador de escribir, la única persona honesta en este fic XD

.-.-.-.


	24. Electrified

**Minerva en Jaque**

**24. Electrified**

Enormes calles con sofisticados sistemas de control del tráfico. Edificios inteligentes que valoraban el estado atmosférico y situación del aire para ofrecer máximo confort a sus inquilinos. Un infranqueable muro ilusorio que solo podían atravesar los avezados.

Esthar era el adalid de todo lo que el ser humano puede conseguir con la tecnología. Un hatajo de cobardes con trajes que medían tus constantes vitales y te avisaban cuando tenías que ir al baño, en opinión de Seifer.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de reponerse de sus heridas y el proceso de curación natural de los hematomas en la cara no hacía más que provocarle una incesante jaqueca. Esta, además, tenía un aliado incomparable ahí fuera.

- ¡KYUUUUU!

Tamba apreció la libertad como solo un animal puede hacerlo después de varias horas encerrado en un compartimiento del Lagunamov. Había seguido a Seifer gustoso, inconsciente de lo que se pediría de él. Para Seifer, Tamba era la pieza clave de su plan.

Quistis le había recordado varias veces que los mumbas eran más que animales, un proceso de involución de una especie tan o más inteligente que los humanos. Cada vez que Seifer se quejaba de Tamba le tocaba escuchar la perorata.

- La mala noticia es que estos tendrán información directa de qué ha pasado en el despacho del presidente y nosotros tendremos que apañárnoslas. La buena es que nosotros ya estamos en camino y a nuestra manera y ellos tendrán que seguir todo el jodido protocolo.

Al pensar en ello, en la inesperada libertad que tenía en esos momentos, no pudo evitar lanzar un potente rugido. _"¡A la mierda con todo!"_Había estado horas con sentimientos encontrados, sin saber si estaba bien no sentirse mal porque le hubieran pegado la patada.

Tamba se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos antes de acercarse y darle palmaditas en la pierna, comprensivo. La noción de que el mumba lo tomara a él también por un animal enjaulado le habría parecido graciosa si su siempre henchido ego no le avisara de que le estaban tomando por tonto.

- Escúchame bien, animalejo insoportable… -sacó de la nada, el pañuelo con el Quistis solía taparse el collar y lo apretó contra el hocico del animal - Estamos en la zona y tu sentido del olfato tiene que ser decente a juzgar por el morro que tienes. ¡Así que en marcha!

Sabía que no podía pedirle peras al olmo y esperar que un mumba reconociera el olor de "su ama" en medio de una ciudad; pero había oído las comunicaciones durante el vuelo y sabía la zona donde se encontraba la base de los LeBlanc en Esthar.

El ataque al Jardín había sido una trampa, pero los invasores no habían salido ilesos de su misión. Varias de las pequeñas naves habían sido seriamente afectadas y los accesos de magia incontrolada de Quistis habían resultado demasiado fuertes para los controles electrónicos de la nave principal. Llegar hasta la base principal habría sido imposible, así que los LeBlanc seguramente harían parada en su sucursal más cercana: la ciudad de Esthar.

La zona industrial de la ciudad no tenía tantos colores y lucecitas indicando mil cosas por todas partes. Como cualquier zona industrial, estaba hecha para el transporte y solo las carreteras azules se mantenían en ese eterno parpadeo de leds.

- La idea es que en uno de estos galpones tengan a la damisela en apuros. – No sabía muy bien si su acompañante entendía todo lo que él decía, pero los nervios y el dolor de cabeza le despertaban la logorrea.

Pasearon por las calles desiertas, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por un vehículo de transporte. El mumba, más que olisquear como un sabueso, parecía haberse encariñado con el pañuelo de Quistis y lo apretaba entre sus zarpas como un tesoro.

Seifer pensó en patearlo, a ver si espabilaba de una vez pero algo del último camión llamó su atención. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Agudizó el oído y se lanzó a la carrera en busca del sonido de otro motor. Consiguió apartarlos a ambos del camino ante la aparición de otro vehículo en la tercera esquina.

_"¡Armas!"_El camión parecía bastante inofensivo, pero que el copiloto llevara un rifle decía mucho del contenido. Dinero, más armas, drogas… Era el tipo de cosas que uno podía esperarse que transportara un mafioso.

Deambularon por la zona industrial, atentos a los ruidos de los coches que pasaban. A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad, estaba claro que Esthar era comercialmente activo a juzgar por la cantidad de camiones que iban y venían. No todos llevaban armas y cuantos más vehículos normales veía, más sospechosos parecían los que había visto antes.

Siguiendo el ruido de los motores y la gente, llegaron a un, aparentemente inocente, almacén con camiones entrando y saliendo. Habrían pasado de largo si Seifer no se hubiera fijado al fondo de uno de los lados del edificio y hubiera visto el epitome de un secuaz de LeBlanc con sus propios ojos: traje negro y gafas de sol.

Parecía nervioso, hablando airadamente con uno de esos teléfonos móviles que podían permitirse en Esthar. Seifer se habría aplaudido si no estuviera tan ocupado intentando que el mumba permaneciera quieto.

- Vamos a entrar, te guste o no. ¡Quistis está ahí dentro! – lo agarró del cogote y se lanzó a la carrera tras uno de los muros que rodeaba el recinto. Inspeccionó la posición de las cámaras y trató de calcular cuántos guardias había.

- ¡Kyu! ¡Te! – Tamba parecía insatisfecho con el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos y no dudaba en ponerlos en peligro a los dos haciendo todo el ruido posible.

- Puedo comprobar si a partir de ahora el mumba debería considerarse una delicatessen si no te callas la puta boca. – amenazó en un susurro. No podía trepar muros ni ventanas si tenía que cargar con él y evitar, además, que hiciera ruido. - ¿Me entiendes? Hay que entrar y rescatar a Quistis. ¿Tu quieres que Quistis vuelva, no?

El mumba se lo quedó mirando de nuevo, con los ojos como platos, como si el tonito para niños de Seifer lo dejara mortalmente confundido. Las ganas de matar del rubio iban en aumento.

- ¡Quistis!

Parecía que el mumba había comprendido el tema de la conversación, aunque Seifer no entendía muy bien porque le enseñaba una de sus afiladas uñas. _"¡¿Me está amenazando?"_Pero no lo parecía, ya que, inmediatamente, el mumba clavó la uña en la tierra y empezó a trazar garabatos.

Era la primera vez que le veía hacer algo remotamente inteligente y observó, con fascinación, como hacía un círculo y un palo al lado. El mumba abrió los brazos y señaló al círculo.

- ¡Quistis! – señaló el palo.

De cuclillas y con la amenaza de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, Seifer pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero lo había entendido perfectamente.

- ¿Quistis no está aquí? – y el asentimiento del animal lo dejó perplejo. - ¿Y dónde está?

Tamba miró a su alrededor, observando los pequeños detalles como cualquier SeeD haría. Seifer vio claramente como medía las distancias y calculaba los peligros antes de lanzarse a la carrera por encima del muro. Parecía tener una meta fija.

- Estás flipando. – dijo, lleno de sorpresa, antes de perseguirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_("SeeDs número 301 y 302. Llamada por la línea 5. SeeDs número 301 y 302. Llamada por la línea 5")_

A los cinco minutos la llamada se repitió de nuevo, aunque para entonces Raijin y Fuujin ya habían llegado a los teléfonos del pasillo más cercano.

- Zemo' nosotros. Código de identificasión Borea' y Thor. – respondió el moreno, con tono monótono. Lo último que quería ahora era una molesta llamada de teléfono.

Fuujin no parecía estar de mucho humor para conversaciones telefónicas tampoco, aunque nunca habían sido su fuerte en ningún momento. Se mantenía ajena a todo, apoyada en la pared y con cara de pocos amigos.

Habían vuelto de su misión para encontrarse al Jardín en código naranja y a Seifer desaparecido. De nuevo. Fuujin no había dicho una palabra desde entonces. Raijin había dicho de todo y más.

Sin embargo, el absoluto silencio que procedió consiguió que la SeeD despertara de su sopor y prestara atención a la contenida amalgama de emociones que plagaba la cara de Raijin. Desconcierto, sorpresa, alegría, indignación y… ¿Eran lágrimas eso que veía en sus ojos?

- ¡Po' Hyne bendito, ¿Dónde te había' metío? ¡Estabamo' preocupadisimo'!

Le pareció oír ladridos al otro lado de la línea, y a juzgar por la cara de Raijin, consiguió atar cabos. Contagiada por la expresividad de su compañero, Fuujin mostró un atisbo de esa misma sorpresa y alegría. Por un momento el moreno perdió la pista de las palabras de Seifer, anonadado como estaba.

- ¿Qué dice'? ¿Qué quiere' que qué? – Una expresión contrariada barrió de golpe todas las demás. – Hombre, Zeife', no me parece apropiao…

Incapaz de contener la intriga, la SeeD le pegó un empujón y le quitó el teléfono de las manos justo para oír la voz de Seifer llena de urgencia.

_-¡ …gilipollas, necesito que entres en la habitación de Quistis para salvarla! ¡Necesito el mando que controla su collar, no su puta ropa interior!_

Era un alivio saber que Seifer estaba bien y aún más, animado lo suficiente como para insultar a Raijin con tal vehemencia. El alivio pronto dio paso a su fuerte instinto de soldado.

- ENTENDIDO.

_- Fuujin, gracias a Hyne, alguien con cabeza. Tenéis que entrar como sea, ¿vale? No sé el código, pero el mando está en la mesa de su escritorio, en alguno de los cajones. Necesito que lo toqueteéis de forma que reaccione. Pero SOBRETODO no apretéis el botón rojo. Ya sé que suena muy cliché pero, por Hyne, hazme caso._

Sonaba como la peor novela de espías que hubiera leído, pero si Seifer decía que no había que apretar el botón rojo, Fuujin así se aseguraría.

- ENTENDIDO. CAMBIO Y CORTO.

_- Gracias, chicos._

Colgó enseguida, con las últimas palabras de Seifer reverberando en sus oídos y devolviéndole toda la energía que había perdido ese día. Miró a Raijin y estuvo tentada de sonreír de nuevo, sólo para verle esa cara de tonto que se le ponía siempre que demostraba algún sentimiento.

- No quiero' entra' ahí. Si no' cazan, nos llamaran pervertío' por el resto de nuestra' vida'. – el moreno puso su mejor cara de angustia, aunque ambos sabían que no iba a cambiar nada.

- ANDANDO.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la pequeña misión pareció haberse cumplido, un aviso apareció en la pantalla que ambos monitorizaban. Seifer llevaba media hora sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar y para nada el héroe de esta aventura: el mumba le había robado todo el protagonismo.

Como si hubiera nacido para esto, el animal buscaba a través de los planos interactivos de la centralita de dónde nacía la nueva señal que les tenía que llevar a la damisela en apuros. Tecleaba con esas enormes zarpas que podrían matar a un hombre adulto de un manotazo con una rapidez que impresionó a Seifer.

_"Lo llego a saber antes y me conseguía uno para que me hiciera los deberes."_Hacer guardia no era su actividad preferida, pero no quedaba remedio visto cómo se había intensificado el ir y venir de los operarios. La sucursal de los LeBlanc había sido avisada.

Seifer no entendía cómo habían llegado tan lejos con lo patanes que eran todos. La manera en cómo nadie parecía saber qué estaba pasando y como se lanzaban órdenes a voz en grito en nada recordaba al rígido pero rápido sistema del Jardín. Y para más inri, se estaba enterando de casi todo sólo escuchándolos a través de la puerta.

Con todo, cuanto más escuchaba, más nervioso se ponía. Oía los nombres de Anbus y Gilbert y quería salir a cortar cabezas. Oía adjetivos imprecisos como "muy grave" o "al borde de la muerte" y sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

- ¡Te! – Tamba aplaudió con regocijo cuando las señales de monitorización del collar se hicieron visibles en uno de los mapas.

- ¿Dónde cojones está esto?

.-.-.-.-.

- En los pasajes de entrada y salida de coches. – Squall miró el mapa con el ceño fruncido. – Han habilitado uno de los túneles de servicio como entrada.

Esthar había acabado con todos los problemas de aparcamiento con un sofisticado sistema de almacenamiento de coches bajo tierra. Normalmente uno sólo tenía que pasar su tarjeta, introducir el código y el coche se elevaba en una plataforma hasta la superficie. Fácil y cómodo.

Selphie miró a Irvine, concentrado en los papeles que Laguna les había proporcionado. Parecía más alerta que nunca, como si hubiera vuelto a recuperar los ánimos perdidos. No había tenido tiempo a hablar con Quistis, así que no podía descifrar que es lo que le hacía mirar el hueco de la plataforma con tal decisión.

- ¿Creéis que… están bien? – murmuró Zell, tratando de que Squall no le escuchara.

- Uno sólo puede confiar en que, después de todo lo que han soportado estas dos, se merienden a este hatajo de principiantes. – le contestó el tirador, respirando profundamente. – Squall, el código más antiguo es de un camión que no ha sido tocado en cuatro años.

- Para ser principiantes nos están dando de lo lindo.

- Zell, necesitamos un poco de moral. – le reprendió Selphie mientras saltaban a la plataforma que se hundía en la tierra. – Intenta pensar en positivo.

- ¿Con Rinoa raptada y Quistis psicótica? – situados a cada extremo de la gruesa placa de metal, se dedicaban a inspeccionar los túneles por los que pasaban. – Perdona si me he dejado las pastillas de optimismo en casa.

- ¡Squall!

- Lo he visto. – el comandante se alzó en toda su altura y los miró con cierta arrogancia. – Ahí está el túnel. Se entra, se busca a Rinoa y a Quistis y se sale. Las tropas que nos siguen se encargaran de capturar a los LeBlanc. Es una misión de rescate, no de exterminio, ¿estamos?

- ¿Y si nos encontramos con Anbus o Gilbert? – había algo en la tensión de Irvine que inquietó a Selphie.

Squall se limitó a mirarlo con la misma intensidad, y saltó de la plataforma sin contestar.

.-.-.-.-.

En medio de la tenue luz que los envolvía, las pupilas del mumba eran dos orbes negros que parecían visiones de otro mundo. Seifer nunca pensó que agradecería tanto la efectividad de su arma secreta. Si conseguían salir de esta, le compraría carne y golosinas hasta hartarse.

Se dejaron caer sin ruido cuando el camión hizo la segunda parada de seguridad y rodaron hasta que las sombras que ofrecía la tenue luz de los neones. Lejos de la tecnología de Esthar, parecía que volvían a estar en cualquier cuchitril de mala muerte en Tímber.

O no, porque al traspasar una de las puertas se dio cuenta de lo engañados que habían estado Laguna y su comparsa si creían que las actividades de los LeBlanc eran "menores" y de "segunda". Los pasillos diáfanos de luz blanca llevaban a almacenes y más almacenes con sistemas de organización automática.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacían ahí? ¿A santo de qué almacenaban tanto?

- Encontremos a Quistis y larguémonos – murmuró, con todos los sentidos alerta.

El tesoro que Tamba se había enrollado tan amorosamente al cuello pareció cumplir la función para la que había sido destinado cuando el animal se lo frotó contra la cara y alzó el hocico. Unos segundos parecieron bastarle para salir a la carrera de nuevo. Seifer estaba empezando a molestarse de que saliera por patas cada vez, sin un aviso ni nada.

En el momento en que se encontraban con un cruce, Tamba lloriqueaba, como angustiado por algo. Raspaba el suelo con las zarpas y volvía a escudriñar el ambiente antes de correr cada vez más deprisa. Seifer contagiado por esa urgencia, empezó a impacientarse e iba a decirle de todo hasta que le pareció oír algo.

Se paró en seco a medio pasillo y trató de calmar su respiración para escuchar mejor. Un zumbido eléctrico, poco apropiado para las luces estharianas, cargaba el ambiente. Se fijó en la puerta de servicio, levemente oculta a la vista y sintió que la saliva se le agolpaba en la boca.

No estaba cerrada, y daba a un almacén pequeño y vacío por completo. Seifer sintió que se ahogaba cuando vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de Quistis en un rincón.

- Kyu… - el mumba se frotó el morro, como para quitarse el espeso olor de sangre y magia que invadía el ambiente.

- Hijos de puta. – se acercó levemente, cuidando de que los impulsos eléctricos que serpenteaban de aquí a allá no le diera en la cara. – Quistis…

Estaba agonizando. Podía verlo en los estertores que dominaban su respiración y la boca manchada de sangre. Las venas verdeazuladas se habían extendido por su cuello y sus brazos, aunque los ojos habían vuelto a su blanco humano. Al rodearle los hombros, los notó fríos.

- Oh, vaya. – abrió un poco los ojos y tosió con dificultad. – Has llegado demasiado pronto.

- Joder…¡Querrás decir demasiado tarde! ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?

- N-No puedo con tanta magia. No soy una bruja. – Hablaba calmada, y tan lúcida, que Seifer no podía creerse que estuvieran en un mugriento almacén con Quistis al borde de la muerte. – Rinoa servirá mejor a sus planes… Tienes que…

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. – Sentía el cuerpo como una losa de tanta impotencia, de tanta rabia contenida. – Dime por Hyne que vas a aguantar; tengo que sacarte de aquí viva.

- No puedo. – y lo que fue un sollozo se convirtió en un borbotón de sangre. – Si hubieras llegado un poco más tarde ya estaría muerta y no tendríamos que pasar por esto.

Quizás lo que más le molestaba a Seifer era la tranquilidad con la que la rubia parecía estar tomándose el asunto. Como si todo esto de morirse no fuera más que un trámite molesto que Seifer había interrumpido. Él sentía que se rompía en pedazos, ¿por qué ella podía hablar como si no pasara nada?

- Me cabreas hasta medio muerta, Trepe. – sentía que la perdía de alguna forma y la sacudió levemente. – No puedo salvarte si la diñas aquí, idiota, a un héroe no se le hacen estas cosas.

- No llores. – Seifer ni siquiera era consciente si estaba llorando o no, sólo parecía tener sentido táctil en las manos y el brazo que la sujetaba. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas centradas en notar como el calor corporal de Quistis se apagaba lentamente.

Tamba se acercó, tembloroso y con las orejas agachadas. Volvía a tener las pupilas dilatadas y apretaba el pañuelo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Seifer estuvo a punto de mandarlo a paseo cuando notó una de las zarpas en su mano. Lo único que no podía soportar ahora era consuelo y comprensión. No necesitaba de eso, lo que necesitaba era que Quistis reaccionara y dejara de tomarse su muerte con tanta desidia.

Pero el mumba era fuerte y consiguió agarrarle la mano y ponerla sobre el collar, que había dejado de parpadear. En realidad había dejado de todo, inmóvil y sin una sola luz que indicara que estaba funcionando.

- Estás flipando. – apartó la mano y fijo la vista. Si el collar estaba apagado eso significaba… - ¡Hijos de la gran puta! ¡A su jodida suerte la habéis dejado!

Trató de apretar algún botón, algo que hiciera reaccionar al aparato, pero lo único que notaba era la fría y lisa superficie del metal. Desesperado, se forzó a imaginar una manera en la que podía volver a llamar a sus dos amigos para que manipularan el mando de nuevo.

_"¡Pero no hay tiempo, joder!"_ Resistió uno de los muchos zarpazos eléctricos que todavía rodeaban el cuerpo de Quistis y eso lo dejó en blanco un instante antes de tener la idea. _"La hostia…"_

- Si no funciona la mataré en el acto. – no supo que entendió el mumba, porque el animal solo hizo que asentir.

Chasqueó los dedos antes de concentrar la magia Electro en la punta de cada uno. Tragó saliva y los colocó sobre el collar, tratando de abarcar la máxima distancia.

La descarga fue violenta para el cuerpo de la SeeD, que se sacudió entero. Seifer no olió a quemado, así que esperó con toda su alma no haberla freído por dentro.

El collar se mantuvo inerte.

- Pues si una vez no ha funcionado… - y con la angustia en la garganta, aplicó los dedos de nuevo.

Está vez Quistis sufrió un auténtico estertor y Seifer ya sangraba por el labio de lo mucho que se lo mordía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con él? Squall habría salvado a la damisela con un par de rasguños y habría vencido los malos con la ayuda de SeeDs preparados.

Él solo tenía un mumba y su chica acabaría muerta por su culpa. _"Débil, solo un niño…" _Recordaba las palabras de Edea con rabia, de lo ciertas que eran. No sabía si lloraba y no le importaba lo más mínimo.

- Tienes… - levantó la cabeza de golpe. Ni se había dado cuenta de que la había bajado, derrotado. – una manera muy curiosa de no querer que me muera, Seifer.

Quistis volvía a abrir los ojos, aunque habían perdido parte de su lucidez. Y en el collar parpadeaban las dos luces de siempre. Nunca había estado tan contento de que la maldita máquina funcionara.

Apretó la cara de Quistis con las dos manos y trató de limpiarle la sangre como pudo. Si al fin y al cabo era débil, podía permitirse un instante más. _"Pero sólo uno."_Si se quedaba más tiempo mirándola, el alivio le haría hacer algo totalmente embarazoso como ponerse a hipar del llanto. _"Y ya has hecho bastante el gilipollas"_

Mientras se la echaba a la espalda, Seifer esperó que ya que el karma había sido tan jodido hasta la fecha, que ahora tocaba remontar. Quistis estaba tan débil que ni la ayuda del collar bastaría y Seifer no quería ni imaginar la posibilidad de salir sin ella viva de ahí.

- La señorita no está en condiciones de salir, señor Almasy.

Estaba claro que el karma había decidido ponerse chulo con él. Conocía de sobras esos trajes negros y esa mirada adusta que, suponía, tenía que hacerle temblar de miedo. Recordaba ese intento de tortura y casi le da la risa floja.

- Clases de cómo se trata a una tía para que quiera volver. – se posicionó mejor el cuerpo inerte a su espalda y desenvainó Hyperión lentamente. Se moría de ganas de arrancarles las entrañas, pero no podía entretenerse mucho. – Capítulo uno, intentar que no se te muera.

- El señor Gilbert ya ha sido avisado de su presencia. No tiene escapatoria. – Mientras Zankos bloqueaba la puerta, Tíboros se lanzó a por Seifer con una barra de metal que ya conocía bastante bien.

Tenía un segundo para pensar una estrategia, pero cuando ya se había decidido, algo bloqueó el ataque del voluminoso agente y lo lanzó a un lado del pequeño almacén.

No fueron Kyus ni Tes ni ninguna mamonada de las que solía soltar; el mumba gruñía de una manera que ponía los pelos de punta. Con el lomo erizado y el ancho morro enseñando una nada desdeñable hilera de dientes, parecía el perro guardián que Seifer había querido tener de pequeño.

_"Mumba multiusos"_pensó mientras Tamba soltaba un rugido bastante impresionante y se lanzaba a por Zankos, quien para nada se esperaba este cambio de rumbo.

Seifer aprovechó para apartar el palo del alcance del gigantón y clavarle un certero golpe en la cara que le dejaría viendo las estrellas el tiempo suficiente. Se encontró a Zankos sangrando profusamente al salir. ¿Era una oreja eso que veía colgando de la boca del mumba?

- Perro malo. – y agarrándolo por el cráneo, lanzo el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre dentro del almacén. – Suelta eso, no sabes dónde ha estado antes.

Mientras el mumba trataba de limpiarse la sangre del cuerpo, Seifer se encargó de que la puerta de ese almacén no se abriera en mucho tiempo. Buscó la clave de cierre y cuando apareció la luz roja, convirtió el control de apertura en chatarra de un puñetazo.

_"Al menos saldremos de aquí con dos menos"_En medio del subidón de adrenalina, sentía de corazón no poder quedarse para cebarse de lo lindo. La parte más macarra de su ser pedía venganza, sangre y vísceras. Le habían dejado a Quistis como un colador y no se contentaba con una oreja. ¡Una oreja que ni siquiera había arrancado él!

_("Código rojo en zona A y C. Código rojo en zona A y C")_

- ¿A y C? – Que ellos estuvieran en la A y hubiera un código rojo era entendible. ¿Pero qué había disparado la alarma en la zona C?

La respuesta apareció en forma de encontronazo en un cruce. _"Oh, genial, Squall el esplendoroso y su caterva de radiantes amistades"_Como para demostrar sus pensamientos, a Selphie se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Quistis! ¡Seifer! – casi podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y temió otro ataque de llanto.

Seifer dejó que se acercaran a comprobar su estado, solo por deferencia al favor que Selphie le había hecho. No había mucho tiempo y nada podían hacer por su amiga en esos momentos.

- ¿Está…? – El labio de Selphie temblaba de angustia.

- No. – aunque no estaba seguro de que no se le muriera en poco.

- ¿Has estado llorando? – Zell miraba las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su cara manchada con algo parecido al asco.

- De felicidad. Solo pensar que ahora puedo meterte la bota por el culo sin temer un parte de conducta me mata del gusto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Squall atajó las efusiones con tono mordaz mientras buscaba la cara con más culpabilidad de todas. Miró a Selphie fijamente. - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Salvar a Quistis. – Seifer imitó su tono, irritado. Era increíble que tuviera que contestar obviedades en medio de la base enemiga. – Porque si ahora la hubierais encontrado estaría muerta. ¿O ibas primero a por Rinoa? Que considerado.

El castaño hizo ademán de contestar a la provocación con un golpe pero Irvine y Zell ya estaban allí para detenerle.

- No se está entrometiendo en la misión, Squall. Quistis está bien y a salvo. Ahora podemos centrarnos en buscar a Rinoa.

- Si Rinoa está aquí en primer lugar es por su culpa.

- Por supuesto, tú estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de matar a tu subcomandante. Pero eh, todos cometemos errores.

Squall controló otro acceso de furia cuando oyó las agresivas voces de los secuaces de LeBlanc tan cerca. Se habían descuidado con las complacencias y ahora los tenían rodeados. Si ellos eran unos novatos, los SeeD de Balamb eran tontos de capirote, directamente.

- ¡Me la llevo! – el rubio apartó las manos preocupadas y buscó el pasillo que llevaba a la salida.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Lejos de aquí, capullos! ¡Buscad a Rinoa!

No fue fácil esquivar las escuadrillas que se encontraban en el camino con Quistis a su espalda. Por suerte, el mumba seguía siendo un elemento sorpresa que no se esperaban. La desesperación suplía a Seifer con adrenalina y fuerza bruta para pasar a través de cualquier cosa.

_"¡Un hangar!"_Lejos de los pasillos diáfanos e iluminados, los hangares que conectaban con los pasillos de salidas seguían teniendo esa pinta cochambrosa de luces de neón y suelo de tierra. Varios coches estaban aparcados mirando una pista de rieles de donde vendría la plataforma que los llevaría al exterior.

Era la mejor salida que podía haber encontrado y estaba desierta. Sospechosamente libre de cualquier peligro y con todas las facilidades para un supuesto enemigo. _"Como si alguien fuera tan idiota como para creérselo."_Seifer volvió a maldecir por lo bajo al karma, el universo, Hyne y cualquier cosa que tuviera poder sobre su destino.

No se había acercado dos pasos al panel de control de la plataforma cuando Gilbert LeBlanc apareció de entre las sombras.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	25. Queen

**Minerva en Jaque**

**25. Queen**

Squall sentía que ya estaba bien de hacerle vivir su peor recuerdo una y otra vez. Rinoa, inerte y pálida, en una cápsula con tubos insuflándole vete a saber qué. Seguramente lo mismo que había convertido a Quistis en un monstruo de pesadilla.

Se abalanzaron sobre los técnicos de la sala como perros rabiosos, buscando una salida a tanta impotencia. Quistis seguramente estaría muerta y Rinoa podía despertar siendo otra cosa en cualquier momento.

- No hay nada como el original. Fue un error tratar de usar una copia.

Squall limpió con parsimonia las manchas de sangre de su sable pistola. Anbus LeBlanc, en persona, le observaba impávido desde una ventajosa posición superior. El SeeD requirió de toda su sangre fría para no descerrajarle un tiro en la frente. Sus sentidos le avisaban de que varios tiradores estaban apostados en la sombra, esperando a que hiciera un solo movimiento.

Los demás también parecieron notarlo, porque tensaron los músculos poco a poco, dispuestos al salto que los llevaría a cubierto. Solo estaban esperando su señal.

- Intentar usar a las brujas es una mala y trilladísima idea, LeBlanc.

- No si se hace con la preparación adecuada. Al revés que Odine, yo creo en rodearme de especialistas antes de hacer las cosas.

- Odine estaba loco. No dice mucho de su plan que intente hacer algo parecido.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en imprimir fuerza a sus palabras. Squall no creía que estas fueran a cambiar la opinión de alguien como LeBlanc. En su lugar, observaba su alrededor, estudiando la posición del enemigo.

- El genio mal llevado desemboca en la locura. Este sólo es otro plan más de dudosa moral, Leonhart. Usar una amenaza para llevar a la población a dónde se quiere. ¿Cuántas veces hemos visto ya esto?

- Sin duda demasiadas… - murmuró Squall por lo bajo, hirviendo de rabia.

Estaba tan harto de ser siempre los títeres de esta clase de megalómanos psicópatas. Que Rinoa o sus amigos fueran las herramientas de esta gente, una y otra vez. No se lo pensó ni un momento más en dar la señal, no quería oír ni una maldita palabra extra sobre el malévolo plan para dominar el mundo.

Con un salto se lanzaron a cubierto en una entrenada maniobra que dejó todas las balas del enemigo sin objetivo, rebotando por las paredes de metal y leds.

Squall fue directo a lo que le interesaba, la cápsula. La última vez había bastado con romper un par de cables, pero entonces no había tenido que lidiar con hombres de negro saliendo de cada esquina.

Notó el filo acerado de una espada pasándole cerca y utilizó el impulso de su oponente para lanzarlo lejos. Había intentado lanzarlo a uno de los tubos exteriores de la cápsula, a ver si había suerte y lo rompía sin querer.

Zell y Squall tomaron posiciones para una de sus tácticas de ataque más viejas y efectivas. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Zell dejaba un amplio abanico de acción al sable pistola. Un puñetazo, una retirada y Squall aparecía de la nada cortando y disparando.

El sonido atronador del arma de LeBlanc ensordecía el ambiente con disparos que los obligaban a dispersarse y tener que retomar la estrategia desde otro ángulo. Eran balas con efecto, mucho más molestas y engorrosas que las habituales; estas lanzaban fuego, gas lacrimógeno o veneno.

- ¡Tenemos que quitárnoslo de encima! – gruñó Zell mientras se apretaba un rasguño para que dejara de sangrar.

Dicho y hecho. Una bala, certera y sin efecto, atravesó el hombro del mafioso por la espalda. Hubo un gruñido y Squall vio con asombro como Irvine se había colocado de manera que tuviera tiro directo. Comprobó que Selphie le había estado cubriendo con magia y nunchakus todo ese tiempo.

- Por la espalda. – Anbus soltó un resuello al notar la sangre corriendo por el hombro. - Digno de mi hijo.

Hasta los hombres de negro se petrificaron ante esa declaración. De repente ya no tenían tan claro si debían atacar a los amigos de un hijo de su jefe.

_"¿Su qué…?"_Selphie y los demás se quedaron helados, y solo la silenciosa tensión en el cuerpo de Irvine respondió a la pregunta que todos se hacían.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Selphie. Su voz se oyó clara y temblorosa en medio del pesado silencio que se había asentado en la sala. - ¿Irvine?

- ¿Lo has llevado en secreto? – y LeBlanc rió, deleitado por ese giro de los acontecimientos. Había esperado que todos estuvieran preparados para esa eventualidad, como la supuesta máquina bien engrasada que los SeeDs eran.

- Maldita sea, Irvine… - masculló Squall, parando un golpe. No era el momento de vacilar, ni de pensar en lo que nunca tuvieron o en las repercusiones de sus actos más allá de la misión. No en medio de la misión.

Irvine era incapaz de controlar sus emociones en esos casos. Todos lo sabían y era doloroso verlo aguantar el tipo, sabiendo que no sería capaz de mantener la compostura. ¿Un huérfano disparando al padre que nunca conoció?

- Maldita, maldita sea… - maldijo de nuevo, mientras blandía su sable pistola.

.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert LeBlanc siempre se había considerado un chico afortunado. Buena familia, poder, dinero, mujeres. Puede que las actividades en las que se volcaba no fueran del todo decentes, pero sabía equilibrar la balanza con un comportamiento ejemplar en todos los ámbitos.

A su entender, una emboscada a un hombre solo y herido no era muy caballeroso, pero él le debía a su familia. Y como buen hijo pródigo haría lo que fuera para protegerlos.

También le había tenido ganas a la rubia y a su gilipollas andante desde que cruzaron espadas en Deling.

- Hostia, ¿te tenías que presentar AHORA?

- No se puede salvar a la damisela y al mundo a la vez. – se encogió de hombros, pistolas en mano. – Otra difícil decisión más en esta vida, Almasy.

El rubio sintió que si se permitía tragar saliva, el amargo sabor de la derrota estaría allí. Así que escupió al suelo y trató de recolocarse el peso muerto de Quistis sobre su espalda.

No había sorpresas esta vez, y Gilbert le tenía ganas. No dejó que el mumba se acercara ni un paso más con una bala certera al suelo mientras que preparaba una especial con la otra pistola. Rodar con Quistis a cuestas estaba descartado.

La bala golpeó su brazo, enroscándosele en la carne y perforando hasta quedarse incrustada en el músculo. Estaba diseñada para mutilar más que para matar, y Seifer podía notar cómo su brazo se negaba a responder a cualquier acción.

_"Decidido, entonces, este brazo sostiene a Quistis y no hace nada más"_

No podía hacer movimientos rápidos, pero a lo mejor eso era una ventaja. Gilbert había esperado que esquivara el impacto moviéndose rápidamente hacia uno de los coches y había calculado el movimiento y la velocidad. Si hubiera saltado por su vida, esa bala se habría abierto paso en su pecho.

Tamba pareció entender la rara oportunidad que tenían y aprovechó el lapsus de Gilbert para acometerlo directamente. Que una mascota estuviera teniendo tal visión para la batalla, Seifer no se lo habría imaginado nunca. ¿O tal vez era la desesperación de saber que su vida peligraba?

Tan concentrado estaba en abatir a aquel nervioso animal que parecía ser capaz de esquivar todas sus balas, que a duras penas evitó el puño a su estómago. Seifer intentaba anular el efecto letal de sus proyectiles con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin tiempo a preparar los efectos, la munición era sólo plomo.

Pero Seifer era un soldado cansado con un brazo inutilizado. El siguiente puñetazo fue predecible, aunque Gilbert notó la potencia del gesto. Si conseguía cazarlo, el golpe sería devastador.

- Esto ralla lo patético, SeeD. – Cada vez que trataba de alejarse, el mumba le mordía los talones.

Seifer pareció sorprendido cuando Gilbert arriesgó preparar una bala con efecto y, aún más, cuando se percató de que ésta iba dirigida a Tamba y no a él. ¿De verdad consideraba al mumba como una amenaza real y a él no?

- ¡KYU!

La respuesta vino en forma de humo verdoso que se propagó en el pequeño espacio que ocupaban los tres cuerpos. El mumba lloriqueó cuando su sensible nariz se vio atacada de lleno por el gas lacrimógeno. Seifer sentía que se ahogaba.

Pero había entendido enseguida la táctica de distracción de Gilbert y gas o no, Seifer se pegó a Gibert como una lapa, obligándolo a llevarlo con él fuera del humo.

El puñetazo fue una obra maestra. Golpeó desde abajo en el plexo solar y rotó levemente para clavar los nudillos con más fuerza. Gilbert salió despedido.

- Ya no soy SeeD, gilipollas. – jadeó Seifer, viéndolo todo borroso.

Le quemaba la garganta y reprimió las ganas de vomitar con esfuerzo. No recordaba sentirse así de enfermo desde que arrastró a Rinoa hasta Adel. Prefería no pensar en aquello, no ahora, cuando necesitaba de toda su voluntad para seguir vivo.

Quistis pesaba, pero Seifer no se atrevía a dejarla en el suelo. No sólo por el tiempo precioso que perdería: la simple idea de apartarla, de no sentir su tibieza residual, lo llenaban de angustia. El peso a su espalda era lo único que le hacía seguir adelante cuando todo estaba en su contra.

_"Si no me doliera tanto todo, me pegaría de lo moñas que me he vuelto."_Pero ya no se fustigaba con violencia ante la ternura que profesaba. Aceptaba que había sido idiota por no perdonarse antes la debilidad con Quistis. Ahora morirían los dos y apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutarla.

Corrió, o más bien, trotó de manera poco elegante, hasta la pistola que Gilbert había soltado en su caída. Recogió el arma con la punta del zapato justo antes de que el mafioso tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarla y se dio impulso para lanzarla a lo lejos. Aprovechó la velocidad del retroceso para propinarle un puntapié a su enemigo.

Gimió de dolor cuando el movimiento de la patada hizo que la bala se retorciera en su hombro.

- Eso no es nada. – Gilbert soltó una risita antes de esforzarse en escupir el diente que había perdido. – Muévete un poco más y sabrás lo que es la agonía.

Con rapidez de serpiente, Seifer se encontró el cañón de la pistola en su cara. El lagrimeo de sus ojos le estaba restando aún más habilidades y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando el enemigo disparó. Se inclinó y usó todo el cuerpo en un golpe de hombro.

Gilbert no se apartó; había decidido que si Seifer quería usar el cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, aguantaría y le devolvería los golpes. Se aferró a su hombro para evitar separarse con el golpe e hincó el pulgar en la herida del SeeD, hurgando en la carne viva con un gesto sádico.

Un sabor metálico, diferente al de la sangre, se agolpó al fondo de su garganta. ¿Era el miedo? Apenas poseía fuerzas para tenerse en pie y por el rabillo del ojo veía a Gilbert preparar la pistola. Sería el último tiro.

Gruñendo al dolor, empujó de nuevo para apartarlo y dejar espacio para un puñetazo. Tenía que darle de pleno y desmayarlo, o podían darse por muertos. Pero la manera en que el cuerpo que tenía a su espalda se revolvió, lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

El sabor metálico no había sido sangre sino magia. Quistis se apoyaba con todas fuerzas en el hombro de Seifer porque su otro brazo pesaba de la cantidad de Electro y Hielo que se concentraba en él, envuelto en una miríada de monstruosas venas azules y verdes.

Gilbert aún trastabillaba del empujón del rubio cuando una mano helada se engarfió en su frente, clavándolo en el sitio. Con horror, vio unos ojos negros como la noche asomar por encima del hombro de su enemigo.

- No habrá balas que te salven de esto, bastardo. – declaró Quistis en voz sepulcral antes de dar rienda suelta a la ira.

Fue horrible, hasta para Seifer. La manera como Electro freía el rostro de Gilbert mientras el Hielo se encargaba de que ni un relámpago escapara por boca, nariz u orejas. Seifer no podía entender como las dos magias podían entrelazarse y salir así a la vez. Trabajando juntas en una destrucción total.

En menos de un minuto, el cuerpo de Gilbert se desplomó con los últimos espasmos de la electricidad sacudiéndole. El desafortunado pistolero no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar.

Por tanto, el gemido agónico que había oído provenía de Quistis. Seifer trató de girar el brazo, pero el dolor fue tal que cayó de rodillas y tuvo que apoyar el hombro en el suelo para poder dejar a la SeeD.

- Maldita seas, podía yo solo. – recogió su cabeza para que no descansara sobre la dura tierra. – Esto va a matarte, Quistis.

No en sentido figurado, claro, Quistis no tenía fuerzas siquiera para respirar con normalidad. El negro que había envuelto sus ojos volvía a ceder para ofrecerle esa mirada de ojos azules que tanto conocía: tranquila, levemente disgustada. Preocupada por él. Sonrió levemente antes de cerrarlos y quedarse mortalmente quieta.

- Estás flipando. – jadeó mientras se inclinaba, abrumado por todo el dolor físico y emocional que estaba sufriendo. Quistis no se movía, no reaccionaba ante las oleadas de sufrimiento que los temblorosos hombros de Seifer hacían rielar en el ambiente.

Quistis ya no sentía nada.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Selphie, te necesito conmigo! – el tono imperioso que usó Squall habría hecho temblar a cualquiera.

Pero la SeeD era incapaz de separarse de Irvine. A pesar de la rigurosa profesionalidad de sus movimientos, podía ver la confusión y el terror arremolinándose en sus ojos. En cualquier momento, Irvine se bloquearía y Selphie no podía obligarse a dejarlo solo en un momento como ese.

_"Que te zurzan, comandante."_Era consciente de que no era el momento de ser mujer. Había sido entrenada para ello y estaba obviando la situación en que se encontraban. La misión era salvar a Rinoa, y los conocimientos de ordenadores de Selphie podrían hacer mucho para ello. Pero confiaba que Squall le perdonara no personarse a la orden.

Squall era listo, se las apañaría. Mientras que si a Irvine le dominaba el pánico…

- Oh mierda, esto me queda grande. - _"Bingo"_. Observo con frustración como bajaba el rifle y empezaba a temblar. Era el momento. Desvió la primera bala que vino hacia ellos y se levantó con su mejor pose de pelea. – ¿Y si es verdad que es mi padre?

- ¿Y si no? – contestó Selphie mientras invocaba a Eolo para detener el avance de todas las balas que vinieron a su encuentro en cuanto la vieron aparecer tan a tiro. No fijó trayectoria cuando el G.F. las devolvió, aunque esperó que dejara a varios fuera de combate.

- ¡Esa no es una pregunta que pueda contestar!

- ¡Estarías haciendo el tonto y lo sabes! Sufriendo así por alguien que no es tu familia.

- ¡¿Pero y si lo es?

- ¡Nunca lo fue! – Selphie había dejado bien claras sus posibilidades con Eolo ante un ataque masivo. Los francotiradores de LeBlanc preferían ahora buscar su punto ciego cada vez que se giraba para detener una bala.

Irvine se mesó el pelo. A Selphie ese gesto siempre le había parecido adorable. Incluso ahora, cuando maldecía su capacidad para bloquearse así en batalla, quería abrazarlo hasta quitarle todos los miedos.

- Todos nosotros somos huérfanos, Irvine, por muerte o abandono. Cada persona que nos encontramos es potencialmente familia nuestra.

El rugido de las balas y gritos de guerra los ensordeció por un momento. Squall estaba intentando la peligrosa maniobra de ponerse demasiado a la vista para darle a Zell más movimiento. Selphie envió una barrera de fuego para protegerle la espalda.

- ¡Te preocupas por tecnicismos! – gritó Selphie por encima del alboroto. – Sólo te centras en lo que os parecéis y no en lo que os diferencia. Cualquier pistolero con un poco de habilidad puede desarrollar un límite como Duelo. Igual que un mago puede aprender Ruleta. Hasta Quistis la usaba con las suyas.

- ¿Quistis?

- Le expliqué como liberar las conexiones que transportan una magia u otra. Y ella hizo el resto.

- P-pero eso…

- ¿No se debe hacer? Quistis es mi hermana, no voy a tener secretos con mi hermana si eso puede salvarla del peligro. Ella es tu familia también, no ese tío.

Irvine la miraba con asombro y un poco de temor reverencial. Un guerrero no iba enseñando sus límites así como así. Eran la clave que te diferenciaba de un profesional de élite de un vulgar mercenario.

Pero Selphie confiaba ciegamente en Quistis. En que aún cuando la vida las volviera en contra, Quistis seguiría siendo familia. Irvine nunca había tenido el valor de confiar así. Quería a sus amigos como la familia que Selphie decía, pero no podía imaginar…

- La próxima vez, enséñaselo a Squall. Le vendría bien hacerle comer plomo a ese Anbus ahora mismo. – rió, con cierta locura, mientras devolvía chispazos de Electro por cada bala.

Y tenía razón. Las balas de LeBlanc eran pura dinamita contra Squall y Zell, que estaban espalda contra espalda. Apenas podían acercarse a la consola de mandos con los hombres de negro cercándoles y las balas mermando sus capacidades con malas jugadas, como el gas lacrimógeno.

Desde donde estaban encaramados, Irvine y Selphie podían hacer buen trabajo de retaguardia, pero Selphie podría haber sido más útil allá abajo. Y él sabía perfectamente por qué se había quedado. Miró sus manos temblorosas y tuvo ganas de llorar de la frustración.

- Lo entiendo, creo. – murmuró mientras se esforzaba en recuperar la compostura. Selphie sonrió, orgullosa. – Tendré que demostrarle a LeBlanc como debe usarse Duelo, ¿no?

- Deja que te ayude. – chasqueó los dedos y los posicionó en la boca del cañón del rifle, de manera que entre ellos quedaran los orificios. – Tu velocidad y un poco de fuego harán maravillas.

Tuvo un momento de aprensión ante la confianza ciega que Selphie demostraba, una vez más. Podía dejarla mutilada de por vida pero ella ni lo había pensado. La seguridad de que Irvine no fallaría casi lo dejó petrificado de nuevo.

- ¡Dispara! – pero Selphie no iba a dejar que se bloqueara de nuevo. El sobresalto que se llevó lo obligó a disparar.

Sólo la velocidad para lanzar tantas balas con tanta rapidez pudo conseguir agujerear el suelo alrededor de Anbus LeBlanc. La barrera de fuego que se alzó al tocar el metal de la plataforma, gracias a la magia de Selphie, evitó que la víctima pudiera apartarse a tiempo. El peso del hombre hizo ceder la redonda de metal y Anbus LeBlanc se precipitó al vacío de cables con un grito.

Los hombres de negro nunca habían sido el súmmum de la profesionalidad, pero el pánico que se desató con la caída del líder fue de vergüenza ajena. Zell y Selphie se divirtieron de la lindo persiguiendo a aquellos que trataban de rescatar a su jefe mientras Squall cumplía el mejor papel que el destino le había otorgado jamás: recoger con caballerosidad a Rinoa cuando esta se deslizó por la capsula hasta el suelo.

- Misión cumplida, comandante. – gorjeó Selphie al llegar a su lado. No le sorprendió la fría mirada que se ganó.

- Si vuelves a desobedecer mis órdenes de esta manera…

- Squall, si ella no hubiera estado allí, yo no habría podido actuar. – empezó Irvine pero tuvo que soportar también la dura mirada de su superior. No le gustaba nada cuando Squall se ponía así. – Si vas a decirme…

- ¿Podemos hablar luego de todo esto? – Zell era el único que se había quedado en posición defensiva, alerta a cualquier ruido. – No tardarán en recuperarse del shock. Y no me hace gracia que LeBlanc pueda aparecer detrás de ese amasijo de cables en cualquier momento.

Era cierto, no sabían qué había sido de LeBlanc en su caída, y Gilbert seguía estando al mando de las tropas. Seguramente estaría planeando un contraataque en esos momentos y con Rinoa y Quistis en estado incierto no era momento de retrasarse con lecciones de autoridad.

Como un extraño bucle temporal, un SeeD cargando a la chica que quería corría por los pasillos blancos de nuevo. Parecían estar solos, el sonido de las botas repicando sobre el metal el único acompañamiento.

- ¿Crees que Seifer habrá logrado sacar a Quistis de allí? – Selphie pronunció el temor que todos tenían al fondo de su mente.

- Más le vale o le daré la paliza de su vida. – gruñó Zell.

- Podría estar muerto él también. – murmuró Squall, el eterno optimista.

Y así lo parecía cuando llegaron al hangar de tierra y fluorescentes. Estaba encogido al lado del cuerpo inerte de Quistis. El mumba se lamentaba, al lado de los dos, en un aullar descorazonador. Había sangre y un horrible olor a magia reconcentrada.

Zell se tuvo que tapar la boca para no vomitar, pues entre los olores se sentía la misma muerte, intensa y terrorífica.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_(3 meses después.)_

.-.-.-.-.-.

El eterno rumor del oleaje era soporífero. El mar, en batalla constante con los postes metálicos de los grandes campos de paneles solares, era un fuerte contraste con los tenues sonidos de la actividad en Fisherman's Horizon.

Seifer, recostado en su hamaca, apenas si oía nada. Hacía un día fantástico, un sol calentaba la plataforma donde se había puesto a pescar y la brisa del mar traía con ella los lejanos chillidos de las gaviotas.

Movió el brazo para alentar a los peces, muchísimos metros más abajo, a picar el anzuelo. Pero no estaba mucho por la labor. Rememoraba un instante especialmente feliz en el que Quistis le había mordido la mandíbula de una manera indescriptible justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Seguramente no era apropiado que estuviera pensando en guarradas, pero cuando se ponía melancólico prefería concentrarse en esas cosas. Siempre recordaría el olor y el sabor de la sangre mezclada con magia o cómo temblaba un cuerpo al que le despojaban de ambas cosas. Si tenía que recordar prefería que fueran cosas que a veces olvidaba, como la fuerza de los muslos de Quistis o una broma especialmente mordaz que lo hubiera dejado sin palabras.

Pero alguien no estaba dispuesto a que siguiera en el mundo feliz al que la somnolencia le había permitido llegar. De una patada, la hamaca de Seifer perdió las patas y él cayó de espaldas de forma bastante dolorosa. Ese alguien iba a pagarlo muy caro.

- Vagueando, como me esperaba. Eres muy predecible cuando te hacen daño, Seifer.

A lo mejor se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando. Pero le dolían todavía los moretones de la pelea en Esthar y eso no había estado pasando en sus distintas rememoraciones.

- Los sueños no duelen tanto. – murmuró, intentando incorporarse.

Quistis lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Seifer no podía dejar de mirarla mientras se alzaba y notaba el calor de su cuerpo a su lado.

- Podrías haber esperado a que me recuperara antes de lanzarte a tu habitual viaje de dolor y soledad. – Cuando ella se separó, estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. – Cuando se tiene que actuar como un hombre destrozado por el mundo hay que esperar a que la chica se muera antes.

Quistis ladeó la cabeza, los mechones rubios brillando al sol del mediodía. Parecía divertida ante la asombrada y silenciosa reacción de Seifer. Pero su expresión pronto se volvió apesadumbrada.

- Si fuera un sueño, esto no existiría. – se quitó el largo guante izquierdo con lentitud, como si le escociera.

El brazo de piel blanca estaba ahora cruzado por cicatrices donde las venas se habían hinchado y canalizado toneladas de magia. Era una visión terrible ver las suaves manos de Quistis mutiladas de esa manera.

- Y eso no es lo peor, sabes? – siguió ella, en voz baja. Se apoyaba en la baranda, al lado de Seifer, con expresión pensativa. – La emisión fue demasiado fuerte. Sobrecargué mis canales de energía y los achicharré como si fueran brotes en un incendio forestal. No podré usar la magia nunca más.

El hecho de que Seifer, que había sido un inútil en todo ese episodio, se encontrara a su lado sin más rasguño que moratones y una herida casi cicatrizada, era desgarrador. Contrajo la cara en una mueca de dolor, como si pudiera sentir el de Quistis.

- Pero no sé para qué te lo cuento, si ya debes haberlo imaginado al verme. – y su mirada fue peor que cualquier golpe. – Supongo que es más duro que verme muerta, no?

No podía soportarlo más. Le dio la espalda, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración acelerada. Ver a Quistis era shock suficiente, pero sentir su tristeza era lacerante. Y Seifer no llevaba bien ese tipo de dolor.

- No podía verte.

- Y decidiste huir. Muy caballeroso, sin duda. – el tono fue tan mordaz que despertó en Seifer parte de la ira que había olvidado. Se giró para encararla.

- ¿Qué pretendías al despertar? ¿Un novio que no puede salvarte la vida y expulsado del Jardín? No iba a humillarnos así. Los dos sabemos que esto…

No es que no se lo mereciera, pero después del vapuleo en Esthar, el puñetazo de Quistis le dolió terriblemente. La fuerza no había cambiado, a pesar de los brazos heridos, y tumbó a Seifer como hacía siempre.

- ¡JODER!

- Lo que yo sé, Seifer, es que cuando me despierto de un encontronazo con la muerte espero ver a mi compañero a mi lado, pase lo que pase. Y que si el tal compañero le produce repugnancia mi aspecto o mi inutilidad me lo diga a la cara antes de abandonarme.

Seifer se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. Era evidente que Quistis no se veía a sí misma, imponente contra el sol y brillando con toda esa fuerza contenida que acababa de demostrar con un golpe. Tenía la carne de gallina sólo del alivio y la felicidad que le producía verla allí, tan viva.

_"De aquí a mojar los pantalones va un paso, chaval. Domínate."_

- Repugnancia… crees que tú me produces repugnancia. - ¿Pero cómo se llegaba a eso? Se levantó y trató de acercarse, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar…?

Era evidente que Quistis estaba furiosa, porque solía ser de las que hablaban con sólo un gesto. Un segundo puñetazo era demasiado para ella. Seifer lo bloqueó con una mano.

- Llevo tres meses encerrada en una enfermería, esperando a que se regenerara mi cuello y mis venas. Sola. – una leve vibración quebraba la templada voz de la SeeD. – Tres meses Seifer, y sólo sé que te largas para vivir la vida en F.H.

El rubio relajó la palma que había capturado su puño y observó el dorso magullado. Quistis empezó a tironear, angustiada, cuando se lo llevó a los labios y lo besó. Era evidente que veía esas marcas como mujer y no como soldado.

- Llamas vida a vivir de lo que pesco y repugnancia a que saliera corriendo. – del dorso pasó a la palma, ante la mirada horrorizada de la rubia. – Te follaría en esta plataforma delante de los ojos de todo el pueblo. Pero tú sigue jugando.

Cuando ella se sonrojó, con algo parecido a la rabia más que a la vergüenza, Seifer supo que estaba condenado. Todo su orgullo no estaba siendo suficiente para la intensa debilidad que sentía ante las reacciones de Quistis. Era un adicto y ahora sufría de síndrome de abstinencia.

- Lo siento. - _"¿Quién coño eres tú?"_le espetó su consciencia. – Esto ha sido duro para ti y yo sólo pienso en mí mismo.

- Eso lo sabía cuando me enzarcé en esto. – no lo miraba, casi tan sorprendida como esa vocecita que tenía en su cabeza. – Me salvaste la vida en esa habitación Seifer. Pero desapareciste cuando desperté. ¿Crees de verdad que me importa que Squall te echara de Balamb?

- ¿Y a mí que tengas esto en los brazos?

- ¿Y qué voy a pensar? ¿Estabas allí para sacarme de mi error?

Seifer no contestó, soportando la pulla con estoicismo. No había disculpa a su huida, pero no había tenido elección. Verla había sido tan insoportable en ese momento…

- ¿Para qué estás aquí, Quistis? Sabes que soy un mierda. – su voz estaba cargada de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

- Para hacerte prometer que no me abandonaras nunca.

Seifer arqueó una ceja ante eso, como si no pudiera creerse que alguien tan serio como Quistis pudiera hablar de finales felices y cuentos de hadas.

- Estás flipando.

- El que flipas eres tú si crees que voy a dejarte huir cada vez que las cosas se tuercen o tu autocompasión decide salir a pasear. Tengo demasiado en qué pensar como para preocuparme por encontrarme la espalda descubierta.

- Oye, te dejé en tu casa rodeada de tus amigos, no es como si…

- Eso es lo que ha hecho que vuelva, Seifer. – le interrumpió ella. Aprovechó el desconcierto de él para liberar su brazo. – Salvaste mi vida y me protegiste de los malos. Vengo a rescatar a mi héroe.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seifer se sonrojó. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante un cumplido que el niño de quince años aspirante a SeeD que un día fue había estado esperando desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

La observó reclinarse en la barandilla, inspirando la brisa salada con alivio. Parecía como si una carga hubiera abandonado sus hombros.

- Además, tus temores de no poder volver a Balamb no importan ya. Yo tampoco puedo ser SeeD del Jardín.

_"¡¿QUÉ?"_

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Eso no tenía sentido posible. A pesar de no tener magia de ningún tipo, Quistis seguía siendo una valiosa fuente de información y experiencia. Por no decir que pegaba hostias como panes. - ¡¿Pero qué clase de subnormal se ha atrevido a echarte? ¡Oh Hyne, Squall es aún más lerdo de lo que me pensaba!

- Para tu información, Squall está muy disgustado con mi decisión. Seguramente en los próximos días me buscará para poder hablar del tema. – Y rodó los ojos, como si ya hubiera sufrido esas charlas demasiadas veces.

- Tu decisión… Madre mía, tanta magia te ha vuelto loca. Primero preocupándote por cosas tan estúpidas como cicatrices y ahora esto. – Obvió la mirada de advertencia que Quistis le lanzó. - Dime que no quieres ser ama de casa o algo parecido.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante el tono de angustia del rubio. Se paseó por la plataforma, dejando que masticara bien lo que acababa de decir y ver si se daba cuenta de las tonterías que decía. Pero al girarse y mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que masticar por él.

- En realidad, creo que me he dado cuenta de que ser subcomandante en el Jardín era algo que estaba por debajo de mis posibilidades.

- Oh vaya, _ahora_te das cuenta.

- Tal vez, comandante es un título que me corresponda más.

- Oh Hyne, ¿Golpe de estado a Squall? Te amo profundamente, con todo mi corazón. - y en su voz había tanta ilusión que Quistis tuvo ganas de golpearle. Iba a ser esa una enemistad que nunca cedería con el tiempo.

- En realidad, pensaba empezar mi plan de dominación mundial con algún otro Jardín, más necesitado de liderazgo.

Fue en ese momento que Seifer se dio cuenta de que Quistis no sólo venía a rescatarle de su autocompasión, sino que también había planeado un sitio para él en ese futuro brillante que alguien como ella siempre había merecido.

Squall, a pesar de prohibirle trabajar para Balamb, no le había quitado el título de SeeD. Eso permitía a Seifer ganarse la vida trabajando para cualquiera de los dos que quedaban. Pero todo el mundo sabía que nadie aceptaría a Seifer Almasy, el traidor, en sus filas. A menos que viniera de la mano de la SeeD más condecorada de todos los tiempos. SeeD que además tomaría las riendas de un Jardín antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Quistis no tenía por qué hacer todo eso. Balamb la quería y la necesitaba. Pero ella prefería arriesgarse a algo nuevo por hacerle un hueco en su vida. Ella lo quería con él, a pesar de su cobardía y su arrogancia.

- ¿Trabia o Galbadia? – Quistis sonrió mientras sacaba una moneda del bolsillo.

La lanzó al aire, pero no pudo ver si caía, dónde caía o cómo caía. Seifer se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla con desesperación. Con tanto amor como se había negado a ofrecerle hasta ahora. Y era bastante más del que él nunca admitiría en su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que nadie creyera realmente que dejaría morir a Quistis. Me va el drama por el drama pero nunca os dejaría sin final feliz! (Ya que la vida no los da, soy muy fan de ellos en la ficción!)  
Es curiosa la evolución hacia el angst que ha habido aquí, especialmente si la comparamos con la gansada que eran los primeros capítulos. Hasta yo estoy sorprendida de esta afición por la oscuridad y el sufrimiento que parezco haber desarrollado XD

¡Y hasta aquí nuestra historia! Si has llegado a este capítulo, el 25, significa que has vencido a todos los enemigos que se han puesto delante de ti: unos primeros capítulos horribles, unas actualizaciones draconianas y una escritura de novata. Tu recompensa es un fic acabado, lector, y una autora contenta de que hayas llegado hasta el final del camino con ella.

A todos los que me habéis acompañado en las aventuras de Quistis y Seifer un enorme gracias y mucho confeti (¿O debería decir strip Triple Triad?) . Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto al leer Minerva en Jaque como yo al escribirlo.

*Hace reverencia. Se apagan las luces. Se cierra el telón*

.-.-.-.-.


End file.
